Une Affaire de Promesse
by Aastel
Summary: Partie2 de "La Liberté s'écrit avec un M". AU, Post TRF, Omegaverse - lire profil -, public averti. Sherlock et John savourent leur amour. Greg se morfond pour John. Mycroft observe Greg de loin et disparait. Anthea se dévoile. Merry tente de finir sa mission. Les crimes s'enchaînent. La population crie à la révolte. La clef semble se trouver en Asie. La Promesse tient toujours.
1. Prologue

**— Prologue —**

_Une légende Scandinave racontait que lorsqu'un A Alpha et un A Oméga s'unissaient dans un amour véritable, l'enfant issu de cette union était si unique qu'il en paraissait presque divin. Une tradition se développa peu à peu autour de cette croyance et les familles nobles s'arrangèrent pour toujours posséder au moins un couple A Alpha et A Oméga._

_Bientôt, cette tradition se propagea dans l'Europe entière avant d'atteindre l'Asie, où la recherche d'A Oméga fut élevée en une discipline à part entière. En effet, déjà en ces temps anciens, ils étaient rares._

_Et qu'en dire de leur progéniture ? Alphas et Omégas constituaient sans surprise les dynamiques les plus fréquemment issues de cette union. Dans certains cas, quelques Bêtas pouvaient également en être nés._

_Ce fut ainsi que cette légende nordique devint un mythe. Puisque si même un A Alpha et un A Oméga ne pouvaient engendrer d'enfants divins, alors qui le pourrait?_

_Il faut alors prendre en considération l'élément clé de cette légende. Il s'agit avant tout d'amour. Or, les familles nobles mariaient leurs enfants à travers d'innombrables transactions. Dès lors, la raison était privilégiée sur l'inclination._

_Il ne faut jamais l'oublier, les Alphas-Omégas ne peuvent naître que d'une union sacrée, certes, mais surtout auréolée d'amour. (...)_

Passage extrait d'_À L'origine des dynamiques _

Daiyu Li

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes reposa le livre sur la table basse et contempla la portée intellectuelle de cette thèse -s'il y en avait une-. Devant lui se tenait l'exemple même de cette union mythique entre un A Alpha et un A Oméga amoureux. Daiyu, l'auteur en personne de cet ouvrage, était une Alpha-Oméga.

- Et je n'ai rien de divin, contrairement à ce que les légendes peuvent colporter, commenta la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit sur ce passage, si ce n'est que tu as progressé en anglais.

- Oh, _Come On_ ! Je l'avais rédigé en italien, et mon ex éditeur a trouvé un traducteur assez fou pour vouloir le traduire. Puisque, vraiment, qui voudrait lire et traduire un texte mi historique, mi romanesque ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Tu peux donc me considérer comme fou. Non seulement je lis et je commente tes écrits, mais j'ai également accepté que tu installes cette ignoble batterie dans le salon, soupira l'aîné Holmes en se replongeant dans l'ouvrage.

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à _Stockholm Syndrome_, de Muse, joué sur la fameuse batterie rouge criarde. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les compositions avant-gardistes sur violon écorché de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Un grand merci à Roxanne33 qui commence à saturer sous les chapitres, (moins qu'il y a deux moins quand même). ^^

La nouvelle aventure commence! Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui m'ont lu et soutenu tout au long de la première partie. Les chapitres de cette partie seront plus longs et le rythme va différer quelques peu. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déstabilisés par les changements. Je promets également de répondre à vos reviews. Je ne toucherais plus aux reviews de la partie I, donc les réponses se feront dans celles de la partie II. N'hésitez pas à les parcourir.

Lâchez vos com', lisez, et surtout, appréciez!


	2. 01

— 01 —

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_1er Novembre_

_**Jour 1**_

Sherlock Holmes s'étira sur le lit et profita des premières lueurs de la matinée. Les jours diminuaient radicalement ces derniers temps, l'hiver approchant à grands pas. Il pouvait reconnaître les premiers signes de Noël : des lumières installées dans les rues, les vitrines regorgeant de produits à offrir, l'atmosphère chaleureuse des foyers.

Il se retourna vers la douce chaleur qui émanait de son Oméga. Son odeur chocolatée apaisait le détective, qui ronronna de plaisir avant de se blottir contre son corps.

— Salut beauté, murmura John Watson, réveillé par les ronronnements de son amant.

— Hmm.

— Tu ne parles plus ? le taquina l'Oméga, caressant la chevelure de son Alpha qui se comportait comme un félin aujourd'hui.

Sherlock ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur son Oméga, le dévorant de baisers.

— Oi, Sherlock !

— Mmm, huma le félin qui se frotta contre le torse du médecin.

John tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte mais Sherlock le maintint sur le lit. Enfourchant son Oméga, il procéda à l'examen minutieux de ses tétons. Avec efficacité, puisque ce dernier soupira d'aise sous les léchages impertinents de son amant ronronnant.

— Sherlock ! Je ne suis pas encore en chaleur, haleta John entre deux gémissements.

— Non, pas avant trois bons mois. Pourquoi as-tu un cycle de six mois, hein ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas un A Oméga qui tombe en chaleur dès qu'un Alpha s'approche de lui ? couina Sherlock qui s'attaquait à son cou.

— Parce que je suis un B Oméga normal et c'est déjà bien que j'ai arrêté mes traitements anti-chaleur ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne sois pas... Argh ! Un... A Oméga. Sinon, oh ! Sinon... tu devrais... me... protéger... tout le... temps. Là, Sherlock ! réussit-il à prononcer avec toute sa bonne volonté.

— Mm... l'idée me plait bien. Toujours attaché à moi, sans la possibilité de me quitter sous peine de te faire attaquer par les Alphas et même les Bêtas du coin !

Et Sherlock redoubla ses mordillements, laissant sur le cou de l'Oméga de profondes marques visibles. Il examina son chef d'œuvre avant de s'attaquer au ventre -et plus bas-. John était exquis sous son emprise et il gigotait d'une manière plus que délectable. Chocolat mêlé aux hormones Omégas envahirent à nouveau les narines du détective, qui se jeta de nouveau sur son amour, se délectant de sa peau douce.

John ne se sentait plus lui-même depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Alors, il croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de son Alpha et d'un roulement de rein, lui indiqua sa volonté. Sherlock ne se fit pas prier. Après lui avoir donné un énième baiser, bien plus langoureux cette fois-ci, il le pénétra d'un geste précis, après avoir bien étalé une bonne couche de gel lubrifiant.

— John ! Comme tu es étroit...

— Normal, je ne suis pas en chaleur ! couina John en reprenant sa respiration.

Sherlock attendit que les muscles de l'Oméga se détendent avant d'entrer davantage. Au dehors des périodes de chaleur, les Omégas étaient rarement lubrifiés, sauf cas extrêmes comme les A Omégas. Ce que Sherlock déplorait, car les préparatifs pouvaient s'avérer bien longs quand on avait un séduisant Oméga à portée de hanches.

— Vas-y, c'est bon, souffla John.

Sherlock pénétra plus en profondeur, et les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir sous la friction. Puis l'Alpha commença doucement ses va-et-vient. John regardait son amant faire, les yeux emplis de désir et d'amour. Il se courba contre Sherlock et se masturba.

La tension monta, monta, monta et il craqua. Il agrippa les hanches de son amant, plantant ses ongles dans la chair en sueur. Ce dernier l'embrassa à pleine bouche, leurs langues se cognant et leurs mains partout sur la peau de l'autre. Sherlock grogna de plaisir entre deux coups de langues et planta ses lèvres contre le cou offert par John. Ils renouvelèrent leur liaison, morsures par-ci, par-là, avant que l'Alpha ne se redresse et accélère soudainement ses mouvements.

— Tu m'appartiens.

— Oui Sherlock...

— Et je suis à toi... toujours...

John ferma les yeux sous la tension insupportable et griffa le dos de son amant qui, soudain, le pivota sur lui. Assis sur Sherlock, John continua les va-et-vient tandis que son amant jouait avec son pénis. Le plaisir monta encore, les coups devinrent frénétiques, haletant, baisant, griffant, mordant et enfin... l'extase.

*xXx*

— Sherlock ?

— Mm... ronronna le félin tout en recouvrant son Oméga de baisers tendres.

— Je pense que Mrs. Hudson ne va plus oser entrer à l'improviste avant un certain temps, plaisanta John.

— ...

Ils restèrent enroulés l'un dans l'autre sur le lit défait par l'amour. Savourant leur présence respective, ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

— Sherlock ? dit John quelques temps plus tard.

— Mm... Tu sens bon, répondit l'Alpha tout en reniflant le cou de son Oméga.

—Je pense que nous sommes bien comme ça, tous les deux... Enfin, tu vois..., balbutia John.

Il avait voulu avoir cette discussion depuis longtemps, mais un accord tacite semblait jusqu'alors faire l'affaire. Sauf qu'il désirait avoir une certitude.

— Je le sais, je l'ai compris depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit sage d'avoir un enfant avec nos modes de vie respectifs. Même si je conçois que Mycroft serait ravi d'avoir un neveu, et donc potentiel successeur, répondit Sherlock en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il continuait cependant ses caresses, effleurant les bras bronzés de John.

— Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Je... un Oméga comme moi devrait te donner des enfants avant tout, et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, balbutia l'Oméga en se recourbant sur lui.

— Non, John. Je ne t'imposerai jamais quelque chose que tu ne désires pas. Même si j'avais voulu être père et que ma nature me le dicte, je respecte tes choix. Et ils sont également les miens, si cela te rend heureux. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en sachant mon Oméga malheureux dans le couple. Je te le promets. Jamais je ne t'obligerai à quoi que ce soit. Et malgré mon éducation traditionnelle, je ne te demanderai jamais de te soumettre à moi comme le font les Omégas de familles plus classiques. Tu es libre dans tes choix, et je t'aime pour cela.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son Oméga et chercha tendrement son regard. Jamais il ne pourrait le mettre en laisse. John aimait trop sa liberté, habitué à vivre parmi les Bêtas et jamais liés -avant lui-.

— Merci, Sherlock. Je t'aime aussi.

— Mais je n'accepterai pas que tu te mettes en danger, même pour moi. Tu restes quand même mon Oméga et il est de mon devoir de te protéger, ajouta Sherlock, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Et c'est mon devoir d'assurer que tu manges et prennes soin de toi, le taquina John.

Il chatouilla son Alpha qui riposta. Retombant sur John, Sherlock le prit fermement dans ses bras et lui murmura des « je t'aime » à foison. John, les larmes aux yeux -il était incroyablement sensible depuis qu'ils étaient liés-, répondit la même chose. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure avant que leurs ventres ne fassent connaître leurs avis. Et le téléphone portable de Sherlock sonna.

...

— Une nouvelle affaire nous attend, John ! En route ! s'exclama Sherlock, bondissant du lit et attrapant les premiers vêtements qui s'offraient à lui.

John éclata de rire à la vue du postérieur nu de son Alpha, et se précipita dans la douche.

Une longue journée les attendait.

*xXx*

_Brésil, Sao Paulo_

_2 Novembre_

_**Jour 2**_

Anna Ulanov était une jeune femme calme, gentille et pleine de bonté. Elle aimait d'un amour maternel ses nombreux frères et sœurs et veillait toujours à ce qu'ils aient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer. Du moins, ce que son cœur et sa générosité pouvaient leur offrir. En effet, un salaire de journaliste dans un magazine de mode dédié aux Omégas ne pouvait qu'aider misérablement sa famille dans le besoin.

Heureusement, l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle allait changer bien des choses. Pro-Bêtas, puisque les B Omégas bénéficiaient du même traitement que les bêtas, elle avait enfin décroché le job de son rêve à la force de son travail et de ses convictions.

Elle allait s'installer à Londres, travailler dans un des plus grands journaux d'information du monde, le Daily Times, et servir de liaison privilégiée avec le Brésil : sa terre natale et le pays qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

Ebouriffant une dernière fois la chevelure blonde platine de son plus jeune frère à la dynamique encore inconnue, elle embrassa ses parents, tous deux des Bêtas, et embarqua dans le vol à destination de Londres. _La terre où la pluie ne cesse jamais_, pensa-t-elle.

Vingt-neuf ans et enfin le job de ses rêves. Anna pouvait désormais montrer au monde de quoi elle était capable. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une B Oméga qu'elle devait rester éternellement dans l'ombre des Alphas. Et en cela, elle remerciait les partis politiques pro-Bêtas qui avaient œuvré ces dernières années afin de rendre la vie plus facile et surtout, plus juste.

Installée confortablement dans l'avion, elle contempla ce que le futur allait lui réserver. L'entreprise lui avait donné un logement de fonction et, dès qu'elle aurait passé son permis de conduire, elle aurait même droit à un véhicule de fonction. Elle devrait travailler en binôme avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle croisa les doigts pour que cette nouvelle vie puisse se passer sans problèmes.

Elle recherchait la tranquillité avant tout, une journaliste d'investigation côtoyait déjà bien trop de choses désagréables au travail.

Peu après le décollage, elle s'endormit en rêvant d'aventures, d'escapades citadines, de soirées culturelles mondaines et de son premier sujet... Son premier sujet qui était le suivi de la mise en application de la nouvelle Loi Internationale sur les dynamiques après le sommet du G8.

Une révolution, soi-disant.

*xXx*

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson retournèrent chez eux après une affaire de cambriolage qui s'était mal passée. Résultat : une jeune fille et son frère abattus en tentant de chasser les cambrioleurs.

Une affaire en somme classique. Le couple avait décidé de quitter la scène de crime lorsque Donovan et Dimmock n'arrivèrent plus à s'entendre. Gregory Lestrade était parti en congé pour deux semaines. Les dernières semaines et l'affaire des C bêtas avaient épuisé l'inspecteur au point que ce dernier avait été sommé de partir en congé forcé. Comme à son habitude, il avait protesté et mis en avant la nécessité de servir de liaison entre Sherlock et le Met, sans succès. Sherlock soupçonnait son frère de ne pas y avoir été étranger.

A propos de son frère, il savait que Merry continuait d'habiter sa chambre d'ami. Mais elle avait récemment publié un livre qui avait rencontré un succès inattendu. Connaissant Mycroft, elle ne devrait pas tarder à quitter le logis de l'aîné Holmes.

Il se décida à faire une chose qu'il n'avait alors jamais pensé faire de sa vie durant : il appela Merry.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_5 Novembre_

_**Jour 5**_

Daiyu attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son compagnon de déjeuner dans un café non loin de King's Cross. Pianotant sur la table de ses doigts manucurés, le menton posé sur une main, elle s'amusait à observer les passants londoniens qui se pressaient pour prendre leur train.

A une époque, elle avait fait parti de ces voyageurs toujours pressés. Et pour quoi ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Auteur, historienne, exploratrice free lance, elle se plaisait dans le métier qu'elle avait adopté il y avait dix ans de cela. Son dernier livre, dont Myc lui avait pressé d'en publier la traduction, connaissait actuellement un succès inattendu en librairie.

Elle ne savait pas comment l'histoire d'amour entre un Oméga et un Bêta pouvait attiser autant de ventes et de critiques plus ou moins élogieuses à son égard, mais il fallait dire qu'une des raisons était la présence de certaines thèses plutôt provocatrices. Ayant appris l'art de la provocation de par son père, elle savait comment manipuler les opinions en sa faveur et en sa défaveur...

_"— Tu aurais pu être une fin diplomate si tu ne t'étais pas entêtée à apeurer les clients de ton père, lui dit Myc._

— _Qui voudrait me prendre comme ambassadrice ? Il n'existe rien de pire qu'une Alpha-Oméga instable psychologiquement comme homme politique. Toi par contre, tu devrais sérieusement y songer. Je suis sûre que les offres ne devraient pas tarder à pleuvoir, lui répondit-elle en dévorant une part de gâteau au chocolat._

— _Pour te dire la vérité... Le gouvernement britannique est venu frapper à ma porte il y a de cela trois jours._

— _Tu rigoles ! C'est vrai ? Félicitations mon cher. Vous l'avez amplement mérité ! Employé avant même la fin des études, je t'envie._

_Merry se leva, contourna la table de café et alla prendre son meilleur ami dans les bras. Mycroft rougit devant la publicité faite par la jeune femme mais resserra quand même l'étreinte."_

Mycroft était un génie en la matière. Elle était donc impatiente de faire davantage connaissance du fameux Sherlock Holmes. Celui qui avait réussit à résoudre l'énigme de l'affaire Jack l'Eventreur 2 devait être un homme admirable.

_En parlant du loup !_

Elle vit entrer en trombe, dans un manteau hallucinant, l'homme qu'elle attendait. Vêtu d'un costume noir, chemise mauve et cheveux bouclés au vent, il détonait dans le petit café. Son statut d'A Alpha irradiait et les têtes se retournaient sur son passage. Il était... glorieusement sexy.

Sherlock Holmes s'approcha de la table où attendait Merry. Il observa la jeune femme.

_Elle a pris du poids depuis la dernière fois, lèvres carmin, tenue simple mais distinguée. Un t-shirt blanc, un jean brut bordeaux patiné, une paire d'escarpins à talons cinq centimètres, la même chevelure crépue type parisienne à longueur épaules._

_Un verre de Coca-Cola devant elle. Elle ne boit pas. Le cola est une habitude alimentaire. Non fumeuse, calme mais impatiente de me rencontrer. Parfum Oméga et Alpha à la fois. Etrange. Les finances vont mieux au vu de son pantalon, marque IRO, encore français. Le t-shirt est un basique, sans doute Zara ou American Apparel._

_Les chaussures, je les ai vu sur le pallier de chez Mycroft. Elles datent d'il y a deux mois, achetés à son arrivée à Londres. Au vu du prix, je pense qu'elles faisaient parti des choses offertes ou financées par Mycroft. Non, définitivement financées. Sa veste est simple, une veste tailleur gris foncé, neuve puisqu'elle a pris du poids. Un manteau sur la chaise d'à côté. Marque britannique: Stella McCartney. Le sac rouge à bandoulière est d'un designer américain. 3.1 Phillip Lim, c'est son modèle phare._

_Elle est enchantée de me voir. Elle cache quelque chose, même à Mycroft. Son livre marche bien et elle est encore sous le coup de la surprise._

— Sherlock, ravie de vous voir, dit-elle en se levant, tendant une main au détective qui la refusa.

Ce geste ne se faisait qu'entre les Alphas de position équivalente. Il ne savait encore rien de sa dynamique. _Etrange._

— Daiyu.

— Vous avez cherché à me joindre et me voilà.

— Vous allez sans doute bientôt déménager de chez mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je le lui ai fait comprendre de la manière la plus succincte possible. Je lui ai demandé de m'acheter une batterie. Et comme il déteste les bruits assourdissants, il m'a signifié mon renvoi.

— En vérité, vous l'avez bien aidé.

Sherlock ne put contenir un sourire à cette anecdote. Il semblerait que cette femme ait bien plus de ressources qu'à première vue. Elle devait bien posséder certaines qualités pour avoir autant stigmatisé son frère.

— Je ne désire que son bonheur, le sais-tu ? Je me permets de te tutoyer, tu peux faire de même... Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. J'ai atterri sur son pallier il y a presque trois mois avec pour tout bagage un sac à dos et une odeur pestilentielle. Il m'a offert un toit, trouvé un nouvel éditeur, fourni les nécessaires à toute femme qui veut réussir à Londres. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol. J'ai loué un appartement non loin d'ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur des quartiers, mais mes finances ne me permettent pas autre chose, dit Merry en regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux.

— Les affaires de mon frère ne me regardent pas. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est son attachement à toi.

— Je savais qu'elle allait venir, celle là ! Je le connais depuis vingt ans, voire plus. Je n'avais que dix-sept ans à l'époque et lui n'était encore qu'un étudiant en Spring Break. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personnalité comme la sienne. Et si j'en crois ses dires, lui non plus n'avait jamais rencontré une personnalité comme la mienne. C'est aussi simple que cela. Deux-trois ans plus tard, j'allais à Paris et il avait pris l'habitude, avec Will, de me rejoindre dans la capitale française où nous passions nos week-ends. Depuis, nous avons toujours été amis.

— Sauf qu'il y a dix ans, vous vous êtes perdus de vu. Son comportement a radicalement changé du jour au lendemain.

— Il est devenu envahissant dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Merry, buvant une gorgée.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il était envahissant dans la notre, à Will et moi.

— Mais tu n'es pas liée, constata Sherlock en désignant son poignet.

Elle ne portait pas de bracelet révélateur du statut de « liée ». Sherlock avait offert un bracelet à John une semaine après son marquage. Depuis, John et lui-même l'arboraient fièrement, symbole d'appartenance.

— Will est décédé il y a dix ans de cela, voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes perdus de vu. Mais au fait, félicitations ! Mycroft m'a tenu au courant de ton nouveau statut.

— Merci. A vrai dire, je suis également venu pour te remercier d'avoir aidé mon frère lors de son... indisposition, marmonna Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier les gens, mais quelque chose chez cette femme l'incitait à la gentillesse. Elle lui inspirait confiance comme peu de gens. John, Gregory, Molly et Mrs. Hudson faisaient partis des rares élus.

— C'est normal. Il a toujours désiré cacher cela. Je ne le comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde pourtant.

— Pour un homme politique, si. C'est aussi dur, voire plus, que d'être un A Alpha.

— Gregory Lestrade le cache très bien d'ailleurs.

Et devant la mine étonnée de Sherlock, elle ajouta.

— Les A Alphas se reconnaissent entre eux. Si Mycroft n'avait pas eu son problème, je n'aurais jamais pu le voir. Mais une réaction aussi violente ne pourrait jamais être constatée sur un B Alpha, encore moins les Bêtas.

— Tu es donc une A Alpha ?

— Sherlock, ne me provoque pas. Je sais que tu me prends pour une idiote mais je suis quand même assez intelligente pour survivre sans le sou. Non, je ne suis pas une A Alpha, ni une bêta, ni une Oméga, etc. Je suis une Alpha-Oméga et je ne m'en cache pas.

Sherlock resta muet devant la révélation. Une Alpha-Oméga ! Voilà pourquoi elle avait un parfum si mitigé. Une Alpha-Oméga, la dynamique la plus rare, la plus étudiée, la plus légendaire qui existât au monde. Il chercha les mots, en vain. Son cerveau lui dictait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait plus par quoi commencer.

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! Tu n'es pas mieux, un A Alpha qui s'assume en plein cœur de Londres, s'exclama la jeune femme.

— ...

— En tout cas, bien joué pour l'affaire de l'éventreur. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle avait énormément d'enjeux. Avec le G8, et même Moriarty, il y avait de quoi faire. Je suis contente que vous ayez capturé les meurtriers.

— Mais Moriarty court toujours et cela, les médias ne se font pas prier pour en parler.

— Sherlock Holmes, inquiété par les médias ? le provoqua l'Alpha-Oméga en éclatant de rire.

— ...

— ...

— Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne laisses transparaitre sur Moriarty.

— Tu n'es pas le frère de Mycroft pour rien. Vous et vos déductions !

— Que sais-tu de lui ?

— Peu de choses, sauf qu'il est un homme très dangereux. Il vaut mieux ne pas croiser sa route. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

— ...

— Et je suis en vie. Il a menacé de me tuer si je ne lui fournissais pas une étude sur les A Omégas et les A Alphas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais il est bizarre.

— Normal, puisque tu es une référence dans le monde sur l'étude mythologique des dynamiques. Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé cela ?

— C'était il y a presque huit ans ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour assouvir ses pulsions mégalos. Déjà à l'époque, je le trouvais étrange. Mais avec les dernières affaires que j'ai suivies dans les médias, je pense que je l'ai vraiment échappé belle, ajouta Merry, soudainement très calme.

— Intéressant. Tu avais déjà eu affaire à lui, constata Sherlock en la fixant de son regard perçant.

— Je ne connais pas ses raisons. En tout cas, je lui ai fourni ce qu'il m'avait demandé, et il m'a laissé tranquille. Je ne vaux rien après tout. Mais si tu veux un conseil, reste loin de lui. Le plus possible.

— Je le sais bien.

* * *

Enfin un chapitre qui a de la consistance!

Je remercie Roxanne33 qui a la bonté de me corriger à la vitesse de la lumière, il faut dire que je la presse. Mais chut!

Sinon balancez vos reviews et dites-moi ce dont vous en pensez et vos estimations pour la suite! Et je devrais faire 3 parties au moins, pour répondre à quelques questions. ^^

Bonne lecture!

PS: Merry est un personnage basé sur la célèbre actrice Zhou Xun qui aujourd'hui a 37 ans. Donc son physique et âge correspondent parfaitement aux critères. Xun est 100% chinoise mais comme Merry est 3/4 chinoise, cela ne fait pas trop de différences ethniques. La seule différence est la taille: Merry fait exactement 170cm tandis que Zhou Xun ne mesure qu'un peu plus de 160cm. Imaginez Merry en talons hauts à côté de John! XD


	3. 02

— 02 —

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_10 Novembre_

_**Jour 10**_

Gregory Lestrade alla chercher le dossier du dernier meurtre en date. Trois jours auparavant, une affaire sordide avait à nouveau pris possession de ses nuits déjà bien courtes. Un certain Alpha avait tué son Oméga avant de l'avoir bien mutilé. Affaire conjugale, en avait déduit Sherlock, qui s'était mal terminée. _Encore une affaire conjugale_.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas dans son meilleur état, surtout depuis la découverte de ses sentiments pour John Watson. Mais le voir aux bras de Sherlock, l'accompagnant dans des scènes de crimes où l'amour et la passion constituaient des raisons premières, avait définitivement eut raison de la bonne santé sentimentale de l'inspecteur.

Il soupira, alla prendre le dossier bientôt bouclé sur le bureau de Donovan et se dirigea vers son bureau. La télévision était allumée sur les chaînes d'information BBC.

— Sherlock, si tu as besoin de nouvelles affaires, il te suffit de me le demander. Je ne pense pas que la presse soit plus avancée que moi, maugréa Gregory en se frottant les yeux.

Il jeta le paquet de dossiers sur son bureau et se dirigea vers son fauteuil : son meilleur ami ces derniers mois.

— Greg, je pense que tu devrais regarder cela, conseilla John d'un ton préoccupé.

A ce moment, Donovan et Dimmock, suivis d'une bonne partie du MET, entrèrent dans le bureau.

— Nom de...

— Tu es le seul à avoir une télévision dans l'open space, expliqua Sherlock, coupant Gregory.

Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux sur la raison de tout cet engouement. Effectivement, les nouvelles s'annonçaient bien inquiétantes, du moins pour lui.

« Le sommet du G8 avait pour thème principal l'égalité entre les dynamiques dans les pays développés. Qu'en est-il de la situation actuelle ? Je laisse la main à mon collègue et spécialiste des dynamiques, Mark Homers, qui vous expliquera les détails de cette nouvelle loi internationale. »

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ce mois d'août a été particulièrement intense en affaires internationales. Le retrait des troupes en Afghanistan, la cruelle série de meurtres et enfin, ce fameux sommet du G8 qui s'est déroulé d'une manière unique. Puisque pour la première fois depuis un siècle, le thème central a été d'ordre social et non pas économique ou politique. Quelles ont été les mesures préconisées ? Quelles sont les décisions adoptées ? Et enfin, que penser des répercussions sociales sur les années à venir ? »

« Nous sommes tout ouïe, Mark. »

« Le sommet avait pour thème l'égalité des dynamiques dans les pays du monde concernés qui comprennent l'Europe, l'Amérique du Nord, le Japon, le Brésil et quelques pays signataires du protocole de Londres. L'Asie, la Russie, l'Afrique et l'Amérique du Sud ont en grande partie refusé cette discussion pour des raisons que nous connaissons tous. Les questions abordées lors du sommet avaient été les suivantes : quelle est la place des dynamiques Bêtas dans la société ? Que faire pour égaliser davantage l'accès aux postes à responsabilité et à l'éducation des bêtas ? Comment instaurer une politique de discrimination positive sans aller à l'encontre des principes de la société civilisée d'aujourd'hui ?

»Tout d'abord, les gouvernements ont tenu à réaffirmer la nécessité de continuer les efforts d'égalité. Désormais, tous les Bêtas et B Omégas auront accès aux privilèges alors réservés aux Alphas, et surtout aux A Alphas. Les universités ont accepté d'enrôler sans discrimination des étudiants de toutes dynamiques. Un quota a été instauré prenant compte de la répartition de la population. Les entreprises sont également tenues de respecter ces quotas. La fonction publique continuera son attitude exemplaire déjà amorcée depuis les débuts du mouvement pro-bêtas.

»Dans un deuxième temps, les gouvernements ont décidé d'un commun accord d'accorder aux Bêtas et aux B Omégas le droit d'exiger des A Alphas et A Omégas une totale transparence quant à leur dynamique. Pour ce faire, les dynamiques extrêmes sont priées de se présenter au recensement général. Les dates seront données pour chaque circonscription. Tout A Alpha ou A Oméga qui n'aurait pas été au recensement encourt des poursuites judiciaires.

»Les A Omégas devront faire preuve de discrétion. Ils sont priés de se soumettre à un traitement hormonal dans le but de contenir toute forme de déviance physique et surtout hormonale. La même chose sera demandée aux A Alphas qui ne sont pas liés.

»Les premières mesures invoquées ont pour finalité une plus grande égalité sociale entre les dynamiques. En limitant l'accès aux A Alphas des positions habituellement dues à leurs dispositions naturelles, les Bêtas et B Omégas pourront accéder à un rôle plus important dans la société. Egalité donc.

»Ces deux dernières mesures ont été votées dans le but de limiter les comportements animaliers des A Alphas et A Omégas, afin de rendre la vie plus civilisée. »

« Bien sûr, ces quatre mesures ne constituent que les têtes de proue des mesures révélées et qui seront appliquées... »

« ... Appliquées dès la fin de cette semaine. D'autres mesures ont également été adoptées et la liste est consultable sur le site officiel des gouvernements concernés. »

Lestrade se détourna de l'écran et croisa le regard de Sherlock, visiblement furax.

— Il était temps ! Marre de ces A Alphas et A Omégas qui prennent toutes les bonnes choses, dit une jeune recrue.

— Sherlock, John, dans mon bureau. Le reste, sortez ! ordonna Lestrade de sa voie d'inspecteur respecté.

La foule quitta précipitamment le bureau sous un brouhaha de commentaires.

John alla fermer la porte et se posta contre un mur. Il toisa ses deux amis du regard, inquiet comme eux de la tournure des choses.

— Tu n'es pas déclaré, alors oublie le recensement, conseilla Sherlock qui s'était assis dans le canapé. Il joignit ses mains sous son menton et procéda à un examen minutieux de l'inspecteur.

— Peut-être bien pour moi, mais toi ? dit Gregory.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis déclaré dans mes papiers.

Gregory Lestrade soupira.

*xXx*

John monta les escaliers de l'appartement situé à Baker Street. Il déposa une partie des courses dans le salon de Mrs. Hudson après avoir accepté un gâteau au chocolat de sa part en guise de réconfort.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'A Alpha penché sur son microscope. John alla ranger en silence les courses dans la cuisine avant de s'approcher de son amant.

Il l'enlaça par derrière et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de ce dernier.

— Tu entres parfaitement dans le stéréotype des B Omégas liés, plaisanta Sherlock en quittant son expérience des yeux.

Il se retourna, repoussa les bras de John avant de lui prendre le visage. Il lui déposa une flopée de doux baisers.

— Hey, toi aussi, tu agis comme un véritable Alpha, gaga comme tu es de moi ! protesta John.

Sherlock l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire... Le baiser avait un goût doux-amer.

*xXx*

Après le dîner, confortablement installés dans le canapé, la tête de John posée sur ses cuisses, Sherlock regardait la télé. Il sentit l'Oméga bouger et baissa son regard.

— Qu'as-tu à me dire ? s'enquit l'A Alpha.

— Hm, que vas-tu faire ?

— Aller me présenter, dire que je suis lié à toi, un B Oméga, repartir, puis continuer notre vie comme avant. Pourquoi ?

— Cette nouvelle loi internationale va changer bien des choses, Sherlock.

— Pour les bêtas et toi, oui.

— Je conçois être concerné par ces mesures qui m'ont bien aidés. Si les pro-bêtas n'avaient pas formé de parti politique et réussi à garder les élections de ces dernières années, je n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans l'armée et encore moins devenir un médecin. Je sais que Greg et toi êtes inquiets... Non, ne dis rien ! Mais pour beaucoup de bêtas et de B Omégas, cela signifie la fin de l'oppression. N'ayant pas grandi dans un milieu aisé, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problèmes avec les A Alphas et A Omégas. Vous vivez dans un monde à part, pleins de privilèges et de traditions ancestrales. Alors je comprends que les bêtas issus de ces milieux soient hostiles à vous. Néanmoins, je suis content des avancées dues aux pro-bêtas.

— Mais tu avais l'air inquiet pour nous tout à l'heure.

— Vous êtes mes amis, c'est normal.

— Gregory s'en sortira mieux que moi. Personne ne connait sa dynamique.

— Mais il aura plus de difficultés à se cacher. Quant à toi, tu es certes lié et déclaré, mais tout le monde le sait également.

— Tu as peur que je sois la cible des railleries.

— Et des violences. J'ai déjà trop vu d'attaques perpétuées à l'encontre des dynamiques extrêmes et des bêtas. Tout cela n'a qu'augmenté les problèmes entre Bêtas et les autres. Je ne suis pas partisan de la violence, mais de la civilisation.

— Alors tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette loi.

— Du moins, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait de se déclarer. Je considère la dynamique être une chose privée que l'on choisit ou non de dévoiler au grand jour. Et cette loi ne va rien apporter de bon.

— J'en ai bien peur. Les crimes vont augmenter.

— Cela nous donnera du travail, ironisa John, finalement.

— Lestrade dormira encore moins.

— Tu as remarqué ?

— Si tu l'as déjà remarqué, penses-tu que je ne l'ai pas fait ? se moqua Sherlock.

— Oi! Vous les A Alpha et votre continuel besoin de dominer! s'exclama John changeant de position.

Il s'assit dans le canapé.

— Le divorce l'a profondément remué.

— Il ne va pas du tout bien, le pauvre. J'ai entendu hier Donovan s'excuser à sa place pour une histoire de pièce à conviction égarée.

— Les deux semaines de congés forcés n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Il est encore plus déprimé qu'à l'annonce de son divorce.

— Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète de Moriarty ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûr. En tout cas, Moriarty devrait sauter de joie à l'heure actuelle. Un minable B Bêta comme lui profitera en grandes pompes des mesures adoptées, dit Sherlock.

— Oui, peut-être bien.

Sherlock embrassa John et le fit taire de la manière la plus efficace qui soit. John le serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, savourant la quiétude d'une nuit à deux.

*xXx*

Gregory s'écroula dans son canapé. De rage, de dépit, ou de... il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait renversé une bonne partie de sa collection de CD et son salon ne ressemblait plus à rien. Bon, son salon n'avait jamais ressemblé à rien, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de déballer les cartons.

Deux mois auparavant, son divorce avait été prononcé. Il avait eu affaire aux meurtres les plus sordides de sa vie. Il avait découvert un Moriarty encore en vie. Sherlock et John connaissaient sa réelle dynamique.

Gregory soupira.

_Il était follement amoureux de John Watson._

John Watson, B Oméga, médecin, capitaine, beau, sérieux, bon, brave, loyal, parfait. Et lié à son ami Sherlock, A Alpha notoirement magnifique et doué.

_Que lui restait-il ?_

L'A Alpha en lui grogna de désespoir. Il ne dormait plus, toute son existence était désormais focalisée sur John. _John, John, John..._

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était A Alpha, peut-être encore plus que Sherlock. Ce dernier était fier de le montrer mais Lestrade connaissait les règles des dynamiques. Le plus puissant des Alphas restait toujours en retrait : le calme avant la tempête. Mais même le plus posé, le plus contrôlé, le plus refoulé des Alphas pouvait devenir fou. Et il en avait bien peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sur les nerfs que durant ces deux derniers mois.

On avait bien sûr remarqué son état instable. A tel point qu'il avait été obligé de prendre congé pour deux semaines. Sans résultat, puisqu'il les avait passé à grommeler dans son minuscule appartement entre la télévision et une bonne bouteille de whisky. Les deux derniers jours, cependant, il s'était repris en main. Son job était la seule chose qui lui restait, et il était prêt à tout pour le garder. Sans son travail, c'en aurait été finit de lui. Il le savait. Il le redoutait.

Greg se releva et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devait se calmer, arrêter de penser à quelque chose d'impossible. Que pouvait-il espérer de John sinon son amitié ? Aujourd'hui encore, l'Oméga avait pris Sherlock dans ses bras à l'annonce de la nouvelle loi internationale.

Devant tel acte, Greg n'avait rien à dire. Et qu'en dire des baisers, regards enflammés, effleurement quotidiens dont il semblait être l'unique témoin ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait les instincts chez deux êtres marqués. Une des caractéristiques était le constant besoin de proximité physique. Une autre était la capacité à ressentir les émotions de l'autre, et ce, sans paroles. Enfin, deux êtres marqués rayonnaient de bonheur. John et Sherlock n'hésitaient pas le moins du monde à le montrer, au plus grand désespoir de Lestrade.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert les bracelets en or sur Sherlock et John, il s'était empressé d'aller les féliciter. Il était ravi de leur union, vraiment, et s'était même proposé d'être leur témoin lorsque les deux locataires de 221B auraient décidé de formaliser leur lien lors d'une cérémonie puis un mariage. Il était vraiment ravi pour eux, parce que John était heureux.

Alors il s'était tut. Ce jour-là, il décida de ne rien avouer de ses sentiments à John. Puisque ce dernier était heureux et entre de bonnes mains, il ne pouvait que leur souhaiter le bonheur absolu. S'il se mettait au travers de leur route, en jouant l'amoureux transit et jaloux, il risquait de perdre bien plus. Sherlock et John étaient ses plus proches amis et avec ce qui s'annonçait, il en aurait bien besoin.

Mais que lui restait-il ? Des sentiments, des pulsions physiques, des rêves inatteignables.

Il était dépressif et le savait.

Et voilà que maintenant, le gouvernement avait décidé de mettre les dynamiques extrêmes encore plus à l'écart. Depuis vingt ans, les lois se succédaient en Occident et pays signataires du protocole de Londres. Elles allaient toutes dans le sens des Bêtas. Gregory Lestrade ne les blâmait pas puisque ces derniers avaient toujours été « martyrisés » par les dynamiques extrêmes qui possédaient toutes les qualités rêvées.

Les A Alphas étaient généralement beaux, en très bonne santé, vivant longtemps, intelligents, de condition physique exceptionnelle -comme on l'avait pu voir à Bruges-... Les A Omégas étaient rares mais sages et extrêmement intelligents. Leur stabilité et bonté apaisaient les Alphas en quête inlassable de puissance et de pouvoir. Alors, lorsque les deux dynamiques se réunissaient dans les sphères hautes de la société, il ne restait aucunes places pour les Bêtas.

Ceux-ci avaient réussi à former un mouvement, celui des pro-Bêtas, qui, dans la société lambda, avait rapidement pris le pouvoir. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Gregory avait décidé de se cacher. Il était né dans une famille humble qui n'en avait que faire de la fierté d'avoir un A Alpha. Et puisque les Bêtas menaient déjà la danse, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de vivre caché. Quelques années plus tard, les pro-Bêtas réussissaient à s'allier avec les B Omégas et même quelques B Alphas trop faibles pour lutter contre les A Alphas et A Omégas. Un nouvel ordre social était désormais en marche.

Aujourd'hui, cette nouvelle loi internationale avait définitivement entériné l'affaire.

Lestrade soupira encore une fois. Encore une nouvelle raison de ne plus dormir. Il savait que Sherlock irait se faire recenser. Le contraire aurait été vain puisque Lestrade aurait dû aller lui-même chercher son ami pour le faire juger d'un crime dont il n'en était pas coupable : celui d'être né A Alpha. Et quelle ironie, puisqu'il était lui-même un A Alpha, mais avait eu -pouvait-on le dire ?- la bonne idée de vivre caché !

Seulement, avec ce nouvel ordre social, le risque de violences à l'encontre des A Alphas et surtout des A Omégas plus faibles atteindrait sans doute des sommets. Une loi à double tranchant donc. Elle avait pour objectif d'apaiser les conflits entre les Bêtas et dynamiques extrêmes déjà rares, mais irait engendrer un autre conflit dans un autre sens.

Persécutés, les Bêtas deviendraient rapidement des persécuteurs, enfin libres de se venger de siècles et de siècles d'inégalités. De plus, ne constituant qu'une partie minime de la population -moins de 3%, 10% au Royaume-Uni selon les dernières estimations-, les dynamiques extrêmes n'auraient aucune chance de se faire entendre. Ils étaient bloqués. Et Lestrade, tout comme Sherlock, seraient au cœur de tout cela.

_John... _Ce dernier n'avait rien demandé. B Oméga, il était libre, enfin. Mais lié à Sherlock et ami de Greg, il devrait prendre une décision que Gregory connaissait malheureusement déjà.

_Je serais là. Je ferais en sorte de les protéger comme je le pourrais. Tout pour le bonheur de John..._

Greg se leva pour se diriger vers son cabinet d'où il en ressortit une bouteille de whisky. Il gardait cette bouteille pour les occasions rares. Qui savait quand il pourrait fêter quelque chose de qualitatif ? Quel gâchis de le laisser croupir dans un placard poussiéreux ! Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre un verre. Demain serait dimanche.

Alors oui, il but directement dans la bouteille._ Oublier et ne plus sentir._

*xXx*

"— _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?_

— _Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour cela._

— _Idiot ! Tu sais bien que ta dynamique m'est égale. N'est-ce pas ... ?_

— _Je suis d'accord avec elle. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La question est maintenant de savoir si Kalyn va pouvoir supporter tes hormones._

— _Hey ! Je ne suis pas célibataire et j'arrive sans problème à me contenir._

— _Mais oui bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, ne m'as-tu pas promis un baiser aujourd'hui ?"_

Anthea se réveilla en sursaut. Les rêves étranges sur son passé avaient repris. Les derniers mois avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Elle venait juste de rentrer d'un voyage diplomatique d'Arabie Saoudite.

B Alpha, sa dynamique facilitait les transactions. Il fallait dire que les pays du Golfe Persique ne connaissaient pas de mouvements pro-bêtas. Ils n'étaient même pas traditionalistes. Pour eux, seuls les Alphas constituaient des dirigeants qualifiés. De ce fait, Mycroft Holmes, B Bêta reconnu, n'avait aucune chance de se faire entendre, encore moins de donner des ordres. Elle le représentait donc.

Anthea se leva de son lit et alla, tremblante, vers la salle de bain de son studio londonien. Elle l'avait récemment acheté. Avec son salaire de PA de première classe et ses économies amassées grâce aux largesses de son patron, elle s'était constituée un joli pactole qu'elle s'était empressée d'investir dans la pierre.

Son studio n'était pas grand, mais lui suffisait amplement. Soixante mètres carrés au plein cœur de Londres était un luxe qu'elle s'était permise. Ajouté à cela, elle avait acheté l'an dernier une place de parking et refait son salon. Désormais, il n'avait plus à rougir de celui de ses pairs. Impossible pourtant de faire la comparaison avec la demeure ostentatoire de Mycroft Holmes.

Elle enfila directement ses vêtements de travail après avoir pris une douche rapide. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de se rendormir. Autant se préparer.

La télévision semblait être un moyen correct de s'abrutir en attendant la matinée et le réveil de son BlackBerry. Elle l'alluma et tomba sur les informations.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce bazar ?_

Les dernières informations défilaient et toutes tournaient autour du même sujet : la loi internationale.

Anthea n'hésita pas. Elle prit le combiné.

— Ecoute, on ne peut plus traîner, dit-elle.

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui commentent dans les reviews (partie I comme partie II). Vos avis me touchent et m'aident à aller de l'avant.

Je sais que certains se demandent ce qui va réellement se passer dans la suite, notamment avec le pairing, Merry (gentille ou mauvaise?), le mystère autour de la dynamique de Mycroft, et bien sûr l'univers en général. Je sais que les francophones ne connaissent pas bien cet univers largement exploité dans les fics de Sherlock. Il faut dire que j'ai été très surprise au début également. Je ne lis pas beaucoup de fics en français, préférant les fics anglaises. La raison principale étant justement la présence des univers Omégaverse, D/s (Domination/sub) universe, Wing!fics et autres. Beaucoup de gens ont du mal, mais c'est mon trip et je ne m'en cache pas.

Le projet actuel est de 4 parties. Les deux premières constituent des bases qui mettent en avant tout d'abord cet univers puis mon imagination un peu bizarre o_O. En clair, la partie I se focalise sur l'Omegaverse et la partie II sur les personnages originaux créés pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Encore, je ne suis pas une fana des personnages imaginés trop mis en avant. Je préfère de loin les personnages "canon", ce qui explique les pairings (Johnlock...) et ce que je prévoie par la suite. En effet, j'ai deux options qui s'ouvriront vers la partie III et je me tournerais vers vous pour la décision. Elle n'est pas simple car elle va "impacter" toute la suite. Je ferais sans doute une demande ouverte vers la fin de la partie II voire avant. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^

Sinon je remercie ma bêta Roxanne33. Elle vient de reprendre donc est un peu surbookée en ce moment. Je ne l'aide pas du tout car mon rythme devient également irrégulier. J'essaye donc de prendre de l'avance. Donc ce n'est pas de sa faute si tout est si lent, au contraire, j'ai une grosse part également! XD (une qui se nomme "A Summertime Chase").


	4. 03

**ATTENTION: cette partie comporte des scènes très olé olé. Je vous conseille de bien faire attention puisque une Alpha femelle sera dépeinte en action. Je mettrais les warning en début et fin de la scène en question.**

— 03 —

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_16 Novembre_

_**Jour 16**_

Anna Ulanov entra dans l'open space de la rédactionnelle du _Daily Times_. Elle fut aussitôt happée par Kitty Riley, son binôme, une joyeuse B Bêta qui adorait jacasser sur les derniers ragots du bureau.

— Anna ! Comment vas-tu ? Belle journée en perspective, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bonjour, Kitty.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tony s'est fait larguer par Lise, tu les connais. Ils travaillent dans les faits divers. Je m'y attendais bien sûr. Une B Bêta comme Lise ne voudrait pas de Tony pour longtemps. C'est un C Bêta !

Anna cessa d'écouter les racontars de sa collègue bavarde. Elle connaissait la réputation de cette jeune femme qui, trois ans auparavant, avait créé un scandale autour d'un certain dénommé Sherlock Holmes. Anna ne se souciait pas vraiment des affaires criminelles et ce scandale lui était passé par-dessus la tête. Une seule chose l'avait poussée à rejoindre les nouvelles internationales : la nouvelle loi. Elle sortit donc une liasse de documents et son ordinateur portable.

Le Samsung démarra lentement. La machine n'était plus très jeune, mais elle s'y était attachée. Elle avait étudié, trouver son premier stage puis son job et il l'avait toujours accompagné.

Elle se connecta rapidement sur les feeds internationaux. Les nouvelles brésiliennes furent rapidement revues, puis elle passa aux nouvelles américaines, australiennes et enfin russes. Elle n'était pas dupe, peu de gens la croyaient lorsqu'elle disait être brésilienne. Mais c'en était la stricte vérité.

Ses parents avaient fuis la Russie lorsque les persécutions sur les Bêtas avaient atteint un degré incontrôlable. Elle était née au Brésil, avait grandi là-bas. Heureusement, ses parents lui avaient enseigné la langue et un professeur passionné de d'histoire tsarine lui avait offert un voyage en Russie où elle lui avait servi d'interprète. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette contrée si vaste et si belle.

Mais les inégalités entre les dynamiques étaient inadmissibles. Les Omégas n'avaient pas le droit à l'éducation et les Bêtas étaient cantonnés à un statut de servitude comme il en existait encore dans certains pays africains. Et peut-être en Asie. Mais comme tout le monde, peu le gens étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait réellement dans ces pays asiatiques. Ils exportaient et importaient beaucoup : son ordinateur était coréen parbleu !

Mais que savaient-ils de la situation politique et économique de ces pays ? Rien. Seuls quelques élus étaient autorisés à pénétrer l'énigme asiatique, mais peu revenaient, et ceux qui retournaient en Occident restaient bouche cousue. Elle soupira. _Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance de découvrir ce qui se passe dans ces pays inaccessibles._

Mais l'urgence était son article. Elle avait été priée de publier un article sur cette fameuse loi aussitôt l'annonce de sa mise en application publiée, et elle s'était empressée de le faire. _Un baptême du feu,_ avait ironisé son supérieur, le célèbre éditeur A Bêta Nicolas Van Person.

Elle s'était donc exécutée. Et les résultats ne s'étaient pas fait attendre.

— Anna, c'est à toi, lui souffla Kitty.

La jeune femme se leva et entra dans le bureau de son supérieur. Elle trembla à l'idée de laisser sa peau, à peine débarquée.

— Bonjour, Miss Ulanov.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta.

— Bon, je cite : « Les Bêtas ont été tellement longtemps persécutés et ignorés qu'ils ne se rendent toujours pas compte aujourd'hui de la portée de cette loi. Si j'avais été à la place des dignitaires, je n'aurais pas annoncé la mise en exécution de la loi internationale sur l'égalité des dynamiques de cette manière. Non ! J'aurais annoncé d'une voix digne et forte que cette loi ne symbolise non seulement une volonté de rétablir des règles civilisées dans le monde moderne, mais également, et surtout, une volonté de renverser des siècles et des siècles de servitude et d'oppression. Amis Bêtas et B Omégas, nous tenons notre liberté à portée de main. » Et l'article continue de déverser un torrent de paroles très... politiques et personnelles. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Anna Ulanov resta muette, digne dans ses actes et ses convictions.

— Et bien, il faut dire que cet article n'est pas passé inaperçu puisque les réactions par courriers et sur le net sont très enflammées. Vous avez réussi à attirer l'œil sur notre journal réputé neutre. Ecrire à la première personne et déployer ouvertement ses convictions... du jamais vu ici.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point. Si je puis me permettre, le Daily Times a toujours eu un penchant pro-Bêta, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

— Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Mais, voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas des politiciens, et encore moins des orateurs. Si vous pensiez rédiger un pseudo _J'Accuse_ de Zola, vous avez encore des efforts à faire. Bref, je fermerai les yeux cette fois-ci comme mes supérieurs. Vous êtes encore bien jeune et avez encore tout à apprendre. Le monde n'est pas si simple que cela, soupira Nicolas en enlevant ses lunettes.

Il les posa sur un côté et se pencha vers Anna.

— Vous êtes jeune, très belle, intelligente et avez tout pour réussir. B Oméga, cette nouvelle loi vous sera bien utile dans votre carrière. Vous parlez portugais, anglais et russe parfaitement. Alors si j'étais à votre place, je me ferais oublier un peu, en attendant que les choses se calment. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre un autre élément après la débâcle de Kitty Riley. Elle pouvait mener une brillante carrière de journaliste d'investigation, mais regardez-la. Elle n'est plus que votre binôme, en quelque sorte votre assistante. Je ne vous souhaite pas le même destin. Une affaire de crime et d'accusations infondées est grave mais un article politique destiné à un lectorat international l'est encore plus. Vous jouez désormais dans la cours des grands.

Il observa encore Anna de ses yeux bleus perçants, puis lui fit signe de se retirer. Anna se leva, le remercia de lui avoir donné une seconde chance et quitta le bureau. Elle fut aussitôt interpellée par Kitty qui l'attrapa par le bras, l'entrainant dans un coin peu fréquenté du couloir.

— Bien joué ! lui dit-elle.

— Merci, Kitty.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas bavarde, hein ?

la jeune femme lui asséna un sourire mystérieux.

Kitty l'observa un instant avant de sortir une clé USB de son sac. Elle prit la main d'Ulanov et la lui donna.

— Cela devrait t'aider. Et n'écoute pas ce que dit Nicolas. Il est hors jeu depuis une bonne paire d'années. Ces informations devraient nous aider à rassembler davantage de personnes dans la lutte pro-Bêta. Ils concernent tous Sherlock Holmes.

— Mais c'est déjà du passé, Kitty.

— Non, cet homme est ouvertement A Alpha et reconnu comme étant un archétype de cette espèce. J'ai continué mes recherches sur lui ces dernières années et à nous deux, nous pouvons détailler sa vie. Un article sur la fin des A Alphas tout-puissants, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Si tu penses laver les affronts faits sur ta personne.

— Il t'a parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en doute pas. Il est l'homme qui m'a dégradé dans le journal.

— Pourquoi es-tu restée ? demanda Anna, sceptique.

— Parce que ce journal est le seul qui puisse récolter assez d'informations utiles. Je ne te demande pas beaucoup. Juste de réfléchir. Parce que Sherlock Holmes peut faire décoller ta carrière.

— Tout comme il peut détruire la tienne.

— Mais je n'ai pas eu mon dernier mot, ajouta malicieusement Kitty. Tu n'es pas idiote.

— Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Par revanche, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Parce qu'il est déjà connu et que son association avec le MET renforce les arguments sur le choix de sa personne. Un scandale sur un autre. Le gouvernement n'aura d'autres choix que de nous écouter. Même son satané frère ne pourra rien contre nous.

— Son frère ?

Anna écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, Kitty Riley n'avait pas son pareil pour les ragots. Elle en avait fait son métier.

— Mycroft Holmes, en apparence un simple fonctionnaire. Cependant, mes recherches indiquent qu'il est bien plus qu'il ne le prétend.

— Donc faire tomber Sherlock Holmes à nouveau, le MET, le gouvernement sous la personne du frère... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ta soif de vengeance ? Je te croyais plus digne que cela. Ton idée est bonne, certes, mais faire du tort à une personne innocente, qui aide la société si j'en crois son association avec le MET, et son frère, je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable. Certes, il est important de faire reconnaître nos convictions et accélérer les choses, mais je n'accepterais pas de prendre un bouc émissaire. Je suis une journaliste d'affaires internationales, pas une fouineuse du Sun.

Anna Ulanov rendit la clé USB à une Kitty Riley mystérieusement souriante et quitta le bureau. Elle avait encore plusieurs articles à rendre dans la semaine : un sur la fin de la guerre en Afghanistan, deux sur les mesures adoptées et les retombées espérées des lois internationales, et un dernier article sur les mystères des douanes anglaises. Le dernier article était vraiment inutile et ennuyant. Le problème était qu'elle devait faire un rapport entier avec double page dédiée. _Quelle belle punition donnée par Nicolas !_

Elle sortit du bâtiment et passa devant une glace. Elle se regarda et en profita pour renouer son chignon défait par la course du matin. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine tombèrent élégamment sur son épaule, et elle fixa ses yeux d'un bleu presque transparent.

Malgré son vécu au Brésil, à Sao Paulo, elle restait très blanche de peau, presque translucide. De taille moyenne, sa carrure révélait sa dynamique B Oméga. Son style vestimentaire soulignait sa nature et son instinct Oméga : jupe fluide, veste simple mais pratique, couleurs pastel. Elle renoua enfin son écharpe rose pâle et repartit dans sa course.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_18 Novembre_

_**Jour 18**_

Anthea leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

— Bonjour Arthur, dit-elle dans un ton professionnel.

— Comment allez-vous ma chère ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? Mycroft devrait vous donner des vacances, dit l'homme, s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière scruta l'homme qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il était grand, avait été beau durant sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux grisonnant trahissaient son âge pourtant peu élevé. Dans la mi-quarantaine, il était en pleine ascension politique et certains disaient même qu'il serait le prochain Mycroft. Sauf que Mycroft était plus jeune que lui, ayant juste atteint les quarante ans.

Anthea se leva et alla accueillir l'homme, son second patron comme elle aimait maintenant le qualifier. Mycroft l'avait « prêtée » à son homologue, un certain Arthur Winston. Eton, Oxford, de bonne famille, sa carrière ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau à celle de l'aîné Holmes. A la différence que Mycroft avait grimpé les échelons par la force de ses actes et résultats tandis qu'Arthur s'était aidé d'un réseau d'admirateurs bien rodé. _Et voilà ce qui faisait toute la différence._

L'homme tendit un dossier à la B Alpha. Elle le parcouru rapidement des yeux, prenant soin de mémoriser les articulations et les principales données, choses enseignées par le temps passé avec Mycroft. Elle le reposa et lui détailla ce qu'elle en pensait. En effet, un autre aspect de son rôle de PA était le conseil.

Certes, elle était loin de prétendre au poste de Mycroft ou Arthur, mais elle n'avait pas son pareil pour déceler les points faibles dans les argumentaires adverses. Qualité rapidement exploitée par son nouvel employeur puisque cette mission était désormais quotidienne, voire plus.

— Je pense que vous êtes désormais au courant de la nouvelle loi internationale. Je ne pense pas que cela changerait votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Arthur.

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas d'une dynamique extrême. Beaucoup de B Alphas ne se soucient pas de cette loi. Mes félicitations pour cette réussite. Je ne pensais pas être aussi rapidement mise au courant, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle était encore en colère de ne pas en avoir été informée plus tôt.

— Vous étiez à l'étranger. Je pensais que M. Holmes le ferait à ma place, se défendit Arthur.

En guise d'excuse, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Elle connaissait la parade. Arthur était réputé pour son appétit... vorace pour les femmes de même dynamique que lui. En clair, il était gay, mais avait une préférence pour les B Alphas de sexe féminin. Anthea, B Alpha de sexe féminin, était donc une proie privilégiée. Ajoutant à cela ses courbes voluptueuses, un visage aux traits sulfureux et son orientation bisexuelle, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que les deux êtres prennent parfois du bon temps ensemble.

Elle sentit venir le moment propice.

Arthur s'approcha dangereusement de son bureau et s'assit sur un coin. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla :

— Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui, ma chère.

C'était le coup d'envoi. Elle rentra par réflexe dans le jeu.

**Début Scène WARNING**

Alors elle leva son regard mi-clos vers l'homme qu'elle allait déshabiller. Il la déshabilla du regard. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son cou, s'attardèrent sur sa poitrine. Anthea se pencha en arrière, l'exposant davantage à son supérieur qui passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Son regard descendit le long de son torse et Anthea se leva. Elle contourna le bureau et se tint au devant de l'homme.

— Très belle... ravissante, murmura-t-il.

Anthea alla se placer entre les genoux désormais écartés d'Arthur. Elle rejeta sa chevelure longue en arrière et attrapa la cravate du B Alpha. Il émit un cri de surprise auquel elle répondit par un rictus provocateur. Elle se pencha davantage sur lui, et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Il tressaillit.

Elle recula ensuite, maintenant une distance qui rendait Arthur fou de désir. Il tenta de l'attraper, en vain. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa veste et la déboutonna d'un geste précis. Découvrant une lingerie mutine, elle fit courir ses doigts le long du cou de l'homme qui haletait devant elle. Elle lui enleva la cravate et se laissa prendre dans un baiser fougueux. Presque violent. Alors elle se dégagea en signe de protestation.

— Pas tout de suite, le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle recula de nouveau et souleva sa jupe de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour laisser entrevoir une jarretière. Arthur l'agrippa par les hanches et la colla contre lui. Il encercla ses jambes sur elle et lui lécha la mâchoire.

Anthea se laissa faire tout en débarrassant son amant de sa chemise. Il continua ses baisers entre deux gémissements. Elle se colla davantage contre lui. Il lui prit un téton et le massa, puis le lécha, le suça. Elle gémit à la sensation et laissa son corps prendre le dessus.

Et tout devint rapide. Il se leva, la retourna, le visage contre son bureau, le fessier à l'air. Arthur enleva rapidement son pantalon, ses sous-vêtements et en un geste rapide, déchira le bout de tissu que constituait la lingerie sensuelle d'Anthea.

Jupe relevée, jambes toujours emprisonnée dans ses bas et jarretières, talons aiguilles, torse nu à l'exception de son soutien gorge ouvert, elle offrait un spectacle extrêmement sexuel et le savait. Elle ne dit donc rien et se laissa faire, jouant la dominée.

Connaissant le besoin de domination continuel chez son supérieur, elle gémit de plaisir et leva son fessier, l'offrant davantage à la vue de l'homme qui l'agrippa. Il lui déposa quelques baisers mouillés sur son dos tout en caressant son vagin.

— Comme tu es humide, prête à m'accueillir.

Anthea haleta de plaisir. Elle se sentit gonfler, mais sachant qu'Arthur préférait son côté féminin, elle n'avait aucune chance d'avoir du plaisir au niveau de son membre. Alors elle présenta davantage son fessier, dans l'espoir qu'il entrerait enfin en elle. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

— Dieu comme tu es étroite !

— Hmm.

Il l'empala d'un coup précis et procéda à quelques va-et-vient doux afin de la mettre dans l'ambiance.

— Plus, gémit Anthea.

Les coups s'accélèrent.

— Que je te prenne et te baise comme une putain d'Oméga, dit Arthur tout en pistonnant son orifice vaginal.

Anthea gémit, refoulant son instinct Alpha aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle se joignit aux efforts de son amant et resserra ses cuisses. L'effet fut instantané. Il redoubla d'effort et lui griffa les hanches.

Anthea ne put plus se retenir. Elle dégagea une main et commença à toucher son membre dont elle pouvait sentir le nœud grandir et presque sortir. Elle avait besoin d'entrer en quelque chose. Désespérément. Arthur lui enleva cet unique plaisir et la pivota contre le bureau.

Désormais nez à nez avec son supérieur, elle put voir son regard enflammé de désir. Il lui prit la bouche violemment et la baisa de tout son soul. Elle se laissa faire, sentant l'homme écarter davantage ses cuisses pour entrer plus profondément. Il lui caressa le vagin, faisant entrer un doigt puis deux dans son anus.

Il la baisa encore et encore, violemment. Elle se recourba vers l'arrière, ivre de désir entre les doigts et le pénis de son amant. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques temps avant de la relever. Il s'installa de nouveau sur le bureau, assis. Elle s'empala de nouveau, à califourchon. Quelques dossiers furent projetés dans la passion.

Elle recommença les va-et-vient, décidant cette fois-ci de la cadence. Arthur avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de la B Alpha et léchait sans gêne sa mâchoire, son cou, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche entrouverte. Bientôt, elle sentit le nœud se former dans sa paroi utérine et cria d'extase. Il continua ses va-et-vient, entre deux baisers et caresses de ses tétons.

Il poussa un râle sourd et elle sentit la semence se déverser en elle.

**Fin Scène WARNING**

*xXx*

— Alors, que pensez-vous de ce plan ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent rhabillés et concentrés à nouveau sur le travail.

— Vous êtes derrière le mouvement pro-Bêtas. Et cette loi internationale n'est qu'une partie des réformes que vous avez conduites ces dernières années.

— Parfaitement. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, nos résultats commencent à se faire sentir... Alors ?

— Vous êtes mon supérieur et je comprends vos motivations pour rendre la vie meilleure aux citoyens. Je serai à votre service, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

— Le Circus a désormais un nouveau membre. Je vous expliquerai en détail ce dont nous attendons de vous. Mais vous connaissez la règle, le secret est primordial.

Anthea comprit qu'il parlait de Mycroft. Soit ! Elle avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle.

Anthea conclut la discussion sur un sourire, le plus sincère qu'elle pouvait offrir.

* * *

L'attente fut longue et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Comme vous avez dû le voir, cette partie est beaucoup moins... soft. Et toute la suite sera dans ce genre... presque. Je ne suis pas une chochotte et l'Omegaverse est très porté là-dessus. Donc vous savez désormais à quoi vous attendre.

En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et me font confiance dans cette suite et en premier Roxanne33 à qui j'ai dévoilé peu à peu la trame en avant première. Hé oui, cela sert d'être une bêta ^^.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis et votre avis, même les cris d'horreurs et autres reviews spontanées sont les bienvenues.


	5. 04

**— 04 —**

_Etats-Unis, New York_

_30 Novembre_

_**Jour 30**_

— A la prochaine !

— Oui, la prochaine fois, on ira dans ce nouveau bar à Greenwich !

— On verra qui paiera d'abord, allez !

Ethan Miller quitta le bar gaiement et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il venait de recevoir une promotion au sein de la clinique dans laquelle il était employé depuis la fin de son service.

Il trotta, sifflotant et profitant du calme de la nuit. Décembre approchait et il était fier d'avoir pour une fois terminé ses achats. New York devenait un supermarché grandeur nature, les jours de fêtes de fin d'année approchant, et il n'existait rien de pire que de jouer des coudes dans une foule morose prête à tout pour dénicher le cadeau idéal, qui, bizarrement, était identique à celui du voisin. En définitive, Ethan avait réussi à échapper à cela et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Il continua sa courte promenade jusqu'à atteindre une ruelle sombre. Des cris se faisaient de plus en plus sonores. _Encore de jeunes gens saouls !_

Mais lorsque ces cris ne diminuèrent pas, augmentant au contraire, Ethan se sentit soudainement inquiet. _Rien ne lui coûtait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil._

Il se rapprocha de l'origine des cris et s'arrêta contre un mur, se faisant discret. Ses années passées dans l'armée lui montaient tout d'un coup à la tête et il sentait ses anciens réflexes rejaillir. Il se rapprocha davantage et son inquiétude se révéla fondée. En effet, un groupe de jeunes gens étaient attroupés autour d'un pauvre jeune homme complètement perdu. Et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas là pour l'aider.

— Que faites-vous là ? s'entendit-il crier, courant vers le groupe.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires, vieux schnock ! cria un des jeunes lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

C'était un groupe de jeunes Bêtas, au vu de leur posture et de leur senteur. Ethan couru vers le groupe et remarqua que le jeune homme perdu était dans un bien plus mauvais état qu'il ne le paraissait aux premiers abords.

— Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? cria-t-il de nouveau.

Il sentait venir le danger. Ces jeunes n'étaient pas des étudiants, et n'étaient pas du quartier. Ils venaient de ces zones dangereuses où même la police new-yorkaise réputée pour être une des plus menaçantes - avec la police française - dû à ses quotas d'A Alphas, réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'intervenir. Il se dirigea promptement vers le jeune homme mais fut accueilli par un coup de point dans la face.

— Hey ! gueula-t-il.

— On t'avait dit de ne pas t'approcher, sale con ! Tiens, tu attires même les vieux bêtas, morveux ! ajouta un des bêtas à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Ce dernier frissonnait.

On lui asséna d'autres coups mais Ethan fut plus rapide. Il s'interposa devant le groupe et, agrippant le bras du jeune homme, il le tira de son désarroi. Le jetant sur son épaule, il couru à grande vitesse.

Il se savait suivi mais évita de regarder par dessus son épaule. L'expérience lui avait appris à se focaliser sur ses priorités. Et ses priorités étaient de sauver le gamin de ce sale pétrin et de semer ses poursuivants. Alors il tourna dans une autre ruelle, et se planqua avec le gamin derrière une poubelle publique.

Haletant, il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors.

— C'est bon, ils sont partis, chuchota-t-il au gamin qui tremblait encore.

Il se leva et tendit sa main vers le gamin qui la prit avec hésitation.

— Je vais te ramener chez moi, tu as été sacrément amoché. Heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont pas attaqué autre part. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. N'aie pas peur, je suis médecin. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Le gamin hocha la tête et le suivit vers une route éclairée. Ethan oublia le métro pour un taxi.

Peu de temps après, arrivé dans son appartement encore impersonnel, il indiqua le canapé au jeune homme qui s'y assit. Ethan versa deux verres d'eau, en tendit un, et but d'une traite le sien. Il alla ensuite chercher quelques serviettes et son nécessaire de médecin. Il regagna le salon et s'agenouilla devant le gamin qui tremblait encore sous le choc.

— Tu es un A Oméga, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, dit enfin le gamin.

Ethan étouffa un rire de soulagement devant le premier mot prononcé par l'Oméga de la soirée.

— Et tu t'appelles comment ?

— Tyler, et vous ?

— Ethan. Je vais te donner les premiers soins, et tu vas m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce pétrin, d'accord ? Puis tu vas me dire comment contacter tes proches ou amis pour qu'ils viennent te chercher. Il faudra sans doute aller voir la police pour porter plainte. Ça va si j'appuie ici ?

Tyler sursauta au contact de l'alcool appliqué sur un genou mais se garda de pleurer. _Il est courageux, le gamin._

— Quel âge as-tu ?

— Seize, monsieur.

— C'est tôt pour être déjà révélé. Et tu te sens comment ?

— Comment ça, comment ?

— Enfin... tu ne le sais pas ? Bon, tu viens de te révéler alors. Tu es en train d'entrer en chaleur, et comme tu es un A Oméga, tu risques de bientôt devenir incohérent. C'est pour cela que je dois appeler tes parents.

Ethan termina les premiers soins et alla chercher son portable. Il le tendit à Tyler qui pianota quelques instants. Ethan l'observa tandis que l'Oméga parlait d'une voix étouffée à un parent.

— Ils veulent vous parler, M'sieur.

— Oui, Ethan Miller à l'appareil.

Il entendit quelques cris, des soupirs de soulagement...

— Oui, il est chez moi. Je vous envoie l'adresse par SMS, c'est bon ? Vous pouvez venir le chercher. C'est un brave garçon.

Il raccrocha et envoya rapidement son adresse. Se retournant vers Tyler, il lui demanda si ce dernier avait faim ou besoin de quelques choses. L'Oméga lui demanda s'il pouvait utiliser sa salle de bain.

— Bien sûr gamin.

Ethan sortit de son armoire quelques gâteaux secs qu'il avait achetés la semaine passée. Il chauffa une tasse de thé et installa le tout sur la table basse. Lorsque Tyler revint, il se jeta sur la tasse et bu goulûment. A ce moment précis, on entendit sonner.

Les parents du gamin le remercièrent chaleureusement de son geste soi-disant héroïque.

— Ce n'est rien, je suis médecin de toute manière. Je ne fais que mon devoir. Voilà le gamin, il va bien si ce n'est qu'il est un peu choqué. Il m'a un peu raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et je vous accorde qu'il s'est conduit très bravement devant ces jeunes bêtas. Je pense qu'il faudrait néanmoins l'amener à l'hôpital pour un check up et puis porter plainte. Il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise, dit Ethan tout en les menant vers le salon.

Tyler se leva d'un bond et couru vers ses parents qui le prirent aussitôt dans les bras.

Lorsque la famille réunie fut partie, Ethan Miller alluma son ordinateur et procéda à la recherche d'un certain contact.

_"Cher John,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que le ciel londonien est plus clément que celui que je peux voir actuellement à New York. J'ai vu que tu tenais un blog. Alors, comme ça on a attrapé un bel Alpha sous sa couette ? Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter._

_En vérité, je t'écris pour te parler d'une chose qui commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. La dernière loi internationale elle atteste rendre les dynamiques plus égales. Sauf que ce je vois au quotidien, c'est une recrudescence des violences faites à l'encontre des A Alphas et surtout des A Omégas. Mes patients de dynamiques extrêmes ont augmenté considérablement ce mois et ce soir même, je suis tombé sur un acte de violence gratuit perpétué à l'encontre d'un très jeune A Oméga entrant en chaleur mais complètement ignorant de son état._

_Une horde de bêtas l'avait encerclé et passé à tabac et si je n'étais pas intervenu, je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer par la suite. Les parents du gamin sont venus le chercher chez moi par la suite, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent porter plainte. Ce genre de violences est encore assez tabou._

_Alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer davantage sur cette affaire et me dire ce que tu en penses. Se passe-t-il la même chose en Grande Bretagne ? Puisque ton ami, ton Alpha, est un détective consultant, peux-tu me dire si les actes de violences ont également augmenté dans tes contrées ?_

_En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt,_

_Ton ami le « ricain » bavard,_

_Ethan Miller."_

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_1er Décembre_

_**Jour 31**_

John Watson alluma son ordinateur et procéda au chargement de ses emails. Sherlock était affalé dans son canapé fétiche, le regard vide. Mais John savait que son Alpha était préoccupé par la dernière affaire en cours. Il se détourna de son amant pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses mails. Et soudain, un message attira son attention.

— Sherlock, viens voir !

— Hmm...

— Sherlock, pour une fois ! Viens voir, ça vient de mon ami Ethan. Tu sais, celui qui commente sans relâche tous mes articles sur mon blog et nous a même envoyé un kit coquin quand il a appris notre relation.

— Ah ! L'américain, le capitaine Ethan Miller ? Celui qui était dans la division voisine en Afghanistan, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un B Bêta, si je ne m'abuse.

— Oui, exactement. Et il avait exactement le même poste que moi. Nous étions très proches, comme tu peux le voir. Bref, il est inquiet et nous demande si on remarque la même chose à Londres.

John montra le mail en question à Sherlock qui le lut rapidement par-dessus son épaule. Se relevant, l'A Alpha réfléchit un instant avant de hocher de la tête.

— Nous avons le même problème ici, tu peux le lui confirmer. Hier encore, Lestrade m'a tenu au courant d'une nouvelle agression. Toujours à l'égard des A Omégas et plus rarement des A Alphas.

— Fais attention, amour.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais plus pour les potentielles victimes qui vont êtres découvertes prochainement, murmura Sherlock.

John rit affectueusement devant la manifestation de sentiments rares chez son Alpha. Ce dernier se détourna de lui et alla faire quelque chose... John ne voulait absolument pas savoir quoi, dans la cuisine.

— Je me demande ce que Mycroft peut bien faire en ce moment. Il ne s'est pas manifesté depuis... Ouch ! soupira Sherlock avant de sortir de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé.

Il en offrit une à un John ébahi devant la rareté du geste et s'assit aux côtés de son Oméga.

Reniflant son cou, il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_14 Décembre_

_**Jour 45**_

Mycroft Holmes accrocha son parapluie dans le hall d'entrée. Il enleva délicatement son manteau noir en cachemire, puis son écharpe du même ton. Il essuya avec précision ses chaussures cirées avant d'entrer enfin dans le salon. Déboutonnant sa veste, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Le temps était merveilleux pour un mois de décembre londonien. Mycroft pouvait entendre les chants de Noël au dehors, des cris d'enfants, une musique calme provenant de la bibliothèque. Sa moquette étouffait le bruit de ses pas et il glissait toujours au devant. Il regarda un instant son salon, décoré et surtout propre.

La batterie de Merry était toujours là, mais elle ne faisait plus de bruit, quel bonheur ! Il passa devant son cabinet. S'arrêtant devant, il effleura les différentes bouteilles avant de refermer ses doigts sur une récente acquisition. Il se versa un verre, but une première gorgée.

Quel plaisir chaque soir ! Il reprit son parcours, contournant la table basse avant de remarquer la porte légèrement entrouverte de sa bibliothèque.

Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate en soie bleu royal et se regarda. Il défroissa d'un geste méticuleux sa veste sur mesure couleur marine et vérifia si aucune tache ne faisait du tort à sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Non, tout était parfait.

Atteignant enfin la porte, il la poussa doucement avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'érudition. Il regarda droit devant lui et fut accueilli par la plus belle vue qu'il pouvait espérer savourer ces dernières années.

Anthea se tenait contre son bureau, un tailleur jupe en tweed chocolat Vivienne Westwood Anglomania révélant ses courbes voluptueuses et son teint toujours hâlé. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade et son BlackBerry. La jeune B Alpha observait Mycroft, un rictus affectueux aux lèvres. Elle se tenait légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, découvrant sa poitrine. Tout son poids reposait sur ses mains posées sur le bureau derrière elle.

Mycroft balaya la salle et son regard se posa sur une autre silhouette. Daiyu était perchée nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Rouge à lèvres bordeaux, cheveux noirs crépus mi longs, jean slim argenté, boots bordeaux ornées de clous, veste bordeaux Isabelle Marant, blouse en soie blanc cassé, elle le toisait d'un sourire moqueur. Ses mains étaient délicatement jointes sur ses cuisses et elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, examinant en retour le politicien qui venait d'entrer.

Mycroft, le verre de scotch toujours dans la main, alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à l'opposé de Daiyu. Il croisa ses jambes et leva son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. On pouvait comparer cette scène avec l'une de l'unique œuvre cinématographique de Tom Ford, la lenteur et la teinture de nostalgie rythmant les différents mouvements des protagonistes.

Mycroft, Anthea, Daiyu étaient parfaits dans leur élément respectifs : posture poignante pour le politicien, rébellion élégante chez la métisse, sensualité efficace émanant de la B Alpha.

— Je vois que vous vous êtes permis d'entrer, constata Mycroft.

— J'ai gardé la clé, Myc, répondit Daiyu, un regard moqueur.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et souffla :

— Anthea m'a gentiment conseillé de faire ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette dernière répondit par un rictus malicieux.

— Alors, où en sommes-nous ? questionna le politicien, souriant devant les deux femmes de sa vie - à part sa mère bien entendu -.

— Anthea fait partie de la troupe de cirque !

— Je le savais déjà. Il suffisait de voir son _cher _Arthur, répondit Mycroft en insistant sensiblement sur le qualificatif.

— Je ne fais que mon devoir, répondit Anthea face à la provocation.

Merry éclata de rire et l'étouffa à l'aide d'une main devant la bouche. Elle avait gardé ses manières asiatiques : on ne riait pas la bouche ouverte.

— Mon Dieu ! Comme tu dois souffrir avec Arthur, se moqua la métisse.

Anthea se tourna vers elle, et toujours souriante, dit :

— Il est plutôt doué, j'en conçois. Sinon j'ai pu récolter quelques informations.

— Je les ai déjà passé en revu. Que du politique et de la stratégie ! cria Merry, levant les bras et les yeux aux cieux.

Mycroft rit devant l'enfantillage de sa meilleure amie.

— J'aimerais bien la lire, sauf si vous me considérez trop inutile pour cela, ironisa l'aîné Holmes.

En guise de réponse, Anthea lui balança un iPad. Mycroft l'ouvrit rapidement et défila les pages PDF jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait.

— Je vois que cela avance pas mal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Comme toujours, c'est du blabla politique inutile. Même si les derniers faits sont intéressants. A la condition qu'ils soient rapidement mis en place. Avec cela, la crise va s'endiguer davantage et bientôt, il y aura un flux de demandes d'asile vers l'Asie ou les pays non signataires du protocole de Londres, s'exprima Merry.

Elle se leva d'un bond et enleva sa veste, découvrant une chemise manches courtes aux bords argentés. _Assortie à son pantalon_.

— Une crise sociale sans précédent, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que la population Bêta, qui constitue une majorité absolue, ne prenne soudain conscience de la nécessité d'avoir pitié ou de la compassion pour les dynamiques extrêmes, je ne vois pas en quoi le peuple se ruerait vers les pays non membres du protocole de Londres. Les A Omégas et A Alphas oui, mais en aucun cas les Bêtas, interrompit Anthea.

Elle s'était rapprochée de Mycroft et se tenait désormais derrière son fauteuil, s'appuyant sur le dossier.

— Il faudra attendre encore un peu, déclara finalement Mycroft.

Il se replongea dans la lecture du fichier. _Il y a beaucoup trop de balivernes, Merry a raison sur ce point. Mais Anthea est plus raisonnable, moins extrême dans ses prévisions._

— Il faut surtout garder un œil sur le sort des dynamiques extrêmes, bien entendu. Mais on ne devrait pas oublier les B Omégas et les B Alphas. Quid de leurs réactions ? Certains A Bêtas sont également plus proches des Alphas que les Bêtas. En cela, j'adhère à la position de Myc, on doit attendre. En ce qui me concerne, je tiens une analyse des violences et faits divers en corrélation avec les dynamiques. Depuis l'instauration de cette loi, ils ont sacrément augmenté, et ce, dans les deux sens. J'espère que la police est au courant, du moins celle du Royaume-Uni... ajouta Merry.

Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau et se rassit dans le fauteuil cette fois.

— Et notre priorité ? demanda timidement Anthea.

— Toujours la même, céda Merry.

Elle sourit malicieusement aux deux interlocuteurs. Mycroft retourna le même sourire, de même qu'Anthea.

— C'est ce qui t'a amené ici, de retour parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Anthea.

— Et ce qui t'a toujours empêché de quitter ton poste de PA auprès de Myc, riposta Merry.

— Et ce qui nous amène à devoir retourner sur le terrain avec tout ce qui se trame, ajouta Mycroft en soupirant.

— Le Circus et ses lieutenants, Moriarty et Arthur Winston, précisa Merry.

Elle observa ses deux amis avant de rajouter :

— Et je vois que vous avez effectué les mêmes recherches que moi ces dernières années, les changements récents des lieutenants ne vous sont pas étrangers, à ce que je vois.

— Daiyu, tu n'es pas la seule à agir. Ces dernières années, j'ai pu côtoyer assez d'indices pour mettre les choses au clair. Le Circus a été derrière pas mal de ces dernières lois établies en faveur des pro-Bêtas, déclara Anthea.

— Cette organisation a toujours été pro-Bêta de toute manière, et elle commence à se faire entendre. L'affaire des meurtres en série est également liée au Circus. J'ai pu interroger une des meurtrières, Kate McGiwan. Elle affirme connaître cette organisation de nom, puisqu'elle l'a entendu de Moriarty en personne. Dans peu de temps, Sherlock Holmes découvrira le lien et je doute qu'il veuille laisser passer l'occasion de démanteler une nouvelle organisation, dit Merry.

— Le risque est grand, effectivement. Mais le Circus est très bien organisé. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Sherlock, mais davantage pour les dynamiques extrêmes. Mon instinct me dit que nous devons agir au plus vite, comme me l'a suggéré Anthea, avoua Mycroft.

Il se demandait comment les choses allaient s'enchainer. Le passé les rattrapait petit à petit et trop d'années avaient coulé. Il ne connaissait pas les nouveaux traits de caractères de Merry même si elle n'avait pas bien changé. Agir, certes, mais dans quelle direction ? Devraient-ils continuer leur quête dans un monde qui a terriblement changé de face ?

Le Circus n'était plus l'organisation souterraine d'alors. Aujourd'hui, elle se manifestait ouvertement et les nombreux étaient les politiciens acquis à leur cause. Mycroft restait un des seuls assez lucide pour faire la part des choses. Il refusait de céder à cette nouvelle mode soi-disant bonne pour la société.

En définitive, il campait sur ses positions et la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, il y a vingt ans de cela. Et Anthea le suivait. Toujours et encore elle le suivrait. Merry était de retour, et la raison était dorénavant évidente : elle avait flairé le changement, et ce, à Londres. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait quitté sa vie bohème pour la civilisation. Parce que malgré tout, ils étaient amis et le resteraient toujours.

Mycroft regarda ses deux acolytes. Anthea avait reprit son BlackBerry, les doigts agiles sur le clavier. Merry avait disparu de la pièce. Elle revint peu de temps après avec un autre disque, celui de Diana Krall.

« The Boy From Ipanema » s'entendait au loin. Mycroft avait toujours préféré la version originale « The Girl From Ipanema », mais il fallait concéder à Diana Krall que sa version était plus calme, plus sereine. La culture musicale de Merry avait toujours constitué une de ses plus grandes qualités, s'ajoutant à une érudition littéraire et historique jamais vues et une ouverture d'esprit incroyable.

Anthea était toute aussi dans l'action : danseuse hors pair, chanteuse émérite, elle ressemblait à Daiyu. Mais son calme discret, sa présence d'esprit et ses capacités analytiques rares, notamment avec les chiffres, en faisaient une alliée redoutable.

Et sa mémoire, quelle mémoire ! Capable de réciter des pages et des pages de textes et surtout de chiffres. Un véritable ordinateur portable collé à un BlackBerry, s'amusait parfois à penser l'aîné Holmes.

Quant à Mycroft, il se savait politicien et tacticien confirmé. Orateur, plaisant, séducteur à ses heures perdues, il manipulait sans vergogne toutes les personnes qui avaient la malchance de le rencontrer. As des langues, il en maitrisait une bonne dizaine et n'avait pas son pareil pour passer d'une langue à une autre.

Selon Anthea, il était également bon acteur et une éponge à connaissances. De la gastronomie, passant par l'astronomie et les films, sa culture populaire extensive ne manquait jamais de surprendre ses interlocuteurs. Il connaissait les derniers artistes électro du moment tout comme toutes les œuvres de Stanley Kubrick.

Bref, ils avaient tout pour eux, et ensemble, ils constituaient une équipe parfaite, presque.

* * *

Comme promis, c'est en ligne!

L'action manque un peu, ce qui est normal car je suis en train de mettre en place tout le décors. Cette partie va bien s'étaler donc les premiers chapitres seront dédiés à de... l'introduction. Cependant, je vous promets que cela ne va pas durer: chapitre 7, la bascule officielle même si tout va s'accélérer dès le chapitre 5. Bref, vous connaissez la tendance.

Merci encore à Roxanne33 qui croule sous les chapitres! Et à vous, chers lecteurs qui êtes toujours plus nombreux à me suivre (si si, je suis les stats et c'est drôle XD)

Bref, commentez! ^^


	6. 05

— 05 —

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_16 Décembre_

_**Jour 47**_

— Nous avons une nouvelle affaire sur les bras, M'sieur. Si vous voulez mon avis, nous croulons actuellement sous les affaires de violences et de meurtres à l'encontre des A Omégas et A Alphas. Encore aujourd'hui, une nouvelle victime, un A Oméga, vient d'être découverte par des éboueurs. Si ça continue à ce rythme, nous devrons employer plus de personnes.

Donovan soupira en entrant dans le bureau de Lestrade.

— Je suis déjà au courant, merci, Donovan, répondit celui-ci, la tête enfouie dans les dossiers.

Les cas de violences avaient littéralement explosé depuis la mise en application de la nouvelle loi. Lestrade et Donovan ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Donovan particulièrement, car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'injustice faite aux dynamiques extrêmes. B Alpha, elle n'était pas concernée par cette loi, mais son instinct lui dictait que rien n'allait. Et cela n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger.

Elle soupira de nouveau et se dirigea lentement vers son bureau. Lestrade et elle avaient convenu de ne plus partager les dossiers. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Désormais, le premier au courant s'occupait de l'affaire. Cela avait eu pour objectif principal d'alléger les formalités administratives et d'augmenter leur efficacité.

Bien entendu, seule la capacité professionnelle de Donovan leur autorisait ce comportement. Sergent confirmé et formé par un des meilleurs de Scotland Yard, elle pouvait être extrêmement efficace quand il le fallait. Ce qui était actuellement le cas.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau jonché de dossiers et intercepta le combiné qui ne cessait plus de sonner.

— Donovan, j'écoute.

Une affaire qui allait être résolue, enfin ! Elle se leva rapidement, enfila son manteau et sortit en courant de l'open space, emmenant au passage deux nouvelles recrues qu'elle formait activement sur le terrain.

*xXx*

Le meurtrier les accueillit chaleureusement. Donovan frissonna à l'idée d'être dans la même salle d'interrogatoire que ce fou furieux.

— Vous avez massacré puis tué votre voisine à coups de hache, d'après les analyses de l'équipe légiste. Qu'avez-vous à dire sur le sujet ?

_Qu'il avoue vite, je n'ai pas que lui à mettre derrière les barreaux. Deux suspects sont actuellement dans l'attente d'être confrontés !_

— Parfaitement, et je ne le regrette pas.

— Un A Oméga, n'est-ce pas ?

— Elle convoitait mon homme. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette garce le séduire par ses hormones.

Donovan resta muette devant l'horreur de l'acte. Elle fit signer la déclaration au meurtrier et enchaîna les interrogatoires. _Le monde devenait fou !_

*xXx*

Le sergent rentra chez elle vers minuit cette nuit-là, après avoir comme à son habitude obligé son supérieur à rentrer également. Mais depuis son retour de congé, Lestrade avait pris la mauvaise habitude de dormir sur son canapé, dans son bureau. Elle ne lui en voulait pas cependant il était fraichement divorcé, épuisé, et croulait sous les meurtres et actes de violences.

Elle longea une ruelle menant vers le métro quand une silhouette, puis deux, attirèrent son attention.

Son instinct policier aidant, elle sortit son arme et parcourut la courte distance à pas de loup.

Deux êtres luttaient.

Un Bêta et un A Alpha. Et visiblement, l'A Alpha n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était sous sédatif.

Donovan s'approcha d'eux et cria son nom, titre et ce qui allait se passer. Le bêta lâcha sa victime et détala dans une ruelle. Donovan s'approcha de l'A Alpha. Il était vivant, mais sévèrement blessé. Elle appela les secours.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_20 Décembre_

_**Jour 51**_

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Lestrade. Ce dernier avait repris la cigarette, un cendrier débordant de mégots trônait entre les dossiers, les gobelets vides et un journal.

— Je suis désolé de vous faire venir mais l'affaire prend de l'ampleur, dit Lestrade en se frottant le front.

_Il n'a pas dormi depuis cinq jours._

— Que s'est-il passé avec Donovan ? demanda John, inquiet.

— Elle est portée disparue. Enfin, elle a disparu. Vous êtes au courant du dernier cas de violences faites à l'encontre d'un A Oméga, non ? Elle était en charge. Le suspect est un homme plutôt puissant, un B Bêta à la tête de plusieurs associations bienfaitrices. Donovan n'a pas supporté son comportement durant l'interrogatoire et lui a fait acte de violence. En clair, elle s'est emportée et l'a frappé d'un coup de point. Il a crié au scandale, appelé les journalistes, dont cette Kitty Riley qui est revenue au centre de la scène et créé un mouvement anti-Alphas. Bien sûr, Donovan est mise-à-pied par nos supérieurs. Je n'ai pas pu la couvrir davantage et maintenant elle a disparu. Si cela s'ébruite, la presse prendra l'information comme un délit de fuite. Il nous faut la retrouver... le plus rapidement possible, débita d'un souffle Lestrade.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? l'interrogea Sherlock en levant un sourcil.

— Parce que quoi qu'elle pense de toi, c'est un excellent élément, intègre et intelligent. Elle n'a pas ton génie, et j'avoue qu'elle peut être blessante dans ses propos mais il faut garder l'image du MET... et je m'inquiète pour elle, avoua, vaincu, Lestrade.

Il leva les yeux sur le couple et les implora du regard.

Sherlock se tourna vers John.

— Ouais, on lui doit au moins ça. La B Alpha a quand même aidé dans les dernières affaires, maugréa John.

Il questionna Sherlock du regard et ce dernier accepta, timidement.

Le visage de Lestrade s'illumina. Il les remercia vivement.

— On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur son comportement...

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_21 Décembre_

_**Jour 52**_

Sherlock, suivit de John et Lestrade, frappa à la porte de la maisonnée située dans la banlieue de Londres.

Elle s'ouvrit discrètement.

— Je m'en doutais... Venez, entrez, leur dit l'inconnu, ouvrant la porte en grand.

Les trois amis entrèrent lentement dans le petit cottage. L'entrée s'ouvrait directement sur un petit salon typiquement anglais. Quelques tasses ornaient la table basse devant un canapé vieilli par des années d'utilisation. Une télévision trônait au centre de la pièce. Quelques portraits de la reine et de chats étaient accrochés au mur. Kitsch, anglais, chaleureux.

Dans un fauteuil coincé entre la table basse et le canapé était assise Donovan, les genoux repliés sous elle, le regard vague. Elle semblait peu surprise de les voir, mais refusa de bouger.

— Salut Donovan, dit finalement John, éternellement gentil.

— Hmm... maugréa le sergent.

— Dieu ! comme on s'est fait du souci pour toi, déballa d'un coup Lestrade.

Il était soulagé de voir son sergent en vie et en bonne santé.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna la B Alpha.

Gregory soupira et passa plusieurs fois la main dans sa chevelure argentée.

— Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour toi, mais...

— Je ferais des excuses publiques si ça peut calmer la crise, interrompit Sally.

— Merci, dit Lestrade, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à débiter son discours habituel.

Sally rit timidement avant d'ajouter:

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, hein ? Tout est aux mains des Bêtas, ironisa-t-elle, amère dans ses propos.

Lestrade fit non de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans des discussions politiques, mais entre eux, il savait que l'injustice se faisait sentir de jour en jour. Donovan en était un exemple parfait.

— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda soudain une voix masculine.

Elle tira les trois amis hors de leurs pensées.

— J'ai du thé ou de la tisane, proposa l'homme.

— Du thé merci, je m'appelle John Watson et je travaille avec Sally. Voici Sherlock Holmes et Gregory Lestrade.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Sam Peterson. Je suis un vieil ami de la demoiselle en détresse devant vous.

— Je vous remercie de l'avoir accueilli et hébergé chez vous. Je sais que cela ne vous doit pas être facile, dit Lestrade.

Sam fit non de la tête. Il repartit dans la cuisine.

— C'est un A Oméga, attesta enfin Sherlock.

— Sally, si nous sommes là, c'est entre autre grâce à Sherlock. Il a réussi à te localiser en quelques heures, dit Lestrade.

— Bien sûr. Je ne pourrais jamais vraiment me sauver, n'est-ce-pas ? plaisanta enfin la B Alpha.

— Tenez, attention c'est chaud, ajouta Sam en revenant vers eux.

Il prit une tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres. Il observa quelques temps ses invités avant de reposer sa tasse.

— Cette affaire est désolante. Lorsque Sally est arrivée chez moi, j'ai dû recueillir une amie tremblante. Je te croyais plus solide que cela, Sally, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

— Elle a été sous une pression extrême ces derniers temps. J'imagine que vous vous en doutez, répondit Lestrade.

— Oui. Je connais la petite depuis des années. Ses parents et les miens étaient de vieux amis. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite sœur. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi dépressive et en colère.

— Je comprends mieux maintenant. Elle n'a pas pu supporter de voir les A Omégas être traités de cette manière. Cela explique bien des choses chez une B Alpha, qui, en l'occurrence, ne devrait pas être aussi impliquée dans cette histoire de dynamiques, déduisit Sherlock.

— Les A Omégas ne sont ni des succubes, ni des êtres séducteurs étranges selon les dires. Nous ne constituons qu'une partie infime des Omégas. La seule différence est la personnalité et quelques détails physiologiques. A part cela, nous ne sommes que des Omégas normaux, dit Sam.

— Je le sais bien, dit Sherlock.

— Vous êtes deux A Alphas et un B Oméga, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le A Oméga en levant un sourcil.

Sally releva soudainement la tête devant la révélation.

— Oui, Sally. Je n'ai jamais été un Bêta ou B Alpha, contrairement à ce qu'indiquent mes papiers d'identité. Je suis officiellement déclaré comme un B Alpha mais en réalité, ma dynamique est A Alpha. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... avoua, gêné, Gregory.

Il attendit la réaction de Sally.

— Je m'en doutais, mais je ne dirai rien. Notre division a déjà assez causé de problèmes comme ça. Il ne faut pas en rajouter davantage, marmonna Sally en reposant ses pieds sur le sol.

— Merci, répondit en souriant Gregory.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_22 Décembre_

_**Jour 53**_

Gregory Lestrade sortit de la salle d'audience à la hâte. Une autre affaire de meurtre venait d'être découverte et lui avait été remise. Il se précipita vers sa voiture banalisée et démarra d'une traite.

Sally Donovan était revenue au MET. Ce matin, elle avait donné une conférence, s'excusant publiquement de son comportement.

Affaire résolue, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Enfin presque. Donovan était toujours mise-à-pied, mais son job n'était plus en danger. Ils attendaient dorénavant la fin de la polémique pour la remettre en place. En attendant, elle était assignée à résidence et n'avait plus le droit de toucher aux affaires en cours. Tout revenait à Lestrade et Dimmock. Les deux avaient déjà bien trop de dossiers, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça, ou des affaires non résolues.

Lestrade se cogna plusieurs fois la tête au volant avant de se ressaisir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un accident de voiture en plus.

Il y avait cependant un avantage. Il était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait plus le temps de penser ni à son divorce, ni à John.

*xXx*

Sally Donovan quitta enfin son bureau et la horde de journalistes qui ne l'avaient pas lâchée de la journée. _Surtout cette tarée de Kitty Riley !_

Elle comprenait maintenant les réactions très péjoratives de son supérieur. Ce dernier était habituellement habilité aux conférences et à chacune de ses prestations, il affichait pendant les deux jours précédents une tête d'enterrement. Il avait même réussi à s'inventer un personnage, que l'équipe s'amusait à surnommer l'Inspecteur Grincheux. En vérité, cette façade peu aimable avait pour objectif de repousser tous les journalistes trop curieux. Et cela marchait.

Donovan n'avait pas eu cette bonne idée. Elle s'était installée au milieu de la table, Lestrade à ses côtés, et avait lu son discours sans trop paraître tendue. On aurait dit une soutenance lors d'un examen. Mais le pire était l'après coup. Les questions avaient fusées, elle avait bredouillé, ne sachant où donner de la tête. A la fin, elle avait paniqué. Lestrade n'avait pas hésité à intervenir. Il avait pris le micro posé devant la B Alpha et répondit calmement au restant des questions.

Ce jour là, Donovan eu de nouveau du respect pour son mentor.

Elle soupira avant de prendre la ruelle habituelle qui menait à son arrêt de métro.

_Qui sait ce que je pourrais encore rencontrer ce soir ! _plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle continua sa route avant de tourner dans une autre ruelle. Elle accéléra le pas, le climat hivernal étant bien installé.

Elle replia son manteau sur elle et releva son col. Il faisait terriblement froid. Au moins, elle pourrait rester chez elle au chaud les deux semaines suivantes. _Des vacances forcées !_ Sa vie commençait étrangement à ressembler à celle de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il lui manquait un divorce, mais sa séparation la semaine dernière avec Anderson pourrait y prétendre.

Elle soupira. Le Bêta avait finalement choisi sa femme. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était la fautive puisque pas mariée, ni liée et Alpha. Mais cette décision lui avait fait mal, autant au niveau sentimental qu'à son orgueil.

Elle tourna dans une dernière rue. La station était proche. Une autre était située juste à l'entrée du MET, mais elle préférait marcher plutôt que de changer de ligne après deux stations.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, Sally trébucha, manquant de tomber. Elle releva la tête et inspecta les alentours par réflexe. Et là, elle vit.

Un homme, très grand, silhouette élancée. Un autre homme, à terre.

Le premier homme remarqua la présence de l'intruse et leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, chic et sobre, chevelure noire. Il était debout devant l'homme à terre, les pieds baignant dans une mare de sang. Et il ne bougeait pas. L'homme pivota lentement pour se retrouver face à face avec Sally, étrangement immobilisée par la surprise et la peur.

Il tenait dans sa main droite un pistolet orné d'un silencieux, la main gauche jonglant avec un parapluie. Elle aurait pu reconnaître son visage parmi des milliers et des milliers d'autres.

L'homme tira un dernier coup sur le corps immobile. Il avança vers Sally, prenant soin d'éviter les coins trop inondés par le sang de sa victime.

— Mycroft Holmes, parvint-elle à chuchoter.

Blanche de peur. Tremblante, immobile. Une proie attendant son heure.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cela. J'espère que vous serez discrète à ce sujet, dit-il calmement, jouant de son parapluie.

Il pencha sa tête d'un côté et examina le bout de son parapluie. La main droite tenait toujours l'arme, comme si elle faisait partie de l'homme.

Sally tressaillit devant l'horreur de la scène. Puis elle réfléchit rapidement, reprenant ses instincts d'inspectrice.

Mycroft Holmes, frère aîné de Sherlock Holmes, homme très important dans le gouvernement selon les dires de John et Lestrade, en apparence le parfait petit fonctionnaire. Un génie, riche, imposant, charismatique, mystérieux, et surtout... _Aussi fou furieux et psychopathe que son satané frère._

Il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de meurtre devant un membre des forces de l'ordre, de la criminelle elle-même. Et il l'avait provoqué en tirant un dernier coup sur le corps de la victime déjà morte.

Mais cet homme était également celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et aidé à maintes reprises l'équipe quand elle en avait besoin. Et c'était le frère de Sherlock Holmes, qui, malgré ses dissensions avec Sally, était apprécié. Ils avaient fait en quelque sorte la paix après son retour de cavale.

Alors elle prit une décision, qu'elle regretterait sans doute un jour. Une décision qui venait du cœur plus que de la raison.

— Je n'ai rien vu, entendu, senti. J'étais déjà chez moi à cette heure, emmitouflée dans deux couches de duvets, à maugréer des insultes aux journalistes et pro-Bêtas. Nous sommes quittes, j'ai payé ma dette envers vous, dit-elle froidement.

Elle détourna les talons, et se précipita vers son arrêt de métro.

Elle n'entendit pas l'homme murmurer.

— _Merci, Sergent Donovan._

* * *

Un grand grand grand merci à Roxanne33 qui m'a corrigé ces trois derniers chapitres à la vitesse de la lumière.

J'essaye d'aller au plus vite, la trame étant presque terminée à ce jour. J'espère que vous aurez le plaisir de profiter de cette vision de Donovan, même si elle est peu appréciée. Mais je pense que tout le monde a le droit à une rédemption, et puis, c'est un excellent moyen de rentrer enfin dans le coeur du sujet.

N'hésitez à commenter, etc.. ^^

Un grand merci à toutes et à tous.

PS: Un grand coucou aux Belges, Canadiens et aux Suisses qui me suivent également. Je vous apprécie du fond du coeur. J'aime énormément voyager et la Belgique (je pense que c'est clair maintenant), et la Suisse (j'y suis aussi allée à maintes reprises ^^) me sont très chers. Il me tarde d'aller un jour au Canada. J'ai entendu des choses merveilleuses sur cette contrée et j'en suis très curieuse! :)


	7. 06

— 06 —

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_29 Décembre_

_**Jour 60**_

Noël était passé le nouvel an approchait. La foule se faisait plus nombreuse, parcourant les rues et magasins afin de remplir les placards vidés par les fêtes de fin d'années et leurs bouchons de champagne. Le temps était propice aux contes près du feu : neige indomptable, vent glacial, temps sans nuage. Les enfants criaient leur joie d'être toujours en vacances, tandis que les parents se préoccupaient de tout ranger, pressés de les voir retourner à l'école. C'était la même agitation que les années précédentes.

Sauf que cette année, une énergie nouvelle s'était emparée de la ville de Londres. Les Bêtas, population dominante au Royaume-Uni, étalaient leur joie exaltée. Un vent nouveau soufflait dans le monde du moins en Occident. C'était le premier Noël d'une nouvelle ère. Une ère où tout serait plus beau, plus libre, plus... égalitaire.

Sauf pour les quelques êtres appartenant à ce qu'on avait pris pour habitude d'appeler les "dynamiques extrêmes". Englobant les A Alphas et A Omégas, ces derniers voyaient leur vie, jusqu'alors plutôt tranquille, devenir une vraie lutte quotidienne. Les A Alphas, déjà discriminés, l'étaient encore plus.

Mais ceux qui en étaient réellement victimes étaient les A Omégas. Très pacifistes et discrets, ils n'aspiraient qu'à une vie paisible, rythmée par les traitements hormonaux très lourds. Beaucoup se liaient jeunes, afin de profiter d'une vie plus normale.

En effet, les A Omégas liés étaient moins sujets aux périodes de chaleurs incessantes et intempestives induites par les Alphas. S'ils voulaient étudier, travailler, avoir une vie sociale, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sacrifier leur nature à l'aide de médicaments et injections journalières, sinon être liés et enfanter rapidement pour diminuer leurs sécrétions d'hormones.

La plupart choisissaient la seconde option, si elle ne venait pas directement à eux. Car quoi que la société en dise, les A Omégas étaient prisés : séduisants, dociles, très intelligents et sexuellement attirant, ils représentaient la sensualité. Au vu de leur rareté, peu restaient célibataires.

D'un autre côté, les A Alphas regardaient leurs options se réduire comme une peau de chagrin. Sherlock et Gregory faisaient partis de cette dernière catégorie.

Gregory Lestrade baissa la tête et enfouit ses mains glacées dans les poches de son manteau en laine noir. Il portait une attention toute particulière au sol qu'il foulait. Il essayait de ne pas glisser comme les autres malheureux londoniens. La neige s'était transformée en verglas, faisant des rues de la capitale une patinoire géante.

Il rentra rapidement chez lui pour découvrir un appartement toujours aussi vide et ses éternels cartons. Il enleva son manteau Marks & Spencer bon marché et l'accrocha au portant. Retirant ses chaussures, il constata leur état déplorable. S'il voulait garder ses pieds au sec, il lui fallait impérativement investir dans une nouvelle paire ou des bottes en caoutchouc. Voire même des après-ski s'il n'avait pas peur du ridicule. Il enleva ensuite son écharpe et l'accrocha sur le manteau d'un geste habituel.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire durant la soirée. Le bureau l'avait sommé de partir. En effet, il s'était porté volontaire pour être de garde, alors il avait bien droit à du repos en guise de compensation. Sauf que depuis son divorce, il était toujours seul. Travailler était devenu une échappatoire à l'ennui d'une vie monotone.

Sherlock et John l'avaient invité à passer Noël avec Molly et Mrs. Hudson. Il y était allé, ravi d'avoir quand même un soupçon de vie sociale. La partie avait été gaie, puisque Pierre de Mondres les avait rejoint, suivis ensuite de Dimmock seul après une rupture et Donovan.

Cette dernière avait adopté un comportement nouveau. Elle avait essayé de s'intégrer et avait même appelé Sherlock par son prénom ! Un exploit en soi. Une dinde, deux gâteaux faits par Mrs. Hudson, une Molly joyeuse et un Pierre de Mondres chanteur plus tard, ils avaient terminé la soirée dans un méli-mélo de chants et d'anecdotes plus ou moins croustillantes.

On avait donc appris la chute de John Watson dans les canaux de Bruges après une folle course poursuite, avec le B Oméga comme chauffeur sans permis bateau, la débandade de Sherlock à vélo à Amsterdam, Lestrade dragué par un Oméga très mignon dans la capitale Hollandaise...

Puis on avait évoqué le nouveau couple : John et Sherlock, qui arboraient fièrement leurs bracelets scellant leurs liens. Deux lanières en cuir naturel ornées d'une plaque dorée gravée de leurs noms. C'était classique mais le message intime au revers était si romantique que l'Oméga Pierre en fut ému aux larmes. On avait ensuite tenté de rapprocher un Dimmock nouvellement célibataire avec le français, sans succès puisque le DI demandait sans cesse des nouvelles d'Anthea, la fameuse assistante de Mycroft Holmes.

Gregory alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et s'affala peu après de fatigue. John lui avait parlé au début des festivités à Noël pour lui témoigner de sa compassion. En effet, selon le médecin, Greg était très en mal d'affection. _En mal d'affection de John, malheureusement._

Il soupira et porta un bras au visage, tentant d'oublier les traits du B Oméga. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était fini.

Un A Alpha amoureux était rare. Les témoignages les dépeignaient comme agissant contre leur raison, toujours plus attirés par les instincts primitifs. Le cas de Sherlock était unique : amoureux avant d'être amant.

Mais le cas de Gregory l'était encore plus. Contrôlé, il contrastait déjà avec ses collègues B Alphas voire même B Bêta. De nature complaisante, il privilégiait toujours la parole sur la violence. Le MET en avait fait un exemple d'intégrité et de sérieux.

Déclaré officiellement B Alpha, il était la fierté d'un Scotland Yard avide de reconnaissance et de distinction, dans un monde où les forces de l'ordre incarnaient la force Alpha. Il avait bâti sa carrière sur ce fil rouge : calme et compréhensif, un sang froid hors du commun et une capacité de raisonnement rare chez les Alphas.

Alors pour un A Alpha, il était la rareté incarnée, un ovni. Et c'était cela qui avait attiré Sherlock. L'homme ne connaissait sa dynamique réelle que depuis quelques mois, mais longtemps, il avait admiré les capacités de contrôle de soi hors du commun de Lestrade. Et même si ce dernier serait resté muet sur sa dynamique, Sherlock aurait tout de même continué à le juger comme une espèce rare.

Mais tout cela était désormais terminé. Amoureux, il en devenait possessif. Souvent, il se surprenait à défier Sherlock du regard, son instinct le considérant comme un adversaire. Devant John, il devenait un être différent, cherchant sans cesse son admiration, jusqu'à même aller à se pavaner dans une parade nuptiale plutôt inutile... puisque le B Oméga était lié et portait la senteur de son Alpha.

Lestrade soupira et tenta de s'endormir. Travailler ou dormir. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille. La bouteille et les drogues étaient des alternatives très intéressantes mais il ne pouvait se risquer à perdre son job.

Il se releva puis se dirigea vers le cabinet. Plus rien. Depuis ses vacances forcées, il avait tout jeté ou offert à ses collègues. La boisson était un vice très courant chez les A Alphas et il se savait particulièrement sensible. Alors il avait décidé de tout jeter.

Néanmoins, il consacrait au moins deux soirs par semaine à se saouler. La nuit précédente, il avait même réussi à avoir un trou noir. De dépit, il avait tout renversé par terre, cassant au passage sa table basse et un vase. Il évita les débris et déchets jonchant le sol. _A quoi bon ranger s'il était tout seul ?_

Gregory retourna vers son canapé, devenu ces derniers temps un lit, et alluma la télévision. Il mit le réveil sur son portable. Dépressif ou non, il devait continuer à travailler. C'était cela, ou la déchéance complète.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_3 Janvier_

_**Jour 65**_

— Toujours pas de nouvelles de ton frère ? s'enquit John, inquiet de la tournure des dernières jours.

Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas répondu à ses invitations ni à Noël, ni au réveillon. Même Greg, dépressif depuis son divorce, avait fait l'effort de venir compter les dernières minutes de l'année avant de finir comateux dans le canapé du salon, ivre mort.

John se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son amant, qu'il enlaça par derrière.

— Ça va aller. Ton frère ne risque rien, c'est un B Bêta. Malgré toutes les lois et actes criminels à l'encontre des dynamiques extrêmes, les bêtas sont épargnés, murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie dans le dos de Sherlock.

Sherlock se retourna et prit John dans les bras.

— Je suis allé me faire recenser ce matin, souffla-t-il.

— Je sais, je te soupçonnais d'y être allé sans me le dire. Le lit était bien froid ce matin, se moqua John, pinçant le nez de son Alpha.

— Aïe, John !

Sherlock fit une moue adorable, avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec tout ce qui se passe, ton frère devrait être occupé à ramasser les débris de ce qu'il a semé avec cette loi idiote, tenta de rassurer John.

— Non John. Il n'est pas derrière cette loi.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout.

— Parce que tu es un A Alpha, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John, levant les sourcils.

— Parce que Merry est une Alpha-Oméga.

— Oh !

John écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation, puis s'énerva.

— Et alors ? Il t'a bien mené en bateau il y a trois ans en te livrant à Moriarty... qui est vivant d'ailleurs ! Que fait-il ?

— John, c'est du passé, et mon frère était au courant de mon plan.

— Je rêve ou tu es en train de défendre ton frère ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je te dis juste la vérité, répondit Sherlock.

— J'ai été un peu loin avec cette remarque, je l'avoue. C'est juste que j'ai... du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu puisses t'intéresser à ton frère. C'est Merry qui t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Jure-moi que tu ne feras jamais d'expérience sur elle. Elle est peut-être d'une dynamique légendaire, mais c'est un humain avant tout.

— John ! Je ne vais pas la mettre sur une table de dissection. Et puis, elle en connait un rayon sur Moriarty. Il faudrait peut-être que je l'appelle.

— Tu as son numéro ?

— Oui, elle me l'a donné. Je pense qu'elle veut avoir de bonnes relations avec moi. Sans doute pour paraître bien devant mon frère.

— Peut-être bien. Il est normal pour une compagne de vouloir bien paraitre devant son beau frère, commenta John en se grattant la tête.

Sherlock le regarda avec étonnement.

— John, je ne pense pas que tu saisisses la relation entretenue entre Mycroft et Daiyu.

— Pardon ? J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ton frère nous virer de chez lui pour s'occuper de Merry, visiblement très en chaleur.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement, avant de rire au nez de son Oméga.

— John. Si tu savais ! Daiyu n'était pas en chaleur la fois où tu l'as rencontrée. C'était juste un subterfuge destiné à nous chasser qu'elle avait mis au point avec Mycroft. Il était très réussi d'ailleurs. Si tu veux mon avis sur la question, je te dirais que Mycroft et Merry s'entendent comme deux meilleurs amis entretenant une relation presque fraternelle. Mais les penser en couple ? Incroyable ! Je connais les goûts de mon frère et une Alpha-Oméga est la dernière chose qui pourrait lui taper à l'œil, dit Sherlock d'un ton amusé.

— Mais ce serait un vrai honneur pour un homme issu d'une famille traditionnelle et élitiste de se lier avec un Alpha-Oméga. C'est même plus rare qu'un A Oméga !

— Notre famille n'en a que faire des traditions ancestrales, surtout en ce qui concerne les dynamiques extrêmes !

— Parce que tu es un A Alpha. Mais ton frère est un B Bêta que je sache.

— Mycroft a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de se lier et fonder une famille.

— Avoue que tu serais bien ravi de le voir en famille. Il arrêterait de nous narguer sans cesse.

— Humm...

Sherlock se retourna, la tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il ne voulait pas s'étaler davantage sur cette discussion.

Ses relations avec son frère n'avaient pas toujours été aussi tendues. Ils avaient dans le passé entretenu un lien très complice, presque fusionnel. Et si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était bien Sherlock.

Mycroft avait toujours désiré garder leur bonne entente, mais la société en avait décidé autrement. Très vite après sa révélation, Sherlock s'était mis à l'écart des autres. Son frère en avait terriblement souffert. Puis l'université pour l'aîné, le pensionnat pour le cadet et enfin leurs choix de vies respectives avaient achevé de les séparer.

Aujourd'hui, seule leur profonde affection pour l'autre, quoique très bien dissimulée, les empêchait de couper définitivement les ponts. Et c'était encore un désir cultivé par Mycroft. L'aîné faisait tout pour garder son frère dans les parages, lui donnant des cas à résoudre lorsque qu'il s'ennuyait, kidnappant ses collaborateurs pour donner un peu de piment dans sa vie et, Sherlock détestait l'avouer, lui finançant une bonne partie de ses dépenses.

Si Sherlock pouvait se permettre d'acheter un téléphone portable Vertu pour l'affaire Irene Adler ou partir à l'improviste en voyage, c'était grâce aux fonds discrètement nourris par Mycroft.

Toutes ces raisons faisaient que Sherlock était vraiment inquiet de son silence. Jamais son frère ne le laissait sans nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Même en déplacement, il s'arrangeait pour l'embêter : une caméra de surveillance qui le suivait à la trace, un indice discrètement inséré dans les nouvelles télévisées, des agents disséminés un peu partout dans la ville et surtout dans Baker Street, les clins d'œil de Mrs. Hudson, et bien sûr les messages laissés sur son portable, sa boîte mail, celle de John... Tous ces détails rassuraient Sherlock sur la survie de Mycroft.

Cela faisait exactement dix jours qu'il n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie.

Sherlock soupira et se frotta les yeux.

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité! La suivre viendra bientôt, j'ai mis le turbo et Roxanne33 également!

Remerciez-la aussi car les bêtas sont très utiles et même indispensables notamment pour la trame. A condition de bien vouloir tout leur révéler!

PS: je suis une grande shipeuse de Mystrade, voilà!


	8. 07

**— 07 —**

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_4 Janvier_

_**Jour 66**_

Gregory Lestrade enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Couvertes d'encres, elles laissaient des traces noires sur le visage mal rasé de l'A Alpha qui désespérait de trouver le criminel en cavale.

L'homme, un Bêta, avait tué sa femme et leur fils avant de se sauver. Diagnostiqué comme étant un psychopathe, il était déjà sous surveillance médicale avant le drame. Son cas était isolé dans la masse de dossiers recouvrant son bureau.

En effet, c'était l'unique cas de meurtre perpétré pour une raison non sentimentale. Les autre… bref les autres... Ils étaient encore et toujours en rapport avec cette fameuse loi internationale.

Gregory soupira et releva la tête pour voir se dresser devant lui Sherlock et John.

— Lestrade, as-tu des nouvelles de mon frère ? demanda le détective d'une voix monotone.

— Non, pourquoi ? Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? répondit Lestrade en soupirant.

— Vous vous voyez régulièrement, et j'ai accumulé les preuves comme quoi tu lui envois de mes nouvelles presque quotidiennement. Il te tient en haute estime et je pensais que tu devrais avoir des nouvelles de lui d'une quelconque manière, débita Sherlock d'une traite, cas habituel chez lui.

— Non, rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

— Parce que cela fait plus de dix jours que Mycroft Holmes ne nous a plus donné aucune nouvelle. Cela ne lui ressemble pas et... nous nous faisons du souci, intervint John.

— Tu fais parti des rares personnes avec lesquelles il discute d'autres choses que de politique, du temps et des choses mondaines. Tu t'es déjà rendu chez lui maintes fois et possèdes son numéro personnel, ajouta Sherlock, visiblement embarrassé par sa demande.

— Désolé Sherlock, mais si tu t'inquiètes tellement, pourquoi ne demande-tu pas à son assistante ou à la jeune femme qui était présente chez lui ?

— Anthea n'est pas joignable. Quant à Merry...

Sherlock pivota sur lui, faisant valser son long manteau dans un élan romanesque, et sortit en trombe du bureau.

— Merci quand même, Greg. A plus ! salua John avant de courir à la suite de sa moitié.

Gregory Lestrade resta bouché bée devant la scène qui venait de se passer. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa son téléphone.

En effet, le dernier message reçu de l'aîné Holmes ou de son assistante datait d'il y avait exactement douze jours.

Il se leva promptement, prit son manteau et couru à la suite de John et Sherlock.

*xXx*

— Pourquoi sommes-nous allés voir Greg ? demanda John lorsqu'il finit par rattraper Sherlock dans le couloir.

— Parce qu'il fait parti des autres personnes sous haute surveillance, à part toi et moi. J'en ai déduit qu'il l'apprécie particulièrement.

— Dit de cette manière, je pourrais croire qu'il fait cela pour nous protéger. Devrais-je être flatté d'être sur la liste ou... inquiet ?

— Non, mon frère est un sentimental fini. Il te surveille car tu es ma moitié. Ta présence m'est indispensable et il le sait. Quant à Lestrade... si j'étais plus intéressé par les choses de la vie, je dirais que mon frère en est amoureux, ou du moins, a le béguin pour lui, avoua Sherlock tout en renouant son écharpe.

— Tu viens de me perdre là, répondit un John perplexe et rougissant devant la révélation.

— John ! Mon frère est définitivement attiré par Lestrade.

— Mais c'est un Bêta et Lestrade est un A Alpha. Il est rare pour un Bêta mâle d'être attiré par un Alpha du même sexe !

— Non, il est un A Oméga, si tu veux la vérité, déballa à demi-voix Sherlock.

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment, et seuls dans la rue. John s'arrêta dans sa course. Il attrapa le bras de Sherlock et le pivota vers lui avant de le forcer à le regarder.

— Ce que tu viens de dire est très important.

— Oui, chuchota Sherlock.

— Un A Oméga... Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, interjeta John.

— Un A Oméga qui se cache et ne pourrait jamais se dévoiler. Il est sous médication et traitement sévère, comme tous. Un simple écart et il serait découvert. Il a donc l'obligation de respecter ses perfusions hormonales, blablabla. La fois où tu l'as vu avec Merry... l'Oméga en chaleur, c'était lui.

— Merry connait donc sa dynamique.

— Oui, sinon elle n'aurait pas prit autant de soin à nous chasser.

John inspira un grand coup avant de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son Alpha.

— Sherlock, il travaille au gouvernement qui vient de passer une loi contre les dynamiques extrêmes.

— John, nous sommes tous au fait.

— Non Sherlock ! Je veux dire... Ton frère est dans une situation très compliquée, voire dangereuse, actuellement.

— Et pourquoi pense-tu que je me fais du souci ? ironisa Sherlock en se redressant.

Il observa John un long moment avant de refermer les yeux.

— John, ce que je viens de t'avouer est un secret tellement bien gardé qu'il est tabou, même en famille. Si tu le diffuses...

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Cependant, avec ce nouvel élément, il nous faut absolument retrouver ton frère.

John se campa droit sur ses jambes, dans sa posture militaire, et défia Sherlock du regard. Quelque chose allait changer, profondément. Jamais ils n'avaient senti de lien aussi profond et solide entre eux.

— Je peux presque t'entendre penser, John, murmura Sherlock.

— Je sais, avec cette confidence, notre lien s'est réaffirmé et approfondi, chuchota John en se rapprochant lentement de son Alpha.

Il avait besoin de le sentir plus intensément que jamais. Il avança encore et encore et sentit le lien se resserrer davantage. Sherlock l'imita dans ses mouvements. Dans un élan soudain, l'A Alpha le plaqua contre son torse et l'agrippa violemment.

_Sentir, ressentir, éprouver... Un lien peut être brisé, affaibli par un mensonge, une perte de confiance. Mais les secrets, les confidences, la confiance accordée peuvent l'alimenter. Un secret si profond a le pouvoir de le renforcer d'une manière telle que deux êtres liés peuvent ressentir exactement la même chose au même moment. Un lien si fort que les sentiments et pensées se mêlent..._

_Dieu, je te vois enfin John._

_Moi aussi Sherlock, moi aussi. Tais-toi._

L'Alpha embrassa fougueusement son Oméga.

*xXx*

Lestrade sortit du bâtiment et chercha des yeux ses amis disparus il y a peu. Il balaya la rue du regard et descendit les marches de l'entrée en courant.

Il remarqua enfin deux silhouettes enlacées au milieu de la chaussée.

John et Sherlock étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant vigoureusement.

Greg se força à détacher les yeux du couple, et surtout de John. Sentant son cœur défaillir devant l'intensité de leur passion, il détourna le regard avant d'annoncer sa présence d'un raclement de la gorge.

Le couple se sépara avec regret, avant de fixer l'inspecteur.

— Heu... Je pense que je devrais vous aider à retrouver Mycroft.

— Il nous faut téléphoner à Merry au plus vite, dit John en relâchant le col du manteau de son Alpha.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_5 Janvier_

_**Jour 67**_

C'était comme si toutes les personnes en lien avec Mycroft Holmes avaient soudainement disparues de la surface de la terre.

Douze jours auparavant, Sherlock aurait cru tout cela être une mascarade, ou une mauvaise blague de la part de son satané frère. Aujourd'hui, il se surprenait à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, entre John et Greg.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à les joindre. Ni Merry, ni Anthea, marmonna-t-il entre deux enjambées.

— On devrait essayer d'aller voir ce qui se passe chez lui, proposa Lestrade.

Ce dernier était également inquiet. Son instinct protecteur et l'homme de loi en lui avaient chassé sa dépression.

— A son club, bureau, base secrète ou je ne sais quoi d'autre également, ajouta John.

*xXx*

Une heure plus tard, Sherlock pénétrait discrètement dans la bibliothèque de son frère après avoir méticuleusement ouvert sa fenêtre. John et Greg le suivirent, et les trois arrivèrent dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bibliothèque digne d'un homme de lettres.

— Sherlock, je peux t'arrêter pour cela, le sais-tu ? chuchota Greg en sautant au sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal et soupira longuement.

— Tu viens de faire la même chose que moi, alors je pense que ta menace vient de tomber à l'eau, rétorqua Sherlock, moqueur.

John leva les yeux au ciel avant de sauter à son tour pour tomber... dans les bras de son Alpha.

— Je ne suis pas un Oméga en détresse ! beugla-t-il en chuchotant, technique acquise après de longs mois passés à parcourir furtivement les résidences privées en compagnie de Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit et le reposa au sol après l'avoir fait tournoyé deux fois.

— En tout cas, ta taille dit le contraire ! se moqua le détective tout en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Les trois hommes balayèrent rapidement la pièce des yeux. Rien à signaler.

Sherlock fit un signe les sommant de le suivre dans la pièce adjacente : le bureau de Mycroft. Cette pièce était reliée directement à la bibliothèque, formant une suite dans sa demeure colossale. La bibliothèque était pour les loisirs culturels tandis que le bureau n'accueillait que ce qui se rapportait au travail.

On pouvait circuler librement entre les deux pièces, aucune porte ne les séparant. Seul un portique très large marquait la jointure entre les deux salles. Le visiteur lambda considérait les deux pièces comme étant une et une seule, mais Sherlock, habitué des lieux, savait que Mycroft prenait toujours soin de les distinguer.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver aussi vite, dit une voix féminine.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la voix en question.

Anthea les accueillit en baissant son revolver à la vue des trois hommes si importants aux yeux de son ami.

— Je vous croyais disparue également, prononça lentement Sherlock se rapprochant de la B Alpha.

— Il faut bien quelqu'un pour le couvrir et l'informer de ce qui se passe, répondit simplement la jeune femme comme si sa présence chez son patron était une évidence.

— Où est-il ? lança Sherlock.

Anthea le regarda droit dans les yeux et resta muette. Sherlock contourna le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil préféré de son frère. John et Lestrade se contentèrent de s'installer poliment dans le canapé, non loin des deux Alphas. Anthea demeurait immobile, le revolver pointé vers le bas toujours dans sa main.

— Je sais que vous le couvez, n'êtes que son assistance, etc... Mais trêve de secrets ! Vous vous connaissez depuis des années et il vous fait assez confiance pour vous laisser les tâches les plus sensibles, comme cette fois à Amsterdam, débita Sherlock, peu convaincu par l'assistante.

— Vous vous méprenez. Mycroft m'avait confié cette mission parce qu'il avait besoin de mener l'enquête à bien et que cela impliquait la sécurité nationale. Je n'ai aucun lien d'amitié avec lui, malgré tout le respect que je lui porte, répondit froidement la PA.

_Trop froidement._

— Sa disparition est plus que douteuse, alors cessez de nous mentir et crachez la vérité ! insista Sherlock.

Il savait que la B Alpha entretenait des liens bien plus profonds avec son frère que les apparences le laissaient entendre. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des lustres et s'il avait un confident, c'était bien elle et personne d'autre.

Comment garder une employée autrement qu'en lui accordant sa confiance ? Et comment démontrer sa confiance d'une autre façon qu'en dévoilant les méandres les plus intimes de sa vie ?

Le détective en était persuadé et les preuves s'accumulaient. Déjà Amsterdam, et même Merry la connaissait. Pas de doute là-dessus, elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne laissait croire.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tout vous avouer.

_En voilà une révélation ! _Elle avouait donc connaître le lieu où se situait son frère_._

— Ecoutez mademoiselle. Je sais que vous tenez à protéger votre patron, mais nous sommes ses amis et vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Sherlock est un A Alpha, John un B Oméga plutôt original et moi-même suis un A Alpha vivant caché. Nous avons tous des secrets et jamais nous ne trahirons votre patron. Nous sommes réellement inquiets, surtout son frère. Il ne serait pas venu de lui-même ici sinon. Et vous connaissez bien les relations tendues entre eux, intervint Lestrade.

— ...

— S'il vous plait, pria Sherlock.

Anthea le regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira.

—Il existe plusieurs pays où toutes les dynamiques sont vraiment considérées égales, commença-t-elle.

— La Suisse entre autres. Mais ce pays est trop grand et Mycroft a besoin de soutiens, car qu'importe ce qu'il mijote, il en aura besoin. Je suis sûr qu'il a des appuis, mais dans un pays aussi grand, il est primordial pour le gouvernement local de règlementer les entrées et sorties. Avec en plus toutes ces nouvelles législations internationales en matière de droit des A Alphas et A Omégas, il est normal pour la Suisse de collaborer avec les autres autorités si elle veut garder son statut de niche fiscale. Coincée géographiquement entre des pays tous membres du Protocole de Londres, elle n'a pas beaucoup de choix. C'est soit l'argent et donc l'économie de tout le pays, soit une utopie sur les dynamiques complètement irréaliste. Je ne pense pas la Suisse assez idiote pour préférer la liberté à la prospérité et donc à la paix, déballa Sherlock.

_Les autres pays étaient trop insignifiants et pauvres. Que reste-t-il donc ?_

— Hong Kong, répondit Anthea à ses pensées.

— C'est en Asie ! rétorqua Sherlock.

— Il est presque impossible d'aller en orient, et être ressortissant britannique est loin d'être un avantage. De plus, Mycroft travaille pour le gouvernement ! ajouta John, indigné.

— Merry a-t-elle disparu, elle aussi ? répliqua calmement Anthea.

Ce n'était pas une question destinée à connaître la vérité, mais une provocation, un test prouvant si Sherlock connaissait assez bien Merry pour avoir également cherché à la joindre.

— Oui, pourquoi ? demanda John.

— Hong Kong donc. Connaissez-vous son nom de famille... à Daiyu ? soupira Anthea.

Anthea s'était assise. Elle avait changé de posture, la tête baissée entre les mains. Elle releva ses yeux et Sherlock vit qu'elle avait également changé de regard. Ce n'était plus l'assistante qui parlait, mais une femme B Alpha, une _amie inquiète_.

— Non, nous savons qu'elle est une Alpha-Oméga, très bonne amie de Mycroft puisqu'il l'a accepté et hébergé chez lui, menant une vie assez bohème et appelée Merry, récita Sherlock impatient.

— Daiyu et Mycroft se connaissent depuis plus de vingt ans, dit Anthea tout en se levant.

Elle ramena un service à thé et servit les trois hommes avant de boire une gorgée dans sa tasse. _Cette discussion promet d'être longue._

— ... Et je les connais depuis un peu moins de seize ans. Nous étions amis, tous les quatre. Avec William, ajouta-t-elle toisant du regard des convives.

Elle but une autre gorgée et détourna les yeux vers le mur, se remémorant les souvenirs passés.

— William était le mari de Merry. Un scientifique reconnu dans la biologie cellulaire, et philosophe à ses heures. Il venait d'une très grande famille britannique, installée aux Etats-Unis depuis plusieurs générations. Stanford, doctorat à Harvard, milliardaire de famille, A Bêta. Grand ami de Mycroft. Une amitié solide et intellectuelle les liait malgré leurs différentes conceptions de la vie et de l'argent, entre autres. Les deux étaient comme des frères pour Merry, puis William est tombé amoureux. Ils s'étaient mariés il y avait un peu moins d'un an à la mort soudaine du scientifique. Après cela, Merry a abandonné tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit, dont un poste de professeur à l'université de Milan, pour partir voyager dans le monde. Quant à Mycroft et moi, nous avons continué notre vie mais tout était devenu différent... La photographie chez Mycroft a été prise peu avant le mariage de William et Merry et j'en suis l'auteur, raconta la B Alpha.

Gregory et John se retinrent de commenter cette révélation de premier ordre sur la vie de l'aîné Holmes. Sherlock connaissait maintenant le secret derrière cette fameuse photographie.

— Le nom complet de Daiyu est Li Daiyu, avoua l'assistante.

Elle se tourna vers Sherlock et ce dernier comprit l'allusion.

— Son père était un entrepreneur parti de rien qui avait fait fortune dans le commerce d'automobiles avant de développer son entreprise en un conglomérat. Il est mort dans un accident, laissant son entreprise aux mains de personnes peu compétentes. Plus rien ne reste de sa fortune aujourd'hui. Quant à sa mère, elle était une mannequin assez célèbre pour figurer sur les podiums mais pas assez pour apporter le même revenu que le père. Elle l'avait épousé par amour, rare chez les A Omégas et A Alphas. Daiyu a pris le nom de sa mère pour honorer sa mémoire.

— Sa mère n'était autre que l'héritière Li déchue de son titre pour avoir fui avec un musicien sans renom ? commenta Sherlock.

— Qui se révéla être un excellent homme d'affaire. Mi italien, mi chinois, il a eu une vie bohème avant de rencontrer Li XueRong. Cette dernière est la fille aînée du patriarche, celui que l'on surnomme le Dragon Blanc. La famille Li détient depuis des siècles la ville de Hong Kong, la développant en la mégapole folle et impénétrable d'aujourd'hui. Mais cette ville est surtout connue pour être la terre promise des A Alphas et A Omégas. Toutes les dynamiques vivent en harmonie, ou plutôt selon les règles ancestrales anthropologiques. Une utopie ou aberration selon les rares personnes à savoir autant de choses sur l'Asie. Il va de soi que vous et moi la considérons comme un paradis terrestre. Mais pour le commun des mortels, cette ville est symbole de déchéance et abomination : des A Alphas laissés libres dans leurs actions, des A Omégas soit érigés en utérus, soit en trophées, et des Bêtas laissés pour compte. Voilà ce que les personnes ignares pensent de l'Asie et de cette presqu'île. La réalité est toute autre évidemment. Avec tout le mystère entretenu par l'Asie, dont fait partie Hong Kong bien évidemment, rien n'arrange la réputation sulfureuse de cette partie du monde.

_Soit ! Mais comment des A Alphas et Bêtas peuvent-ils vivre en harmonie ? _Sherlock était convaincu de la possibilité mais, comme il le constatait tous les jours, cela restait une utopie, et pour beaucoup une anomalie.

— Li Daiyu est l'unique héritière de cet empire culturel et financier ainsi qu'idéologique. Une fortune estimée à plus de quatre-vingt milliards de dollars. Portant la responsabilité depuis la mort de son unique cousin, à peine sortie de ses études, elle a décidé de renier son héritage en vagabondant dans le monde et aspirait à une vie d'érudit entre l'histoire des civilisations, les voyages et nous, ses amis. Avait-elle peur de la portée de son nom de famille, avait-elle honte de sa dynamique unique ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle reste une Li même après avoir été déshéritée. Mycroft est son meilleur ami, comme son frère. Je connais moi-même le Dragon Blanc. Mycroft est son conseiller privilégié. Il possède même la nationalité Hong Kongaise depuis vingt ans.

_Cette nationalité était presque impossible à avoir !_ Déjà qu'il était impossible de se rendre en Asie, du moins, presque... Il fallait avoir contribué grandement et Mycroft avait eu cette nationalité à peine sorti de l'université ! Les liens entre son frère et cette femme n'étaient pas minces et si le Dragon Blanc entrait en jeu, cela risquait d'être très important. Mycroft à Hong Kong et le retour de Merry dans sa vie ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : quelque chose de profondément ancré dans la société allait changer.

— Ils sont tous les deux à Hong Kong. Et ils ne vont pas rester les bras ballants, finit Anthea.

Par cette affirmation, elle confirma l'hypothèse de Sherlock.

— Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda John, piqué par l'excitation de l'affaire.

— Je vais rester ici et couvrir, comme vous le disiez, les agissements et la localisation de Mycroft. Je m'attends à ce que vous m'informiez d'une quelconque manière vos agissements. Je souhaite réellement vous aider. Toute cette histoire est beaucoup plus complexe, ancienne et dangereuse qu'elle ne le parait. Si Merry et sa mère avaient quitté la famille Li, c'était bien pour une raison : on ne plaisante pas avec le Dragon Blanc et encore moins avec l'idéologie. A plus de quatre-vingts ans, le patriarche est un A Oméga qui est encore à la tête de cet équilibre fragile. Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu voir. Autant de lois passées dans le monde occidental limitant la liberté des dynamiques extrêmes en si peu de temps est anormal, bizarre, révoltant et surtout pas net. Mycroft et Merry sont sûrement en train de mener leur enquête. Alors je vous demanderai d'éviter de les gêner et de les assister de votre mieux pour limiter la casse. Qui sait ce qui peut encore arriver d'ici les prochaines élections ?

* * *

Un chapitre de révélations, je pense que la suite va être très... bon vous verrez! En tout cas, je m'amuse comme une fan surexcitée de la situation qui va suivre. Comment dire? Regardez bien le résumé, le pairing, et tous les petits indices. Si vous lisez bien, cette partie et la première, vous pourrez facilement deviner plusieurs pairing qui vont arriver ou ont déjà eu lieu.

Commentez et balancez vos estimations! Je suis toute ouïe et impatiente d'avoir vos avis! XD

En tout cas, n'essayez pas de tirer les vers du nez de Roxanne33, elle ne dira rien, mais rien du tout! XD Et je la remercie du fond du coeur de me corriger, sachant que j'ai déjà bien avancé. La pauvre, elle croule sous les chapitres! ^^"

Merci à toutes et à tous, français, belges, canadiens, suisses, espagnols, anglais, et même de Chine! Patience, et tout ira pour le mieux, du moins, si j'arrive à caser fic anglaise et française en même temps!


	9. 08

**— 08 —**

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_6 Janvier_

_**Jour 68**_

John Watson se réveilla dans la pénombre, écrasé sous le poids de Sherlock. Comme tout A Alpha, ce dernier était extrêmement possessif et surtout très en besoin de relations physiques. Non pas que John rechignait à être sans arrêt auprès de sa moitié, mais se réveiller aplati et inconfortablement installé était loin d'être sa tasse de thé.

Il essaya de se dégager sans réveiller Sherlock, en vain puisque ce dernier changea de position.

— Désolé, John, maugréa-t-il tout en faisant sa moue habituelle.

— Sherlock, bouge-toi de là, tu m'étouffes !

L'A Alpha ne se fit pas prier et roula sur le côté, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant. Il ronronna quelques peu et roula de nouveau plusieurs fois sur lui, comme un chat joueur. John, à présent complètement éveillé, sourit à la vue de sa moitié qui avait tendance à trop pencher vers le côté sauvage de sa dynamique : un chaton dans l'intimité.

— Un véritable A Alpha. Je me demande si Mycroft a les mêmes tendances que toi, dit John.

— Mm... Il est infernal, toujours à la recherche de tranquillisants et de produits pour cacher ses senteurs naturelles. C'est un obsédé de l'apparence. Tout chez lui porte à croire qu'il est le Bêta respectable du gouvernement. En vérité, il peut être très câlin et affectif. Il aime le contact physique, comme tout être de dynamique extrême. D'ailleurs, il a la fâcheuse habitude de dormir dans le même lit que Merry...

— Pardon ?

— Juste dormir, rien de plus. Il est capable de dormir avec tout le monde, à condition que ce ne soit pas un Alpha aux idées déplacées. C'est le lot des A Oméga... Bien entendu, il se refrène puisque son image ne correspond pas à sa nature réelle. D'où un amour inconditionnel pour les plaisirs de la table et surtout des gâteaux afin de compenser le manque d'affection physique, débita Sherlock, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Sacrés Holmes, vous me surprendrez toujours.

— En vérité, mais ne le provoque pas là-dessus, il est de nature soumise. Pour pallier à ce problème, il agit de manière extravagante dans le sens contraire.

— Et il est extrêmement protecteur comme tout A Alpha ou A Oméga. Voilà pourquoi il a constamment besoin de tout savoir sur nous ! Cela explique beaucoup de choses dans son comportement. Mais quand même, un A Oméga ! Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner cela de lui. Malgré tout, je le l'apprécie pas plus que cela. N'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

— C'est du passé, John.

John embrassa Sherlock pour le faire taire et oublier un peu de l'amertume sur sa relation avec l'aîné Holmes. En effet, disparu ou pas, secrets ou pas, A Oméga ou pas, John ne portait toujours pas dans son estime Mycroft. D'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait jamais été clair dans ses agissements. Ce dernier rebondissement avait achevé de rendre John encore plus perplexe devant l'énigme Mycroft.

Ami ou pas, John était résolu à suivre Sherlock. Il savait que ce dernier trouverait le moyen de se rendre en Asie sans être reconduit à la frontière. Ils n'étaient que des citoyens lambdas, et seuls quelques rares privilégiés avaient l'autorisation de monter à bord des avions en partance pour le continent des mystères.

*xXx*

Ethan Miller descendit du taxi devant la grande porte bleue caractéristique du 221B Baker Street. Deux jours auparavant, il avait décidé de plier bagage et de partir loin des Etats-Unis tenter sa chance.

Il voulait vivre autrement, loin d'un pays où les dynamiques extrêmes étaient de plus en plus maltraitées, las d'un pays où ses compétences étaient employées à sauver non pas des gens dans le besoin mais ceux qui en avaient les moyens, et surtout étaient de la bonne dynamique : Bêtas.

Du Royaume-Uni, il espérait pouvoir trouver de l'aide auprès de Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui pourrait sûrement l'aider à accomplir son rêve.

Il voulait émigrer en Asie et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Alors il sonna à la porte d'une main sûre mais tremblante. Il ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli.

Une femme d'un certain âge et bienveillante ouvrit la porte et à sa demande ; il fut mené à l'étage. Il frappa deux coups et retint sa respiration.

*xXx*

John alla répondre aux coups frappés à la porte. Il laissa sa tasse de thé sur un côté et dépêcha Sherlock d'aller s'habiller. C'était sans doute un client puisque Greg les informait toujours de sa venue par un SMS.

Une habitude en somme nouvellement acquise à la suite d'une malheureuse gêne occasionnée. Un jour, il était venu et était entré sans frapper pour tomber sur John et Sherlock en pleine... action. Moment très embarrassant pour les deux partis.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Greg tenait toujours à les prévenir avec une réponse de leur part. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer à Baker Street.

John contourna un des fauteuils et ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

Surprise !

*xXx*

Sherlock descendit promptement après s'être habillé à la demande de son Oméga. Vêtu d'un costume Paul Smith couleur bleu marine assorti à une chemise blanche ouverte au niveau du col, il passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux avant de poser les yeux sur John et leur invité.

Ou plutôt John et un de ses amis, puisque les deux s'étreignaient d'une manière fraternelle, riant de bon cœur.

*xXx*

Devant le regard ébahi de Sherlock, John lâcha son emprise sur Ethan et l'invita dans le salon après l'avoir débarrassé de son sac de voyage, relique datant de l'armée.

— Sherlock, je te présente Ethan, celui qui m'écrit sans cesse. Et Ethan, voici Sherlock, celui dont j'ai tant parlé sur mon blog, introduisit John en s'affairant comme un parfait époux autour de la table basse.

— Enchanté ! C'est un plaisir de te connaître enfin, Sherlock. Je ne suis là que pour quelques temps. Et j'irais droit au but : je veux aller en Asie, dit Ethan enthousiaste.

— Justement, nous nous y rendons également, répondit au tac au tac John, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Sa relation avec Ethan avait toujours été très simple, sans chichis. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à révéler leur plan sans réfléchir et il regretta son geste instantanément.

— Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Sherlock d'une manière nonchalante.

John et Ethan restèrent bouche bée.

*xXx*

Ethan observa l'A Alpha devant lui.

Sherlock incarnait sa dynamique d'une manière triomphante et ne s'en cachait aucunement. Il était divinement beau ; un Apollon magnifique et grandiose avec sa chevelure noire bouclée et ses pommettes saillantes. Des yeux bleus lagons hypnotiques, une silhouette qui ne laissait rien aux mannequins et une voix voluptueuse.

Il regarda ensuite John, son ami B Oméga avec qui il avait toujours entretenu des relations très amicales. Ce dernier jouait avec son bracelet de lien, preuve de la relation qui le liait à Sherlock.

Aussi bizarrement que possible, les deux étaient parfaitement assortis dans leurs différences. De petite taille, blond, musclé et solide, le regard doux et un visage rondement chaleureux, tout en John contrastait avec sa moitié. Et pourtant, ils étaient amoureux et visiblement très liés.

Ethan sourit à la vue de son ami enfin heureux dans sa vie.

*xXx*

— John, ne fais pas cette tête. Je connais Ethan aussi bien que toi, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu. Rien dans ses actions ni dans ses écrits ne pourront nous faire de mal. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais que toi aussi, dit Sherlock, prenant la main de John et la serrant contre lui.

— Merci Sherlock. Mais comment allons-nous aller là-bas ? demanda Ethan.

— Je pense que la réponse ne saurait tarder, répondit Sherlock.

En effet, à peine ces mots prononcés, le téléphone de l'A Alpha sonna. Ce dernier le décrocha et sourit aux anges.

— Gregory vient avec nous. Il a pris un nouveau congé, au grand plaisir de ses supérieurs. Anthea est derrière cela bien sûr. Et nous aurons carte blanche pour aller dans tous les pays d'Asie. Je ne sais pas ce que fait exactement l'assistante de mon frère, mais elle possède également le pouvoir de tout avoir en un clin d'oeil, reporta Sherlock souriant davantage.

— Et Ethan ? s'enquit John, préoccupé par son ami.

— Je me ferais discret, si vous désirez toujours m'emmener dans vos bagages, s'écria Ethan en adressant un clin d'œil au couple.

— Je pense que vous devriez au moins nous expliquer vos raisons pour partir en Asie, même si j'ai déjà mes théories là-dessus, dit calmement Sherlock.

— Et bien le génie, pourquoi ne me tutoie-tu pas tout simplement ? Tu l'as toi-même dit tout à l'heure : tu me connais presque aussi bien que John. Bon... Je suis médecin et soldat tout comme John et nous avions le même grade bien qu'appartenant à des nationalités différentes. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis américain, et on m'a renvoyé au pays après une fusillade qui m'a rendu sourd d'une oreille. Cela peut sembler dérisoire mais pour un soldat entraîné aux soins dans les hélicoptères, une perte de l'ouïe et des problèmes d'équilibre sont très handicapants. Depuis, je travaille dans une clinique bourgeoise à Manhattan. Ce n'est pas mon premier choix, préférant être urgentiste, mais il faut bien vivre et le loyer à New York est très cher. Sauf que depuis cette maudite loi internationale, rien ne va plus et même mon métier a changé. Je ne peux me permettre de donner des soins sans quoi vivre alors j'ai pensé que comme je n'ai rien à perdre, autant partir en Asie et tenter l'aventure ! Et vous ?

— Mon frère est en Asie et nous partons immédiatement. Vous cachez bien vos capacités en combats au corps à corps et vous êtes un expert des explosifs, n'est-ce pas ? demanda froidement Sherlock.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me faites confiance alors qu'on ne se connait même pas... dans la vie réelle. Mais oui, j'ai été formé aux explosifs comme John est un tireur émérite. Chacun doit bien avoir des compétences autres pour se distinguer, non ? Et tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! plaisanta-t-il, toujours aussi insouciant.

— John t'accorde une confiance aveugle et tu es le seul ami à qui il se confie autant, à part Greg et moi. Et si mes déductions s'avèrent exactes, tu es également dans le besoin d'action et de rebondissements. Mais tu es bon et aimes aider les gens. Si tu en avais les moyens, suffisamment pour vivre, tu deviendrais médecin pour ceux dans le besoin. Mais non, cela ne suffit pas, tu dois vivre pleinement et voyager. L'Afrique, l'Amérique du Nord, l'Europe... Tu les connais déjà. Alors l'Asie est pour toi un idéal parce qu'inconnu et vaste et à la pointe de la technologie. Ce que nous savons de ce continent se limite seulement aux produits importés : téléviseurs, caméras, téléphones... rien d'autre. Très peu de touristes et encore moins d'immigrants. Tout cela porte à croire que ce continent cache des choses bien intéressantes. Et tu es Bêta.

— ... Ouah ! Tu es vraiment comme John l'a décrit ! s'exclama le Bêta.

A ce moment, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Greg Lestrade déboula en trombe dans leur salon, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule - le même qui l'avait accompagné lors de leur escapade policière en Europe continentale l'été dernier.

— Greg, je te présente Ethan Miller, un ancien médecin de l'armée américaine. On a servi ensemble. Il vient avec nous, présenta John.

— Ravi de vous connaître.

— Tu, s'écria Ethan.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

— Sherlock ! Ethan aime la camaraderie et je suis d'accord avec lui là-dessus. Nous partons dans un endroit inconnu et je pense qu'il serait bien de s'épauler, dit John, éternellement l'Oméga dissipant les tensions.

— Detective Inspector Lestrade nous accompagne ; c'est un ami, dit Sherlock pour s'excuser avant de faire la moue.

— Bon, on y va ? s'enquit Lestrade, enthousiaste.

_Le remède à la dépression de Greg : aventures et pas de Londres ! _songea, moqueur, John.

*xXx*

Ils ne furent pas surpris de découvrir la flamboyante Porsche Panamera d'Anthea garée devant le perron du 221B Baker Street. La jeune B Alpha descendit du véhicule dans un tailleur moulant ses formes voluptueuses à la perfection. _Burberry Prorsum sans aucun doute, _pensa Sherlock.

Celle-ci leur invita à entrer dans le véhicule avant de démarrer le moteur dans un bruit sourd.

— Voici vos passeports, dorénavant agréés par les compétences de Hong Kong. Et j'en ai prévu un de plus pour Ethan Miller. Sherlock m'a informé de votre venue, leur dit-elle tout en passant des pochettes noires à chacun des quatre hommes, s'adressant tout particulièrement à l'américain.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour agir aussi vite ? demanda Ethan.

Il était devenu tout à coup poli et discret devant la PA. _Ou plutôt, il fait son homme bien élevé devant une créature qui lui plait. Un dragueur sans vergogne, _déduisit Sherlock tout en prenant sa pochette.

Celle-ci contenait un passeport, un billet d'avion, un passe de métro, une carte de crédit HSBC, un téléphone portable dont le modèle n'avait jamais été diffusé en Europe et un guide en anglais de l'Asie.

— J'ai tout simplement prévu le coup. Je vous conseille de lire attentivement le guide.

Elle regarda de nouveau ses passagers et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

— Le téléphone s'utilise comme les nôtres. A la différence qu'il est chargé pour servir de moyen de paiement et possède un système de mail intégré comme les Blackberry, en plus fiable et pratique. Tout est disponible dessus, dont un traducteur Mandarin pour ceux qui ne le comprennent pas. Les contacts essentiels ont été inclus. Fonctions appareil photos, caméra, enregistreur, GPS, musique, vidéo, appels, internet et médias illimités. Les SMS n'existent pas tellement, on préfère les mails instantanés. Ce sont comme des SMS mais en plus complets. Vous pourrez choisir entre China Unicom, Docomo, etc... à votre guise. Les réseaux China Unicom et China Telecom sont plus développés à Hong Kong pour information.

— Et les appels vers l'Europe ? demanda Sherlock, extatique devant l'engin dans sa main.

— Dans votre cas, ils sont autorisés et vous serez immédiatement reliés à vos numéros locaux.

— Pour faire croire aux gens que nous n'avons pas quitté le territoire, continua Sherlock.

— Oui. Les appels passés sur vos téléphones ne seront pas surtaxés. Ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé. De cette manière, vous devenez intraçable par les autorités des pays du protocole de Londres.

— Vous avez quelque chose contre le protocole de Londres, commenta John.

— Je fais juste la part des choses. L'Asie est très différente ; tout est différent. Par exemple, DI Lestrade, vous pourrez arrêtez de vous tartiner pendant des heures de gels douches et parfums Bêtas voire Omégas pour atténuer vos hormones et senteurs A Alphas. Sherlock, personne ne vous accusera d'être arrogant, on fera comme si de rien n'était, puis on vous oubliera. C'est comme cela. D'un autre côté, il sera attendu des Omégas qu'ils soient gentils et plutôt dociles. Même si de plus en plus de gens ne se préoccupent plus de cela. Ils seront très curieux de la vie en Occident. Bien entendu, Internet et les médias font qu'ils sont au courant de la loi Internationale donc il vont vous poser des questions. Vous êtes libres de dire ce que vous en pensez. Le gouvernement de Hong Kong règne sur la presqu'île mais également sur la Chine, la Corée et le Japon.

— L'étendue du pouvoir du Dragon Blanc est bien plus vaste qu'au premier abord, ajouta Lestrade.

— Oui, il est très protecteur de son continent, comme tout A Oméga.

— Pardon ? un A Oméga à la tête de presque tout un continent ? s'exclama Ethan, écarquillant les yeux devant la révélation.

— Oui. C'est plutôt courant là-bas de voir des A Omégas à la tête de sociétés, etc... Leur sagesse et intelligence leur autorisent ces prises de pouvoir et c'est très bien accepté.

— Mais quand même, Dragon Blanc, quel nom ! se moqua Ethan.

— Son véritable nom est inconnu. Mais on l'appelle effectivement Bai Long, qui veut dire Dragon Blanc en chinois mandarin. Seule sa petite fille connaît son nom réel, mais leur relation tient plus de Mycroft-Sherlock que d'un patriarche et son unique héritière, ajouta Anthea, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

— Mycroft ? demanda Ethan perdu dans la discussion.

— Mon frère.

— Ah ! Celui que tu n'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas John ? dit Ethan.

— Comment dire ? répondit, gêné, John.

— Et Merry dans tout cela ? ajouta Lestrade pour venir en aide à l'Oméga et l'éviter de répondre aux questions gênantes d'Ethan.

— Oh, elle doit sûrement être en train d'essayer de se défaire des services secrets de son grand père. On est habitué et ce n'est pas un problème de la retrouver une fois qu'elle est en Asie. Merry est un peu comme vous Sherlock, tandis que Bai Long ressemble beaucoup à Mycroft. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendent très bien, révéla négligemment Anthea, comme si c'était une anecdote anodine.

Sherlock, John, Greg et Ethan restèrent bouche bée et sans voix, surpris par la désinvolture soudaine de l'assistante.

*xXx*

La salle d'embarquement pour Hong Kong était loin d'être facile à trouver. Il fallu à Sherlock, John, Lestrade et Ethan traverser des mètres et des mètres de couloirs, escaliers, tapis roulants avant d'arriver, enfin, dans un hall entièrement réservé aux vols en partance pour l'Asie.

A l'entrée de la salle d'embarquement, des services spéciaux asiatiques fouillaient minutieusement les passagers et leur confisquaient tout ce qu'ils jugeaient inadéquat. En somme, on sentait bien les tensions existantes entre ces deux parties du monde.

Sherlock et les autres eurent plus de chances, sans doute en raison de la présence d'Anthea et de ses autorisations spéciales. Cette dernière les mena vers une salle privée où tout fut pris en charge par des hôtesses Bêtas souriantes et polies. Ils eurent alors tout loisir de profiter de l'accueil VIP offert : boissons à volonté, petits fours, journaux et magazines dans différentes langues d'Asie et d'Occident...

Greg fut étonné de découvrir que la seconde langue nationale de leur destination était l'anglais, chose étrange.

— Pas tellement puisque la presqu'île a été longtemps colonisée par les anglais, répondit Sherlock.

— Et pourquoi le cacher aux anglais aujourd'hui ? répondit l'inspecteur perplexe.

— Parce que cela ne ferait pas un bel effet si la population européenne connaissait les liens qui unissaient Hong Kong et donc l'Extrême Orient au Royaume-Uni.

— Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas supprimé cela de ton cerveau, commenta John en attrapant deux petits fours au passage.

— La reine entretient de très bonnes relations avec Bai Long, intervint Anthea, le nez fourré dans son BlackBerry.

*xXx*

Le vol fut long ; très long. Heureusement, ils étaient confortablement installés dans des sièges dignes d'une première classe, à la différence près que tout le monde profitait du même confort.

— Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent aller en Asie, le confort est donc à la hauteur de leur identité. Il faut les ménager. De la politique encore et encore, maugréa Sherlock, les yeux clos.

Les trois autres amis ne répondirent rien, trop occupés à réfléchir sur ce qui allait arriver.

Nul ne savait encore que ce qui les attendait dépasserait de loin l'entendement et allait changer leurs vies respectives à jamais.

*xXx*

_Chine, Pékin_

_7 Janvier_

_**Jour 69**_

— Tu prends toute la place, râla Mycroft Holmes en se réveillant dans l'immense chambre donnant sur WangFuJing.

— Ho ! J'ai grossi et alors ? riposta Daiyu en le poussant hors du lit de son pied gauche.

Mycroft se leva non sans jeter des insultes en mandarin et tira d'un coup la couverture de son amie, l'exposant au grand jour.

— Myc ! gueula la métisse en faisant la moue.

— J'ai reçu un message de Kalyn. Elle nous informe de la venue prochaine de mon frère et de ses amis en Asie. Que dois-je penser de cela ? prononça lentement Mycroft en mandarin.

Il commençait juste à se réadapter à la langue.

— Qu'ils cherchent des ennuis, répondit l'Alpha-Oméga dans la même langue.


	10. 09

PS: Les habitants d'Hong Kong parlent le cantonais davantage que le mandarin. Le problème est que je ne comprends strictement rien au cantonais (honte à moi). Les termes chinois relèvent donc du mandarin seulement (ma seconde langue maternelle XP). Je certifie donc que les termes et phrases de cette langue dans la suite des chapitres sont réels et sans fautes.

* * *

**— 09 —**

_Hong Kong_

_7 Janvier_

_**Jour 69**_

Gregory Lestrade sortit du taxi à la suite de John, Sherlock et Ethan. Les quatre occidentaux posèrent pieds dans une artère bondée, au milieu d'innombrables buildings dont la hauteur s'étirait au ciel, sans fin.

— Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi devant les bâtiments.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire maniaque et se dirigea vivement vers une place grouillante. Sa curiosité était à son comble. Enfin, pas seulement la sienne puisque ni John, ni Ethan et ni même Lestrade n'avaient rien vu de tel.

Ce n'était pas New York, ni la City de Londres. C'était l'Asie, et ses buildings colossaux, des têtes à la chevelure noire à perte de vue, un temps beaucoup plus doux qu'en Europe et enfin, des néons, des enseignes, des magasins, des taxis jaunes au nombre infini.

— C'est... bondé, remarqua Ethan entre deux coups d'épaules de la part de piétons pressés.

Malgré la désagréable sensation de se sentir étouffé par la foule, il restait de marbre devant telle vue.

— Oui, et on peut sentir toutes les odeurs existantes. Omégas, Alphas, Bêtas, des A Alphas et même des A Omégas qui se croisent et se côtoient sans prise de tête et cris d'horreur. Cela diffère vraiment de l'Occident, s'émerveilla Ethan tout en renifla ça et là.

Le B Bêta était visiblement à son aise. Malheureusement, sa chevelure châtain et ses yeux verts attiraient l'attention, moins que Sherlock et John cependant. Un grand A Alpha pâle et un Oméga blond ne passaient jamais inaperçus.

Dans un lieu où tout le monde — ou presque, si on comptait ceux qui s'étaient teints les cheveux —, avait les cheveux noirs, être de peau blanche et blond était loin d'être discret. Plusieurs personnes les désignèrent de loin, et quelques enfants s'arrêtèrent même pour les observer de près.

— Ne perdons pas de vue notre objectif premier. Que nous a conseillé Anthea, déjà ? dit soudain Greg, reprenant son attitude d'inspecteur.

— Il nous faut trouver Bai Long, le Dragon Blanc. Si on veut avoir des nouvelles de Mycroft et Daiyu, c'est par là qu'il faut commencer selon elle, répondit John tout en feuilletant le guide donné.

— J'aurais bien aimé visiter cette ville pourtant, maugréa Sherlock, le regard sautillant entre les piétons, les bâtiments et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de la chaussée.

— Moi aussi, mais on a des priorités, et j'aimerais bien rencontrer cet homme. Sauf si je suis de trop, suggéra Ethan d'une voix discrète.

Lestrade hocha la tête mais John fut plus rapide.

— Tu es déjà avec nous, donc autant nous accompagner. Il vaut mieux être nombreux que seul dans ces cas là. De plus, tu contrebalanceras ces deux A Alphas, dit-il.

— Mais avant, hôtel ! Anthea nous a indiqué un hôtel au centre ville et nos bagages nous attendent là-bas. A croire que nous somme réellement des VIP ici ! s'exclama Greg, enthousiaste.

Cette escapade excitante l'avait tiré de son désarroi et il se sentait plus d'attaque que jamais. Peut-être que la présence omniprésente de John y était également pour quelque chose, mais son instinct lui dictait que le changement arrivait : nouvelles aventures, secrets à découvrir ou tourisme, il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il espérait bien être au premier rang pour assister à cela.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la célèbre Tsim Sha Tsui, artère principale abritant nombre d'attractions touristiques. Durant toute la promenade, John et Ethan servirent de guide, le nez fourré dans leur bouquin.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses boutiques de luxes, et s'arrêtèrent un temps à l'entrée du parc Koowlon.

— J'espère qu'on aura le temps de visiter cette merveille, s'écria Ethan.

*xXx*

L'hôtel fut enfin trouvé.

The Peninsula Hong Kong Hotel était la référence en hôtellerie. Confort de premier ordre, valets personnels, voitures haut de gamme à disposition, technologie de pointe, tout était offert aux voyageurs et businessmen exigeants en quête de perfection.

— Nous avons trois suites : une pour Lestrade, une autre pour Ethan et la dernière avec salon et cuisine séparés pour John et moi, dit Sherlock après leur avoir tendu les cartes magnétiques.

— Pourquoi la plus grande suite est-elle réservée à John et toi ? demanda, moqueur, Ethan.

— Parce qu'ils sont deux. Je suis quand même surpris que nous soyons tous logés aussi bien et dans des suites, remarqua Greg en haussant des épaules.

Il était ravi de leur accommodation un bon lit pouvait être salvateur dans des contrées inconnues.

— Il n'y a presque que des suites dans cet hôtel et Anthea nous a déjà tout prévu. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a comme connections ici, répondit John en reprenant le guide.

— Elle détient cet hôtel en partie, débita Sherlock qui tourna les talons et alla observer chaque recoin du hall de réception.

— Pardon ? s'écrièrent Lestrade et Ethan en cœur.

— La réservation avait été faite à son nom. Il est évident qu'ils la connaissent ici. Non pas comme une habituée, mais comme un des propriétaires au vu du changement radical de comportement des réceptionnistes. Le client, même le plus régulier et riche qui soit, n'aurait jamais eu un impact aussi grand sur un employé. Donc sans aucun doute un employeur.

— Je pensais qu'Anthea était un faux nom, dit John étonné par la révélation.

— C'est un faux nom. Elle est connue ici sous le nom de Laura Smith. Je doute que ce soit son vrai nom néanmoins, sinon elle ne me l'aurait pas donné aussi simplement, répondit Sherlock avant de partir observer un énorme vase Ming trônant au centre du hall.

*xXx*

_Chine, Pékin_

_8 Janvier_

_**Jour 70**_

— Les La Mian m'ont vraiment manqués ! s'écria Merry en aspirant une bonne bouchée de nouilles fines.

— Je l'avoue, tu as fais d'énormes progrès en cuisine, Kalyn, ajouta Mycroft en terminant son bol.

— J'ai comme l'impression d'être votre cuisinière depuis mon arrivée ce matin. Vous auriez pu cuisiner tous seuls non ? se plaignit Kalyn tout en dégustant le sien.

— En tout cas, c'est drôlement bon ! s'écria de nouveau Daiyu en reposant son bol.

Elle se passa une serviette sur les lèvres et se leva pour tout débarrasser dans la cuisine.

L'appartement appartenait à Kalyn, qui en possédait d'ailleurs pas mal en Asie. Situé non loin de la célèbre avenue Wangfujing, elle offrait une vue imprenable sur la capitale chinoise, aujourd'hui sous l'égide d'Hong Kong. Située à l'est de la Cité Interdite, cette rue symbolisait l'économie de tout un continent au rythme effréné. Grandes marques côtoyaient les fabrications locales et autres enseignes internationales.

Kalyn observa la ville de la baie vitrée du triplex qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques années. Mycroft avait pris l'habitude d'y séjourner lorsqu'il était en voyages d'affaires en Asie.

L'appartement était neuf, à la décoration soignée et minimaliste. Quelques œuvres d'art et sculptures modernes ornaient l'entrée couleur beige et le salon douillet.

Elle regarda ensuite l'avenue Wangfujing et compta les enseignes qu'elle avait réussi à introduire en Asie. H&M, Zara, Etam, Mango, C&A n'étaient que des exemples parmi d'autres. C'était son second travail : servir de liaison entre l'Occident et l'Orient.

Peu de gens avaient la possibilité de se rendre et de faire des affaires en Asie, et Anthea, non, en vérité Kalyn Keller de son vrai nom, avait fait de cette opportunité un second métier. Aujourd'hui à la tête d'un empire financier avec Mycroft et quelques associés, elle dirigeait les opérations financières à l'aide de son Blackberry d'un oeil expert.

Myc était doué pour les négociations, mais les chiffres, c'était elle. Le reste était délégué à des personnes compétentes mais remplaçables. Ainsi, la gestion ne prenait qu'un temps minime, le reste étant dédié entièrement à sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre et le gouvernement asiatique, du moins, dans son cas.

— J'ai eu des nouvelles de ton grand-père, dit Mycroft, tirant soudainement Kalyn de ses pensées.

— Que me veut-il encore ? bouda Merry.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Sherlock sur ce point.

— Rien qui ne concerne ta personne. Cependant, la Reine et lui ont eu une conversation très récente sur le cas Arthur Winston. Si on n'agit pas plus vite, les problèmes vont s'accumuler davantage, exposa Mycroft au grand jour.

— Nous n'avons rien eu de plus de la part des Services Spéciaux Alliés (SSA). Avec en prime l'arrivée de ton frère et ses amis, je ne pense pas qu'on aura davantage de temps à consacrer au Circus, dit Kalyn en s'asseyant sur un canapé recouvert d'une peau d'ours polaire, — fausse bien entendue —.

— De source sûre, j'ai informé sa Majesté sur les menaces qui pèsent sur l'alliance au cas où elle serait découverte, continua Mycroft.

— Tant que Myc restera à la tête du MI6 et autres agences gouvernementales occidentales et à la tête du AIS (Asian Intelligence Services) en Asie, le risque restera faible, intervint Merry perplexe.

— Les temps ont bien changé, Daiyu. Certes, il est encore dans notre avantage d'être des agents doubles pour le compte de la Reine et quelques alliés occidentaux assez lucides et aussi pour Bai Long, mais n'oublie pas qu'Arthur Winston brigue mon poste au Royaume-Uni, répondit calmement Mycroft.

— La Reine est de ton côté.

— Malheureusement, elle n'est pas l'unique décideur en Occident. Certains voient d'un mauvais oeil la présence d'un homme si dévoué aussi longtemps au même poste, soupira Mycroft.

— Tu es le seul assez génial pour occuper cette position, et je pense que K est d'accord avec moi là-dessus, dit Merry en s'affalant sur un fauteuil en cuir bleu Klein.

— Je le suis effectivement, acquiesça Kalyn en croisant ses jambes.

— Mais les circonstances actuelles me sont très défavorables. Etant d'une dynamique extrême, je ne pense pas rester encore longtemps au poste. Je peux retarder la sanction, mais un jour ou l'autre, on découvrira la supercherie, dit-il.

— Depuis des années, tu réussis à rester incognito. Je sais que les gens sont beaucoup plus méfiants depuis la promulgation de cette satanée loi, mais avec un peu d'inventivité, tu resteras caché. Sauf si tes traitements te jouent de nouveaux tours. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es revenu en Asie et a abandonné pour un temps tes injections hormonales, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit Merry.

— En effet, je ne peux plus tenir le rythme malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Quelque chose change chez moi, physiquement.

— Tes sentiments pour un certain DI ne seraient-ils pas en cause ? suggéra Kalyn en levant un sourcil.

Merry gloussa à l'idée et alla se jeter dans le canapé occupé par l'A Oméga, posant ses pieds sur les cuisses de ce dernier. Il avait abandonné son uniforme costume trois pièces pour une chemise aux manches retroussées sous un pull en cachemire bleu Klein assorti à un pantalon beige clair. Il était vêtu d'une paire de souliers modernes en daim, couleur chocolat.

Il commença à masser inconsciemment les pieds de l'Alpha Oméga qui trainait souvent dans des pulls à capuches gigantesques GAP sur jeans moulants et talons hauts. La mode coréenne faisait des merveilles sur sa silhouette, la rajeunissant d'une bonne paire d'années.

— Je ne... balbutia Mycroft, cramoisi.

— Cela ne sert à rien de le cacher, je le vois bien à travers vos entrevues et autres _rencontres_ bizarrement toujours fortuites, dit Kalyn en esquissant un sourire taquin.

Mycroft resta sans voix, poussé dans ses retranchements par les deux jeunes femmes.

— C'est un très bel A Alpha, parfait pour un Oméga comme toi. De plus, il vient d'atterrir à Hong Kong. Ils sont à ta recherche. Ton frère est très dévoué... parfois, plaisanta davantage Kalyn.

— Tu sais que je peux te virer en quelques secondes, menaça Mycroft en plissant des yeux.

— Mon Myc enfin amoureux. C'est adorable ! Mais vous n'avez toujours pas changé, dites-moi ! Tu sais très bien où nous sommes et tu les balades à Hong Kong, Kalyn ? Je te connaissais plus compatissante, mais si l'idée vient de Myc, je comprends... ajouta Merry qui finit d'achever l'aîné Holmes par cette remarque.

Kalyn et Merry éclatèrent de rire devant la moue de leur ami.

_C'est si bon de se retrouver enfin au naturel, sans artifices et problèmes de dynamiques,_ songea Kalyn en allant se caler contre un Mycroft levant les yeux au ciel, emmitouflée dans un long pull en laine beige et un jean slim bordeaux.

*xXx*

_Hong Kong_

_9 Janvier_

_**Jour 71**_

— Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à obtenir d'entrevue avec le Dragon Blanc, constata amèrement John devant l'imposant bâtiment représentant la justice de Hong Kong.

Ce dernier était d'une inspiration néo-classique, à l'européenne, vestige du passé colonial britannique.

— Il ressemble un peu à la Maison Blanche à Washington, osa dire Ethan la mine perplexe.

— A part la forme, je ne vois pas de ressemblance flagrante, si ce n'est la couleur : blanche, ou plutôt beige sale, ajouta Sherlock.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent immédiatement arrêtés par les services de sécurité.

— Nous sommes là pour parler à Li Bai Long voici nos autorisations, dit Lestrade en montrant son passeport.

Le garde ne voulu rien entendre et les jeta à la porte, de nouveau.

— Bon, si même la Court Suprême ne veut pas de nous..., commenta Ethan en haussant des épaules.

— Il devrait bien y avoir un moyen, bon sang ! Nous sommes passés par la police, la mairie, le gouvernement politique et même la justice ne veut pas de nous ! s'exclama, excédé, John.

— Il nous reste la demeure privée du papy Bai Long, plaisanta Ethan.

— Très bonne idée, à condition que l'on sache où elle est, dit Greg.

— Il suffit de lire le guide, c'est indiqué, suggéra Sherlock.

_Evidemment, il a toujours le dernier mot ! _pensa John en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son Alpha.

— Hé, oh ! Pas de câlins devant nous ! s'exclama Ethan en levant les bras au ciel.

*xXx*

_Royaumes-Unis, Londres_

_9 Janvier_

_**Jour 71**_

Il neigeait abondamment en cette période de l'année. Les fêtes étaient passées, tout le monde s'activait à nouveau, mais la magie de Noël restait toujours un peu visible.

Anna Ulanov sortit du bâtiment abritant les locaux du Daily Times et héla un taxi. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment les moyens, mais ses bras chargés de dossiers et le verglas toujours présent pouvaient bien lui autoriser cet écart dans son budget restreint.

Elle avait reversé une partie de son salaire à sa famille restée au Brésil et essayait, autant qu'une jeune active le pouvait, de jongler entre ses dépenses quotidiennes, le loyer, le transport et sa famille. C'était dur, mais cela en valait la peine.

Habitant dans un quartier paisible et populaire dans le nord est de la capitale britannique, elle descendit du taxi et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement.

Le studio était très petit, mais suffisait à ses besoins. Célibataire, sans enfants et nouvellement installée, elle disposait d'assez de place pour caser la masse de dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau, sa table basse, sa table à manger et même son lit.

_Les meurtres et cas de violences se font de plus en plus fréquents, et tous visent les A Omégas et parfois les A Alphas. Qu'avons nous fait ?_

Elle soupira et se tint la tête entre les mains.

L'examen de conscience n'avait jamais été son fort. Seulement, ce qui se passait actuellement en Occident ne la rassurait pas pas du tout même.

Elle avait quand même la sagesse de distinguer les bienfaits d'une idéologie et la réalité ! Tandis que les journaux et médias ainsi que l'opinion publique continuaient à vanter les bienfaits des nouvelles dispositions, Anna devenait de plus en plus perplexe.

Elle aimait ce qui avait changé pour les Bêtas et B Omégas. Mais son instinct et ses sens aiguisés d'Oméga femelle lui dictaient le contraire.

Et elle préférait toujours se fier à son instinct plutôt qu'aux opinions des autres.

*xXx*

_Hong Kong_

_10 Janvier_

_**Jour 72**_

Le Peak surplombait la ville Parfum. C'était dans cette partie de la mégalopole, située dans les hautes altitudes des collines, que se trouvaient quelques unes des plus grandes fortunes de la baie. C'était là où habitait Bai Long et ce qui restait du clan Li.

Sherlock grimpa les marches qui menaient vers l'entrée principale de la demeure gigantesque. Contrairement aux croyances, elle n'était pas si intimidante que cela, et était relativement accessible au public. Seule une haie et un portique immense trahissaient des dispositifs de sécurité dignes de ceux de la Reine d'Angleterre, rien de surprenant puisque les deux familles avaient à peu près la même influence.

Les quatre occidentaux s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense portique en question et ce fut John qui s'avança pour parler dans l'interphone. Une voix masculine les fit patienter avant qu'une autre voix, cette fois-ci féminine, ne se fit entendre.

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient pu contacter un membre de la demeure.

— Nous cherchons à joindre Li Bai Long, ou plutôt sa petite fille Li Daiyu, reprit John en insistant sur Daiyu.

— Elle n'habite plus ici. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres requêtes, je vous prie de nous excuser. Le maître ne reçoit pas de visiteurs sans m'avoir au préalable prévenu. Merci de vous munir d'une invitation formelle.

Avant que John ne put répondre, Lestrade s'interposa dans un élan soudain et cria dans l'interphone, impatient et presque désespéré.

— Dites-lui, s'il est là, que les amis et le frère de Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock, cherchent à avoir une entrevue. Nous avons été invités en Asie par son assistante et amie Anthea, ou Laura Smith. C'est urgent, Mycroft a disparu du territoire britannique et nous sommes très inquiets pour lui ! Merry est une Alpha-Oméga, si cela peut vous montrer qu'on la connait. S'il vous plait, laissez-nous entrer.

Sherlock le poussa au loin. Aucun son ne sortit de l'interphone.

— Lestrade ! dit John, pris de court par la soudaine interruption de Greg.

— Désolé, je...

A ce moment, le portail s'ouvrit et une élégante femme âgée vint les accueillir. Vêtue d'un Qi Pao couleur bleu marine aux broderies discrètes, manches mi-longues et col très haut, à la Shanghaienne, elle les invita à les suivre dans la demeure.

Elle les introduisit dans un dédale de couloirs à l'architecture semi chinoise, semi européenne. Le bois de cerisier et le beige étaient dominants. Tout était lumineux et en hauteur.

_Six mètres de hauteur, _déduisit Sherlock.

Les pièces se succédèrent les unes après les autres, et on pouvait distinguer un jardin chinois se dérouler entre les couloirs. Pierres naturelles, mares, arbustes, quelques pavillons discrets aux couleurs féminines et une collection de cerisiers et d'arbres à Mei vivifiaient un jardin intemporel.

L'employée de maison les fit entrer dans une vaste pièce chaleureuse et européenne. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la ville d'Hong Kong et laissait entrer une lumière vive.

— Bonjour, dit une voix masculine dans un anglais parfait.

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent aussitôt pour tomber sur un homme distingué en costume trois pièces, chevelure blanche coupée court et visage sage mais âgé.

— Je reconnais là les traits et la dégaine d'Alexandre, en plus jeune et A Alpha, dit-il en désignant Sherlock.

D'un geste de la main, il les invita à s'asseoir et fit amener un service à thé par son employée de maison.

— Qui êtres vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix puissante.

— Je m'appelle John Watson, ami et médecin de l'armée britannique. Voici Sherlock Holmes, le frère cadet de Mycroft, notre ami Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector à Scotland Yard et ami de Mycroft. Et enfin, Ethan Miller, un confrère venu des Etats-Unis. Nous avons atterris ici grâce à Anthea, ou plutôt Laura Smith qui nous a alloué les autorisations nécessaires pour entrer sur le continent. La raison de notre voyage est simple : nous tenons à retrouver Mycroft Holmes, disparu à Londres depuis plus de dix jours...

— Toujours les mêmes ils ne changeront jamais ! interrompit Bai Long en soupirant longuement.

D'un geste rapide, il réchauffa les tasses sans anses en versant par-dessus de l'eau bouillante.

— Heu... Pardon ? demanda Gregory Lestrade d'une voix pleinement A Alpha.

Ce dernier avait arrêté de se cacher. Ses amis n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

L'homme plaça cinq tasses devant lui et remplit une première fois une théière en argile cuite d'eau et de feuilles de thé.

— Ils ne devront pas tarder à entrer dans la ville. J'ai coupé les accès bancaires à ces deux énergumènes. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps là où ils sont, vous les trouverez facilement. Faîtes ce que vous désirez en attendant. J'imagine que vous logez au Peninsula, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et Bai Long vida une première fois la théière sur les tasses avant de tout renverser à nouveau. Il recommença deux fois le rituel pour enfin leur présenter les tasses. Le liquide vert était limpide.

— Rien de surprenant, comme d'habitude. Ces gamins peuvent être si prévisibles ! La raison de leur arrivée est simple : il se passe trop de choses étranges en Occident, n'est-ce pas ? Et Mycroft, tout comme Anthea, si vous préférez les appeler ainsi, doivent se sentir en danger. D'où un retour en Asie pour se remettre dans le bain de l'action.

John leva les sourcils, étonné par la perspicacité du patriarche et son étrange manière de former les phrases.

— Je les connais tellement bien, les ayant vu grandir. Ces satanés bonhommes me causeront toujours du souci. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'approuver ce qu'ils font, parfois. Et votre venue ici me conforte dans mes idées. Ils font de bonnes choses, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, si inquiets. Allez, jeunes gens, déguerpissez, et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Seulement ce que vous avez à faire.

*xXx*

— Qu'a-t-il voulu nous dire ? demanda Ethan, une fois sorti de la demeure.

— De ne pas nous mêler des affaires diplomatiques et des agissements de Mycroft et compagnie. On doit seulement les retrouver, puis retourner en Occident, basta, répondit Sherlock, les mains dans les poches.

— Et tu penses qu'il nous fera confiance ? ironisa John.

— Pas le moins du monde. Il s'attend à ce qu'on chamboule ses plans, dit Sherlock en souriant.

— Et je pense qu'on lui donnera ce qu'il attend de nous, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Greg avec bonne humeur.

— Je suis un Holmes, lui-même me l'a rappelé !

— Mais Alexander ? demanda John.

— Mycroft Alexander Holmes, voilà son nom complet. Je suis surpris qu'il soit connu dans cette partie du monde sous ce nom, répondit Sherlock en haussant des épaules comme si toute cette question identitaire était évidente.

— Anthea, Merry, Alexander... Ma foi, ils aiment utiliser des alias ceux-là. On se croirait dans un film de James Bond ! s'écria Ethan.

— Peut-être bien que les paroles d'Anthea et de Bai Long sont à prendre au sérieux... dit Greg, songeur.

* * *

J'ai un peu bourré ces derniers jours en chapitres et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas (on ne sait jamais. XD)

J'écris en ce moment même les prochains et la trame de la partie II est dorénavant entièrement terminée. Je me mets déjà au boulot pour la partie III! Je suis efficace je sais XD. Mais bon, faut bien s'occuper...

En tout cas, je remercie Roxanne33 encore et encore. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous semble cohérente pour le moment, j'espère vous tenir en haleine. L'action va commencer très vite!

Si vous avez des suggestions, etc... faites moi en part, je suis friande des commentaires et autres cris du coeur!

Merci à vous toutes et tous, vous me motivez chaque jour à faire mieux! (j'essaye en tout cas)


	11. 10

— 10 —

_Etats-Unis, New York_

_11 Janvier_

_**Jour 73**_

Kalyn releva le col de son manteau et frissonna une énième fois depuis son arrivée à New York. Elle y avait été envoyée par son second employeur, Arthur Winston, celui-là même qu'elle espionnait pour le compte de Mycroft, et donc de la SSA.

La SSA avait été fondée par Will et Mycroft sous l'impulsion de Merry, alors membre à part entière des services secrets de l'Asie. C'était soit par dévouement, soit par idéologie. Kalyn n'avait jamais su la raison réelle derrière cette entreprise. Ayant rejoint rapidement l'organisation, elle avait participé à la construction d'un réseau regroupant aujourd'hui des dignitaires, familles royales, artistes, chefs d'entreprises, et surtout des amoureux d'une thèse insensée.

Cette thèse avait été mise en application autant que possible en Asie et tout particulièrement en Extrême-Orient par Bai Long lui-même. Il n'était pas membre de la SSA, mais la soutenait quand cela l'arrangeait.

Kalyn savait au fond d'elle-même qu'être, en même temps, employée de l'AIS tout comme Mycroft ne leur permettrait jamais d'être entièrement libres. C'était peut-être une des raisons qui avaient poussé Merry à couper presque entièrement les ponts avec son grand-père, passant ainsi du statut d'héritière et princesse à chercheuse et écrivain sans le sou. Mais elle avait choisi, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

La B Alpha recentra ses pensées sur la mission confiée par Winston. Elle devait servir de médiatrice lors d'une conférence entre les gouvernements britanniques et américains. De la réussite de cette mission dépendait le degré de confiance accordé par son patron et amant occasionnel. Si elle achevait de convaincre les Etats-Unis d'adhérer entièrement au Protocol de Londres et non pas d'être membre occasionnel, elle aurait davantage accès à des dossiers sensibles.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses affaires financières la retenaient souvent en Asie, et elle avait dû révéler son rôle dans l'économie Asiatique et Occidental à Arthur afin de justifier ses déplacements. Le dernier en date à Pékin avait bien entendu été savamment planifié. Tout devait brouiller les pistes et comme le répétait souvent Mycroft : _il n'existe rien de plus crédible qu'une fausse identité réelle._

Kalyn entra dans Times Square où un chauffeur l'attendait pour l'amener sur les lieux de la réunion. Bien entendu, les locaux étaient gardés secrets. Il était donc tout à fait normal pour elle de se faire balader dans la ville les yeux bandés. Pour une fois, elle prenait la place des personnes régulièrement _kidnappées_ par Mycroft : John Watson et Gregory Lestrade en constituaient des habitués.

Une Mercedes noire aux vitres impénétrables s'arrêta à son niveau devant l'immense boutique M&Ms aux distributeurs intarissables. Elle grimpa dans le véhicule non sans avoir échangé le signe de reconnaissance.

— Bonjour, fit une voix provenant du siège passager.

Elle ne répondit pas, connaissant sa position et son devoir à ce jour. Sa position l'autorisait désormais à se comporter comme la _nerd_ douée en informatique et chiffres qu'elle était secrètement.

Elle dégaina son portable et envoya quelques messages à Arthur avant qu'une vitre apparaisse soudainement entre les sièges arrière et le devant de la voiture.

_Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond._

Elle envoya rapidement un dernier texte, avant qu'une décharge de fumée apparaisse.

_Et merde ! _se dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

*xXx*

_Hong Kong_

_12 Janvier_

_**Jour 74**_

Mycroft Alexander Holmes reçut un texte envoyé du portable professionnel britannique de son amie Anthea.

— Merry, viens voir ! dit-il, alarmé par les mots.

_**"Perdue à NY"**_

— Je pense que cela a le mérite d'être clair. Elle a été capturée à New York, dit Merry en lisant le message.

— C'est une habitude de se faire prendre en otage cependant.

— Mais l'expression est ancienne, on l'utilisait entre nous, continua Daiyu fronçant les sourcils.

— Elle est découverte, conclut Mycroft en replaçant son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

Un rapide coup d'œil entre eux leur suffit pour décider de la suite des opérations. Crise physiologique A Oméga et problèmes diplomatiques et sociaux ou pas, il leur fallait partir à New York pour une opération de sauvetage.

Mais avant cela, il leur fallait faire un saut dans l'appartement situé dans la vieille ville d'Hong Kong de Mycroft. Ils devaient récupérer leurs passeports d'emprunts et du cash, puisque tout avait été gelé par une certaine personne.

— Les jeux entre ton grand-père et toi n'arrêteront jamais de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, reprit l'aîné Holmes.

— Comme ceux entre toi et ton frère.

— A la différence que nos jeux ne nous mettent jamais en danger réel.

— Sauf le cas Reichenbach où tu l'as presque envoyé sur l'échafaud.

— Mais je ne le mettrai jamais sur liste noire internationale et je ne bloquerai jamais tous ses comptes bancaires ainsi que ceux de ses alias.

— Tu as raison sur ce point.

— Bref, mon frère et ses amis sont à Hong Kong à notre recherche. Bai Long a jugé intéressant et divertissant de les aider.

— Quelle drôle de façon de nous saluer ! Nous bloquer dans cette ville... On ne pouvait aller nulle part, sauf ici, et on est désormais coincé. Encore longtemps avant l'arrivée à ton nouvel appartement, Myc ?

*xXx*

John et Greg coururent à la suite de Sherlock et Ethan. Ils avaient prévu d'aller visiter le quartier aux mille saveurs à Kowloon après une escale au temple de Wong Tai Sin, un des plus visités de la ville.

Le B Bêta et l'A Alpha étaient surexcités depuis leur arrivée à Hong Kong et tenaient à visiter le plus de monuments et sites touristiques possibles. Ils étaient même allés à pied au Peak ! Une folie puisqu'il leur avait fallu plusieurs heures et une endurance de fer pour parvenir à la place centrale, qui n'était pas si éloignée de la demeure du clan Li au grand damne de Greg et John.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tour d'horloge de l'ancien Kowloon, en mandarin _Jiu Long_, signifiant Neuf Dragons.

Il faisait presque nuit, et Sherlock, suivi de peu par Ethan, décida de faire une pause en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une fontaine illuminée. Rejoints peu après par John et Greg, ils profitèrent de l'environnement animé et illuminé du quartier touristique.

— Il fait bon en Asie, soupira d'aise Greg en levant la tête, les yeux clos.

— C'est sûr qu'à Londres, on serait actuellement enfouit sous des mètres de neige, plaisanta Ethan, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

— Et tu comptes t'installer ici ? demanda John.

— Peut-être, mais je pense voyager encore un peu avant. Il me reste encore des économies, et le logement à Hong Kong est vraiment trop cher pour ma bourse de soldat à la retraite, répondit Ethan en s'étirant.

Greg s'assit à son tour et en profita pour inspirer un grand coup. On était bien en Asie les odeurs se côtoyaient et se mêlaient dans un étrange méli-mélo de saveurs. Il ne cachait pas être plutôt déstabilisé et parfois, se sentait attaqué par les odeurs. Sur ce dernier point, il regrettait l'Europe, bien plus sain pour ses pauvres narines d'A Alpha hypersensible. L'inspecteur pouvait ainsi distinguer deux Bêtas revenant de leur shopping, quelques touristes japonais Omégas, un A Alpha pressé et même deux A Omégas accompagnés de quelques Bêtas prêts pour festoyer toute la nuit.

Mais il remarqua surtout une odeur subtile qui enivrait ses narines comme jamais. Instinctivement, il chercha l'origine de la senteur qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

*xXx*

— Bon sang ! Où as-tu mis les billets ? s'indigna Daiyu en fouillant dans son sac Givenchy.

— Je te les ai donné, souviens-toi ! rétorqua Mycroft en levant les yeux aux cieux pour la centième fois depuis leur départ de l'appartement.

— Comment as-tu pu survivre ces années lorsque Kalyn était malade ?

— Je survivais, et puis, elle n'était jamais malade ni en congé.

— Je comprends mieux maintenant. En fait, sous tes airs de parfait politicien maniaque de la propreté, se cache un être toujours aussi bordélique que ton frère. Tu ne changeras visiblement jamais, hein ? Vraiment, mais où sont-ils ? râla la jeune femme tout en retournant son sac.

Mycroft soupira et poussa son amie en avant, bousculant quelques piétons au passage. Il leur fallait attraper un vol !

*xXx*

Ils profitèrent encore un peu du calme avant que Sherlock ne se lève et entraine John avec lui. L'embrassant fougueusement, il recula de quelques pas avant de heurter une personne.

— Mon Dieu ! s'écria Greg en se levant d'un bon à son tour.

Dans l'animation d'une nuit agitée et illuminée de mille couleurs, Greg venait de reconnaître Mycroft Holmes, complètement à l'opposé de lui-même.

Sherlock releva la tête et lâcha John, pour observer l'homme qu'il avait bousculé : son frère.

Ethan vit débouler une jeune femme, sans doute Daiyu Li gesticulant avec son sac en compagnie de Mycroft Holmes en personne.

Gregory ne s'attendait pas à voir les deux amis dans la nuit, à Hong Kong. Encore moins dans un état aussi différent. La senteur venait d'eux, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Daiyu avait abandonné son rouge à lèvre pour un maquillage des yeux très prononcé, façon sud coréenne, les lèvres à nu, — Greg arrivait désormais à reconnaitre les différentes nationalités asiatiques et le maquillage des femmes constituait un élément très révélateur —.

Elle avait troqué ses bottines et baskets pour une paire d'escarpins noires à talons vertigineux, un jean bleu nuit très près du corps découvrant ses chevilles, une chemise d'homme blanche retroussée au niveau du coude, en désordre. _Celle de Mycroft, sans aucun doute, _se surprit-il à penser.

Et tout cela était caché sous une cape bordeaux au col style smoking en cuir, ouverte nonchalamment et pendant sur ses bras. Elle se débattait contre son sac, de marque puisqu'en cuir exotique, et semblait chercher activement quelque chose, entre deux passages d'une main dans sa chevelure plus longue et étrangement lisse une première.

Enfin, sa senteur. Greg huma en sa direction, tentant de découvrir la source du parfum unique. Ce n'était pas la senteur Oméga profonde et piquante qui émanait de la jeune femme qu'il avait précédemment connu. Non, c'était une mixture entre Alpha et Oméga, impossible à reconnaitre. Une senteur boisée, humide et à la fois très orientale. Bref, la jeune femme avait abandonné les parfums de synthèse pour la sienne, Alpha-Oméga, inconnue au bataillon. _Nous sommes bien dans un pays qui n'en a que faire des dynamiques_.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers Mycroft Holmes. Il resta bouché bée. Le parfum était trop puissant, trop envoûtant, et c'était lui la source.

Gregory changea de position et regarda ses compagnons de voyage. John était également bouche bée devant l'apparition tandis qu'Ethan paraissait très intéressé par l'aîné Holmes. Pas surprenant puisque tous les Alphas et Bêtas, à l'exception de Sherlock, qui s'était également retourné, avaient les yeux rivés sur l'homme.

Un parfum enivrant, dévastateur.

Opium, miel, épices orientales, iris, patchouli, sensuel, élégant. Mais surtout, sexuel. Tellement sexuel que Greg se sentait hypnotisé par l'homme qui les avait à présent remarqué.

Et l'attitude de Mycroft n'arrangeait en rien l'état semi transcendant dans lequel s'était engouffré l'A Alpha.

Costume sur mesure sans veston, deux boutons dont un seul boutonné. Noir, très cintré, à la Dior époque Heidi Slimane. Cravate noire fine sur col sauvagement ouvert, pantalon outrageusement près du corps, chaussures noires, il trainait une valise ébène, un manteau en cachemire noir drapé sur un bras.

Et les cheveux ! Il avait laissé sa chevelure noire dans leur état naturel, sans gel ni agencement sophistiqué, dans un style non sans rappeler la coiffure de Sherlock. Attitude nonchalante mais si rebelle dans un costume dynamique et chic qui le rajeunissait d'au moins dix ans et accentuait le caractère fin, élancé et étonnement musclé de sa silhouette. Il lança un sourire ravageur à Merry qui continuait de râler tout en continuant sa fouille.

Et puis Greg vit l'homme lever un sourcil, accentuant ses traits aristocratiques et soudain très séduisants. Alors, il reconnut le parfum qui criait sexe, sexe, SEXE ! Tellement sexuel que Greg sentit son entrejambe devenir inconfortable. Et les autres Alphas et Bêtas n'y étaient pas indifférents non plus. Certains se léchaient les lèvres, d'autres devenaient prédateurs. Un homme osa s'approcher de Mycroft, les yeux noirs de désir.

Là, il vit Sherlock lâcher les bras de John et repousser l'homme violemment, ajoutant un grognement sonore. Il prit son frère par le bras, entraînant au passage Merry toujours le nez fourré dans son sac et amena le couple vers eux, suivit de près par un John toujours abasourdi.

— Sherlock, que fais-tu là et ici ? cria Mycroft surprit par ce geste inattendu.

— Tu pues le sexe, et Merry n'aide en rien avec son parfum mi-Oméga mi-Alpha. Je ne fais que mon devoir d'Alpha de famille.

Sherlock grogna une nouvelle fois tentant de dégager un Alpha qui avait réussi à toucher un peu de son frère.

— Tu vas où ? s'enquit le détective en jetant Mycroft auprès de John, sa moitié.

L'A Alpha jeta un coup d'œil à la valise que traînait son frère aîné.

— A New York, et que faites-vous ici ? dit Mycroft tout en s'époussetant.

Il se tenait désormais droit, un bras toujours emprisonné par Sherlock, l'autre s'accrochant à son manteau et sa valise.

— Nous partons dans le même vol alors ! ajouta Sherlock d'un ton ferme.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux d'une manière si familière que John et Greg sursautèrent. En effet, voir un Mycroft dévastateur et sexy jouer le Big Brother habituellement si posh en costume trois pièces était soudainement devenu très inhabituel.

Gregory resta immobile et continua d'observer les deux frères. Sherlock était visiblement très possessif à l'encontre de son frère. Ce dernier avait une attitude plutôt soumise, très différente de celle qu'il lui connaissait.

_Oh ! _

— Je pense que tout le monde est au courant désormais, soupira Mycroft en les observant.

Ethan et Merry posèrent leur regard sur l'aîné Holmes.

— Si tu ne t'étais pas aventuré dans ton état naturel, tu serais plus discret, et aurais gardé le secret, rétorqua l'A Alpha.

— Sherlock, je ne suis pas aux Royaume-Uni et puis j'ai eu des soucis avec ce satané traitement ! J'ai été obligé de faire une pause en attendant que mon corps se remette sur les rails. En attendant, Merry me sert de garde du corps, comme un Alpha de famille, interjeta Mycroft, indigné.

— Mais quand même, tu pues le sexe. Heureusement que tu n'es pas seul, sinon je devrais bientôt devenir oncle. Et avec ta dynamique, je risque même de devenir oncle au moins une dizaine de fois. Ne me fais pas cette tête, tu as toujours été très fertile et le sais bien !

— Sherlock ! cria cette fois-ci Merry qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait : deux billets d'avion et un passeport.

— Je suis sous contraceptifs et je ne suis pas du genre à sauter dans le lit de n'importe qui.

— Sauf que n'importe qui aurait envie de te mettre en cloque avec ton parfum et ton attirail d'escort boy, répliqua Sherlock.

— Je m'habille comme je veux ! Et c'est toi qui joue à l'escort boy avec ta chevelure dramatique et tes vêtements trop serrés.

— Mais à la différence de toi, cher frère, je suis lié et A Alpha. Toi, tu pues l'A Oméga non lié et parade comme le sexe sur pattes. Je pense que sur ce point, _maman_ serait de mon avis.

— Il a raison, pour une fois, intervint Merry.

Mycroft resta muet et fit la moue, enfournant une main dans la poche de son pantalon _très_ près du corps, soulevant au passage un pan de sa veste. Il ressemblait étrangement à son frère avec son comportement enfantin et la moue boudeuse.

C'était comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés. Le rictus moqueur de John trahissait des pensées qui allaient dans le même sens que ceux de Greg. Les réactions physiques sous son bas ventre en moins. Et puis Gregory sortit enfin de ses rêveries très... impropres, se rendant compte de l'allusion faite au préalable.

— Heu... Si j'ai bien compris, Mycroft… vous êtes un A Oméga ? demanda l'inspecteur, gêné par sa demande.

— Oui, je le suis. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de Sherlock comme vous avez pu le voir.

L'A Oméga qui s'était tourné vers Ethan salua ce dernier d'un hochement de la tête qui fit de même, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

— Non, Ethan. Mon frère n'est pas sur le marché, et cela vaut pour toi aussi Greg. Surtout un A Alpha ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer ! intervint Sherlock avec une mine dégoûtée et les dents saillantes.

— Sherlock ! Mycroft est libre de choisir qui il veut, et nous sommes au milieu d'une rue très animée, s'indigna John.

— J'espère que tu as gardé ton traitement contre tes périodes de chaleur intempestives. Avec un A Alpha dans les parages, je ne tiens pas à jouer le garde du corps jour et nuit. Vous les A Omégas, avez tendance à entrer en chaleur à n'importe quel moment de la journée, ajouta Sherlock, ignorant les interjections de son Oméga.

John sourit à la vue de son Alpha devenu si protecteur vis à vis de son frère. Le voir si responsable était unique.

Greg leva les yeux aux cieux et ajouta :

— Je suis capable de me retenir, Sherlock !

— Mais ton corps ne t'écoute pas vraiment, riposta le détective en observant son entrejambe.

— Sherlock ! Ça suffit maintenant ! cria John.

Sherlock se tut et resta sans voix. Un Oméga lié qui criait sur sa moitié Alpha était rare. Mais il fallait dire que ni Sherlock ni John ne correspondaient aux stéréotypes. Et puis, ils étaient en Asie où tout semblait aller de travers.

Apparemment, Mycroft non plus car il leva de nouveau les yeux aux cieux et soupira. Il y avait beaucoup de soupirs aujourd'hui.

— C'est fini ? On peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Mycroft avait abandonné son sourire et attitude nonchalante pour redevenir le gouvernement britannique et les services secrets américains, anglais, belges, français... _A la seule différence qu'il ressemble davantage à James Bond qu'à Mycroft Holmes, _se surprit à penser Greg.

*xXx*

— Je veux savoir pourquoi vous allez à New York, demanda Greg, ayant reprit son rôle d'inspecteur.

— C'est évident, vous êtes pressés, n'avez pas prévu initialement ce voyage et d'après le contenu visible du sac de Daiyu et vos manteaux, vous partez dans un pays froid. Certainement l'hémisphère nord car nous sommes en hiver. La valise suffit à vous deux, or tu es très minutieux Mycroft. Donc valise préparée à la hâte et partagée entre vous. Vous voyagez vers la même destination. Daiyu garde les billets d'avion, car elle les acheté, toujours en urgence puisqu'il s'agit de billets imprimés. Première classe, donc voyage lointain et de dernière minute car connaissant les habitudes de Merry, elle ne mettrait jamais ce prix-là pour un vol de l'Asie où le confort est excellent même en classe économique. Le vol est donc long mais surtout complet. Mycroft, tu l'as convaincue de le prendre. Elle t'a écouté, ce qui confirme l'urgence de la situation, sinon vous en seriez encore à vous chamailler comme des gamins. Mycroft, tu as constamment la main dans la poche de ton pantalon, prêt à dégainer ton portable. Tu attends donc des nouvelles de quelqu'un de très cher. Vous allez donc vers cette personne. Et qui connaissez-vous en commun pour partir ensemble dans cet attirail ? Soit Anthea, soit Bai Long.

— Wouah ! Une déduction en direct, s'écria admiratif Ethan en applaudissant.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport dans deux taxis et les quatre hommes avaient également réservé des billets dans le même vol que Mycroft et Merry. En première classe également puisque le reste était complet.

— Anthea a disparu à New York, et c'est vrai, avoua enfin Mycroft qui s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant tout au long du trajet.

* * *

Un énorme merci à Roxanne33 qui continue de me corriger entre les cours et tout et tout!

Je vous ai fait attendre, bien désolée et beaucoup d'excuses. Je sais que cette histoire semble compliquée, mais tout va s'éclaircir dans la suite. Il y a plusieurs parties, et j'espère ne pas tout dévoiler trop tôt. Il faut bien garder des secrets pour la suite, hein? XD

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à poser des questions! Je vous remercie encore et encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews! :)


	12. 11

— 11 —

_Quelque Part au dessus de l'océan,_

_12 Janvier_

_**Jour 74**_

L'avion s'était étrangement transformé en jet privé et à la vue des réactions similaires de Mycroft et Merry, Gregory Lestrade n'eut pas de mal à déduire que cette surprise était loin d'avoir été au programme.

— Encore un cadeau surprise de ton grand-père, n'est-ce pas Merry ? dit calmement Mycroft en affichant de nouveau une moue indescriptible.

Daiyu Li soupira. _Une première chez elle_, nota l'inspecteur. Elle monta néanmoins rapidement les marches de la passerelle et distribua son plus faux sourire aux employés de Bai Long.

— Toute l'équipe vous souhaite le bonjour, et nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce vol en direction de New York. Nous sommes à votre disposition et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos requêtes, introduisit un steward bêta à toute la bande.

Ils étaient six : un bêta, deux omégas, deux A Alphas et une Alpha-Oméga. Toutes les dynamiques étaient rassemblées et Greg n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la surprise sur le visage de leur steward. _Cela annonce encore des ragots._

Ils prirent place dans un salon luxueux. Un long canapé longeait un des côté tandis qu'un minibar et quatre fauteuils individuels ornaient l'opposé. Au centre trônait une immense table basse. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour huit ou dix personnes.

Sherlock et John prirent place dans le canapé côte à côte, et Lestrade s'assit à gauche du détective. Ethan et Merry s'affalèrent dans deux des canapés tandis que Mycroft se vautrait confortablement face à Greg, les jambes croisées. L'A Oméga se pencha vers Merry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'enlever sa veste de costume et de la tendre au steward. D'un geste élégant, il commanda quelques boissons et un snack.

_Bien vu, je commence à mourir de faim !_ pensa Greg.

— Le vol dure dix-huit heures. L'avantage d'un jet privé est que nous serons en privé, dit Mycroft dans sa voix posh si reconnaissable.

— Bai Long ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sherlock se penchant en avant.

— Kalyn a toujours été sa préférée chez ses agents Alphas. Il ne la laissera jamais tomber. Je concède que sur ce point, nous pouvons lui en être reconnaissant, répondit Mycroft en sirotant un verre de brandy.

Il décroisa les jambes et les recroisa, diffusant une bouffée subtile de son parfum enivrant. Greg se retint de respirer, de peur de paraître trop A Alpha.

—Kalyn ? demanda John, piqué par la curiosité.

—Kalyn Keller a été kidnappée, ou plutôt capturée. Nous sommes donc dans une mission de sauvetage. On ne peut se permettre de perdre un agent aussi important qu'elle. C'est avant tout notre amie... commença Merry en passant une main fébrile dans sa chevelure lisse.

— Anthea, Laura... tout cela ne constitue que des noms d'emprunts. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de vous inclure car vous êtes déjà trop au courant des faits. Et vous maintenir dans l'ombre ne servirait à rien te connaissant, Sherlock. Mieux vaut te mettre dans la confidence, sinon tu risques de commettre des dégâts irréparables en voulant impérativement découvrir la vérité, continua Mycroft.

Ce dernier retroussa ses manches et défit davantage sa cravate.

John et Greg le regardèrent perplexes, peu habitués à voir l'aîné Holmes sans son veston et ses boutons de manchettes. Une montre ornait son poignet, visiblement une Audemars Piguet chronographe à grande complication. Rien que la valeur de la montre donnait le tournis à Greg. _Je ne le pensais pas amateur de montres bracelets,_ se dit Greg.

— Alors raconte-moi tout, rétorqua Sherlock.

Mycroft inspira un grand coup et but une gorgée du brandy. Il s'installa plus confortablement et passa une main dans sa chevelure déjà désordonnée. Il fit signe au steward qui lui apporta un parapluie.

D'un geste précis, il activa quelques boutons dissimulés dans le manche.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Ethan, abasourdi.

Une pointe en acier dégoulinante d'un liquide limpide jaillit de l'extrémité du parapluie. Mycroft le brandit vers Sherlock d'un geste assuré et afficha un rictus provocateur.

— Tu n'es pas si paresseux que cela en vérité, remarqua Sherlock, aucunement surpris d'avoir une arme recouverte de poison à deux centimètres de ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, la pointe disparue avant que Mycroft ne remette le parapluie à ses côtés.

— Kalyn est l'un de nos meilleurs agents elle travaille pour le gouvernement britannique comme mon assistante. Mais avant tout, elle est un des généraux des services de renseignement d'Asie, l'AIS, sous l'égide de Bai Long, ajouta Mycroft en jouant avec son verre de brandy.

Il balaya son public du regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son verre.

— L'AIS, diminutif d'Asian Intelligence Services est l'équivalent du MI-6 et de la CIA en Asie, compléta Merry en jetant un coup d'œil à Mycroft.

— Kalyn est un agent double. Je suis moi-même le chef de l'AIS, ajouta enfin Mycroft après deux longues minutes.

Sherlock fronça des sourcils et joignit ses mains sous son menton. Greg observa de nouveau l'aîné Holmes qui lui sourit malicieusement en retour. L'inspecteur se sentit rougir et toussota pour calmer la tension palpable avec toutes ces révélations. _Rien d'autre qu'une tension due aux révélations hein ? Je ne suis pas un A Alpha en manque de... bref, retiens-toi Greg !_ tenta-t-il de se calmer.

— Tu ne dis pas tout, Mycroft, finit par lâcher Sherlock.

— La SSA, Services Secrets Alliés, connue seulement de quelques intimes, est une contre organisation créée il y a presque vingt ans par Will et Mycroft. Mycroft en est aujourd'hui le chef, également. Cette organisation comprend des membres comme les familles royales, des personnalités politiques et artistiques ainsi que des entrepreneurs. Son but premier est d'œuvrer en faveur d'une collaboration entre l'Asie et l'Occident dans le but de promouvoir la thèse sur l'égalité des dynamiques telle qu'on peut la voir à Hong Kong. Kalyn est un membre actif. En clair, Mycroft et Kalyn sont des agents triples qui travaillent pour deux gouvernements et la SSA, dit Merry avant de lancer un autre coup d'œil à Mycroft.

_A croire qu'ils se parlent avec les yeux ! _s'indigna Greg.

— Nous ne travaillons ni pour l'Asie ni pour l'Occident, mais pour quelques idéaux et, on peut le dire, pour quelques personnalités dont la très chère Reine d'Angleterre, la famille royale du Danemark, le Pape, et bien sûr Bai Long. Nous sommes entièrement indépendants, et sommes financés par nos membres à travers diverses donations, ainsi que par nos propres entreprises. Kalyn est très douée en finance. D'ailleurs, elle projette de racheter la banque pour laquelle travaille ton soi-disant ami... Sebastian Wilkes, n'est-ce pas ? révéla Mycroft d'un ton très posé.

— Alors… Kalyn, elle... bredouilla Greg.

— En mission et toujours contre le Circus dont Moriarty est l'un des lieutenants, interrompit Mycroft.

— Ils ont dû découvrir son identité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle connait son métier. C'est l'une des meilleures, s'empressa d'ajouter Merry.

— Malgré tout, elle aura besoin de toute notre aide, et c'est bien que vous soyez parmi nous, Ethan Miller, puisque vos connaissances sur la ville nous seront des plus utiles, reprit Mycroft.

— J'espère vous aider. Si ce que vous dites tous est vrai, tout porte à croire que le Circus est derrière cette loi internationale, n'ai-je pas raison ? demanda Ethan, se faisant séducteur à l'encontre de l'aîné Holmes.

— Ils commencent franchement à nous faire chier, pour employer le bon mot, prononça l'A Oméga en insistant sur le mot.

Mycroft Holmes décroisa de nouveau les jambes et les plaça en équerre, laissant échapper une nouvelle bouffée de sa senteur A Oméga. A ce moment précis, son regard croisa celui de Greg. L'aîné Holmes lui sourit en penchant discrètement la tête sur le côté.

Greg voulut détourner le regard, mais préféra le fixer également, par dignité, et parce qu'on ne jouait pas de cette manière avec ses instincts A Alphas, bon sang ! Mycroft lui sourit avant de se focaliser sur Merry.

— Alex, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas tout, dit Merry, se tournant de nouveau vers son ami.

Au vu de son intonation, Greg n'eut pas de mal à déduire qu'une autre révélation inconnue de tous allait être faite. Il observa encore une fois Mycroft Alexander Holmes, ou _Alex_... _un nom qui lui va comme un gant, sexy_, se surprit-il de nouveau à penser. L'homme en question leva un sourcil en guise de réponse, surprit par l'appellation mais sans plus.

— Le Circus nous embête depuis des années, certes, mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai, durant mon _vagabondage_ comme tu me le répètes si souvent, eu vent d'une autre société secrète plus imposante encore. Basée en Russie, elle prône des thèses complètement désuètes mais qui attirent de plus en plus de partisans, notamment chez les traditionalistes. La Roseraie, dit Merry en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle prit une canette de coca, l'ouvrit d'un geste précis et en but goulûment le contenu.

Elle la reposa sèchement sur la table, réveillant les autres, et se redressa d'un coup.

— Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses dessus, sauf qu'elle commence à grignoter le Circus. Cela devrait être une bonne chose pour nous, certes, mais elle grandit trop vite. Au dernier entretien que j'ai eu avec Jim Moriarty, il m'a révélé que la SSA n'était rien comparée à la Roseraie. Bref, il nous considère toujours comme des pions, en raison de notre position contre le fanatisme et malgré la puissance politique et économique de nos partisans, soupira Merry.

Sherlock se redressa également sur la révélation.

— Je me doutais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose : Moriarty et toi. Vous vous connaissez, et non pas parce que tes recherches l'intéressaient. Parce que tu es l'héritière légitime d'un empire politique, financier, et membre de la SSA, dit le détective.

— Oui, j'ai menti. Je ne voulais rien avouer de cela.

— Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous battez sous terre pour ces idéaux ? demanda avec franchise Ethan.

— Depuis mon enfance. J'ai toujours été baignée dedans. Ma rencontre avec Myc et Will m'a convaincue d'essayer de faire quelque chose de plus... actif. Depuis, nous nous battons pour une cause utopique, certes, mais qui pourrait aider et sauver tellement de vies... dit Merry, nostalgique.

— Kalyn a été celle qui a définitivement mis un terme à la guerre qui faisait rage en Afrique Subsaharienne, grâce à ses conseils éclairés aux membres de la SSA et du MI-6. Pendant dix ans, Kalyn et moi avons veillé à ce que les violences soient minimes en Occident. Auparavant, nous étions quatre à le faire, mais depuis le décès de Will et puis toi, Merry, qui t'es retirée du monde civilisé, nous n'étions plus que deux à vouloir mettre un peu d'espoir dans le cœur de ceux qui vivent en Occident et garder les orientaux pieds sur terre. J'avais poussé les politiciens anglais à faire passer quelques lois pro-bêtas des années durant pour rendre la vie meilleure aux bêtas et poussé Bai Long à être moins intransigeant en Asie. Malheureusement, l'arrivée d'Arthur Winston a fait basculer les choses dans le mauvais sens en Occident. Il a voulu aller très vite, puis je me suis inquiété. J'ai fait disparaitre, sans tuerie, discrètement, l'assistant de mon homologue afin de placer Kalyn en mission d'investigation. Elle l'a remarquablement remplie. Mais là, il y a dû avoir une fuite je ne sais où...

Mycroft murmura les derniers mots en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

— Arthur Winston est également un lieutenant du Circus. Et la fuite vient de nos propres services, Alex. Rien de tout cela n'importe à présent. Ce qui compte, c'est de retrouver Kalyn et de nous débarrasser d'Arthur. Il est beaucoup plus dangereux que Moriarty. Car ce dernier agit contre l'ennui. Avec un peu de discussion et de divertissement, on peut le ménager. Arthur est d'une autre trempe. Il a grimpé échelon par échelon les marches du MI-6 pour devenir homologue avec Myc. Il est très bon en politique, donc très dangereux puisque certains de nos sponsors nous ont lâché pour lui et ses thèses farfelues. Voyez la loi internationale ! Nous avons toujours la famille royale britannique et autres en Occident... et le pape. Mais que peuvent faire des individus isolés contre les autres pays en Occident ? Presque rien...

Un silence tendu s'installa dans l'avion et les six demeurèrent silencieux pendant un temps.

Greg regarda Ethan observer le ciel de son fauteuil. Sherlock et John se tenaient la main fermement, attendant une énième révélation. Merry continuait à boire et à manger, l'esprit ailleurs. Quant à Mycroft, Greg n'avait encore jamais vu d'homme aussi calme et réfléchi avant.

Sauf que l'exposé des faits révélait une nature complètement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait vu chez l'aîné Holmes. En effet, sous ses apparences posh, anglais et très... politiquement correct, se cachait un homme dévoué à ses convictions, ami fidèle près à tout pour sauver ses proches, et si calme. Du moins en apparence, puisque tout dans son regard trahissait une passion si vive que l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard en fut déstabilisé.

Tout ce qu'il avait pensé de l'aîné Holmes s'était écroulé d'un coup.

Mycroft soupira enfin, et se tourna vers Merry. Celle-ci se leva et le prit dans ses bras dans un geste à la fois passionnel et intime. Greg, gêné, détourna les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que durant tout ce temps, à aucun moment, il n'avait pensé à John.

Greg ne savait plus où il en était.

*xXx*

Mycroft huma la senteur boisée et orientale de son amie, destinée à le calmer. Son côté Oméga l'empêchait d'être attirée physiquement par lui tandis que son côté Alpha le recouvrait d'une atmosphère protectrice. Longtemps, ils avaient agi de cette manière, parfaits dans leur compatibilité qui les empêchait naturellement de franchir le pas de trop.

Physique était leur relation mais à part quelques baisers sur le coin de la bouche et étreintes rassurantes sous la couette, rien ne franchissait le cadre d'une relation fraternelle des plus fortes. Il n'y avait rien de choquant à cela : Will avait toujours accepté sans broncher leur proximité et Mycroft recevait son lot de réconfort de cette manière.

Ils s'étaient vus nus maintes fois, en raison notamment de la tendance étrange de Merry à se promener en petite tenue, ne sachant quoi mettre avant d'aller donner ses cours. Et son comportement récent traduisait un retour à leurs habitudes qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Merry le relâcha et alla chercher ce qu'il redoutait. Ayant stoppé momentanément tous ses traitements A Omégas, assis devant un A Alpha très en manque de proximité et pour qui il développait des sentiments toujours plus forts, Mycroft prenait de très grands risques.

Néanmoins, la présence d'Alpha de famille de Sherlock ainsi que celle de Merry l'empêchaient de devenir fou. Il en avait peur cependant. Comme Sherlock adorait le dire, il était extrêmement fertile et la quarantaine ne faisait qu'augmenter son taux d'hormones. A tout moment, il pouvait entrer en chaleur.

Inconfortable, il décroisa et recroisa une énième fois ses jambes. A chacun de ses gestes, Greg le fixait, avec un regard presque prédateur. Dans un autre contexte, Mycroft aurait saisi l'opportunité pour s'empaler sur le délicieux inspecteur, mais ils avaient trop d'autres urgences à régler. Et puis... _Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation soit uniquement physique_. Il attendrait, comme il avait toujours attendu que Merry revienne dans sa vie, que l'inspecteur développe un jour des sentiments réciproques. _Etait-ce trop espérer ?_

Surprenant était le contrôle que possédait Gregory Lestrade. Le bel homme arrivait, en face d'un A Oméga très en manque, à se contenir d'une manière exceptionnelle. C'était ce degré de contrôle qui lui avait permis de cacher sa dynamique au Royaume-Uni durant des années.

Mycroft changea une nouvelle fois de position et observa ses compagnons d'aventure.

Ethan était bon, un sacré atout dans l'équipe. Il connaissait bien son dossier, puisque l'américain échangeait d'une manière régulière avec John. Ses connaissances en explosifs et son côté je-m'en-foutiste étaient de sérieux avantages sur le terrain. De plus, il était B Bêta, ce qui lui assurait des traitements assez sympathiques en Occident.

Le cas de John n'était plus à redire toujours aussi compatissant et discret, il calmait l'atmosphère. Sherlock, _Sherlock_, il était et le serait toujours, son frère, mais aussi un impossible génie et homme quasi-immortel malgré ses comportements très borderline. Sa liaison récente avec John était un don du ciel en soi, puisqu'il était dorénavant plus calme et humain qu'avant.

Greg était très bon, et _sexy. _Sa nature A Alpha lui conférait des aptitudes physiques excellentes et des réflexes hors du commun, et puis, il était habitué aux courses poursuites et combats au corps à corps. Enfin, il savait se servir d'une arme comme tout le monde ici. A l'exception peut-être de Merry.

Elle avait eu une éducation très traditionnelle, presque trop oméga à son goût. Son amie parlait plusieurs langues, manipulait les opinions comme une ambassadrice, et surtout, campait le rôle d'une parfaite Oméga femelle de famille royale, quand elle le souhaitait. Art du thé, calligraphie, chants traditionnels, danses traditionnelles, poésie, art de la parole... tout chez elle reflétait l'éducation élitiste des traditionalistes.

Mais à côté de cela, elle était une fan de musique rock et pratiquait la batterie à ses heures perdues, gigotait au lieu de compter les pas d'une valse ou d'un tango, s'habillait comme une égérie rock ou une première dame et princesse selon ses envies et surtout, possédait un culot impossible à supporter : bref, son côté Alpha. Heureusement que ses aventures passées avec Will, Kalyn et lui-même lui avaient appris à manier une arme ainsi que quelques techniques de défense. Néanmoins, elle restait l'élément faible de la bande.

Mycroft soupira avant de prendre le verre tendu par son amie revenue. Il regarda avec une once de dégoût le liquide limpide. Puis il but d'une traite la boisson anti-chaleur infligée. Le goût âpre resta au travers de sa gorge alors il prit son verre de brandy et l'avala aussi sèchement que la précédente boisson.

— C'est du coca, dit-il, perplexe.

En réponse, Merry leva un sourcil. Il comprit l'allusion, mais il tenait bien à l'alcool... Bref, il soupira et se sentit rapidement moins tendu : la boisson avait fait son effet.

Ils pouvaient retourner aux choses sérieuses.

*xXx*

Daiyu prit un énième petit four et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Son poids n'avait jamais été un problème elle avait toujours été plutôt ronde, mais elle avait presque pris deux tailles depuis son retour à la civilisation et faisait désormais un bon 38. Rien de préoccupant certes, mesurant plus d'un mètre soixante-dix et habituée aux tailles supérieures à 40.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda affectueusement Mycroft Holmes, son meilleur ami. Il était plus calme désormais, après avoir bu la fameuse boisson. Merry connaissait cette recette de famille puisque la sienne comportait nombre d'A Omégas et A Alphas, étrangeté dans un monde où les Bêtas étaient majoritaires.

Elle prix un carnet dans son sac et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver les dernières notes prises sur Kalyn. Cette dernière avait été vue pour la dernière fois à New-York, et ils allaient commencer leurs recherches à cet endroit.

Ses pensées dévièrent de nouveau sur Mycroft et Greg. Myc était amoureux comme jamais et elle pouvait le voir. C'était à la fois adorable et dangereux, puisque connaissant l'A Oméga — ce dernier était du genre passionnel — les relations amoureuses entraient magnifiquement en ligne de compte.

Elle se demanda ce que l'aîné Holmes pouvait faire pour séduire Greg. N'étant pas du genre vulgaire, il opterait davantage pour une cours à l'ancienne une danse nuptiale où il dégagerait tout son naturel A Oméga séducteur. Dévastateur au vue de ses nombreuses conquêtes plus ou moins sincères. Comme tout agent, il devait parfois user de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins.

Merry se doutait que cette fois-ci, c'était réellement sincère. Elle espérait seulement que ce qui les attendait ne serait pas une déclaration enflammée dans un raid aérien. Puisqu'en plus d'être un génie derrière son bureau, Myc était également, et surtout, un redoutable agent sur le terrain.

Kalyn, Will et Myc avaient toujours été des membres actifs de la section élite des forces spéciales. L'une était une experte en arts martiaux, son mari décédé était un redoutable sniper et Mycroft avait un penchant pour tout ce qui était tranchant et pour le corps à corps.

Merry pria pour que tout se déroule sans trop de dégâts collatéraux.

* * *

Chapitre reposté avec la correction de Roxanne33! Je la presse en ce moment la pauvre mais j'ai envie d'avancer rapidement! Le chapitre suivant suivra dans peu de temps.

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et continuez! XD


	13. 11 Bis

**— 11 bis—**

_Quelque Part au-dessus de l'océan,_

_12 Janvier_

_**Jour 74**_

Dix-huit heures de vol durant laquelle ils devaient se supporter, établir un plan de sauvetage, veiller aux intérêts financiers de Kalyn pour Mycroft et surtout, rester en contact avec les différents gouvernements.

Cela n'empêcha pas John de s'endormir pendant une heure, Ethan d'aller apprendre un peu à piloter non sans exaspérer le commandant de bord, Sherlock d'observer les moindres recoins de l'habitacle et Greg de feuilleter bruyamment les quelques magazines mis à disposition.

Merry n'en pouvait plus de l'attente et se leva d'un coup emportant la valise qu'elle partageait avec Alex. Elle sourit à la pensée de l'appeler ainsi. Des années durant, ils avaient, tous les quatre, pris goût à s'interpeler dans leurs noms et alias respectifs.

En effet, Mycroft devenait Myc en Europe et Alex en Asie. Will... restait toujours Will ou William selon leur humeur. Pour Kalyn, c'était K, Kalyn, Anthea lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Myc et Laura quand on s'adressait au monstre de la finance en Asie. Enfin, Merry était soit Daiyu, Merry, Sa Majesté lorsqu'elle devenait insupportable et, rarement, la Déshéritée.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Alex la regarda avec curiosité avant que son regard ne se teinte d'horreur. Greg releva également la tête, ainsi que Sherlock et Ethan qui se dépêcha de retourner sur son siège. En effet, elle avait déboulé avec deux guitares sèches à la main — trouvées on ne savait où — et un air des Arctic Monkeys se fit tout à coup entendre.

John, réveillé, regarda avec humour la femme trentenaire s'installer dans son siège. Elle tendit une des guitares à Mycroft qui la prit en grognant et commença à battre sur la table basse le rythme de la mélodie de _R U Mine ?_ du groupe anglais.

A la grande surprise des autres, Mycroft se prit finalement au jeu et régla rapidement la guitare avant de se caler sur le refrain du tube rock de l'année. Les deux échangèrent un regard complice avant que Myc n'entonne :

_R U Mine ?_

_R U Mine ?_

_R U Mine ?_

La chanson finit rapidement et une autre commença, cette fois-ci de Muse : _Panic Station_, issu de leur dernier album. On sentit l'enthousiasme de Myc qui, d'un geste désinvolte, entonna avec ferveur le premier couplet accompagné d'un arrangement modifié par son amie.

Et c'est alors que Greg prit l'autre guitare à disposition et joua rapidement sur le solo de Matthew Bellamy.

— Je ne savais pas que ton frère savait jouer de la guitare, remarqua John d'un ton amusé à son Alpha.

— Il joue de la guitare, du piano et du violoncelle. Ne me demande pas la raison de son choix pour un instrument aussi imposant, mais c'est un bon musicien, répondit calmement le détective.

— Et Merry joue de la batterie, alors celle qu'on a pu voir dans le salon de ton frère doit être la sienne, constata avec humour John.

— Oui, et je pense qu'elle joue également d'un instrument chinois au regard de ses doigts. Ses ongles sont coupés très courts, rare chez les femmes un tant soit peu coquettes, ajouta-t-il.

— Le Gu Zheng est un instrument similaire à la harpe mais en position horizontale. On y joue avec ses doigts, répondit l'Alpha Oméga lorsque la chanson fut terminée.

Elle posa sa paire de baguettes et tapa des mains sur le refrain de _Because of You _du premier album de C2C. Dans un élan, elle attrapa le bras de Myc et le pria de la rejoindre. Les deux entamèrent une danse incroyable en chantant sur la mélodie. Le reste de la bande fut surprise de voir le gouvernement britannique et chef des services secrets de plusieurs pays commencer à rapper. _Rapper !_

*xXx*

Greg écarquilla les yeux. L'homme qu'il connaissait dansait et chantait sans retenue sur _London Calling_ des Clash. Il ne connaissait pas le politicien et agent secret fervent défenseur de la musique populaire. Au contraire, il le croyait davantage amateur de concertos de chambres et autres Beethoven ou même Strauss, avec peut-être Chopin, quoique Chopin semble déjà trop _scandaleux_ aux yeux de Mycroft.

Sauf que ses oreilles ne le trahissaient pas. Merry s'était changée pour une tenue plus décontractée : pull à capuche GAP, le même jean qu'avant et une paire de Veja aux pieds. A ses côtés, Myc avait défait sa cravate, et chantait en jouant sur la guitare sèche dans une chemise blanche froissée par la danse, un pantalon bien trop serré et sexy et surtout des mèches rebelles.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que John et Ethan se lèvent et rejoignent le duo dans une cacophonie de voix plus ou moins justes. John lui jeta un regard surexcité et se rendant compte de sa chance, l'inspecteur se leva sans quitter sa guitare et entonna le début de _Shoot The Runner _des Kasabian avec le reste de la bande.

John le prit par une main et ils dansèrent à deux. Greg oublia le reste pour la musique et les beaux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait que Sherlock les observait, mais il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Même Mycroft Holmes en personne dansait et chantait !

*xXx*

La musique s'arrêta enfin et d'un coup d'œil, Mycroft fit part de son désir à sa meilleure amie. Ils s'assirent rapidement, suivis par le reste de la bande riant aux éclats.

Confiant, il amorça à capella sur la guitare et au chant _Steady As She Goes _des Raconteurs. Surprenant, mais non moins vrai, il avait toujours été admirateur du talent de Jack White, découvert dans les White Stripes mais magnifique dans les Raconteurs. Deux temps plus tard, Merry le rejoignit avec sa batterie improvisée et chanta la seconde voix à ses côtés.

Des coups d'œil complices, une guitare, quelques rythmes, une mélodie chantée dans la joie et bonne humeur et teintée de nostalgie.

_Well here we go again_

_You've found yourself a friend that knows you well_

_But no matter what you do_

_You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell_

_So steady as she goes_

Et Merry, dans un geste de désinvolture, changea quelque peu les paroles, perdue dans son monde.

Well here we go again

We've found back the friends we've always had

But no matter what we do

We'll always fight and seek for them as they

Disappear and die...

Mycroft chantonna le nouveau refrain à son tour, porté par la réalité de leur vie. Toute leur vie durant, ils avaient cherché, combattu, disparu, retrouvé, et... tué. C'était la dure vérité, une dure vérité qui durait depuis si longtemps qu'elle était devenue pour eux une routine.

Alors il joua les premiers accords d'une mélodie qui les ramena quelques années dans le passé. Il regarda Merry, dans les yeux. Elle comprit la portée de cette musique aussi connue que mythique. Cette mélodie, ils la portaient dans leur cœur, car c'était celle qu'ils jouaient les lendemains de soirées, où tout devenait irréel. Alors elle chanta, elle mit son cœur et âme dans les paroles qui leur fit oublier les autres, devenus soudainement silencieux devant une telle intimité révélée au grand jour.

_Psychic spies from China _

_Try to steal your mind's elation _

_Little girls from Sweden _

_Dream of silver screen quotations _

_And if you want these kind of dreams _

_It's Californication _

_It's the edge of the world _

_And all of western civilization _

_The sun may rise in the East _

_At least it settles in the final location _

_It's understood that Hollywood _

_sells Californication..._

La mélodie lente et douce pour le groupe s'accompagnait des battements à la baguette de Merry, qui continuait à chanter...

« _— Je ne pense pas que tu puisses aimer cela, Myc, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu les écoutes, c'est un groupe tout jeune. Enfin, ils se sont formés il y a dix ans, mais cet album marque le début d'un succès international. Ecoute, murmura William en plaçant le disque dans un lecteur récemment acquis._

_Mycroft ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, alors il hocha de la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que William, si bourgeois et de bonne famille, puisse écouter quelque chose de si... vulgaire. De la musique rock, et puis quoi encore ?_

— _Les Red Hot Chili Peppers, sacré nom hein ? Mais ils sont redoutables. En réalité, j'ai toujours été fan de rock, en cachette cependant, car mes parents n'approuvent pas vraiment ce genre de musique. Je te sais plus amateur de musique classique et politiquement correcte même si comme toi, j'avoue que Litzt peut être assez scandaleux dans son jeu. _

— _Personnellement je les adore ! Tu devrais te décoincer. Et puis, je joue de la batterie, s'exclama Daiyu en brandissant une paire de baguette._

_L'adolescente se calqua sur la batterie avant que Will ne la rejoigne avec une guitare électrique. Ils jouèrent à deux quelques instants, et, surprise, Will chanta d'une voix hallucinante sur la mélodie de Blood Sugar Sex Magik. _

_Mycroft écarquilla les yeux une énième fois devant ce talent insoupçonné. Il ne savait pas l'étudiant en biologie à Harvard et héritier d'une très influente famille, assez doué au piano pour faire des concerto, chanter de manière si provocante et jouer dans un style sensuel. »_

Les années qui suivirent la révélation furent teintées par des sessions musicales plus ou moins improvisées où Will, leader, jouait et chantait, accompagné à la batterie par Merry. Mycroft, découvrant peu à peu l'univers inconnu du rock, blues et jazz, puis rap, s'activa à apprendre également la guitare.

L'arrivée de Kalyn leur permit d'avoir une chanteuse féminine, palliant les manquements de Merry. Et puis, Myc s'essaya au rap et au chant, à la surprise de tous, même de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas qu'une occupation, mais une passion commune qui les liait tous et leur faisait oublier les traquas et risques journaliers de leurs métiers.

C'était peut-être en raison de cela que Merry avait pris les deux guitares et entraîné tous les occupants du jet privé dans un jam sans précédent. Et oubliant sa réputation d'homme _politiquement correct_, Mycroft l'accompagnait vivement dans les effluves musicales rock.

Ces quelques derniers mois, Merry avait découvert quelques nouveaux groupes, surtout électro, repris la batterie et en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Mycroft. Ce dernier, déjà au courant des dernières sorties, ne se fit néanmoins pas prier. C'était leur moyen à eux d'oublier la réalité de leur vie : musique, cinéma, mode, photographie, arts graphiques, littérature...

L'art était pour eux un moyen de s'échapper, de se sentir plus vivant que jamais, à défaut de pouvoir faire l'amour ou tout simplement sortir dans la nuit comme des étudiants. Ils avaient passés l'âge de le faire, lui venant d'entrer dans la quarantaine et elle, bien avancée dans la trentaine. Si Kalyn, du haut de ses trente-trois pouvait encore sortir, boire, et oublier, Merry et Mycroft n'avaient plus cette liberté.

Alors la musique dans le salon servit à cela. Parfois, Kalyn les rejoignait et entonnait des airs tantôt jazz, tantôt souls voire même rock: Diana Krall, Melodie Gardot, Fitzgerald, mais également Portishead et rarement Patti Smith ou encore Morcheeba. Elle s'était même essayée, avec succès, à Adèle dont elle s'était particulièrement amourachée récemment.

C'était ainsi qu'ils passaient leurs soirées, lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps.

*xXx*

Sherlock écouta les chants et la guitare de son frère. Immobile, il l'observait comme il n'en avait que rarement l'occasion. L'A Alpha connaissait la nature passionnée de son grand frère. Cela n'avait jamais été un secret, les passions étaient dans le sang des Holmes.

Leur mère aimait la poésie et était follement amoureuse de leur père. Ce dernier était passionné de politique. Sherlock, bref, tout le monde le savait, c'était évident. Mais Mycroft, lui, restait impassible, discret. Sauf pour Sherlock qui voyait au travers de son frère, le membre de plus passionné de toute la famille.

Il était un fervent amoureux de l'art, dans tous les sens du terme. Insatiable lecteur, il étudiait, écoutait, regardait et gravait tous dans sa mémoire astronomique.

Sherlock supprimait. Mycroft sauvegardait.

La seule différence était là.

Mais Sherlock ne savait pas son frère si doué pour les relations personnelles. Il l'avoir toujours pensé aussi peu enclin à la vie sociale que lui. Mais à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Mycroft était non seulement un bon diplomate — comme Sherlock, lorsqu'il en avait le besoin — mais un bon ami.

Le voyant aussi heureux et proche de Merry, le détective n'eut plus de doutes sur les raisons qui poussaient son frère à se donner corps et âme dans une entreprise utopique. Agent triple, entrepreneur, diplomate, chef des services secrets, conseiller... Mycroft Holmes s'épuisait de jours en jours pour un idéal impossible à atteindre. D'où tirait-il cette force ? Malgré la présence et les secrets révélés tout à l'heure, Sherlock était toujours sceptique.

La capture d'Anthea, non, Kalyn, constituait un déclic dans leur esprit à tous. Si Merry n'était pas revenue, si cette maudite loi n'avait pas eu lieu, Sherlock serait resté dans l'ombre d'une des entreprises les plus intéressantes et cruciales du monde moderne. Tout cela, dans l'ignorance alors que son propre frère parcourait le monde dans le but de promouvoir une idéologie utopique. C'était ironique comme jamais.

Sherlock balaya la cabine des yeux. Greg accompagnait à la guitare Myc et les deux étaient engagés dans un jam décontracté. Merry chantonnait et battait le rythme tandis qu'Ethan les regardait avec envie. Quant à John, la main dans la sienne, il regardait à travers un hublot, perdu dans ses pensées.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue, et on ressentait le début d'une bonne camaraderie s'installer entre les différents membres de la bande. C'était peut-être cela le talent de Merry. Elle n'était pas douée d'une intelligence extraordinaire et n'avait pas de dons particuliers. Mais elle n'avait pas son pareil pour détendre l'atmosphère et mettre le monde à l'aise.

Ethan, facile à vivre, parlait avec la jeune femme et les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Mycroft s'était détendu, et semblait se plaire à jouer avec Greg. Ce dernier paraissait retrouver un peu de joie dans sa vie. Moins maussade, il prenait du plaisir à jouer de la guitare, ce qu'il avait appris sans aucun doute à l'adolescence pour séduire les Omégas au lycée.

Sherlock se pencha sur John et lui effleura l'oreille affectueusement.

— Hey, répondit le B Oméga.

— Je t'aime, lui murmura l'A Alpha dans l'oreille.

John resserra sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Il leur restait encore quelques heures avant le retour à la réalité, mais pour le moment, Sherlock profita du présent.

Il referma les yeux sur une mélodie douce de Johnny Cash à des kilomètres de la terre.

* * *

Court mais triste d'après Roxanne33 même si je suis allée loin dans mon délire XD S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents avec mon coeur de fan aguerrie. J'ai envie qu'ils s'amusent également. Sachant que la suite ne sera pas de tout repos et surtout, pas si rose. Sauf pour quelques uns XD

Merci pour votre fidélité, surtout ma base d'irréductibles fidèles qui continuent de lire malgré la complexité de l'histoire. La partie 3 sera plus simple, surtout si vous avez compris celle-ci.

J'avoue que la partie 2 est un peu celle où j'étale toutes mes bases. Il le faut, sinon on ne comprendra pas la suite. Mais les révélations se font de plus en plus rares, donc on se concentre sur l'histoire. Surtout dès le chapitre 17 qui clos un peu les révélations! Après, du Greg, John, Sherlock et les autres en puissance. Moins de Mycroft et sa bande de joyeux lurons (plus si joyeux que cela...). Bon, trêves de révélations!


	14. 12

— **12 —**

_Royaume-Uni, Londres,_

_12 Janvier_

_**Jour 74**_

— Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

L'homme lui fit signe de s'installer dans le fauteuil face à son grand bureau et ses montagnes de dossiers. Elle croisa ses jambes, inconfortable dans ses nouveaux collants en laine. Il faisait affreusement froid, et malgré son désir de réduire ses dépenses au maximum, elle avait quand même cédé aux sirènes de ses besoins vestimentaires. Vêtue d'une robe pull H&M en laine rose et de bottes fourrées, Anna se concentra sur son patron, pressée d'en finir avec lui.

— Si je vous ai fait venir à mon bureau, c'est pour vous annoncer votre nomination comme éditrice et journaliste officiellement préposée aux nouvelles internationales. Vous devez savoir que de récentes lois viennent encore de passer, notamment sur le droit des Bêtas à recourir à la justice lorsque les Alphas font l'objet de trop de traitements de faveur...

— Excusez-moi, mais cette loi concerne également les B Alphas ainsi que les B Omégas si je puis me permettre, intervint-elle.

— Oui, bien entendu. Vous serez chargée de couvrir les dispositifs d'application: projets concrets, exemples dans la société, opinion publique sur le sujet également, etc... Je comprends que la Loi Internationale vous occupe encore énormément, mais elle semble être bien installée dans les esprits. Ces nouvelles lois constituent donc de réels challenges pour les gouvernements du protocole de Londres ainsi que la société. Votre mission sera de publier un article à ce sujet toutes les semaines. Entendu? fit Nicolas Van Person en rajustant ses lunettes.

— Quand dois-je commencer?

— Vous disposez de deux jours pour réfléchir à la proposition. Dans le cas contraire, je serais dans l'obligation de nominer une autre personne. Sinon, vous êtes assignée sur une enquête. Vous travaillerez dessus avec votre binôme Kitty Reilly.

— De quoi s'agit-il?

— Le maire de Londres est un B Alpha reconnu mais comme vous devez déjà le savoir, il est sujet à une enquête sur ses agissements en faveur des gens de sa même dynamique et des Omégas.

— Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je ne vois pas en quoi faire toute une affaire.

— Cela n'est pas de l'avis des haut dignitaires du gouvernement.

— Vous vouliez que je fasse une enquête factice dans le but de décrédibiliser ouvertement l'un des hommes les plus bons et populaires du pays, voire de tout l'Occident dans le but de plaire à certains politiciens non Alphas?

— Vous vous méprenez. Ce n'est qu'une enquête...

— ... Si le MET ne fait pas d'enquêtes là-dessus, à quoi bon m'investir? Je ne suis qu'une journaliste, intervient froidement Anna. Elle sentait venir une trahison interne.

— Votre carrière ne tient qu'à un fil depuis votre dernier exploit en date. Et Kitty m'a informé de source interne que le maire est proche d'un certain Mycroft Holmes disparu depuis quelques temps. Si je ne m'abuse, cet homme, un politicien conseiller, n'est autre que le frère de Sherlock Holmes. Et vous devez savoir que le fameux détective A Alpha fait actuellement l'objet d'une enquête minutieuse du MET.

— De la politique donc. Qu'importe les relations entre Mycroft Holmes et le maire. Mais bâtir de toute pièce une accusation et créer des preuves inexistantes pour le chasser? J'imagine que vos _amis_ du gouvernement attendent beaucoup de vous là-dessus.

— En ces temps d'élections, la présence d'un B Alpha à la tête de la capitale et ville mère du protocole de Londres est très... déstabilisant.

— Pourquoi ne le remplacent-ils pas sans scandale donc? Il y a bien des moyens: bonus de départ, échange de procédés, copinage pour un poste plus haut dans la politique et plus effacé... Les possibilités sont nombreuses. Ce que vous me demandez est loin d'être éthique. Je suis une journaliste, j'ai prêté serment de toujours dire la vérité, dans la mesure de mes possibilités.

— Et clamer haut et fort vos opinions.

— Sauf que c'était intentionnel. Je n'ai fait de mal à aucune personne en particulier. Ici, vous me demandez de détruire la carrière et l'image d'un homme bon qui fait bien son travail. Les répercussions sur sa vie personnelle ne sont pas à négliger non plus. Désolée, j'accepte la mission première de couvrir les nouvelles lois, mais pour cette enquête, ne comptez pas sur moi.

Anna se leva et sortit rapidement du bureau. Elle était en rage. On lui demandait exactement de faire ce qu'elle dédaignait le plus chez les journalistes: casser une personne par du faux. Et Kitty dans tout cela? Son binôme n'était pas une bonne personne, c'était dorénavant sûre. Elle avait toujours eu des doutes à ce sujet, et ce, depuis leur premier jour ensemble. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les méandres de la politique. Et si elle devait perdre son job pour cela, et bien... _Tant pis!_

— Kitty, je pense qu'on devrait parler, jeta Anna au visage de sa collègue surprise par une arrivée soudaine.

— Heu... oui?

Anna l'entraîna dans un couloir désaffecté.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer à travailler ensemble. Nous ne sommes visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde, dit-elle calmement, toujours calme.

Elles entendirent la voix de Nicolas appelant Kitty à son bureau.

_C'était fichu, Kitty allait avoir l'affaire._

_Que faire désormais? Elle devait alerter le maire en personne. Il est le symbole d'une cohabitation possible entre Alphas, Omégas et Bêtas. S'ils veulent sa peau, c'est que Londres ne souhaite plus être égalitaire. On tombe de plus en plus dans une paranoïa anti-Alphas et Omégas. Ce ne sont plus les dynamiques extrêmes qui sont en cause, dorénavant, tous les non-Bêtas sont sujets aux changements._

Anna soupira et couru prendre ses affaires.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

Encore heureux, elle avait toujours son boulot et écrivait. Cependant, Kitty n'était plus sa binôme et pseudo assistante, mais avait retrouvé son poste en tant que journaliste. Anna n'était pas rancunière et les histoires de postes, politique interne... ce n'était visiblement pas pour elle. Elle aimait son travail: continuer à écrire pour informer. Rien de plus.

Ramassant ses affaires, elle quitta d'un pas calme le bureau pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas toiser les regards gênés de ses collègues. Encore nouvelle, elle devait continuer à faire ses preuves et avec la nomination de Kitty, son statut venait de prendre un sérieux coup dur. Désirant écrire au calme, cela ne lui servait à rien de rester à écouter les chuchotements vers elle.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et ajusta le col de son manteau en laine, toujours H&M. Une voiture noire s'arrêta à son niveau.

Fronçant des sourcils, Anna alla voir ce qui se passait, puisque cette voiture la suivait depuis un certain temps. Une vitre descendit, une porte s'ouvrit.

Anna regarda autour d'elle, et avança d'un pas assuré vers le véhicule luxueux. Un homme était assis. C'était un B Alpha, sans aucun doute, et très haut placé au vu de son costume sur mesure et son assurance. Anna savait reconnaître les gens importants, déformation professionnelle en soi.

— Bonsoir, la place est libre, dit d'une voix grave l'homme inconnu.

— Bonsoir. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous désirez de ma part? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour un rendez-vous galant, n'est-ce pas? répondit-elle avec sang froid, le visage impassible.

L'homme éclata de rire devant son interprétation.

— Anna Ulanov, j'espérais seulement m'entretenir avec la jeune et fameuse auteur de ce manifeste très révélateur et passionné sur l'égalité des dynamiques. Cependant, vous me semblez bien froide.

— Mes coordonnées sont disponibles sur le site officiel du journal. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène?

— Hahaha! Vous me surprenez de plus en plus. Je me présente, Arthur Winston, conseiller du premier ministre. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accompagner à un rendez-vous?

Anna fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais accepta de rentrer dans la voiture. C'était dans sa nature, elle aimait le danger.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**6h matin,**_

Tout le dispositif SSA et la sécurité privée de Bai Long s'étaient mis à disposition afin de retrouver au plus vite la trace de Kalyn Keller, plus connue sous le nom d'Anthea.

John Watson s'arma d'un Glock, le dernier modèle en date et très maniable. Il ajouta quelques munitions dans une poche et toisa le regard de Sherlock. Son Alpha hésitait avec un Walther P99. Il choisit finalement ce dernier, car bien plus précis. Les deux se regardèrent avant de sortir en courant de la camionnette affectée à leur usage.

Il rejoignirent rapidement leur position, à l'extrême gauche d'un hangar sous-terrain, sans doute bâti par le Circus lui-même.

C'était Mycroft Holmes qui avait eu la nouvelle quelques heures auparavant, par message codé de ses propres agents SSA. L'A Oméga avait repris son traitement, mais avec une efficacité toute autre. _Ne marche que sur du court terme, très pratique mais seulement en mission,_ avait-il précisé.

John avait finalement décidé de reprendre ses cachets anti-chaleur. Ayant un cycle de six mois, et obligation de faire un arrêt tous les dix-huit mois environs — le dernier arrêt s'étant soldé par sa liaison avec Sherlock —, il avait le loisir de se prendre en main en cours de cycle, au grand damne de Sherlock. En effet, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer en chaleur durant une période aussi chaotique. Sherlock attendra, l'homme avait déjà attendu pas mal de temps de toute manière.

Ethan et Lestrade étaient positionnés à leur opposé, prêts à entrer et venir en secours s'il y avait des blessés. Quant à Mycroft, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur avec son parapluie. Néanmoins, John avait eu le temps de distinguer une arme sous son costume.

Ils étaient installés. Il leur fallait désormais attendre.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**8h matin,**_

Toujours pas une âme qui vive. Il faisait froid, John se cala davantage contre Sherlock qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Hey, ça va? demanda l'Alpha lui frottant les bras.

— Ou... Oui, ça va aller. Et toi? chuchota l'Oméga levant les yeux vers sa moitié.

Sherlock l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura que oui, tout allait pour le mieux.

John, réchauffé par le baiser, se remit en position et reprit ses instincts de soldat.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**9h matin,**_

— Mais on sang! Que font-ils? s'écria exaspéré Sherlock. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient.

John jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ethan et Greg, toujours en position. Ethan le salua des mains et les deux rirent un bon coup.

BAMMM!

Ils se levèrent d'un coup, les quatre, pour voir se qui se passait. Et ils virent sortir Mycroft poursuivi par deux hommes armés, très... musclés.

— Sherlock! Il faut qu'on aille le couvrir! Ethan, Greg! cria John en se levant rapidement. Il dégaina son arme et couru vers Mycroft, prêt à tirer.

Sherlock et ses deux amis le suivirent rapidement, et les quatre se dirigèrent vers la course poursuite.

— Mycroft! cria Ethan, pointant le canon de son semi-automatique. Un des hommes se retourna vers lui, et Greg fit volte-face pour lui tirer dessus, profitant de la diversion.

Raté.

John tira à son tour et réussit à le déstabiliser, touché à la cuisse. Il s'écroula avant que John et Ethan ne se précipitèrent sur lui.

Les deux militaires se jetèrent sur l'homme et réussirent à l'immobiliser.

— John, à terre! cria Lestrade courant vers eux.

Une flopée de tirs jaillit dans leur champ de vision.

— Sherlock! cria à son tour John, plaqué au sol, caché derrière une voiture abandonnée.

Ethan veillait à ce que leur victime soit toujours dans les vapes. Il prit son arme et le cala dans sa veste.

— Sans ça, il ne sera plus une menace, ajouta l'américain, un rictus malicieux aux lèvres.

— Oui, oui, bien, mais on se fait tirer dessus, commenta Sherlock qui s'était joint à eux. Il attrapa le visage et John et inspecta ses yeux.

— Ca va aller Sherlock! Mais où sont ton frère et Greg? GREG! hurla John inquiet.

En effet, pas de signe de l'inspecteur ni de l'aîné Holmes.

— Je vais voir, restez ici, dit calmement l'américain se levant doucement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus la voiture avant de s'accroupir à la hâte, surpris par une nouvelle flopée de tirs.

— Alors? haleta Sherlock.

Tout d'un coup, le calme revint. Ils n'entendirent plus que leurs respirations respectives.

D'un geste de la main, John les somma de le suivre. Ils s'autorisèrent un premier coup d'oeil par dessus le capot du véhicule criblé de balles.

— La voie est libre.

Ils sortirent de la planque. Ils arrivèrent sur un champ de bataille.

— Greg! cria John bientôt rejoint par Ethan et Sherlock.

— Ici! ATTENTION! répondit la voix rassurante de Greg.

Une nouvelle flopée de tirs rejaillit.

— A TERRE! gueula Ethan, plaquant Sherlock et John au sol. Ils rampèrent vers une autre voiture, et se risquèrent à observer la scène.

— Bon sang, mais où est Mycroft? demanda inquiet John.

Et là, ils virent arriver l'homme, une mitrailleuse aux bras, costume trois pièces toujours impeccable.

Mycroft tira quelques coups avec assurance vers des cibles introuvables. Et tout se fit silencieux.

— C'est bon, fit-il en surveillant la scène des yeux, alerte.

Les quatre hommes sortirent de leurs planques respectives et coururent vers l'aîné Holmes qui s'époussetait la veste.

— Un sur le toit, un autre derrière votre première planque. Bonne initiative d'être sortis et d'avoir changé de position, ils vous épiaient. Greg, merci pour mon poursuivant, ainsi que vous. Ils étaient deux à ma suite et trois planqués.

— Et Merry?

— Entrée sans problème dans le bâtiment. La diversion a marché, faisant cinq victimes, dont deux encore vivantes. Vous êtes trop gentils, faites attention, ajouta l'A Oméga en inspectant l'arme. Il enleva les munitions et les fourra dans sa poches. En deux trois mouvements, il réduisit l'arme en pièces détachées.

— C'est un modèle issu de l'armée, d'où facile à démonter. Il jeta les pièces au hasard. Sortant un révolver, il tira deux coups dans le canon de la mitrailleuse. Elle est fichue pour de bon, ajouta-t-il en remettant son arme dans une poche.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**10h matin,**_

Merry longea un couloir, à des mètres sous terre.

_Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y avait un QG de cette envergure sous New York?_

Elle s'arrêta contre une porte et attendit que des gardes sortirent avant de s'y engouffrer.

_Si les plans sont bons, je devrais encore continuer quelques mètres._

Elle inspecta le plan une dernière fois avant de le refourguer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Inspirant un grand coup, elle continua à marcher.

_J'espère que papy n'a pas fait des siennes avec cette mission, _pria l'Alpha-Oméga.

Mycroft et Sherlock avaient immédiatement établi un plan de sauvetage lorsque les indices étaient suffisamment crédibles pour localiser le lieux. D'après quelques taupes bien placées, Kalyn était enfermée dans les geôles de la base, c'est-à-dire à dix mètres sous terre. Un exploit architectural en soi. John et Ethan leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement des bases militaires et Ethan, en bon retraité des Marines, leur avait expliqué les caractéristiques américaines.

C'était ainsi que Mycroft et Merry entrèrent dans la base déguisés en haut fonctionnaires du Circus, connaissant Moriarty et Arthur Winston. Ensuite, Mycroft s'était fâché et avait délibérément provoqué les gardes, attirant l'attention sur lui. Daiyu, se faisant discrète, s'engouffra dans une conduite d'air et rampa jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de repos. Elle avait assommé un garde endormit et revêtu son uniforme par-dessus ses vêtements. L'uniforme était presque civil: jean brut et pull militaire. Cheveux attachés, elle sortit incognito de la salle, les clés et les papiers de sa victime en poche.

Daiyu envoya un message informant sa position de son portable à usage SSA, création des laboratoires sous la direction personnelle de Myc. Ce dernier était féru de nouvelles technologies. Un téléphone mobile récepteur d'ondes émises par un satellite privé — famille Li et sa fortune aidant, sponsorisé par la Reine d'Angleterre et portant les armoiries du Vatican —.

Elle atteignit une autre porte sécurisée et l'ouvrit à l'aide du badge électronique.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**10h30 matin,**_

— Dernière position de Daiyu. Elle a trouvé la planque. A nous d'agir maintenant, commenta Greg les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur dans leur camionnette de laveurs de carreaux.

John et Ethan localisèrent la position rapidement sur un plan papier.

— Voici sa position. La connaissant, elle devrait sortir par là, dit Mycroft en pointant la position de l'index.

— Mais une autre possibilité reste ici, la porte principale, comme toi, cher frère, ajouta Sherlock.

Mycroft approuva et ils se divisèrent rapidement. Cette fois-ci, Ethan ferait équipe avec Mycroft et Greg tandis que Sherlock et John s'occuperaient de la partie centrale. Ils savaient bien qu'il était impossible de séparer les colocataires liés.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**10h45 matin,**_

Daiyu descendit encore quelques marches de l'escalier de secours. Elle ouvrit une autre porte magnétique et entra dans une salle éclairée. Quelques portes ornaient les murs, chacune portant un numéro.

— Ni zai ma? chuchota-t-elle en mandarin.

— Zhe li! répondit une voix familière.

Numéro 209 donc. Daiyu alla ouvrir la porte, mais elle était scellée. Elle sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et força la serrure habilement, appris aux côtés de Myc.

Elle découvrit sans surprise Kalyn, agenouillée à terre, mains liées, yeux bandés.

— Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle en coupant les liens de son amie.

— Pas le temps, on y va? murmura cette dernière se relevant et découvrant ses yeux.

Les deux femmes sortirent rapidement de la pièces et prirent l'escalier.

— On va prendre une route alternative, suggéra Merry. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à revenir sur ses pas, trop dangereux. Elles passeraient par la sortie de secours. Reprenant son mobile, elle envoya un autre message codé à Myc.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_14 Janvier_

_**Jour 76**_

_**11h matin,**_

— C'est bon, elles sortent à ce moment même. Elles ont été rapides, soupira de soulagement Greg toujours fixé sur l'écran de son portable. Il ne savait pas que le sien, donné par Kalyn en personne, possédait les mêmes fonctions que celui de Mycroft et les autres.

A ce moment précis, ils virent sortir à l'air libre Daiyu accompagnée de Kalyn amaigrie et très fatiguée. Néanmoins, elle était saine et sauve.

A ce moment également, des tirs surgirent. Mycroft dégaina immédiatement, imité par Ethan, John et Greg. Ils tirèrent à bout portant et se précipitèrent vers les deux femmes, coincées par les tirs. Daiyu n'était pas armée, et Kalyn... c'était évident.

Un garde surgit et avant que les cinq hommes n'eurent le temps de faire quelque chose, il assomma les deux femmes, aidé par deux tirs dans les cuisses de Kalyn, en position d'attaque.

— NON! cria John se précipitant vers la blessée.

— Restez ici! ordonna sèchement Mycroft. Il riposta en tirant sur le garde, le tuant sur le champ.

Mais trop tard, d'autres gardes avaient déjà intercepté les deux femmes.

— MERDE! gueula Greg.

Mycroft rabaissa son arme et couru vers la camionnette.

— Ne restons pas ici! cria-t-il en démarrant.

Les quatre autres hommes le suivirent, se jetant dans la fourgonnette.

— Que fait-on? demanda inquiet Ethan.

— On se tire d'ici et on pense à un autre plan. Elle ne resteront pas à New-York, ou du moins, pas toujours. Il nous faut absolument retrouver les autres QG du Circus, ceux assez sécurisés pour accueillir des VIP comme nos deux captives. Pas le choix, débita Mycroft en se dirigeant vers le sud de Manhattan.

— Mais elles sont en danger! désapprouva John, perplexe.

— Non, elles sont trop précieuses vivantes. Ils ne les tueront pas. Une haut gradée de trois services secrets et l'héritière de la famille Li... Pas de doutes là-dessus. A mon avis, ils vont prendre contact rapidement avec Bai Long.

— Nous devons aller à Hong Kong? osa intervenir Greg.

— Non, mais j'ai mon idée là-dessus.

La discussion était close. Ils avaient échoué.

Mycroft tourna une nouvelle fois vers une ruelle de l'Upper East Side. Il sortit en trombe du camion, suivit des autres, et s'engouffra dans une magnifique BMW X6. Les autres prirent place dans le 4x4, non sans se serrer sur la banquette arrière.

— Nous allons chez moi, à New York. C'est inconnu et calme, reprit Mycroft en prenant une autre ruelle.

Définitivement, ils avaient leurs quartiers new-yorkais à SoHo, surprenant de la part de l'aîné Holmes.

— C'était l'appartement préféré de Will. Il aimait ce recoin plutôt... éclectique, en tout bon philosophe qu'il était, commenta Mycroft les menant dans l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent dans les derniers étages de l'immeuble en brique avec seulement une seule porte. C'était donc un appartement particulier dans un immeuble, en plein centre de New-York, à deux pas de Broadway.

Mycroft entra grâce à une carte magnétique et son empreinte.

— Je mettrais les vôtres dès que nous seront rentrés. Comme ça, vous l'aurez à disposition, dit-il en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée.

Un magnifique loft s'étendant sur deux étages et une terrasse privée s'offrirent à leurs yeux.

— Je l'ai acheté avec Will. Désormais, j'en suis l'unique propriétaire, ayant remboursé le prêt moi-même. C'était son choix. J'aurais préféré habiter vers Central Park, mais il aimait cette partie de la ville.

L'homme s'écroula dans un fauteuil en cuir noir et commença à défiler les messages de son portables. Il était perturbé.

_Normal, puisque nous avons deux captives au lieu d'une, une catastrophe en soi, _pensa John en s'asseyant à son tour, bientôt imité par les autres.

_Que faire maintenant?_


	15. 13

— **13 —**

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_15 Janvier_

_**Jour 77**_

John Watson se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé et alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon de Mycroft. Il s'installa auprès de son ami et ancien camarade d'armes Ethan Miller qui l'attendait impatiemment.

— Te voilà enfin. J'espérais que ton addiction au thé se serait diminuée avec le temps mais d'après mes dernières constatations, il n'y a rien à faire, dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

— Ne fais pas ton Sherlock!

— En parlant du loup, comment les choses se passent-elles entre vous? Je me souviens de tes anciennes conquêtes, toujours plus coquines les unes que les autres. Mais là, chapeau! Tu sembles avoir tiré le jackpot!

— Hey! Bas les pattes! rougit John en se cachant derrière sa tasse de thé.

Ethan lui pinça une joue et rit à la réaction instantanée de son ami. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien et John semblait avoir laissé de côté son aspect militaire pour une personnalité plus naturelle. Au plus grand bonheur de l'américain qui aimait plus que tout taquiner le John B Oméga.

— C'est dommage que l'armée t'a poussée à être si... Alpha, dit-il sérieux.

— Tu n'es pas en reste, répliqua l'Oméga.

— Mais je n'ai pas eu autant de problème. Tu te souviens de la fois où Matt a voulu te séduire après la soirée arrosée? Tu t'étais vraiment énervé et si on n'était pas intervenu, la bagarre aurait tourné à une bataille générale!

— Je m'en souviens, oui! La tête qu'il faisait des jours encore après... Il était sincèrement gêné par ses avances, rit John.

— Mais tu étais le plus séduisant de nous tous. Avec ta carrure petite et tes muscles saillants, ton teint hâlé et ta bonne bouille très Oméga, beaucoup auraient donné cher pour coucher avec toi! ajouta avec un clin d'oeil le bêta.

— Heu...

John rougit davantage à la remarque. Ethan lui claqua une tape amicale sur le dos et éclata de rire. L'anglais se détendit rapidement et les deux rirent de bon coeur.

— Et tu te rappelles de la fois où Alice s'est frottée contre toi? ajouta moqueur le bêta.

— Hoo! Ne me parle pas de cela... Et puis nous sommes sortis ensemble. Pas longtemps mais quand même!

— Moui... C'était chaud et excitant à voir. Elle était vraiment très grande, toute en finesse mais très garçon manqué, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. Trop... masculine à mon avis pour une bêta. N'empêche... j'étais un peu jaloux... ajouta timidement Ethan. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

— Je suis désolé.

— C'est du passé. Oublié, hein? Et puis nous sommes mieux amis! Regardes-nous et elle maintenant...

Ethan posa son regard sur l'oméga qui lui sourit.

*xXx*

Sherlock s'approchait du canapé lorsqu'il vit rire de bon coeur les deux amis. Il ne put contenir une pincée de jalousie à leur vue. La bonne camaraderie et les souvenirs étaient omniprésents entre eux. Même en action, la parfaite synchronie dans leurs actes surprenait.

Puis, Ethan fit part de ses pensées sur l'oméga et Sherlock devint d'autant plus inconfortable.

_John n'est pas à lui!_

Il s'approcha rapidement du canapé et s'assit entre eux, enroulant ses bras d'une manière possessive autour de son oméga.

— Sherlock! Ce n'est pas correct d'agir ainsi! hissa John surpris par la désinvolture de l'Alpha.

Le détective fit comme si de rien n'était et embrassa violemment le médecin. Ce dernier le repoussa de la même manière et se leva promptement. Debout face à l'Alpha, il leva les bras aux cieux et haussa le ton.

— Sherlock! On est en public ici, et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu agis de cette manière. Tu es possessif, je le comprends et j'accepte. Mais là, c'en est trop! Ethan est notre ami et rien chez lui ne nous veut du mal. Alors pourquoi ce comportement, hein?

— John, ça va aller, il est juste amoureux, s'interposa timidement Ethan en se levant à son tour.

— Non! J'en ai marre. Je comprends que tu veuilles me prendre dans tes bras tous les jours, heures, minutes et mêmes secondes. Mais bon sang! Je ne suis pas une poupée et encore moins un objet.

— John, je pense que ça va aller. Je m'excuse Sherlock. Je ne demande rien à John... continua Ethan.

— Mais tu l'aimes encore! cria Sherlock se levant à son tour.

— C'est du passé! Et rien ne s'est jamais passé entre lui et moi, je te l'assure. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, ajouta John à la volée.

Les trois hommes se fixèrent. Sherlock et John étaient furieux l'un contre l'autre, Ethan se balançait inconfortablement entre les deux, timide et gêné par la révélation.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Gregory fit son entrée avec une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

— Que se passe-t-il? J'entends des cris et j'ai accouru.

— Ne te mêles pas de cela, Lestrade! hissa Sherlock toujours furax contre... Ethan et Greg cette fois.

— Il n'a rien fait! Pourquoi t'acharner sur lui aussi? fuma John, visiblement en rage.

— Justement, il te tourne autour comme un vautour avec sa proie, ajouta calmement le détective.

— Sherlock! Arrête d'être aussi paranoïaque! Nous ne voulons rien contre toi et John. C'était juste du passé, et longtemps oublié. Je suis très très très heureux, vraiment heureux pour vous. La dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit serait de vous séparer. On n'a plus quinze ans, bon Dieu! interjeta désespéré Ethan. Il soupira et s'assit dans le canapé.

— C'est vrai, Sherlock. Tu devrais cesser de me garder comme un trésor. Je sais que tu m'aimes et moi aussi, plus que tu ne le penses. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'avoir des amis et discuter avec eux, ajouta John.

Sherlock fixa Gregory. Les deux A Alphas étaient face à face, les traits tendus. Deux A Alphas dans la même salle était dangereux. Alors deux A Alphas qui aimaient le même homme, un oméga de surcroît, debout, face à face était meurtrier. Ajoutant à cela une situation stressante, tout annonçait le pire à venir.

John s'assit aux côtés d'Ethan et se tint la tête entre les mains. Il connaissait les sentiments de Sherlock pour lui, c'était certain. Il était en colère en raison de la possessivité de ce dernier certes, mais surtout en raison de son comportement déplacé avec leurs amis. Et puis, il connaissait également les sentiments de Greg. John soupira et attendit la suite. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'interposer entre les deux, autant laisser les choses couler.

Et les choses coulèrent. Dans le mauvais sens malheureusement. Sherlock fixa et grogna face à Greg qui restait droit, digne. Les deux se toisèrent du regard, prêts à se battre pour prouver sa dominance. Comportement typiquement A Alpha. Inutile de vouloir s'immiscer entre les deux: cela ne constituerait qu'un acte purement suicidaire.

— Nous sommes liés, tu devrais le comprendre, marmonna Sherlock.

— Mais tu ne le rends pas heureux. Je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi, répliqua Greg.

— C'est de ma responsabilité. Il n'est pas à toi. Bas les pattes!

— Il n'est pas un A Oméga au foyer, loin de là. Il est un médecin de l'armée, médaillé, digne et surtout un homme libre. Greg haussa le ton et se fit plus imposant. Il grogna et découvrit ses dents.

Sherlock l'imita et se rapprocha à pas assurés.

_Je crains le pire, _John paniqua. Il ne voulait pas voir sa moitié et un de ses meilleurs amis se déchirer pour lui. Surtout dans la situation où se trouvaient en ce moment même Kalyn et Merry. Ce n'était pas sérieux, crédible et surtout ridicule. Ils avaient tous de loin dépassé l'âge de se chamailler comme des adolescents en proie aux hormones. Mais il fallait concéder que la pression grandissante, l'arrière-goût âcre de leur échec récent, l'omniprésence des services secrets de plusieurs pays et surtout les méandres compliqués et tortueux de leur mission provoquaient un stress sans précédant. Il se leva et s'approcha des deux Alphas lentement. Ethan lui attrapa le bras et tenta de l'en dissuader.

_Non,_ fit John de la tête. Ethan le relâcha après un temps d'hésitation. L'oméga s'approcha un peu plus avant de s'arrêter entre les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard.

Et puis Sherlock l'attrapa et le poussa dans un côté avant de se jeter sur Greg.

— Sherlock, NON! cria John en tentant de s'interposer de nouveau.

Sans succès puisque Greg le balança dans un autre côté.

— Ne le touches pas! Tu le regardes déjà trop! gueula Sherlock à son intention avant de lui lancer un poing dans la figure.

Greg grogna et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il essuya d'un revers de la main son nez saignant avant de riposter en balançant un coup de point dans le nez du détective.

— Oh my God! s'écria Ethan avant de se précipiter vers John. Il vérifia que ce dernier n'avait rien avant de se jeter entre les deux hommes.

— Attention! cria John à son égard. L'oméga tira le bêta vers lui. Ethan comprit. On ne devait jamais s'interposer dans un combat entre deux A Alphas, sauf si envies suicidaires.

Sherlock et Greg se roulèrent par terre. Deux bêtes furax en action, se donnant des coups, des grognements, s'agrippant. Ils continuèrent ainsi: Sherlock laissant enfin transparaitre son mécontentement vis à vis du comportement de Greg envers John et Greg en éternel chevalier qui ne voulait que le bien de l'oméga. C'était à la fois romantique et violent. John soupira et se demanda en quoi, lui, simple B Oméga pouvait autant déchainer des A Alphas.

_Probablement le stress_, pensa-t-il.

Et Bam! Un coup dans le bas-ventre, puis un autre dans la mâchoire, un bras tiré vers l'arrière, une lutte sans merci se tenait sous leurs yeux.

Et puis, tout fut silencieux.

John et Ethan levèrent les yeux sur les adversaires.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de se battre. John et Ethan se regardèrent tentant d'en comprendre la raison.

Ils virent une pointe en fer entre les deux hommes, brillante et immobile. Suivant l'objet du regard, ils distinguèrent une lame d'épée d'escrime. A son extrémité, Mycroft Holmes, en costume trois pièces, les observait d'un air grave et froid.

— Je pense que vos enfantillages ont assez duré. Si vous voulez bien vous excuser et vous pardonner. Sherlock, j'ai deux mots à te dire. Gregory, veuillez vous reprendre. Je ne pense pas que cela soit sérieux de la part d'un DI de Scotland Yard. Les américains vont se faire une bien mauvaise image de notre police nationale. Quant à toi, John, j'espère que tu comprendras qu'être lié à un A Alpha comprend des risques et surtout des sacrifices. Je ne défends pas mon frère, loin de là, mais je pense que la situation actuelle ne se prête pas... idéalement à ce genre de comportement. Nous partons à Shanghai dans deux heures. Faîtes vos bagages.

L'homme politique, surnommé Iceman, se retira avec son épée, entraînant Sherlock à son passage. La porte se referma sèchement sur eux.

*xXx*

_Quelque part dans le monde,_

_16 Janvier_

_**Jour 78**_

Merry rampa vers son amie ligotée tout comme elle. Cette dernière avait réussi à retirer son bâillon et inspirait à grand coup, reprenant son souffle.

— Viens, que j'enlève le tien, dit-elle à Daiyu qui l'atteignit finalement.

Daiyu approcha son visage de la B Alpha. Kalyn se rapprocha d'elle, et ouvrit sa bouche. Elle lui prit le bâillon entre ses dents et tira un coup sec, tombant à la renverse. Elle cracha le morceaux de tissu et tenta de se relever. Au troisième essai, elle s'assit finalement contre le mur et éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu as terriblement mal. Cela risque de s'infecter, constata désolée Daiyu fixant la cuisse criblée de balles de Kalyn.

— Ouais, l'habitude, hein? souffla la B Alpha reprenant son souffle. Elle palissait d'heure en heure.

— Quelle situation ridicule! J'avais oublié le premier conseil: surveilles toujours tes arrières, ironisa la métisse se calant contre Kalyn, mains et pieds liés.

— Ils sont bien idiots. Les baillons ne sont plus d'actualité depuis des lustres. Un scotch aurait été bien plus efficace. Qui sait ce que les paroles peuvent faire comme dégâts? ajouta Kalyn se tournant vers la jeune femme.

_Elle a des yeux si foncés, toujours comme avant,_ songea la B Alpha.

— Alors... On attend? proposa l'Alpha Oméga avec un rictus.

— Pourquoi pas? Que faire sinon? Attendre que Myc et sa bande de joyeux lurons viennent nous chercher? On a vu pire.

— Et on a toujours survécu!

— Tu sais que c'est la première fois que nous sommes seules toutes les deux depuis plus de dix ans? ajouta Kalyn.

— Oui, et tout parait si lointain désormais...

Kalyn enfouit davantage son regard dans celui chocolaté de la femme qu'elle aimait depuis leur rencontre. Daiyu lui sourit en retour avant de fixer un point invisible devant elle.

— Et si je ne t'avais pas laissé tombé... serais-tu restée, pour moi? murmura la B Alpha.

Les souvenirs remontaient, tout remontait. C'était doux et puissant. Kalyn referma les yeux et inspira la senteur unique de l'Alpha Oméga.

— Peut-être, qui sait? Nous étions bien jeune, hein? répondit d'un souffle cette dernière, le regard toujours vague.

Kalyn rouvrit les paupières et observa le visage si familier. _Oh! Comme elle l'avait aimé, comme elle l'aimait toujours et encore... rien n'avait donc changé? Elle regrettait ses choix, mais le passé était passé. Et puis, elles étaient vraiment trop jeunes à cette époque. Nous étions trop jeunes, trop curieuses, trop pressées, trop perdues, trop ambitieuses. Nous n'étions pas prêtes... _

— Et si... et si... Et si je ne t'avais pas poussé à bout, forcé un lien sur toi alors que tu n'en voulais pas? murmura la B Alpha.

— Je ne sais pas, qui pourrait le savoir?

Daiyu sourit avant de ricaner timidement. Elle se tourna vers son ex-amante et les deux se fixèrent longuement.

Kalyn hésita. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre! Mais ce geste, un baiser, pourrait détruire la mince complicité qui s'était de nouveau installée entre les deux femmes.

— Oui, peut-être, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

_Oui, peut-être. Mais qui pouvait savoir si jeune?_

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_17 Janvier_

_**Jour 79**_

Shanghai était une de ces villes que le touriste de passage aimait ou détestait. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. A la fois cosmopolite, moderne et traditionnelle, la _ville au-dessus de la mer_ représentait la nouvelle Chine d'aujourd'hui, entre deux mondes et à deux vitesses.

C'était dans cette ville qu'ils avaient atterri plusieurs heures auparavant. Ayant une résidence secondaire dans le centre ville moderne de Xu Jia Hui, Mycroft Holmes offrit à ses invités un tour rapide du triplex s'étendant sur un étage entier, au sommet d'un immense gratte-ciel.

Cette ville était le QG de l'empire financier de Kalyn. Les derniers agissements importants de la B Alpha avaient eu lieu ici même, avant New York. Accessoirement, c'était également le QG de l'SSA, une ville hub par où transitaient toutes les informations entre les différentes agences gouvernementales interceptées par l'organisation. Elles y étaient rassemblées puis triées par les membres de l'SSA que dirigeaient Mycroft et ses amis. Désirant recevoir les nouvelles au plus vite, il avait décidé contre toute logique de se baser ici, sachant que les chances de trouver Merry et Kalyn en Asie étaient infimes.

— Le rythme actuel devrait être d'un nouveau gratte-ciel tous les cinq mois, au minimum. Shanghai est ainsi, trop vivante et pressée pour beaucoup, trop intime et renfermée sur elle pour d'autres. Il existe deux villes: celle pour les étrangers venus faire fortune, et celle pour les shanghaïens, parlant le dialecte et vivant dans un monde à part, dit-il observant la vue dégagée.

— Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? demanda Ethan.

— Je ne suis qu'un étranger dans cette ville qui ne les acceptera jamais vraiment. Elle ressemble étrangement à Paris... C'est la ville préférée de Kalyn. Daiyu a une affection pour l'Italie, Will préfère les Etats-Unis et l'Europe en général. J'aime profondément Pékin et l'Asie pour ma part. Ma dynamique y est pour beaucoup, j'imagine.

*xXx*

Sherlock s'était fait remonter les bretelles par son frère et avait demandé pardon aux autres: excuses acceptées.

Dans un café occidental à l'entrée de l'avenue Huai Hai, Gregory fixait John devant une grande tasse, inconfortable devant la situation. Le médecin l'avait invité à leur arrivée pour prendre un verre avec lui, seuls. Greg n'avait pas besoin d'être détective pour connaître l'ordre du jour.

Ils avaient demandé quelques adresses à Mycroft. Ce dernier leur avait suggéré ce lieu, peu connu et fréquenté mais calme et apaisant. Bon marché pour ceux qui en avaient les moyens, les cols blancs. Il était bâti dans le style des pubs traditionnels anglais.

_Un bon café pour ceux en mal du pays,_ observa Lestrade.

— Greg...

— Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, coupa Lestrade dans un souffle. Il voulait en finir vite, et aller se saouler quelque part.

— Je suis désolé...

Gregory fixa l'Oméga avant de soupirer longuement. Il rit désespérément.

— Je n'ai pas de chance, hein? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait la gorge sèche, malgré le café américain qui trônait devant lui.

— Greg... tu connais mes sentiments pour Sherlock. Et je t'aime vraiment.

— Mais pas comme ça, hein?

L'A Alpha se tint la tête entre les mains. Il révoqua quelques larmes qui menaçaient de faire surface à tout moment. Il devait rester digne. Mais entendre de la bouche même de l'homme qu'il aimait si fort des paroles vraies mais si cruelles devenait trop dur en réalité.

John fit non de la tête et caressa lentement, timidement, avec affection, la chevelure grise de son ami. Il se leva et sortit sans dire un mot du café.

Lestrade oublia sa tasse, et tout.

*xXx*

Un SMS l'avait informé du désarroi de Lestrade. C'était fait: John avait officiellement refusé les avances et les sentiments de Gregory.

Mycroft couru, couru, couru. Toute son attention était focalisée sur une chose, lui. Et il le chercha, il chercha l'homme qu'il connaissait par coeur, tellement il l'avait observé, admiré, désiré. Et soudain, il vit la silhouette familière de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le temps s'arrêta.

Gregory se tenait devant un artiste ambulant. Immobile, il fixait le sol, faisant fi de la cohue qui régnait autour de lui. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. La pluie ne l'avait pas le moins du monde épargnée.

Mycroft se rapprocha lentement de l'inspecteur, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains. Il avait oublié son parapluie chez lui, juste le jour où il pleuvait abondamment.

Gregory ignorait l'A Oméga, occupé par des pensées noires. La pluie ne faisait qu'empirer son désarroi.

— Gregory, murmura Mycroft.

Il se tenait près de lui, assez près pour humer l'enivrante senteur de l'A Alpha. Parfait, l'homme était parfait. Mais comme toute perfection, Mycroft ne pourrait jamais l'avoir alors même que l'inspecteur avait pris pleine possession de son coeur.

Gregory releva lentement la tête, ignorant l'effet induit par ce geste chez l'A Oméga. Il se retourna vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il resta muet.

— Je... Je sais que ce que vous éprouvez pour John est... Je sais que vous l'aimez et je suis venu vous dire que je suis navré, balbutia d'une traite le politicien jusqu'alors si maître de ses mots.

Gregory le toisa, le regard vide. Epuisé par un amour impossible. Ses cheveux grisonnants tombaient sur son front, trempés par la pluie. Et pourtant, même ainsi, Mycroft le trouvait séduisant. Mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, le coeur de l'inspecteur était déjà bien trop pris.

— Merci, dit enfin l'A Alpha.

Mycroft resta bouche bée, sans voix devant la réponse inespérée. Il devait être si idiot ainsi: trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux bruns plaqués sur le front, la bouche entrouverte, regard ébahi, ne sachant que faire de ses bras ballants. Il pouvait sentir le temps passer. Tic tac tic tac... Mais il l'ignorait au profit de l'être aimé devant lui. D'un geste lent, il repoussa ses cheveux, espérant gagner un peu de dignité.

— Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... n'hésitez pas, proposa-t-il finalement.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien, mais merci quand même.

Sur ce, Lestrade tourna les talons et repartit dans l'autre sens, laissant Mycroft sans voix. Ce dernier ne savait que faire. Lestrade était un sentimental. Les A Alphas étaient rarement sujets aux histoires d'amour, bien plus attirés par le sexe que les Bêtas. Mais Gregory constituait une exception. Mycroft sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Il les balaya d'un geste de la main. Inutile, puisque la pluie battante était déjà passée par là. Il observa l'homme se faufiler entre les passants, quittant la rue piétonne de la Nanjing Road.

Peu à peu, la silhouette de l'inspecteur s'éloignait, laissant place à une foule toujours plus pressante. Certains courraient vers les abris, d'autres vers les magasins. Personne ne semblait faire attention à l'homme blanc immobile au milieu de la voie. Mycroft se sentit être bousculé plusieurs fois, mais n'arrivait pas à bouger, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Le temps s'en était échappé, laissant place à un vide sentimental qui faisait mal. Mycroft agrippa sa chemise. Juste au niveau de son coeur. Il avait mal pour lui certes, mais surtout pour l'homme qui venait de se faire rejeter par John. Un A Alpha comme lui ne devrait jamais se faire rejeter, non. Mycroft ne le ferait jamais. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais l'expérimenter. Gregory était complètement ignorant de ses sentiments. Pour Lestrade, Mycroft n'était qu'un politicien comme un autre, à la différence près qu'il était le frère de l'Alpha de John.

Et soudain, il sentit son corps bouger tout seul. Comme si le temps avait repris sa course. Il couru, couru de nouveau et en quelques enjambées, il rattrapa Gregory. D'un geste passionné, il lui prit le bras et le retourna violemment vers lui. _Pourquoi?_

Gregory, surpris, le regarda droit dans les yeux. La raison revint à l'A Oméga, qui, gêné, lâcha le bras de l'inspecteur tout en rabaissant son regard.

— Dé... Désolé, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa-t-il brusquement.

Mycroft se retourna et s'éloigna précipitamment de l'inspecteur. Il pouvait sentir le regard de ce dernier fixé sur lui.

* * *

Je vous aime toutes et tous!

Please, review :3 Car j'en ai bien besoin! Je continue sur ma lancée et l'histoire arrive à mi-parcours. Cette partie est longue, désolée en avance, mais j'aime tellement torturer les personnages.

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre dans la suite.

Merci, merci, merci pour votre fidélité. Et je vais faire un topo de mi-parcours, je vais en faire un, car certains commencent à se perdre, je crois, peut-être. XD


	16. 14

— **14 —**

_Royaume-Uni, Londres,_

_Retour au 12 Janvier_

_**Jour 74**_

— Je ne suis pas une marionnette à votre merci. Si vous en cherchez une, je peux vous présenter une de mes collègues. Rien ne l'excite plus que de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, dit calmement mais fermement la B Oméga Anna Ulanov.

Debout face au mystérieux politicien qui l'avait invitée à se joindre à lui, Anna le fixait du regard, dévisageant les traits aristocratiques et masculins de l'Alpha. Ce dernier se pencha sur un côté, assis dans un fauteuil au centre d'un entrepôt désaffecté.

— Vous me semblez peu inquiète sur votre sort. Je vous invite dans mon organisation, et vous devriez en être reconnaissante. Pourquoi cette obstination? s'enquit-il un sourcil levé. Il croisa les jambes et se tint droit.

— Je ne suis ni une pro-bêta, encore moins une traditionaliste. Vous désirez mon avis sur la chose? Tenez. Je pense que chaque dynamique devrait vivre dans la société de manière égale. Vraiment égale. La discrimination positive de la loi internationale n'est qu'une façade pour introduire d'autres inégalités à l'encontre des omégas et alphas. Les gens cherchent à se venger de siècles et de siècles d'oppression. Je ne suis pas convaincue du bienfait de ces comportements. Voyez la seconde guerre mondiale. L'humiliation faite à l'Allemagne après la WW1 n'a qu'incité les perdants de la guerre à vouloir se venger. Résultat, nous avons assisté aux premiers crimes contre l'humanité, etc. La même chose se reproduit en ce moment même. Les statistiques sur les violences perpétrées à l'encontre des alphas et omégas n'ont jamais été aussi inquiétantes. Qui êtes vous pour me dire ce que je devrais écrire et soutenir? Vous avez ma réponse. C'est non. Je ne rejoindrais pas votre organisation, dit Anna toujours de pieds fermes, digne dans sa position désavantageuse.

Elle était bien consciente du danger qu'elle courrait en refusant l'offre de rejoindre le Circus. _Et quel nom ridicule!_ Mais ses convictions lui dictaient de refuser, refuser, refuser. Elle n'était pas maniable! C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à devenir journaliste: pouvoir se faire sa propre opinion et la partager. C'était fait. Le temps était désormais compté. De la décision finale de l'homme, Arthur Winston, dépendait sa survie. Elle attendit le verdict.

— Bon. Vous avez été bien claire, j'en conçois. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous pouvez désormais rentrer chez vous. Mon chauffeur vous attend déjà, prononça lentement l'homme.

Elle savait reconnaître un mensonge, et cet homme ne disait pas un mot de vérité. Anna trembla.

*xXx*

_Quelque part dans le monde,_

_17 Janvier_

_**Jour 79**_

Boum! Daiyu releva la tête et couru vers l'objet qui venait d'atterrir dans leur cellule. Elle distingua rapidement une forme humaine. Paniquée, elle s'en alla retrouver aussitôt Kalyn, qui s'était endormie de fatigue. Désirant les garder en vie et plutôt en bonne santé, les gardiens leurs ont donné de quoi se nourrir et soigner les blessures de la B Alpha. Ils leur avaient même défaits leurs liens, après les avoir enfermées dans une cellule sans lucarne, entièrement lisse. Pas de carrelages, ni de moquettes, encore moins de plancher. Du bitume et seulement du bitume, recouvrant le sol et les quatre murs. A part une porte massive et ultra-sécurisée et des néons encastrés dans du bitume, rien ne variait du gris de leur prison.

Deux coups à l'épaule suffirent pour réveiller Kalyn. A deux, elles s'approchèrent du sac jeté à leur pied. Il était noir et elles pouvaient distinguer la forme humaine d'une femme, assez menue et petite. Doucement, elles ouvrirent le sac, l'une découvrant l'ouverture tandis que l'autre emprisonnait le corps pour empêcher une éventuelle attaque surprise.

Rien ne bougea.

— Vivant ou mort? chuchota Daiyu en regardant dans l'ouverture. Elle agrippa les deux pans de celle-ci et tira d'un coup sec, déchirant le sac en deux.

Une jeune femme blonde platine s'offrit à leurs yeux.

— Elle est jeune, s'écria surprise Kalyn.

— Elle est bien vivante. Sinon ils ne l'auraient pas emmenée ici. Nous ne sommes pas encore des cannibales, heureusement! fit Daiyu en s'accroupissant auprès de l'inconnue.

Elle tâta le pouls avant de retourner le visage de la blonde vers elle. C'était une B oméga, aucun doute là-dessus. Les traits fins, la carrure petite et surtout la senteur fruitée et gourmande en révélaient suffisamment pour conforter la déduction de la métisse.

Kalyn s'approcha également et tapota légèrement les joues de l'oméga évanouie. Cette dernière bougea enfin.

— Elle reprend conscience. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle d'en débarrasser le sac et de l'installer plus confortablement. Il nous faut également soigner ses blessures, ajouta à voix basse Daiyu.

Kalyn acquiesça et elles placèrent le corps endormi dans un coin de la cellule, le déposant sur une couette défraîchie. Daiyu alla chercher de l'eau et imbiba une éponge avant de nettoyer les quelques plaies visibles sur le corps de l'inconnue. Kalyn procéda à la désinfection des plaies les plus graves. On l'avait passée à tabac, c'était véridique.

Elles attendirent, longtemps. Les heures passèrent sans mouvement de la part de la nouvelle.

Enfin, la jeune femme bougea de nouveau. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Kalyn, elle se réveille! s'exclama Daiyu se précipitant vers son amie de nouveau endormie. Cette dernière reprenait des forces et dormir constituait un excellent moyen.

Les deux se rapprochèrent de la B Omégas.

— Qui es-tu? demanda Kalyn d'une voix neutre.

— Hm... où suis-je? répondit la jeune femme encore sous le choc du réveil.

— Dans une cellule, quelque part dans le monde. Nous n'en savons rien, dit Daiyu en aidant l'oméga à se relever. Elle l'installa de manière à être assise confortablement contre un mur en bitume.

— Journaliste, Anna Ulanov. Et vous?

— J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... dit Kalyn perplexe.

— Elle a publié la fameuse article sur les dynamiques et la loi internationale! ajouta Daiyu tout en observant Anna.

— Kalyn Keller. Voici Daiyu Li. Nous sommes enfermées ici, comme tu peux le voir.

— Le Circus? parvint à prononcer lentement Anna.

— Oui. Qui t'a amené ici? reprit Kalyn.

— Arthur Winston.

Daiyu et Kalyn échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur cet homme.

— Et pourquoi? demande Daiyu.

— Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Sommes-nous du même camp?

— Inutile de s'attarder sur là-dessus. Arthur Winston a tué mon mari dix ans auparavant si vous voulez connaître ma position, répondit froidement Daiyu.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

— Je te pensais pro-bêta. Ton article atteste le contraire, fit Kalyn levant un sourcil. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat.

Le mouvement provoqua une grimace chez elle. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de ses deux blessures par balles. Bien que pas étrangère à ce genre de douleur, la quasi non-présence de traitement médical approprié finissait de la rendre plus faible que jamais. Mais elle tenait bon et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un cri de douleur. Merry la toisa, inquiète. Malheureusement, cette dernière non plus ne pouvait rien y faire.

— Moi non plus. Ce n'est que récemment que je me suis rendue compte de l'idiotie de cette loi, répondit Anna. Son regard se dirigea furtivement vers la blessure de Kalyn avant de se concentrer sur les siens, moins dramatiques, mais bien plus nombreux.

— Nous n'en avons jamais douté. Ils sont puissants, riches, et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'un homme nous observe en ce moment même, fit Daiyu.

Kalyn continuait à éponger les plaies d'Anna. _Cette petite est courageuse. Une oméga normale serait complètement paniquée à l'heure actuelle. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu l'amener ici, _pensa la B Alpha.

Ulanov reprenait des couleurs progressivement. Bientôt, elle accepta de boire et même d'avaler quelque chose. Pour Daiyu, c'était signe que la petite reprenait du poil de la bête.

— Comment êtes-vous arrivées là? demanda curieuse Anna entre deux bouchées de pain sec.

— Histoire vieille de plus de vingt ans. Trop de choses à raconter. De toute manière, nous ne devons pas rester bien longtemps ici. Si les secours ne tardent bien sûr pas... répondit Merry à la va-vite.

— Et toi? Comment Arthur Winston t'a-t-il amené ici? questionna Kalyn.

— Il m'a suivi en voiture, invité à y monter puis m'a proposé de rejoindre le Circus. Je ne voulais pas, et comme il jugeait que j'étais trop bavarde et journaliste, alors il m'a amené ici. La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez.

— Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, fit songeuse Merry.

Kalyn plissa des yeux avant de les lever aux cieux.

— Arthur Winston va jusqu'à copier les manières de procéder de Myc! s'exclama en soupirant Kalyn.

— En tout cas, Winston n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de notre préféré. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui lui a enseigné le kidnapping "gentil"... taquina Merry.

Anna regarda les deux femmes perplexes. _Comment pouvait-on plaisanter dans une situation pareille?_

Et ces deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, nerveuses.

— Désolée... Les nerfs... Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de nous morfondre. Cela ne servirait à rien. Nous devons attendre l'arrivée des secours, ce qui risque de tarder. Je ne pense pas que Mycroft et Sherlock ensemble font bon ménage, lâcha entre deux éclats de rires Merry.

— Pardon? Mycroft et Sherlock? Mycroft HOLMES et Sherlock HOLMES? s'écria abasourdie Anna Ulanov.

— Qui d'autres porteraient des noms aussi étranges? répondit avec une moue la métisse.

— Toi et ton clan. Entre Dragon Blanc, Douce Neige et Jade Noir... je ne pense pas que tu aies le droit de te moquer des leurs, riposta Kalyn.

— Je suis chinoise, nuance!

— Un quart italienne, trois quarts chinoise. Et pour en revenir aux renforts, je dois te rappeler qu'ils sont accompagnés de John, Gregory Lestrade et un certain Ethan Miller, ami soldat et médecin de John... reprit sérieuse Anthea.

— Hmm... Nous sommes dans de sacrés pétrins donc...

— C'est sûr, sinon tu ne serais pas là, et à l'heure qu'il est, je serais sans doute en train de dévaliser Lanvin. Leur nouvelle collection est magnifique, ajouta Kalyn.

— Je préfère Hervé Léger.

— Tu préfères toujours les designers inconnus, continua Kalyn exaspérée par les choix vestimentaires de son amie et ex-amante.

— Heu... désolée de vous interrompre, mais je ne comprends plus rien, fit timidement Anna, encore sous le choc des dernières révélations.

— Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes sont nos amis. Ils devraient nous sortir de là. Mais en attendant, nous devons agir de notre côté pour augmenter nos chances de sortir de ce merdier. Es-tu avec nous? proposa Merry, souriante.

Anna Ulanov réfléchissait rapidement. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle désirait sortir de là. Mieux valait être soudées que seule. Face à deux femmes, dont une Alpha c'était certain, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se soumettre. D'un autre côté, elle ne les connaissait pas. Et leur association avec Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes ne la rassurait pas. Qui étaient-ils? Pour la société, le cadet était un acrobate des médias, tantôt adulé, tantôt détesté. En ce moment même, il faisait l'objet d'une enquête minutieuse de la part du MET. C'était là qu'intervenait la présence surréaliste de Gregory Lestrade. Si Anna se souvenait bien, ce dernier était un Detective Inspector reconnu de Scotland Yard. Or, il était également dans le camp des Holmes. Enfin, Mycroft Holmes. L'homme politique possédait une certaine réputation dans les hautes sphères de la politique. Si Anna en avait entendu parlé, c'était parce qu'elle suivait de près les applications de la loi internationale. Et selon ses sources, Mycroft Holmes tirait un peu les ficelles. Ce qui l'étonnait d'autant plus. Comment un homme politique aussi discret, frère d'un A Alpha, pouvait être derrière certaines des lois pro-Bêtas les plus importantes? Elle savait de source sûre qu'il était resté sans opinion ouverte vis à vis de la loi internationale. Que voulait donc cet homme? Qui était-il réellement? Etait-il pro-bêta ou agissait-il dans un autre sens? Et quels étaient ses liens avec le Circus, les deux femmes ici présentes et Arthur Winston?

Anna Ulanov était perplexe. Mais elle devait agir vite. Alors elle acquiesça de la tête.

— Bien. Maintenant, voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire... reprit Daiyu.

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_18 Janvier_

_**Jour 80**_

Sherlock Holmes réfléchissait, les mains jointes sous le menton. Il était assis les jambes légèrement écartées, dans le canapé du salon de Mycroft dont il avait pris possession. De marbre, vêtu d'une chemise bleu nuit cintrée et d'un pantalon noir, il tentait de trouver une issue à leur problème majeur: la prise en otage de Kalyn Keller aussi connue sous le nom d'Anthea et de Daiyu Li, communément surnommée Merry.

Les deux jeunes femmes, toutes deux dans la trentaine, avaient été kidnappées par l'organisation Circus. A la tête de cette organisation, on n'en savait rien pour le moment. Cependant, deux lieutenants leurs étaient déjà connus: Jim Moriarty et Arthur Winston. Le premier était un B Bêta très pro-bêta. Sherlock et la bande l'avaient déjà côtoyés à maintes reprises. Le second était un B Alpha, homologue de Mycroft Holmes avec qui il partageait l'assistante: Anthea. Malheureusement pour Arthur, Anthea — ou Kalyn — agissait en tant qu'agent double. En plus de cela, la B Alpha était une redoutable femme d'affaire, amie de jeunesse de Mycroft et Merry et surtout, pas du tout une simple assistante.

Kalyn Keller avait été découverte, c'était cela qui expliquait son kidnapping. Elle espionnait pour le compte de Mycroft et de Bai Long, grand-père maternel de Merry et dirigeant de l'Orient basé à Hong Kong. Kalyn était une des chefs des Services Secrets Alliés (SSA) et membre active de la AIS (Asian Intelligence Services). La SSA avait été créée par Mycroft, Merry et William. L'AIS était l'équivalent asiatique de la CIA et du MI-6.

Sherlock commençait à voir les choses au claire: la relation maintenue entre la SSA, la AIS, et le Circus datait de bien plus longtemps qu'à première vue.

Il se focalisa ensuite sur la relation entretenue entre Merry et Moriarty. Les deux se connaissaient et semblaient correspondre régulièrement. De quand datait leur première entrevue? Telle était une des questions majeures. En effet, Merry avait coupé les ponts avec Mycroft et Kalyn dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle était âgée de vingt-sept ans. Sherlock se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser la jeune femme à partir en vadrouille dans le monde entier. Si sa relation avec Moriarty avait commencé après son départ de la vie de Mycroft, alors Merry continuait d'agir de son côté. Elle n'avait donc pas entièrement coupé les ponts avec son passé, mais que avec Mycroft et Kalyn. Pourquoi?

Ceci amena Sherlock à réfléchir sur la position de Moriarty. Il était un maniaque, un psychopathe fini. Mais il n'était pas Arthur Winston. Ce dernier, homme politique charmant et très ambitieux, était un membre très actif du Circus. Sa dynamique posait cependant problème. B Alpha, il ne devait pas autant soutenir les Bêtas. Quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Arthur Winston était le cerveau derrière le kidnapping de Merry, Kalyn et la loi internationale. Moriarty avait tenté de semer la zizanie en Europe avec la série des meurtres de Jack L'Eventreur 2.0 que Sherlock, John et Gregory avaient résolu avec succès.

Qu'allait-il se passer désormais? La balle était désormais dans leur camp. Sherlock savait que son frère leur cachait beaucoup de choses. Mais pour le moment, leur urgence était Daiyu et Kalyn. Aucune des deux femmes n'était remplaçable. Kalyn savait trop de choses sur trop de services secrets: travaillant avec Mycroft, elle maitrisait les informations de presque tous les services d'intelligence d'Occident comme le MI-6, la CIA entre autres. Conseillère de Bai Long, elle était active à l'AIS. Enfin, elle agissait de son côté avec la SSA, qui, selon les dernières observations de Sherlock, pouvait être considérée comme une contre-organisation au Circus.

Tout s'expliquait désormais: le jeu se passait entre le Circus et la SSA. Deux organisations privées, deux idéologies. Le Circus pro-bêta et la SSA "pro-nature". Les deux étaient complètement opposés, tout comme s'opposaient leurs territoires: Occident contre Orient.

_Laquelle des deux va gagner?_

— Sherlock, nous avons de nouveaux indices! cria John du bureau.

L'A Alpha se leva et se précipita dans la pièce où travaillaient son frère, John, Ethan et Gregory. Ce dernier était encore plus maussade que d'habitude, mais les tensions s'étaient apaisées entre Greg et Sherlock.

— Les membres dispersés dans le monde de la SSA et de l'AIS nous ont envoyés les différentes localisations possibles de nos deux amies. La plus probable n'est autre que Londres. Mais connaissant le fonctionnement du Circus, je pencherais sur New-York ou Paris. Nous devons encore étudier les différentes probabilités. Mais le choix s'est considérablement diminué, introduisit Gregory en parcourant son portable.

Sherlock commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, suivi du regard par Mycroft.

— Paris est le choix le plus plausible. Elles ont été capturées à New-York. Peu de chances qu'elles y restent, prononça Sherlock.

— Mais rien n'est plus sûre qu'un endroit déjà connu de leurs ennemis: nous. Il ne vient généralement jamais à l'esprit des gens de retourner dans un lieu déjà connu. Il semble donc intelligent de justement retourner les voir à New-York puisque nous y sommes déjà allés et que jamais ils ne penseront que nous y retournerions. En plus, cela a d'autres avantages pour eux: installations déjà présentes, pas besoin de nouveaux gardes et surtout, pas besoin de bouger leurs captives et éveiller des soupçons. Rester sur place est une bonne initiative pour eux. Mais ils sont aussi malins que nous. Ils ont donc forcément pensé à cette éventualité. Donc ils ne sont pas à New-York, ajouta Mycroft.

— Donc Paris, murmura pensif Sherlock.

Il regarda Mycroft.

— Sauf que... Leur souhait est de nous voir retrouver Merry et Kalyn, s'exclamèrent les deux frères soudainement.

— Pardon? crièrent en coeur Ethan, John et Greg.

— C'est évident! S'ils ne voulaient pas que nous les retrouvions, alors nous n'aurions toujours pas avancé dans l'enquête. Tous nos agents ont eu des indices. C'est simple, trop simple. Ils veulent nous voir pour convenir d'un échange. Le tout est de savoir quoi, expliqua Mycroft enthousiaste.

— Alors que faisons-nous? demanda John sceptique.

— Nous attendons le prochain signal. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous dévoilerons leur cachette. C'est un jeu. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir que Moriarty est derrière cela! s'exclama Sherlock en se frottant les mains.

_Que la partie commence!_

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_20 Janvier_

_**Jour 82**_

Shanghai, Shanghai, Shanghai et toujours Shanghai. La Perle d'Orient ravivait des souvenirs longtemps enfouis chez Mycroft. Il profita des rayons de soleil qui transperçaient les nuages grisonnants et un peu jaunes. La pollution faisait partie intégrante de la mégalopole. Il aimait cette ville, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Il faisait froid, mais pas autant qu'à Londres. Mycroft referma son manteau sur lui et renoua son écharpe. Il se frotta les mains et regarda aux alentours. Ils étaient au Garden Yu, lieu touristique très fréquenté. Mais l'A Oméga y avait ses habitudes.

— Où allons-nous? demanda Gregory qui s'émerveillait devant les canaux et autres bâtisses antiques qui se mêlaient à la ville moderne.

— Dans une échoppe. J'ai envie de dim sum. Les Xiao Long Bao sont une spécialité très prisée ici.

Gregory le regarda et fut surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle vaquait Mycroft Holmes dans une ville complètement inconnue.

— Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver une cité ancienne au coeur de la ville moderne, remarqua perplexe l'A Alpha.

— Ce lieu a été préservé en partie pour les occidentaux en quête de spiritualité ou autres envies de chinoiseries. Nous sommes à deux pas du centre ville et moi-même suis assez sceptique quant à la véracité historique de ce lieu. Mycroft haussa des épaules et tourna dans une place animée. Mais il faut dire que je trouve toujours les meilleurs Long Bao ici. Si vous tenez à visiter une ville réellement chinoise dans le sens traditionnelle, je vous invite à aller du côté de Zhu Jia Jiao ou bien de Hang Zhou. La dernière est toujours bondée, et la première sent trop la nourriture locale. A vous de choisir.

Il finissait presque par crier tant la place était animée. Rapidement, ils atteignirent une petite échoppe. Mycroft commanda quelques vapeurs de forme rondes et petites. Il en donna une partie à Gregory et engloutit le reste rapidement.

Il leva les yeux et vit Gregory se dépêtrer avec les Long Bao.

— Ne vous brûlez pas. C'est cuit à la vapeur, ils contiennent donc de la sauce très chaude. Aspirez avant de les avaler en entier, conseilla l'A oméga l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

Et Gregory fit comme suggéré. Il croqua un bout de la pâte et jeta la tête en arrière pour aspirer la sauce salée.

— Cha brûle! dit-il en s'éventant la bouche.

Mycroft rit timidement devant la scène avant de finir les siens. Gregory prenait visiblement goût à ce met très local. Une trainée de sauce coula sur ses lèvres et il les lécha rapidement, découvrant la pointe rosie d'une langue agile. Mycroft ne quitta pas des yeux la scène. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé par sa curiosité.

Ils continuèrent la visite ainsi, entre le Yu Garden et la place de l'opéra. Cette dernière était prisée des locaux. C'était une place moderne, entourée par l'opéra, le musée de Shanghai et quelques autres bâtiments. Des bancs en pierre côtoyaient des buissons. Des enfants courraient, jouaient à la balle. Quelques personnes âgées se prélassaient et d'autres portaient le brassard de service civile. Ces dernières allouaient leur temps libre pour aider les citadins et les touristes à profiter pleinement de la ville. Les locaux leur vouaient un grand respect. Etre de service civile était considéré très honorable et détournait les retraités de l'ennui.

Mycroft s'assit sur un banc au dehors, suivi de près par Gregory. Ce dernier sortit son appareil photo. Il défila les photos prises depuis le début de leur périple.

L'aîné Holmes n'était pas un A oméga comme les autres. Loin d'être un exemple de soumission, il ressemblait davantage à un A bêta voire même à un Alpha. D'un autre côté, tout chez Gregory Lestrade indiquait un bêta voire un B oméga. Mais il était A Alpha. Et en réalité, tellement A Alpha que lorsque la situation s'y prêtait, il devenait incontrôlable. Mais c'était également dans sa nature. Il ne se forçait pas à la gentillesse et la douceur. Il suivait juste le cours des choses, paisible et tranquille. Tout comme Mycroft.

Cette observation surprit de nouveau Mycroft qui ne cessait d'observer le bel inspecteur à sa droite. _Que dois-je faire? _

Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse. Mais était-il prêt?

A ses côtés, Gregory éternua.

— Vous vous enrhumez au fil des heures, commenta l'A oméga.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien, je l'avoue. Je pense avoir attrapé un sacré rhume, répondit en reniflant Gregory.

Mycroft se leva et invita l'A alpha à faire de même.

— Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, fit-il époussetant son manteau.

Gregory acquiesça avant d'ajouter.

— J'ai envie d'une dernière chose. Les Bubble tea sont fameux, n'est-ce pas? Il y a un stand là-bas.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'inspecteur s'éloigna.

L'Oméga le regarda partir au devant. La quiétude du lieu aidant, il se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées.

Dans le froid humide de la ville aux mille lumières, Mycroft pouvait sentir la brise légère souffler dans sa chevelure déjà décoiffée par les mouvements de la foule. Shanghai était ainsi. Une si belle et grande ville qui engloutissait ses habitants. On ne s'appropriait jamais la ville, on se mêlait à elle, on était englouti par sa constante évolution effrénée.

Au milieu du parc qui se remplissait des gens quittant les maisons de thé pour profiter du rare ciel bleu, Lestrade était un point fixe. Ce dernier s'était pris au jeu des touristes et aimait la nouveauté. Tout comme l'aîné Holmes, il ne rechignait pas à expérimenter des choses inédites. C'était cela qui avait d'abord frappé Mycroft: cette capacité d'adaptation hors-norme. Ici, dans la mégalopole chinoise, l'homme semblait être complètement à l'aise.

Il s'était approprié la ville.

Il s'était mêlé à elle, et ce, en quelques heures.

Ce qui faisait réellement de lui une ancre à laquelle Mycroft pouvait s'y accrocher. Puisque, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Mycroft était un vagabond. Un vagabond de l'esprit. Il déambulait entre la politique, les arts, la philosophie, les sciences. Il n'était pas comme Sherlock, cramponné à son esprit et le travail. Il travaillait parce que cela lui permettait d'oublier. Mais dans son esprit et son coeur, il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher. En effet, l'ancre, c'était lui. Celle de Sherlock comme figure fraternelle voire paternelle, celle de John comme gardien de Sherlock, celle de Kalyn comme mentor, celle de Merry, enfin, comme frère, ami, confident et jusqu'à parfois remplacer, juste un peu, la présence rassurante de son mari décédé. Tout cela faisait que Mycroft était un électron libre à qui s'accrochaient des personnes de toutes origines et âges jusqu'aux gouvernements.

Mais Mycroft, il était seul.

Il n'avait pas de personne à qui s'accrocher. Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux de Gregory. Ce dernier était libre comme l'air, se raccrochant à personne et dont personne ne voulait s'y ancrer.

Gregory Lestrade était libre.

Et là, Mycroft comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, continuer à vivre sans la présence rassurante de Gregory.

_Une folie, tu vas faire une folie!_

Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre dans le secret. Gregory ne méritait pas cela, pas après son divorce et John. Il devait savoir.

Mycroft ferma ses yeux et inspira l'air glacé, distinguant la foison d'odeurs différentes. Les senteurs des différentes dynamiques se côtoyaient sans pudeur. Il distingua aisément le parfum masculin et dominant de l'A Alpha, boisé et très épicé. Il respirait la puissance, le calme et la bonté, révélateurs de la personnalité de l'inspecteur. Mycroft soupira d'aise et de confort enveloppé dans cette odeur subtile. Mais il lui fallait plus, plus fort, plus près, moins imperceptible. Il était presque en transe. Il avait besoin de Gregory.

Son instinct A Oméga le suppliait de se rapprocher de l'être dominant.

Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même. Son corps agissait, transcendé par l'appât olfactif. Et sa raison le dissuadait.

Sauf qu'il avait besoin de Gregory. Il avait besoin d'avouer à cet homme parfait son secret le plus protégé, besoin de tout lui révéler dans un élan de soumission Oméga. Il avait besoin d'être réconforté, d'être pris en charge par un Alpha. _Non, pas un Alpha... Mais Gregory._

_Tu vas faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. _Sa raison tentait encore de le calmer.

Rien n'y faisait, il se dirigeait déjà vers le stand.

_Mais pourquoi?_ N'avait-il pas déjà commis assez d'erreurs et de dégâts dans sa vie et celle des autres?

Mais non, il pouvait agir. Il pouvait faire quelque chose contre cette immobilité qui le clouait sur place. Il devait avancer, ou même reculer. Mais il ne devait plus rester au même point. Son corps ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il inspira un autre coup réveillant ses instincts les plus primitifs.

Il couru.

_Tu risques de le perdre. Pourquoi choisis-tu ce moment précis? Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu, le temps d'avoir les idées plus claires? _

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait déjà trop attendu. Il attendait depuis des années, bon sang! Depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec l'inspecteur pour être plus précis. Qu'avait-il à perdre désormais?

Gregory ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments, il le savait bien. Il le savait depuis le début. Avant son ex-femme, avant John. Cela ne lui servait plus à rien de garder son secret dans une attente impossible. Autant bouger et tourner la page. Même s'il fallait avoir mal.

L'A alpha commandait un bubble tea nature, chaud. Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de mémoriser la silhouette solide et rassurante devant lui. Il ralentit le pas.

_Idiot, mais que fais-tu?_

Il se rapprocha davantage de Gregory, se tint droit. Ce dernier se retourna, le bubble tea à la main. Mycroft le regarda droit dans les yeux, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme avant de la retirer furtivement.

_Tu fais une énorme erreur. _

Mais trop tard, les mots sortaient déjà d'eux-mêmes.

— Je... je vous aime. Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. De tout mon coeur, de tout mon soul, je vous adore. Vous êtes tout pour moi et qu'importe ce que vous ferez, ce que vous en direz de moi, je vous aimerais toujours.

Se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre... _Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire? _Il se figea.

Gregory le fixait.

Mycroft détourna le regard.

Et il se retourna, couru au loin. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait dit, enfin! _Et quel désastre! _C'était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Il sentit une larme couler, mais n'en fit rien. Il aimait cet homme, si bon, si grand, si calme et solide et fiable. Mais il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir pour lui seul.

Alors il continua à courir, courir, courir, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'eurent plus la force de porter davantage la douleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de tomber, léthargique. Il sanglota, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la douleur présente en lui. Tout en lui criait à l'aide. Il tomba sur les genoux, se tint la tête entre des mains tremblantes et oublia le monde autour de lui.

* * *

Je pense avoir publié le plus long chapitre de cette série.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à décrire l'esprit tortueux de Mycroft, perdu entre son instinct primitif et sa raison. Le va-et-vient des pensées contradictoires a pour but d'illustrer son désarroi. Et le lieu, le climat, la foule... Tous ces facteurs font que Mycroft a besoin de réconfort. Perdu dans toutes ces odeurs, au milieu d'inconnus et avec pour seul allié Gregory, il est tout naturel pour l'Oméga de se raccrocher à un Alpha. Et Gregory est l'Alpha le plus fort qu'il connaisse.

Merci pour votre fidélité!

Commentez, criez, fâchez-vous contre moi et mes écrits parfois incohérents! :)


	17. 15

—**15—**

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_20 Janvier_

_**Jour 82**_

Il faisait humide. Des claques d'air glacial frappaient sa nuque gelée. Ses yeux étaient brouillés, il avait froid, il grelotait.

Alors lorsqu'il avait entraperçu le stand de bubble tea, il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se réchauffer davantage avant de prendre la route du retour. Il consacra le peu de conscience restant pour finaliser sa commande. Il avait désespérément froid. Son cerveau engourdi lui criait de rentrer, de quitter ce lieu découvert pour aller se réchauffer dans une couette douillette.

Malheureusement, les circonstances actuelles l'empêchaient d'avouer cette... faiblesse à Mycroft Holmes. Ils avaient d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire et cette promenade, entrecoupée de pauses touristiques, avait pour but de communiquer de manière plus ample sur leurs avancées respectives, et ce, loin des tumultes amoureux de Sherlock, John et d'Ethan. C'était la raison principale qui avait poussée Greg à voir Mycroft seul à seul, sans être mêlé aux histoires des autres. Histoires dont il était un des protagonistes principaux, à son plus grand désarroi. Et voilà qu'il essayait de garder l'esprit clair tout en feignant n'avoir qu'un rhume.

Le climat à Shanghai était aussi surprenant que la vitesse à laquelle s'y construisaient les gratte-ciel. Il faisait froid, mais moins qu'à Londres. Il faisait humide, très très humide. Alors c'était horrible. Ce n'était pas du froid sec, mais un froid humide qui glaçait les membres, qui transperçait les couches innombrables de vêtements pour s'attaquer à la peau. C'était violent. S'ajoutaient à cela le va-et-vient incessant entre intérieurs surchauffés à l'air climatisé chaud et sec — les shanghaiens ne connaissaient que rarement la notion de chauffage — et le froid humide de l'extérieur. En quelques jours, Gregory Lestrade avait attrapé un rhume comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Et maintenant, il tremblait et s'évanouissait de minute en minute tout en essayant de paraître en bonne santé. _Garder un semblant de bonne mine pour ne pas déranger le groupe et la mission..._

Le gobelet fut accueilli comme le messie, réchauffant ses extrémités engourdies et glacées. Il inspira plusieurs fois la vapeur dégagée et engloutit comme sa vie en dépendait les premières gorgées du thé au lait brulant. Le liquide chaud propagea une vague de bien-être dans son corps meurtri par le froid. C'était bienvenu, salvateur. Mais son cerveau refusait toujours de réagir. Gregory savait qu'il devait absolument rentrer. Il avait atteint sa limite.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers Mycroft. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose, mais son esprit était déjà bien ailleurs. Il avait le tournis. Il gardait tant bien que mal son gobelet acheté. Et puis, il vit de ses yeux embrumés Mycroft courir au loin, sans en comprendre la raison. Il cligna des yeux afin d'éclaircir son champ de vision. Sans succès. Il les referma et bu une autre gorgée qui le réchauffa un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se prit la tête dans sa main libre et tenta de retrouver les mots prononcés par Mycroft.

En vain.

Et puis, il rouvrit les yeux pour se sentir encore plus nauséeux qu'auparavant. Il lâcha son verre. Et tout devint noir.

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_20 Janvier_

_**Jour 82**_

— Comment va-t-il? demanda Mycroft, inquiet.

— Juste évanoui. Il a attrapé une sacrée fièvre et a perdu connaissance. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra se réveiller avant quelques jours. Il faudra le laisser se reposer par la suite pour son rétablissement. Un rechute lui serait bien malvenue, dit John dans un ton professionnel.

Ethan et John se relayaient à tour de rôle pour s'occuper de Gregory Lestrade tombé dans les vapes. Des passants l'avaient trouvé gisant au sol au centre ville de Shanghai et les avaient prévenus grâce à la carte de visite chinoise d'Alexander Holmes — Mycroft—. Ce dernier s'était précipité sur les lieux en un temps record et avait immédiatement appelé John et Ethan pour ramener l'inspecteur chez eux. Le verdict était sans appel: Greg s'était évanoui de fièvre.

Désormais, il leur fallait prendre leur mal en patience. Tant que Lestrade ne serait pas sur pieds, il n'y avait aucune chance pour eux d'aller ensemble à la pêche aux indices. Par conséquent, Sherlock et Mycroft s'étaient attelés aux recherches tandis que John et Ethan les avaient lâché pour soigner Gregory Lestrade en proie à une terrible fièvre.

— Fatigue et dépression ne font pas bon ménage. Et je pense que le stress des derniers jours et le lot incroyable des révélations n'ont pas arrangé son état, commenta doucement Ethan.

— Hmm, acquiesça John tout en reprenant la température de l'A alpha.

— Alors?

— Ça a un peu diminué mais il est encore à un stade très inquiétant. Il nous faut attendre... John se rassit dans le fauteuil amené au chevet de Gregory et se frotta le crâne puis les yeux.

— Cela me rappelle les fois où les soldats sur le terrain tombaient malades. La raison principale était toujours la fatigue excessive couplée au stress. Je pense que Lestrade tombe dans cette catégorie, fit Ethan.

— Oui, j'ai aussi vu pas mal de cas similaires. Cette mission est proche de celles qu'on avait eu en Afghanistan, du moins, en terme de stress et danger. Pour la fatigue, je pense que Greg a particulièrement accumulé depuis son divorce. Il était presque insomniaque ces derniers temps, ajouta John en soupirant.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres,_

_23 Janvier_

_**Jour 85**_

Les dernières lois sur la politique pro-bêta avaient mis les B alphas et B omégas de plus en plus au ban de la société. Une escalade de violence se manifestait à travers les crimes, les délits et les agressions de plus en plus fréquents. Des émeutes éclataient ça et là dans le pays. Londres, capitale et symbole de la loi et du Protocole de Londres, était loin d'être épargnée.

Mais rien de cela ne préoccupaient Sally Donovan et Paul Dimmock. Les deux officiers avaient décidé d'un commun accord de démissionner. La pression était trop forte et les accusations portées sur Sherlock Holmes ne faisaient qu'accroître leurs mécontentement. Beaucoup agiraient différemment et resteraient pour aider Sherlock. Mais en voyant plus clair, les deux officiers n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de quitter la police devenue de plus en plus méconnaissable à leurs yeux.

C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient actuellement assis dans le salon de 221A Baker Street devant un service à thé et des gâteaux secs accompagnés de Molly Hooper et de l'aimable Mrs. Hudson.

— Bon, que savons-nous de leur position actuelle? commença Dimmock en sa qualité de Detective Inspector tout juste démissionnaire.

— Rien à part qu'ils doivent être ensemble avec Gregory. J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. C'est assez horrible ce qui se passe en ce moment même à Londres, répondit nerveusement Molly, qui tenait fermement une tasse de thé entre ces mains.

— J'espère que ce qu'ils font est d'une utilité quelconque. Dimmock soupira. Et puis, j'ai appris que Lestrade fait l'objet d'une enquête du MET tout comme Sherlock et John, il continua.

— J'espère également que nous avons fait le bon choix, fit Sally.

— Plutôt chômeur qu'espionné par ses collègues, plaisanta Dimmock.

Molly et Sally acquiescèrent tandis que Mrs. Hudson revint avec un plateau de _scones_.

— C'est merveilleux. Merci de nous autoriser à venir ici, chez vous, dit Molly.

— Oh, ce n'est rien. Et puis tout est sous surveillance, à part mon appartement, répondit la propriétaire des lieux leur souriant avec réconfort.

— Nos domiciles respectifs ont été placés sous surveillance. Il nous faut à présent faire avec. Mais au moins, nous sommes désormais libres de nos actes. Et j'ai eu la prévoyance d'avoir gardé et fait réaliser de fausses identités. Cela nous serait d'une grande utilité, ajouta Dimmock prenant un gâteau.

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_2 Février_

_**Jour 95**_

Sherlock Holmes analysait leurs différentes options. La première était désormais à éliminer. En effet, celle-ci avait été prévue dans le cas où Gregory Lestrade ne serait toujours pas sur pied lorsque la localisation finale de Kalyn et Daiyu aurait été confirmée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, heureusement. Depuis trois jours, l'inspecteur mangeait et reprenait des forces malgré une légère amnésie. Il parvenait même à faire des séances de jogging avec Ethan et John. Les trois étaient du genre sportifs et s'y retrouvaient dans ces instants de camaraderie.

La seconde option leur indiquait d'aller ensemble à New-York avant de se séparer pour retrouver leurs amies. La perspective de se séparer n'était pas du goût de Sherlock car il savait ce que cela induisait: la capture d'un d'entre eux si les choses tournaient mal.

Il leur restait une troisième option, la seule viable puisqu'elle leur préconisait de partir tous ensemble à New-York et d'allier leurs forces pour retrouver les captives, et ce, grâce à un plan ingénieux que Sherlock et Mycroft avaient établi avec leurs indices récoltés.

— Hey, déjà réveillé? demanda John d'une voix encore endormie. Il se cala davantage contre son Alpha et huma sa senteur puissante, soupirant d'aise.

— Hmm... Rendors-toi. On ne part que dans quelques heures, autant prendre des forces, fit Sherlock caressant la chevelure blonde de son Oméga.

— Et si je ne voulais pas? John se releva sur un côté, la tête reposée sur une main. Il traça le torse nu de son alpha avant de se lécher les lèvres.

Sherlock l'attrapa et le plaqua contre lui. Il l'embrassa en douceur.

— Tu es préoccupé, fit l'oméga, un sourcil levé. Il bailla.

— Hmmm...

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein?

— Je me demande à quoi bon tout ce remue-ménage.

— Je pensais que tu trouvais cela stimulant pour ton palace intellectuel. On voyage, on résout des énigmes, on essaye de sauver des gens...

— Mais ce n'est pas une enquête. On prend part à une mission inconnue qui date de très longtemps. Je conçois qu'il nous faut aider mon frère et ses amis mais je me demande parfois si tout cela reste de mon ressort.

John le fixa avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Oh Sherlock! Cela ne te ressemble pas! Bien sûr que tu es utile. C'est la première fois que je t'entends maugréer de cette façon. Hey... Il lui caressa le bras avant de le fixer tendrement. Nous sommes utiles, et bien plus que tu ne le penses. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas, car j'ai bien l'intention de récupérer Kalyn et Merry et mettre à jour toute cette maudite affaire!

— Des vies sont en jeu, mais personne ne le sais... Sherlock posa son regard sur l'oméga.

— Tu as parcouru le monde seul et incognito pour démanteler l'organisation de Moriarty. Et personne ne le savait, le coupa John.

— Sauf qu'il est revenu et ce, dans sa vraie identité, du moins, je le crois.

— Je ne sais pas... Mais dès qu'on aura récupéré Merry, il faudra lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec notre fou furieux. Le connaissant, le Circus ne doit être qu'une de ses facettes. Il est bien trop malin pour rester si sage...

— Peut-être. Sherlock soupira et caressa à son tour le visage de son oméga.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, suis le cours des choses et fais ce que tu fais le mieux: déduire et être impossible à supporter. Il rit doucement. J'ai comme l'impression de ne plus te reconnaitre depuis notre départ de Londres. John ferma les yeux sous les caresses de son alpha. Je t'aime et je te suivrais partout, saches-le. Je t'aime.

— J'ai aussi cette impression. Cela ne me ressemble pas... si émotionnel. Les émotions... Et je t'aime aussi.

— Parce que tu deviens plus humain. Contrairement à ton frère. Je ne comprends pas ses choix et encore moins ceux de ses amis... Il rouvrit ses yeux bleu profonds. Mais je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade? Quels liens le relient à l'Asie et ses amis? Il parait si distant, si froid tandis que toi, te connaissant, tu es réellement compatissant. Mais Mycroft, je ne sais pas. Je ne le saisis pas et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Et s'il te refaisait le coup de Reichenbach?

— Non, non, non. Ne pense plus à lui. Ok? Sherlock l'embrassa. Je deviens peut-être plus humain, et c'est grâce à toi mon amour. Il l'embrassa de nouveau au front.

— Moui... Et que penses-tu de rester éveillé au lit encore un bout de temps? Il leva un sourcil.

Sherlock se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa à n'en plus vivre.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New York,_

_3 Février_

_**Jour 96**_

Sherlock Holmes se força à avaler le sandwich que John lui avait sommé de manger sinon, pas de bisous pour la journée. Il perdait toujours à ce jeu-là et fit comme demandé, devant la mine sévère de son oméga aux bras croisés et à la position militaire. Sherlock roula des yeux et termina sa dernière bouchée.

— Bien, fit John avant de se détendre. Il se tourna vers Gregory. Comment vas-tu, et tes souvenirs?

— Merci, je pense ne jamais avoir autant dormi de ma vie depuis la fin de l'adolescence! Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à la place de l'opéra à Shnghai. Je me souviens avoir voulu acheter une boisson pour me réchauffer, puis plus rien, répondit l'inspecteur en rajustant son écharpe. Il fronçait les sourcils dans l'espoir de se remémorer les dernières heures. On l'avait retrouvé un verre de bubble tea renversé sur lui, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

— Tu avais réellement besoin de te reposer. Et toi Ethan, tu t'en remets? John se tourna vers son ami victime d'un rhume depuis plusieurs jours.

— Tchou! Oui, oui, comme je le beux. Snif. Désolé. Je bense n'avoir blus de bouchoirs. Exgusez-boi, répondit l'américain.

John sortit un paquet de mouchoirs et le lui envoya.

— Berci. Ethan se moucha bruyamment.

— Par pitié, gardes tes microbes pour toi! s'écria Lestrade en s'éloignant aussi rapidement que possible.

— C'est de da faude! Du b'as dout refilé sale alpha!

— Hey! Mais John n'a rien, lui.

— Il est immortel, c'est pour cela. Allez! Trêves de chamailleries. On doit aller repêcher nos deux captives, intervint lasse Mycroft en s'époussetant le manteau en cachemire.

Ce dernier n'était pas de bonne humeur. Même l'état de Gregory ne semblait pas lui avoir fait le moindre effet. Il s'était contenté de soupirer, de donner quelques noms de pharmacies dans le quartier avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour s'atteler à son occupation favorite: préparer un plan pour sauver ses amies. De toute la durée de la convalescence de l'inspecteur, il n'était sorti de son bureau que quelques heures au plus, préférant passer son temps seul.

Il était vêtu d'un costume à l'américaine. Proche de son attirail habituel, il avait troqué la cravate contre un foulard en soie bordeaux qui complimentait son costume trois pièces gris foncé à merveille. Les frères Holmes étaient les seuls à toujours être tirés à quatre épingles. John, Greg et Ethan se contentaient de jeter sur eux les vêtements les plus chauds et pratiques qu'ils trouvaient. Les cinq hommes formaient de ce fait un groupe assez hétérogène qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention des passants. Ils venaient d'atterrir de Shanghai et montaient les marches vers l'appartement new-yorkais de Mycroft.

Sherlock observa et analysa le comportement étrange adopté par son frère. Ce dernier ne semblait toujours pas ennuyé par la capture de Kalyn Keller et Daiyu Li, ce qui le déconcertait toujours. Car, selon ce qu'il avait compris des relations humaines, des amis de si longue date et si proches devraient se morfondre si un d'entre eux était kidnappé. Sherlock retourna encore et encore le problème dans son cerveau sans résultat.

— Je dois te parler, avoua-t-il las à Mycroft.

Son frère leva un sourcil, surpris, et acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Les deux Holmes attendirent d'être entrés dans l'appartement de Mycroft avant de se retirer dans le bureau de ce dernier.

— Tu as des questions, fit Mycroft en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Il enleva une poussière invisible de sa veste avant de fixer son jeune frère.

— Que se passe-t-il réellement? Pourquoi ne t'inquiètes-tu pas? Tu as toujours été le plus humain de nous deux et voilà que tes meilleures amies sont en danger et tu ne sembles pas si préoccupé que cela. Seules la réaction et l'amnésie partielle de Gregory Lestrade t'ennuient même si tu le caches extrêmement bien. Je sais que tes sentiments pour lui te causent un souci permanent et ce, depuis très longtemps déjà. Mais Kalyn et Daiyu... elles sont tes meilleures amies...

— Et c'est pour cela que je ne m'inquiète pas. Elles sont assez fortes pour se débrouiller elles-même, le coupa Mycroft en croisant ses jambes, dévoilant des chaussettes bordeaux.

— ...

— Je ne pourrais pas me comporter comme toi lorsque Moriarty avait menacé de s'en prendre à John, Gregory et Mrs Hudson il y a quelques années. La raison est simple, je leur fait confiance.

— Mais William, le mari de Daiyu, a été tué et ce, dans des circonstances similaires. Tu avais été dévasté. Je me souviens encore de ton comportement il y a dix ans. Je t'observe, comme tu le sais si bien, et tu n'as jamais autant perdu de poids qu'à cette époque. Et là, tes deux meilleures amies sont en danger, et tu ne sembles pas le moins du monde ennuyé. Je te perds là. Sherlock était perplexe. Il se pencha en avant et posa le menton sur la pointe des doigts, adoptant sa position favorite.

— William a été tué par une personne que nous connaissons tous ici.

— Arthur Winston, n'est-ce pas? Il ne faut pas être un génie pour le déduire. Rien que l'évocation de son nom te fait réagir différemment de celui de Moriarty ou autres.

— Oui. Il a tué William, a menacé Daiyu et moi. Mais c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, il détient Daiyu et Kalyn. Il ne leur fera pas de mal.

— Parce que Kalyn couche avec lui, hein?

— Toujours aussi perspicace! Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux. Il soupira. Parce qu'elle agissait comme agent double. Elle couche avec lui, mais n'a jamais eu de sentiments pour cet homme, heureusement car jusqu'à présent, elle semble être la seule de nous quatre à toujours avoir été d'esprit sain comme tu viens tout juste de me le remarquer. Daiyu et Arthur se haïssent mais jamais Arthur ne la tuerait. Il aime trop la torturer psychologiquement, c'est son passe-temps favori: torturer l'esprit des gens. Kalyn est un trophée, il l'exposera à la vue de tous mais n'y touchera pas. C'est pour cela que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Celui qu'il veut, c'est moi.

Sherlock fronça des sourcils. Il referma les yeux. _L'objet de l'échange... Mycroft contre les deux femmes? _

— Daiyu est bien plus importante que toi, dit-il peu après en rouvrant les yeux.

— Certes. De sang royal et dynamique unique. Mais elle n'est plus la puissante femme d'affaires et diplomate d'autrefois. Aujourd'hui, elle est inconnue. Kalyn n'a jamais été d'une grande menace pour lui et puis, elle est mignonne, tout à fait à son goût. En ce qui me concerne, je le surveille depuis longtemps, comme homologue, adversaire politique et surtout ennemi de longue date. J'ai été le moins ébranlé par la mort de William et je pense que cela l'a toujours travaillé. Il est fasciné par moi, mon esprit, ma résistance à la pression. En ce moment même, il me teste, tente de deviner la prochaine étape de mon plan. Il a juste oublié que tu es également présent et que tu n'es pas à négliger, au contraire. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus nombreux, forts et stables qu'il y a dix ans. J'ai appris de mes erreurs passées...

— Et tu es devenu l'homme de glace le plus arrogant de cette terre.

— Et toi, tu es devenu plus humain. Nous sommes complémentaires.

— Et Gregory dans tout cela? Il est ton point faible.

— Comme Daiyu est le point faible de Kalyn et a été celui de William.

— Elle le sait.

— Et elle sait jouer de cela. Je lui fais confiance.

— ...

— John est ton point faible. Nous avons tous des points faibles, nous ne pouvons faire qu'avec. Il nous faut juste allier nos forces et nous serons plus forts.

— Tu tiens un discours digne d'un film d'action de seconde zone.

— Je vois que John t'a introduit aux joies du cinéma Hollywoodien. Mycroft leva un sourcil moqueur.

— Je me cultive, et tout peut être utile pour le travail.

— Bref, as-tu d'autres questions?

— Partant de mes observations, on devrait attendre. Pourtant, on part à la chasse. Pourquoi?

— Tu dois continuer à améliorer tes interactions avec la société, soupira Mycroft. Il faut bien frapper à un moment, non?

— Tu te contredis.

— Peut-être. Mais on a assez attendu.

— Tu as attendu que Gregory se remette sur pattes. Rien ne nous empêchait de le laisser à Shanghai.

— Seul? Jamais. Il est déjà en ligne de mire.

— Et voilà l'homme de glace paniqué à la vue de son bien-aimé seul face aux ennemis. Comme c'est mignon!

Sherlock se leva promptement, et sortit du bureau faisant virevolter son manteau fétiche.

Mycroft fronça des sourcils, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

* * *

J'aime torturer les esprits! Je suis démoniaque XD

Je n'ai pas oublié mes autres histoires en cours, dont "Bêta ou bêta?", loin de là mais c'est juste que je me demande encore comment rendre Greg et Myc mignons ensembles. Surtout qu'écrire des délires n'est pas mon fort... parfois!

Sinon, il y aura du Mpreg dans cette partie, qui amorce sur la seconde moitié bien plus axée sur l'action et nos deux éternels malheureux (M et G vous le savez), yeah! Je ne vous dis pas qui et qui, mais les couples commencent à se former, à commencer par Johnlock (fin partie I). Sinon, à vous de voir! Normalement, j'en vois 4 de manière distincte qui vont finir plus ou moins ensembles à la fin de la partie (dont John/Sherlock mais vous le savez déjà). A vous de faire des pronostics, j'ai laissé assez d'indices. Rien que le résumé de cette partie vous en laisse voir deux! ^^

Je compte encore torturer mes deux personnages préférés de la série (je pense que vous les connaissez à force) et je m'amuse à cela. Le chapitre 17 marquera la fin de la première moitié de cette deuxième partie. Dès le chapitre 18, tout va changer avec de nouveaux personnages, le retour d'un M et l'apparition des autres chefs de la SSA. Je vous laisse deviner dans les reviews, com, etc... pour voir si je réussirais à vous surprendre!

Pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, je ne fais plus appel à Roxanne33 depuis quelques chapitres. Elle reste ma bêta mais comme je veux finir cette partie avant janvier (dur, dur) pour ensuite attaquer mon mémoire en plus de la partie 3, je préfère accélérer la cadence et stopper les corrections pendant un lapse de temps. Dès qu'elle et moi seront plus synchro dans nos timing respectifs, on fera de nouveau la paire. Je sais, c'est dur, et c'est triste pour moi TT_TT

Du coup, toutes les fautes seront vraiment de moi!

En tout cas, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews et soutien. Je vais poster le chapitre 16 et 17 d'ici peu. Ensuite, le chapitre 18 viendra fin de la semaine j'espère... je ne promets rien XD.


	18. 16

—16—

_Quelques part dans le monde,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— Leur rythme est régulier. Ils passent quatre fois par heure devant la cellule, soit tous les quarts d'heure. Ils sont au nombre de quatre, de taille moyenne. Tous sont des bêtas, il suffit de renifler lorsqu'ils ouvrent la lucarne pour nous lancer nos vivres. D'après mes estimations, ce sont des mercenaires, tous mâles. Ils sont donc expérimentés avec les armes et très professionnels. L'un d'entre eux possède un fusil, car il s'en sert parfois comme cane. Pas d'indices pour les autres.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main Kalyn, fit Merry.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi mais plus pour vous. Quelles sont vos expériences sur le terrain? continua Kalyn à voix basse.

— Assez pour survivre aux lois des guérillas colombiennes et la mafia italienne. Et puis, tu connais mon passé, répondit Daiyu.

— Heu... Rien pour moi, désolée, balbutia Anna Ulanov.

— Bon. Daiyu, tu me couvriras. Je serais en première ligne et ferais diversion. Quant à toi, Anna, tu feras le guet. As-tu une bonne vue?

— Je suis myope d'un oeil mais très légèrement. Sinon je cours vite, si cela peut vous aider.

— Tu parles surtout russe et tu es une vraie oméga. Lâche tes cheveux, relève ta jupe, enlève tes collants en laine car ils sont trop abîmés et reste à l'abri. Si jamais ils te voient, séduis les. Tu devrais être capable de faire cela, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, tu es une journaliste.

— Je reste discrète quand il le faut et j'ai de l'expérience pour la récolte d'informations dans une planque. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment utiliser mes... charmes. Anna sourit timidement.

— Daiyu, essaye de l'arranger et de la rendre présentable.

— Et toi? répondit la métisse.

— Je les attire vers moi, dit Kalyn.

— J'en assommerai un voire plus. Je resterais à protéger tes arrières.

— Je me ferais discrète. Lorsque la voie sera libre, je vous rejoindrais, ajouta Anna.

Kalyn acquiesça avant d'ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa veste de tailleur et de déchirer un pan de sa jupe.

— Sexy! Malheureusement, il faut que ce soit au prix de ton tailleur Vivienne Westwood, soupira Daiyu.

Kalyn l'ignora et défit ses cheveux, les laissant onduler dans son dos. Elle les plaça d'un côté avant de sortir un rouge à lèvre de son soutien-gorge.

— Et tu n'as pas pu cacher une arme ou un couteau suisse dans ça? s'écria indignée Daiyu fixant son décolleté ravageur.

— Parce qu'ils m'ont tout confisqué avant. Sauf le rouge à lèvre. Et il n'a pas d'autres utilités que peindre mes lèvres. Je ne me promène pas avec une armada de gadgets ridicules! Tiens, aides-moi, je n'ai pas de miroir.

Kalyn tendit le tube à son amie qui le lui apposa d'une main experte. La B Alpha secoua sa chevelure lui rendant son volume naturel et la décoiffant un peu au passage. Elle se leva et tourna sur elle-même, les mains sur les hanches.

— Alors? fit Kalyn.

— Bien, très séduisante. A toi maintenant, répondit rapidement Merry qui s'était déjà attardée sur Anna.

Kalyn se retourna le temps qu'Anna enleva son collant. Ce n'était pas correct pour une Alpha, même femelle, d'observer un Oméga femelle se déshabiller! Daiyu Li observa la journaliste. Elle lui lâcha ses cheveux blonds, les secoua avant de créer du volume en les frottant entre ses paumes. L'effet fut spectaculaire. La chevelure d'Anna, alors raide et peu volumineuse, prit tout d'un coup une prestance inespérée et très sexy: comment créer du décoiffé avec facilité.

— Voilà comment tu fais pour rendre tes cheveux toujours décoiffés, fit Kalyn qui s'était retournée.

— Un peu plus compliqué pour mon cas, les miens sont plus épais donc moins faciles à froisser. Je dois utiliser une cire modelante pour créer ce même effet. Anna n'en a pas besoin.

— Par contre, bon courage pour démêler tout cela par la suite, continua Kalyn.

— Un démêlant fera l'affaire, commenta Anna en promenant ses doigts dans sa nouvelle coiffure.

Daiyu Li attrapa la crinière de la russe et la souleva par dessus la tête. Elle crêpa davantage le dessus du front avant de tout relaisser tomber. Elle prit un morceau de ruban rose trouvé sur la robe en laine d'Anna et en fit un serre-tête. Elle finit la coiffure par une queue de cheval basse en prenant soin de bomber le dessus de la tête.

— Le crêpage sert à donner du volume. Tu ressembles à une de ces américaines candidates pour le concours de Miss USA, ajouta Daiyu Li.

Elle emprunta le rouge à lèvre de Kalyn, et fit les lèvres d'Anna dans un tracé précis avant d'estomper et de d'adoucir les contours à l'aide de la manche de son pull. Merry observa de nouveau la B Oméga avant de demander la ceinture de Kalyn qui la luit tendit. Elle ceintura la robe pull d'Anna. La jeune femme était désormais assez présentable.

— Et surtout, n'oublie pas de faire une moue boudeuse. Ca te donne un air niais, ce qui devrait correspondre aux goûts des gardiens de prisons, finit Daiyu.

Les trois étaient désormais prêtes pour la suite du plan. Dans quelques minutes, une d'entre elles, Kalyn, demanderait à aller aux toilettes, et tout commencera.

*xXx*

_Suisse, banlieue de Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— A ce rythme, je ferais comme vous et Daiyu, je laisserais des affaires dans le jet privé pour éviter de me les trimballer partout sur moi, constata Ethan.

Ils venaient de poser pieds en Suisse, pays neutre en apparence.

— Mais en réalité, il est proche des traditionalistes. Il est neutre par rapport aux pays membres du protocole de Londres, sans plus, fit Mycroft en s'installant au volant de leur fourgonnette: livraison de surgelés à domicile cette fois-ci.

— Personne ne pensera à venir fouiller ici. Il fait déjà horriblement froid dehors alors il faut être fou pour vouloir dévaliser un congélateur ambulant, constata de nouveau Ethan.

John rit à la remarque, seul. Grand moment de solitude entre Sherlock et Mycroft visiblement toujours en froid depuis deux jours. Gregory se taisait, cramponné à son siège et distant. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant ses amis après sa convalescence, encore rongé par les remords pour avoir délayé leur départ pour la Suisse. Quant à Mycroft, il était toujours aussi froid et insaisissable et affichait son impassibilité habituelle. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ses relations ni avec Sherlock, encore moins avec John. La bonne camaraderie d'avant avait disparu pour laisser place à un silence inconfortable dont Ethan essayait, en vain, d'y remédier.

Ce dernier soupira et se focalisa sur la carte qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Assis aux côtés de l'aîné Holmes, il lui servait de copilote. Leur destination était inconnue, seuls quelques coordonnées les aidaient dans leur quête. Quelques membres bien infiltrés de la SSA leur avaient envoyés ces informations des jours auparavant, pendant la semaine fiévreuse de Gregory Lestrade. Si les informations s'avéraient correctes, les deux jeunes femmes étaient détenues dans la banlieue de Lausanne, au bord du lac. Selon Sherlock, il serait fort probable qu'un bunker similaire à celui de New York leur servait de prison. Mais Mycroft soutenait une autre thèse, celle d'un QG enfoui dans les collines près de la ville.

Ethan penchait davantage pour la thèse de l'A Oméga puisque la région était connue pour être montagneuse. Et la ville de Lausanne, elle-même, n'avait pas son pareil pour décourager les touristes peu enclins aux montées et descentes incessantes.

Mycroft continuait à conduire. Ils venaient de traverser les frontières de la ville et se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville de l'ancienne cité médiévale. Ils devaient rencontrer une taupe et vieil ami sur place afin de confirmer leurs suppositions. Et comme à leurs habitudes, la SSA avait "emprunté" une camionnette et l'avait transformée à la dernière minute pour la rendre habitable. C'était ainsi qu'une fourgonnette blanche estampillée d'un logo de marque de surgelés se promenait rapidement dans la ville. Personne ne savait qu'à l'intérieur, se trouvait un échantillon des équipements les plus modernes et sophistiqués du monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement près de la rue marchande de la ville, à quelques pas d'une petite place animée. Fidèle à la tradition Suisse, quelques horlogers célèbres encerclaient la place. Ils se garèrent et remontèrent à pied la principale artère marchande de la ville, connue également pour son degré de pente impraticable.

— J'ai bien fait de ne pas être venu chaussé de Converses, mais de boots à crampons. Avec ce temps pluvieux et ces pavés antiques, il n'y a rien de pire que de glisser et rouler vers le bas, commenta Ethan les yeux rivés sur le sol, de peur de faire un mauvais pas.

— Elle n'est pas si escarpée. Il existe des rues bien plus extravagantes que celle-ci. Nous arrivons bientôt sur une place plane, répondit Mycroft qui semblait glisser vers le sommet que grimper.

Ils continuèrent leur périple jusqu'à atteindre une autre place, plus calme et espacée que celle du centre-ville. Ils s'installèrent dans un café et un homme s'approcha d'eux.

— Sven, comment vas-tu? fit Mycroft de sa voix de diplomate.

— Alex, ravi de te revoir. Je vois que tu gardes la forme! Et tes traitements?répondit l'homme âgé, caucasien, en s'installant à leur table.

— Comme on peut aller sans les deux femmes de ma vie.

— Trois si on ajoute ta mère.

— Elle est saine et sauve au moins, ravie de cultiver ses roses et parler politique avec ses amis.

— J'en suis bien conscient. Elle passe ses journées au téléphone avec ma cousine. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ne peuvent pas passer une seule journée sans déduire la vie de leur nouveau voisin et analyser les dernières lois internationales, avoua Sven.

— Il parait que tu as des informations à me fournir. Mycroft posa les mains sur la table.

— Juste des rumeurs ça et là sur tes protégées.

— Dont une est également la tienne...

— Kalyn peut être assez têtue parfois. Quelle ironie, se retrouver dans le pays des montres. Will doit se retourner dans sa tombe... désolé. Je ne voulais pas, tenta de se rattraper Sven.

— Je devrais demander à ta femme de te maintenir davantage en laisse. La retraite te rend ironique. Les enfants te manquent, n'est-ce pas?

— Ils ne savent plus que leur oméga de père existe toujours en ce bas monde. Mais je suis encore utile, regardes-nous là. Sven rit et salua les différents membres de la tablée.

— Voici Sherlock, John Watson, Ethan Miller et Gregory Lestrade. Nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette malheureuse affaire.

— Bonjour, Sven Barnaart, enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans des circonstances meilleures, mais bon, on fait avec. Je suis désolé, mais ma femme Alpha ne pouvait pas venir de sitôt. Elle semble très occupée en ce moment avec les enchères à Anvers.

La bande salua l'homme, un oméga hollandais, si l'on pouvait se fier à son accent.

— J'ai eu vent d'activités douteuses chez une des branches du Circus en Suisse dans l'industrie horlogère. Les diamants étaient concernés ce qui nous plaçait automatiquement, Heleen et moi, dans la confidence. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, j'ai encore des contacts dans le milieu et Heleen, ou Eva comme elle est connue dans la SSA, n'a pas sa pareille pour les mondanités. C'est elle qui m'a informée de l'existence d'une base du Circus dans la vallée. La Suisse étant neutre vis à vis du Protocole de Londres, de l'Asie et même des mouvements traditionalistes, elle est un terrain privilégié d'accueil pour les recherches scientifiques et le financement des mafias et autres organisations. J'avais eu des doutes concernant le Circus car jamais il ne se serait installé dans un pays déjà hébergeur de nombreuses organisations mafieuses. Mais en y réfléchissant plus, il n'existe rien de plus sûr que de se fondre dans les mafias. Sauf pour les services de renseignement de la SSA bien sûr. Quelques-uns de la division scientifique y sont placés en espionnage. Il parait que des activités peu licites se passent dans les montagnes.

— La Suisse héberge également nombre de centres de recherches. De la main d'oeuvre qualifiée, le secret bancaire, la couverture idéale d'autres organisations criminelles, la situation géographique et la neutralité politique. Il n'existe pas d'autres pays plus attirants qu'elle, à l'exception peut-être de Hong Kong. Sauf que la famille Li y est présente.

— Ce qui n'est pas vraiment avantageux pour le Circus.

Sven sortit un calepin de sa veste et en déchira une feuille.

— Voici un topo du lieu-dit. Je ne te dis pas que nos deux amies sont actuellement là-bas, mais d'après leur identité, leur degré d'importance et le statut Alpha-Oméga de Daiyu, il y a fort à parier qu'elles y sont. Ensembles ou non. Je n'ai rien d'autres là-dessus. Sur ce, mes amitiés aux deux et au vieux Li. On devrait se revoir rapidement pour un thé et majong. J'espère que tu passeras le message.

— Salue ton Alpha de ma part. Et vas-y doucement sur ton traitement.

— Je dirais la même chose pour toi. J'ai passé l'âge de procréer mais je n'aime toujours pas me pavaner en oméga dans la rue. C'est une question de tranquillité. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas le choix. Au plaisir messieurs et bon courage.

Il revêtit rapidement son manteau, et les salua une dernière fois à l'aide de son chapeau. Mycroft et les autres attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de quitter le café également, retournant vers la fourgonnette.

— Kalyn Keller leur est très importante, comme une fille adoptive. Elle a bâtit sa fortune en s'aidant de leurs conseils, notamment en négoce. Ce sont des amis de famille du père de Merry. Et aussi étrange qu'il soit, ils sont aussi très amis avec le Dragon Blanc lui-même. Rare. Soit, on est du camp de Merry, soit celui de son grand-père. Rarement les deux, comme eux, dit enfin Mycroft en s'installant une nouvelle fois derrière le volant.

— Votre mère semble également les connaitre, ajouta Ethan en levant un sourcil.

— Oui, les Barnaart sont des diamantaires reconnus. Ma mère est très bonne cliente, répondit Mycroft.

— Que fait-on? demanda John, impatient.

— J'ai des coordonnées et un plan dessiné de la base. Je pense qu'on devrait y faire un tour.

*xXx*

_Quelques part dans le monde,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— Encore aux toilettes! Pourquoi devons-nous garder des pisseuses? Franchement, j'en ai ma claque. Ils auraient pu au moins nous autoriser à sauter la petite, elle est plutôt bonne hein? J'ai jamais eu encore d'Oméga blonde dans mon lit...

— Tais-toi et fais ce qu'elles te demandent. Même libres elles valent plus que la vie de tous les gardes ici. Ce sont des filles de gens importants ou je ne sais pas quoi. Allez, dépêche-toi et n'oublie pas les cagoules et les menottes. Si elles s'échappent, c'en est fini de nous.

— Ouais, ouais, arrête de râler. Faut que tu te soulages un de ces jours. Le célibat ne nous ménage pas.

— Ouvre la porte et arrête de penser à ta queue. Tu n'es pas un A Alpha par hasard? Ils pensent toujours avec leur queue ceux-là. De vraies bêtes.

L'autre homme fit comme demandé et se retourna pour lancer une dernière remarque lorsqu'il s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

— Putain! s'écria le garde en retrait avant de voir surgir une jeune femme brune, des talons aiguilles à la main.

Celle-ci se jeta sur lui et avant même qu'il ne put dégainer son arme, elle l'envoya voltiger avec une prise de karaté d'une force incroyable. Il s'écroula à terre dans un fracas, inconscient.

— Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les deux autres gardes. Merry et Anna, prenez leurs armes, dit Anthea en s'époussetant.

Elle remit ses escarpins et se pencha vers le premier garde assommé. Elle dénicha une arme de poing et un révolver dans sa veste. Elle garda l'arme blanche et jeta le révolver à une Anna encore sous le choc de la démonstration d'arts martiaux de Kalyn. L'Oméga attrapa l'arme au vol avant de se retirer dans un coin reculé mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir observer la scène. Merry s'occupa de l'autre garde un peu plus loin, contre le mur. Elle lui vola un révolver et un couteau.

— Allons-y, fit-elle avant de suivre Kalyn, gardant ses arrières.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

La camionnette longea le bord du lac jusqu'à atteindre les limites de la ville de Lausanne. John était occupé à établir un plan avec Ethan, en bons soldats qu'ils étaient. Sherlock était drapé sur son oméga, tantôt le caressant, tantôt l'embrassant. Malgré sa gêne, John se laissait faire. Il n'avait pas envie de froisser son Alpha avant une si grande mission.

L'A Alpha se cramponna davantage à la taille de John et lui susurra des mots doux dans l'oreille. Ethan releva la tête avant d'aller rejoindre Greg occupé par les informations données en direct par quelques membres de la SSA disséminés autour de la ville. John et Sherlock étaient désormais seuls, aussi tranquilles que l'on pouvait l'être au sein d'une fourgonnette partagée par cinq personnes. Avec le départ d'Ethan, seuls l'Oméga et le détective restaient à l'arrière.

— J'espère que tout se passera bien cette fois-ci, commenta John se retournant vers son Alpha.

— Hmm... Sherlock lui renifla la nuque et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux.

John soupira avant de se lever de son siège. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Sherlock. Ils avaient besoin de réaffirmer leur lien, et ce, pour calmer les élans possessifs du détective. Il étreignit le cou de ce dernier et l'embrassa violemment.

— John...

— Shh.

Sherlock retourna le baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour accueillir la langue gourmande de son Oméga chocolaté. Ce dernier changea de position, à califourchon face à l'Alpha. Celui-ci lui caressa le visage, fit courir ses doigts le long de son torse avant de coller son oreille sur la poitrine de John. Il referma les yeux, écoutant attentivement les battements de coeur du soldat.

John le fixait, plein de dévotion et d'amour pour cet être si parfait dont il était à présent la possession. Car malgré son éducation plutôt moderne, il ne pouvait empêcher ses instincts Omégas de le soumettre aux volontés de Sherlock.

— Ça va aller, tenta-t-il de rassurer le détective, qui continuait de l'enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Hmmm...

— Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. John déposa un baiser sur le front de Sherlock avant de lui prendre le menton. Il releva sa tête lentement.

— Je t'aime aussi, mais...

— Tout va aller. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

— Moriarty, toi... tes hormones...

— Shh, l'interrompit John encore une fois. Nous sommes cinq. Nous sommes armés, en position, avec une armada d'agents qualifiés couvrant nos arrières. D'après mes observations, Kalyn est très capable de se soigner elle-même et Merry a démontré sa rage de vivre. Rien n'ira mal. Tout se passera bien.

Sherlock, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Langoureusement, déversant tout son amour et son inquiétude dans un baiser qui en disait plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se décrire à ce jour avec les mots. John répondit agressivement, attrapant le col de l'Alpha et l'agrippant solidement. Il approfondi le baiser, caressant la mâchoire, le nez, la bouche, la nuque, le cou de l'Alpha qu'il avait décidé de suivre toute sa vie.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser vivement de nouveau, oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

Sherlock lui caressa le ventre affectueusement humant son odeur chocolatée, avant de retourner le baiser.


	19. 17

— **17 —**

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

Le lac se déroulait devant leurs yeux tandis qu'ils roulaient encore et toujours vers la localisation du QG. Ils approchaient à grande vitesse du lieu indiqué et Mycroft ne put contenir un frémissement longtemps refoulé.

C'était la première fois depuis plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment si intime. Il n'avait jamais peur, jamais perdu son sang froid. Mais il se fiait à son instinct. Ce dernier lui dictait de faire attention, de ne pas perdre patience, de garder le contrôle, et, surtout, d'agir. Et si ce sentiment était devenu étranger au fil des ans, c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait plus été sur le terrain depuis longtemps.

Ils allaient vers l'inconnu. Mycroft frissonna. Il n'allait jamais vers l'inconnu, lui-même. Mais pour les deux jeunes femmes de sa vie, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices, sauf un, une promesse longtemps faite.

*xXx*

_Quelque part dans le monde,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— La voie est libre, les quatre gardes ont été assommés. Rejoins-nous, siffla Merry entre ses dents en direction d'Anna, toujours planquée.

L'Oméga se précipita vers les deux autres femmes, à présent moins inconnues. Cependant, elle ne leur faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance. Mais il fallait s'échapper, et travailler ensemble était le moyen le plus sûr et efficace d'arriver à ses fins.

A elle seule, Kalyn Keller avait réussi à retrouver, attirer l'attention grâce à quelques paroles sulfureuses et son décolleté, et enfin, assommer les quatre gardes qu'une façon qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Anna n'avait presque pas eu besoin de faire appel à ses charmes... Sauf quand il lui a fallu soulever un pan de sa robe et se frotter contre un garde de dos pour lui subtiliser des clés en douceur.

_Kalyn n'est pas étrangère aux combats et situations critiques. _

Anna savait désormais que si les choses tournaient mal dans le groupe, elle était en très mauvaise posture.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— C'est ici, nous sommes arrivés, dit enfin Mycroft, se garant dans un coin, loin des regards.

Le groupe descendit rapidement de la camionnette, armé et prêt.

John Watson scanna leur environnement rapidement, par réflexe. Ils étaient au sommet d'une colline, avec seulement un chalet très suisse devant eux. Ce dernier semblait ne plus héberger de personnes depuis des lustres. Rien de cela ne le rassurait.

Il avança lentement, avec prudence, vers le chalet et sentit la présence de son Alpha derrière lui, le couvrant. Les autres les imitèrent rapidement, et ils se divisèrent autour de la maison.

— Personne ici, dit Gregory dans le micro.

— Ici non plus, ajouta la voix d'Ethan.

— Tout est bon de ce côté, Mycroft se fit entendre.

— La porte est scellée de notre côté, mais on devrait pouvoir la forcer. C'est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas installé d'autres dispositifs. Quelqu'un devrait rester en arrière, répondit John dans le micro.

— Je reste, dit Ethan.

— Bonne initiative. Un médecin soldat, parfait pour les évacuations et les appels aux secours. Des membres de la SSA sont en retrait, ils vous seconderont. Canal six pour communiquer avec eux, souffla Mycroft.

— Bien reçu. Bonne chance.

— Merci, dit la voix de Gregory.

John et Sherlock furent rapidement rejoins par Gregory et Mycroft. Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à forcer la porte et pénétrèrent dans une maison vide, poussiéreuse.

— Des gens sont passés ici récemment. Ils sont nombreux. Quelque chose a été trainé sur le sol. Lourd, forme plutôt allongée, un sac si on peut se fier aux résidus de coton de couleur noire. Tous les mouvements indiquent la même direction, débita d'une traite Sherlock.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils suivirent Sherlock vers une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une cage d'escalier descendant au sous-sol.

— Les traces de pas sont encore plus nombreuses ici. La poussière n'a même pas eu le temps de s'accumuler. Voyez les superpositions des empreintes de chaussures. Elles portent toutes le même dessin, même si elles sont de tailles différentes, sauf trois. Les trois exceptions sont une paire de talons hauts, taille trente-neuf, donc une femme, visiblement coquette pour porter des talons aiguilles en cette période de l'année. Ensuite, une paire de baskets, taille trente-huit ou trente-neuf, encore féminin si l'on se fie à la forme de la semelle, plutôt fine. Enfin, des chaussures d'hommes, taille quarante-quatre, des semelles en cuir avec patins, visiblement faites à la main si l'on juge les courbes un peu inégales entre les deux pieds. La paire de baskets est facile à déduire, c'est celle de Daiyu. Elle portait des Veja lors de sa capture. Et le dessin sur cette semelle est une des caractéristiques de la marque. Seule Kalyn pourrait porter des talons aiguilles en cette période. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le lieu de leur résidence. A condition qu'elles y soient toujours.

Sherlock resserra son écharpe et s'accroupit sur les marches pour observer l'empreinte masculine.

— Les hommes sont en uniforme donc, ajouta Gregory, les mains dans les poches.

— Oui, des gardes et autres employés sans doute. La semelle masculine appartient à un homme britannique. Il suffit d'observer l'unité de mesure utilisés sur la semelle. Pointures anglaises, frappées directement sur le cuir, avec un logo comme signe de distinction. Même manière de procéder que tes nombreuses chaussures sur mesures, Mycroft, reprit Sherlock en se relevant.

— Faites sur mesure à Londres par des bottiers, et c'est le même que le mien, je reconnais le logo. Arthur Winston, pas de doute. C'est moi qui le lui ai conseillé.

— Il te connait, ajouta Sherlock.

— Que par emails. Rien d'autres. C'est Kalyn qui nous sert de relai.

Sherlock acquiesça. Il reprit la descente. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, peinture délavée. Sherlock la poussa, non sans avoir dégainé son arme.

— Une autre pièce vide, constata John en observa les recoins de la pièce carrée.

— Mais elle mène vers une base. Continuons.

Sherlock se dirigea vers le mur opposé. Il trouva un bouton caché dans le mur et appuya dessus. Une porte s'ouvrit. Un autre chemin s'ouvrit au groupe. Ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce, éclairée cette fois-ci. Et entièrement hors du temps.

— Dernières technologies, murs en béton lissé et acier. On s'arrête là pour le moment. On peut se faire repérer à n'importe quel moment, dit Mycroft en dégaina son arme.

John envoya rapidement un message vocal à Ethan, lui indiquant leur avancée et leur position actuelle. Gregory imita Mycroft en sortant une arme de sa veste. Sherlock s'avança de nouveau, observant la salle de manière précise.

*xXx*

_Quelque part dans le monde,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— Continuons tout droit, dit Kalyn en scrutant les alentours.

Elle longea un mur avant d'arriver devant une porte.

— Attention, à trois, on ouvre, chuchota Merry.

Anna aquiesça. Elles se préparèrent.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

Sherlock Holmes déduisit rapidement le code à l'aide des traces de doigts et leurs mouvements.

— Et c'est parti!

Il ouvrit la porte et brandit automatiquement son arme. Ils avaient de la compagnie.

*xXx*

_Quelque part dans le monde,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

Elles marchèrent encore et encore à travers un dédale de couloirs et de portes. Kalyn fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la base était trop calme à son goût. Quatre gardes ne devaient pas suffire à protéger le lieu. Les autres devaient être en pause, ce qui était impossible. Autre alternative, ils étaient en mission ailleurs dans le QG.

— Une attaque a peut-être lieu en ce moment même. Je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseraient ce lieu vide de gardes autrement, constata Anna toujours sur ces gardes.

— Bonne réflexion, répondit Merry. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour la conforter.

Anna lui sourit timidement.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

L'accueil fut à la hauteur de leur espérance, un peu trop même. Une horde de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents leur faisait face, en demi cercle. Ils avaient bloqué toutes les issues de la pièce.

Sherlock se jeta auprès de John et le poussa derrière lui de sa main. Gregory et Mycroft étaient tous deux en position, immobiles cependant.

Et puis un des gardes leva une main. On se prépara à tirer.

Mycroft n'attendit pas le signal pour agir. Il couru vers la droite et assomma habilement deux gardes d'une prise de karaté. John le suivit, se jetant sur trois gardes à la fois. Sherlock et Lestrade n'eurent pas besoin d'explications pour finir le travail.

Des tirs fusèrent.

— Ils ne cherchent pas à nous tuer, cria Mycroft.

Il se jeta sur un homme, l'écrasant sous son poids. Il scruta rapidement la pièce. Il n'en restait plus que quatre, tous aux mains avec ses amis. La bataille avait été facile, trop même.

— Trop simple... Attention! cria John.

Et là, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une seconde horde de gardes apparut.

_Merde! _John jura de nouveau.

Ils étaient de nouveau encerclés.

— Cela ne sert à rien si ils ne veulent pas nous tuer avec leurs tirs, fit Sherlock après avoir assommé un autre homme d'un poing dans la figure.

— Mais ils sont nombreux! cria Gregory en reculant. Il se retrouva dos à dos avec Sherlock.

Ce dernier esquiva un coup de point avant d'attraper le bras de son agresseur. Il le tira vers lui et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Gregory étaient désormais aux prises avec deux autres hommes, qui le menaçaient de leurs armes.

Et bam! Encore un autre coup dans le dos. Mycroft marcha sur un des corps gisant à terre. Un garde couru à lui. Inutile, puisque le politicien n'était pas venu sans rien. Armé de son parapluie, il asséna deux coups adroits dans les côtes de l'homme et appuya sur un bouton. Il transperça la jambe d'un autre homme qui s'était précipité derrière lui. Ce dernier tomba raide à terre.

— Ils ne sont pas bien entraînés. Nombreux, mais pas dangereux, commenta l'A Oméga en donnant deux autres coups à un autre homme qui avait surgit à sa droite.

— On a vu mieux, même à Scotland Yard! Cria Sherlock.

John et Gregory se battaient à l'aide de couteaux et armés contre trois gardes dont deux étaient armés de la même manière.

— Ils ne veulent pas tirer sur nous. Autant ne pas provoquer l'hostilité en tirant en premier, constata Sherlock à ses amis.

— Entendu, fit Lestrade. Il rabaissa son pistolet.

Et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

— Myc! cria une voix féminine.

Merry couru vers son meilleur ami. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser d'un des gardes et le prit dans ses bras.

— Que se passe-t-il? fit Kalyn qui venait également de les rejoindre.

Elle lança deux coups de pieds assommant le dernier garde qui se débattait avec Gregory.

— Merci. Nous sommes attaqués comme tu peux le voir, fit-il en scrutant la pièce désormais jonchée de corps inertes.

— Pas de victimes, que des corps inconscients. A quoi résume tout cela? fit John perplexe. Il envoya un message rapide à leurs arrières à la surface.

— Qu'on nous attendait... murmura Mycroft en fronçant des sourcils.

John Watson, Gregory Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Kalyn Keller et Daiyu Li observèrent la scène devant eux, sans voix. Ils restèrent immobiles. _Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, _songea John en rabaissant son couteau.

— Heu... fit une voix timide.

— Voici Anna Ulanov. Une journaliste, dit Kalyn en réprimant une grimace.

John couru à elle et inspecta sa cuisse blessée par balles. Il sortit un désinfectant de son sac et lui appliqua une généreuse couche avant de bander la blessure.

— Tiens, fit-il en donnant deux cachets à la jeune B Alpha.

Kalyn avala les comprimés d'une traite.

John l'observa, inquiet. La blessure s'était guérie tant bien que mal mais la jeune femme devait immédiatement être prise en charge par des chirurgiens pour extraire les fragments de balles qui restaient dans la plaie.

— Une quinzaine d'hommes à terre, tous des bêtas. Pas de chances pour eux, nous avons deux A Alphas et le reste a un passé militaire, constata Sherlock agenouillé auprès d'un des hommes. Il inspecta l'uniforme, tâta le pouls et fouilla dans les poches.

— Bon, assez tardé, fit enfin Mycroft en époussetant son costume impeccable.

Le restant de la troupe aquiesça.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— Elizabeth, il nous faut agir maintenant si vous tenez à votre homme.

— Je supervise l'enquête. N'ayez crainte, son implication dans la SSA ne sera pas révélée.

— Et son rôle auprès de Bai Long et l'AIS?

— Je ne peux rien garantir là-dessus. Mon pouvoir ne va pas si loin. La sécurité du royaume reste ma priorité et si son rôle de conseiller en Asie viendrait à être découvert, qu'ainsi soit-il, soupira Elizabeth. Elle but une autre gorgée de son thé.

— Nous devons le protéger cependant.

— Bien sûr, Heleen, bien sûr. Je ne désire que cela. Je l'ai formé moi-même avec Bai Long. Et je dois bien cela à Meredith. Elle n'a plus que ses deux fils dans la vie et si son aîné venait à être en danger alors que je pouvais l'aider... je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder la famille Holmes en face.

Heleen se redressa et versa une autre tasse de thé à son invitée.

— Merci. Je suis ravie d'entendre que Daiyu Li est en bonne santé cependant.

— Plus maintenant. Selon Sven, elle a été prise en otage par le Circus avec Kalyn Keller, répondit Heleen.

Elizabeth soupira avant de répondre:

— Toujours dans des problèmes ceux-là.

— Ils l'ont désiré.

— Oui, et ils le paient au prix fort tous les jours. Et personne ne le sait.

Elizabeth regarda à travers la fenêtre, sa tasse de thé toujours à la main. Heleen l'imita.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

Mycroft resserra son étreinte sur Merry et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Comment vas-tu? lui souffla-t-il.

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Regardes-toi, tu as encore perdu du poids. Elle l'observa de ses yeux de jais. Myc, tu dois vraiment prendre soin de toi.

— Tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

Elle l'embrassa longuement sur le coin de la bouche avant de lui caresser la joue. Il ferma les yeux et huma de plaisir.

— Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop pour trop de personnes. Et tu le caches si bien... Allez, c'est bon, c'est fini. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ce bel inspecteur.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de relâcher son étreinte.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

— Votre Majesté, voici le rapport demandé.

— Merci.

Elle lui fit signe de disposer et s'attaqua à la lecture de l'épais document. Après quelques pages, elle prit son téléphone.

— Heleen, je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Paul Dimmock et Sally Donovan. Je vous envoie leurs contacts, dit-elle avant de s'atteler à nouveau au dossier.

Elle soupira longuement. _Les ennuis ne font que commencer. La SSA comptera désormais quelques nouveaux membres heureusement. Mais ils sont des débutants. _

Elle reprit le combiné et appela un numéro d'urgence.

— Pourriez-vous me donner les dossiers de John Watson, Gregory Lestrade et Ethan Miller? Non, pas celui de Sherlock Holmes. Oui, les derniers en date de Watson, Lestrade et Miller... Bien sûr qu'il me faut ceux du MI-6 et de New Scotland Yard. Je veux tous les dossiers dont nous disposions, pas que ceux de la SSA. Merci bien.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

Le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie en silence, près à accueillir un autre assaut de la part du Circus.

Gregory Lestrade observa les trois femmes rescapées dont une qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Puisque Anna Ulanov était bien connue des britanniques pour ses articles controversés pro-Bêtas. Le fait qu'elle fut enfermée par les pro-Bêtas eux-mêmes constitue un mystère que l'inspecteur ne savait toujours pas expliquer. Daiyu Li et Kalyn Keller étaient prises en charge par John qui s'occupait de leurs blessures et plaies. Quant à Anna Ulanov, elle était portée à moitié par Sherlock.

Il regarda ensuite Mycroft Holmes, toujours aussi impassible, arme à la main, marchant à pas feutrés. L'homme se tenait à l'écart du groupe et même les retrouvailles avec ses amies avaient été brèves, malgré l'accolade intime qu'il s'était accordée avec Merry. De cette scène, Gregory n'en gardait qu'une vision brouillée puisqu'il avait détourné les yeux pour laisser, comme le reste du groupe, un peu d'intimité aux deux meilleurs amis. Il se demandait encore la nature de leurs relations. Ils n'étaient pas amants, cela avait été montré à maintes reprises mais ils étaient bien trop proches pour être considérés comme de simples amis. Et pourtant, Mycroft semblait toujours impassible, sans émotion, comme si rien de tout cela ne le perturbait.

Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées lorsque le bras de Mycroft arrêta son mouvement.

— Mycroft?

Gregory regarda autour de lui pour découvrir les autres immobiles derrière Mycroft. Ce dernier baissa son bras pour reprendre une posture droite. Gregory leva les yeux et fixa le visage de l'A Oméga qui s'était figé dans une stupeur unique. Le regard concentré sur un point fixe, l'aîné Holmes recula de quelques pas.

L'inspecteur se retourna lentement. Sherlock avait entouré John de ses bras, se calant devant son Oméga dans un instinct protecteur. Kalyn et Merry demeuraient stoïques, l'air grave.

Ils entendirent un cri étouffé et leurs regards se dirigèrent vers l'origine. Anna Ulanov se couvrait la bouche de sa main, paniquée, un doigt pointé vers Gregory. Ce dernier suivit la direction indiquée: sa poitrine.

Un point rouge tachait sa chemise.

Et là, il regarda ses compagnons de route. Ils avaient tous, à l'exception de John protégé par Sherlock, des points rouges de laser pointés sur eux, à des endroits stratégiques.

— Chut... siffla Mycroft entre ses dents.

Ils attendirent en silence.

Puis, quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils appartenaient à un homme qui n'était pas un garde. Les pas s'approchèrent.

Mycroft recula davantage, poussant le groupe à l'imiter.

Et puis un homme apparut. Il était grand, la même taille que Sherlock Holmes, mince mais athlétique, beau, châtain aux yeux verts. Il portait un costume moderne cintré, aux couleurs marrons qui mettaient son regard en valeur. L'homme se dirigea vers le groupe avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable.

Son visage se déforma par un sourire.

— Voilà donc l'équipe au complet! Bon retour à vous Daiyu Li et Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Je suis Arthur Winston, enchanté.

* * *

Je vous gâte! XD


	20. Interlude

— **Interlude —**

Chers lecteurs, vous voici arrivés à la moitié de la seconde partie. Je pense que certains ont dû se perdre dans la foulée ou lâcher un peu le déroulement de l'histoire avec toutes les complications impliquées.

Voici donc un état des lieux de la série (je suis gentille, je sais XD).

**Personnages:**

— **Sherlock Holmes: **A Alpha, lié à John, bracelet révélateur au poignet. Comportement typiquement Alpha. Très possessif vis à vis de son Oméga, John dont il n'accepte pas tellement la proximité avec Ethan et encore moins avec Lestrade. Les tensions semblent s'être apaisées mais on ne sait jamais. Concernant sa relation avec son frère. On assiste à peu de discussions fraternelles. On sait qu'il est mécontent et ne comprend pas le comportement de Mycroft après le kidnapping de Merry et de Kalyn. Comment fait-il pour rester si impassible et froid avec deux kidnappings sur les bras? Le rôle principal de Sherlock est, à ce jour, d'aider à analyser les situations et faire des plans de sauvetage avec la bande. Son côté enquêteur est mis de côté pour le moment. Mais je vous promets un retour de Sherlock Holmes détective rapidement! Il fait l'objet d'une enquête du MET.

— **John Hamish Watson: **B oméga, lié à Sherlock et porte le bracelet. Refuse d'enfanter pour le moment car n'est pas prêt et la vie avec Sherlock ne prône pas à s'installer avec des enfants. Il est ravi, sert surtout de médecin et de stratège avec son expérience de combat sur le terrain et de résolution de crise. Il a tendance à vouloir apaiser le groupe mais provoque des dissensions entre Lestrade et Sherlock car les deux sont amoureux de lui. Il a provoqué une bataille entre les deux A Alphas. Mais l'affaire est plus ou moins réglée pour le moment. Il ne s'entend toujours pas avec Mycroft. Les raisons sont: il n'a toujours pas pardonné Reichenbach à l'aîné Holmes, et, le comportement froid de Mycroft après le kidnapping de Merry et Kalyn, ses deux meilleures amies.

— **Mycroft Alexander Holmes:** A Oméga, on en sait un peu plus sur lui. Par contre, comment expliquer son comportement de façade? Il est inquiet pour ses deux amies kidnappées mais ne l'affiche pas. On sait aussi qu'il est éperdument amoureux de Lestrade et ne sait pas trop comment agir, surtout après sa déclaration enflammée à l'inspecteur, qui ne l'a pas entendu car trop fiévreux. On sait aussi que Mycroft est l'un des chefs et créateur de la SSA. Il occupe également une position cruciale au Royaume-Uni (MI-6) et en Asie (AIS). Enfin, on ne connait toujours pas sa position vis-à-vis du Dragon Blanc et de l'AIS. Car les dernières opérations ont été menées avec l'aide de la SSA, la seule organisation à laquelle Mycroft semble réellement faire confiance. Il connait Arthur Winston mais on ne sait pas encore comment.

— **Gregory Lestrade:** A Alpha, divorcé, en vacances prolongées pour aider Sherlock et John à retrouver Mycroft et puis maintenant Merry et Kalyn. Il est amoureux de John, le lui a fait comprendre, s'est fait éconduire. Il est tombé gravement malade et a donc raté la déclaration de Mycroft. Il a des remords: il a retardé le sauvetage des deux femmes à cause de sa fièvre. Il semble cependant beaucoup plus calme et reposé après sa guérison. On peut donc dire que la maladie est tombé à pic car il était trop fatigué. Il fait désormais l'objet d'une enquête interne par le MET.

— **Ethan Miller: **B Bêta, nouveau personnage, ami soldat de John, poste et grade équivalents au sien dans l'armée américaine. Il a quitté les USA pour aller s'installer ailleurs car ne supportait plus la montée de la violence à l'encontre des omégas et alphas (après la loi internationale). Il est bon, drôle, essaye de toujours mettre la bonne humeur, un peu trop lourd parfois, mais bon camarade. Il a été amoureux de John. Rien ne s'était passé entre eux cependant. Il est très heureux pour son ami aujourd'hui.

— **Daiyu Li ou "Merry":** Alpha-Oméga, petite-fille de Bai Long avec qui elle entretien des relations semblables entre Sherlock et Holmes, en pire. Anciennement amante de Kalyn Keller, avant de se "lier" et se marier avec William. Elle a été capturée en tentant de sauver Kalyn du Circus. Elle est toujours aussi enjouée qu'avant mais semble aussi plus profonde. C'est un personnage de plus en plus complexe. On ne connait pas la nature de ses liens avec Moriarty qu'elle semble plutôt bien connaître, et ce, après son départ de la vie de Mycroft il y a dix ans. Elle est fauchée en raison de son train de vie bohème sans revenus fixes (sauf un loyer d'Italie qu'elle ne perçoit plus faute à la crise économique), est déshéritée depuis longtemps (raisons encore floues) et vit avec les fonds de Mycroft pour le moment. Depuis quelques mois, elle perçoit un revenu de ses livres qu'elle vient de publier et qui rencontrent un succès assez grand pour lui permettre de s'installer dans son propre appartement.

— **Kalyn Keller "Anthea":** B Alpha, bisexuelle (attirée par les Alphas et les Omégas), amante occasionnelle d'Arthur Winston (en mission espionnage). Elle a plusieurs noms: Kalyn Keller (le vrai), Anthea (quand assistante de Mycroft et Arthur Winston), Laura Smith (dans les affaires en Asie). Elle est très intelligente, posée, et surtout très amoureuse de Merry, comme au premier jour. Elle a été démasquée par Arthur Winston. Le Circus l'a capturé, on a tenté de la sauver, en vain. Elle se remet plutôt bien de ses deux blessures par balles à la cuisse: agents expérimentée, millionnaire voire milliardaire, belle, intelligente... elle a tout pour plaire et joue de cela dans son métier.

— **Arthur Winston:** B Alpha, membre lieutenant du Circus (même grade que Moriarty), le kidnappeur des deux femmes. Il veut la fin de Mycroft, on ne sait pas pourquoi. On apprend qu'il a tué le mari de Merry, c'est-à-dire William. Il est très dominant et surtout très ambitieux. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il soutient la cause Pro-bêta alors qu'il est un B Alpha.

— **Dimmock, Sally, Molly et Mrs. Hudson: **ils ont quitté leur boulot et autres pour tenter de retrouver Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg et même Anthea disparus de la surface. Ils n'approuvent pas les nouvelles lois et les répercussions sociales de plus en plus violentes et gratuites. On ne sait rien d'autres.

— **Bai Long Li (Dragon Blanc): **Chef incontesté de l'AIS et de l'Asie, grand-père maternel de Merry, A Oméga, chef du clan Li. Il veille sur la bande, sans plus. Il joue avec Merry en la privant de ses moyens financiers et surtout pratiques pour mieux la contrôler et la "guider". Sans sa main mise sur les papiers et les finances de Merry et Mycroft, ils n'auraient pas retrouvé à Hong Kong Sherlock, John, Greg et Ethan. Malgré tout, il semble se désintéresser de la capture de Kalyn et Merry, ses protégées. Pourquoi?

— **Anna Ulanov: **nouvelle venue, B Bêta, très pro-bêtas au début, moins par la suite, voire plus du tout. Elle a attiré l'oeil de Arthur Winston. Elle a refusé de se joindre au Circus. Elle est désormais alliée avec Kalyn et Merry afin de sortir de la prison. On ne sait pas si elle est sincère dans cela.

— **Sven Barnaart:**__Oméga, on sait qu'il est marié et lié à une Alpha, ami de Mycroft qu'il tutoie et surtout membre actif de la SSA. On ne sait rien d'autres sur lui.

*xXx*

**Situation des différentes organisations:**

Je sais, c'est un peu incompréhensible. Voilà donc le topo pour vous aider et bien distinguer l'AIS de la SSA:

— **MI-6, CIA, etc...:** agences gouvernementales des pays occidentaux, membres du Protocole de Londres. Mycroft, Kalyn et Arthur Winston font partis du MI-6.

— **AIS: **l'équivalent du MI-6 en Asie, agence gouvernementale directement rattachée au Dragon Blanc. Mycroft et Kalyn en sont des membres actifs. Merry a quitté il y a plus de dix ans l'organisation. L'AIS est puissante, mais Mycroft n'y attache pas tellement d'importance. Hong-Kong est la capitale politique de l'Orient et le QG de l'AIS.

— **Le Circus:** organisation privée et souterraine Pro-Bêtas. Derrière pas mal de lois dont la célèbre Loi Internationale. Y figurent Arthur Winston et Moriarty, les deux lieutenants. On sait ensuite qu'ils sont riches, puissants et dirigés par un Conseil. Rien de plus.

— **La SSA: **organisation privée et souterraine crée par Mycroft et William dans leur jeunesse, l'un des QG basé à Shanghai. Elle figure comme une contre-organisation au Circus. Des membres importants y figurent comme la Reine d'Angleterre, Bai Long quand cela l'arrange (et cela arrange beaucoup Mycroft et ses amis), le Pape (oui, je l'aime bien... parfois, XD), et quelques industriels et autres familles royales. Financée surtout par fonds privés (pas le choix), dont celui de Kalyn Keller. Merry y est membre mais n'agit pas beaucoup en son sein. C'est l'organisation sur laquelle se repose Mycroft en majeure partie du temps. Il a une confiance complète en elle, étant lui-même le chef. Le problème, malgré les moyens financiers importants, elle est trop petite face au Circus, etc... car défend une thèse utopique: état de nature égalitaire entre les différentes dynamiques, laissées libres dans leur agissement, comme en Asie. On peut dire qu'elle est l'unique refuge crédible pour la bande à Mycroft. Bai Long n'étant pas décideur, elle garde une très grande indépendance vis à vis des agences gouvernementales qui ne connaissent pas son existence officielle. Donc, position et situation stratégiques.

— **La Roseraie:** rien de plus que cette organisation souterraine semble bien plus importante que la SSA et rivalise avec le Circus aujourd'hui.

*xXx*

**Géopolitique:**

— **Le Protocole de Londres:** un peu comme l'OTAN aujourd'hui. Les USA sont un peu des membres quand cela les arrange. Les pays occidentaux (Europe, Amérique Nord et Sud) en sont pour la plupart signataires, sauf la Suisse (comme toujours). Le Protocole soutient des thèses pro-bêtas. Il est un peu le contraire de l'Asie (aussi appelé l'Orient), à comparer avec la période de Guerre Froide (vers la fin cependant). Les pays membres sont presque tous signataires de la Loi Internationale.

— **l'Asie ou l'Orient pour faire plus global:** complètement séparée du reste du monde, sauf d'un point de vue économique (grâce à Kalyn Keller entre autres). Rien ne se sait sur ce continent en Occident. On connait Samsung, les sushis, les marques électroniques, c'est tout. C'est un peu la terre promise pour ceux qui ne se sentent plus bien en Occident (comme Ethan).

— **La Suisse:** cas spécial. Plutôt proche de l'Occident mais n'en a que faire. Est surtout un pays développé en banques, horlogerie, sciences et autres activités d'hébergements des fonds mafieux.

— **La Russie:** à part, on sait juste qu'elle est traditionaliste.

— **Le Moyen-Orient:** ni traditionaliste (quoique va dans ce sens), ni pro-bêta, ni pro-nature (Asie). Il est à part, les Alphas sont au pouvoir, les Omégas au foyer.

*xXx*

**Objectifs principaux:**

— Retrouver Mycroft: résolu à Hong Kong.

— Retrouver Kalyn: raté, en plus on a perdu Merry.

— Retrouver donc Kalyn et Merry: retrouvées mais pas encore tirées d'affaires.

— En parallèle retrouver Mycroft, Sherlock et leurs amis: Dimmock, Donovan, Molly et Mrs. Hudson planchent dessus.

— Garder l'identité de Mycroft secrète: il a des amis bien plus hauts placés qu'à première vue, dont une certaine Elizabeth, Heleen et Meredith.

— Exposer la Loi Internationale et ses conséquences réelles (pas médiatisées) sous l'oeil de la population pour qu'elle prenne conscience de l'erreur des membres du Protocole de Londres: montée des violences, injustice plutôt que discrimination positive à l'encontre des dynamiques extrêmes... Mission en cours pour Anna Ulanov et la bande à Mycroft.

— Abattre Arthur Winston et Moriarty: en cours depuis plus de dix ans...

— Abattre le Circus: en cours depuis plus de dix ans...

— Deviner la mission de Merry: secret pour le moment.

*xXx*

J'espère que tout cela vous éclairera pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour poser vos questions! ^_^


	21. 18

— **18 —**

_(...) Tu m'es resté fidèle où tant d'autres m'ont fui.  
__Le bonheur m'a prêté plus d'un lien fragile ;  
Mais c'est l'adversité qui m'a fait un ami. _

_C'est ainsi que les fleurs sur les coteaux fertiles  
Etalent au soleil leur vulgaire trésor ;  
Mais c'est au sein des nuits, sous des rochers stériles,  
Que fouille le mineur qui cherche un rayon d'or._

_C'est ainsi que les mers calmes et sans orages  
Peuvent d'un flot d'azur bercer le voyageur ;  
Mais c'est le vent du nord, c'est le vent des naufrages  
Qui jette sur la rive une perle au pêcheur. _

_Maintenant Dieu me garde ! Où vais-je ? Eh ! que m'importe ?  
Quels que soient mes destins, je dis comme Byron :  
"L'Océan peut gronder, il faudra qu'il me porte."  
Si mon coursier s'abat, j'y mettrai l'éperon. _

_Mais du moins j'aurai pu, frère, quoi qu'il m'arrive,  
De mon cachet de deuil sceller notre amitié,  
Et, que demain je meure ou que demain je vive,  
__Pendant que mon coeur bat, t'en donner la moitié._

Alfred de Musset

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_5 Février_

_**Jour 98**_

Douze ans depuis le fameux jour où tout changea... Elle avait tout préparé, même son arrivée à Londres pour le retrouver et enfin laisser exprimer sa colère. Leurs retrouvailles auraient dû être amères, teintées de haine et de solitude. Une avalanche de mots durs, de violence et de secrets. Elle pensait sincèrement le coincer hors de ses sentiers battus pour en finir une fois pour toute et quitter cette vie maudite. Tuer l'homme à l'origine de la débâcle: Arthur Winston.

Mais Mycroft Holmes s'était mis au travers de sa route, et tout avait de nouveau changé. _Les sentiments ne pardonnent pas. _

Elle n'avait pas planifié sa faillite personnelle, son manque d'organisation et sa malchance. Qui aurait cru qu'une banqueroute la mènerait vers la personne qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir parce qu'elle l'aimait? Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus le mêler à tout cela. De lui épargner la souffrance de revivre le passé. Elle lui avait donné l'espoir dans le future. Elle lui avait fait promettre tellement de choses pour le détourner d'elle...

Daiyu Li ravala ses émotions et imita l'homme qu'elle avait vu grandir, souffrir, devenir le politicien infatigable et honorable qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle referma les yeux un instant et songea au ridicule de la scène. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient devant Arthur Winston. Elle n'avait juste pas imaginé le retrouver accompagné de Mycroft et Kalyn.

Ironie du sort ou coup du destin, elle ne savait pas encore comment qualifier leur situation... Elle espéra, du fond du coeur, de toute son âme... que rien ne se passera comme la dernière fois.

Elle osa regarder son ami. Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, inamovible depuis leurs retrouvailles.

_Je ne te reconnais plus, Myc._

Elle trembla et se mordit la lèvre.

— J'ai été grandement surpris de découvrir votre identité, chère Kalyn Keller. Non que je ne vous connaissais pas, mais il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour mettre un vrai nom sur "Anthea". Vous avez presque réussi à m'avoir, mais comme vous pouvez le constater en ce moment même, vos efforts n'ont pas abouti. Tant mieux pour moi, dit Arthur Winston dans une voix grave.

Kalyn grogna en guise de réaction avant d'être rapidement imitée par Sherlock Holmes et même Gregory devant la menace proférée. Quatre Alphas dont deux A Alphas dans la même pièce était visiblement une très mauvaise idée. Dans un contexte différent, Daiyu aurait immédiatement sorti son calepin et noté leurs comportements.

Arthur s'approcha de Daiyu. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle leva le menton, restant digne devant cet homme qu'elle répugnait de tout son soul.

— La vie de bohémienne vous va à ravir comme le deuil.

Il l'écoeurait. Elle lui cracha à la figure.

— Votre côté Li me surprendra toujours. Vous êtes la sosie de votre grand-père. J'espère qu'il vit bien sa solitude. Avec pour seule famille restante une petite-fille ingrate, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas devenir fou.

— Il garde sa dignité. Pas comme un certain B Alpha, répondit la métisse en élevant la voix.

Arthur Winston balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main et recula de quelques pas. Il se tint droit le temps de s'épousseter les manches avant de balayer le groupe d'un regard hautain. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit.

— Mycroft... susurra l'homme en se postant devant l'A Oméga cette fois-ci.

Ce dernier resta impassible, aucune émotion ne trahissait ses pensées. Arthur s'approcha davantage jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres du politicien. Il effleura sa joue de la paume et observa les traits aristocratiques de l'aîné Holmes. Daiyu se replia sur elle-même de dégoût.

— Comme tu as changé... continua Arthur.

Mycroft demeurait stoïque. _Oui, il a changé. Ne me dis pas que tu deviens vraiment de glace... Myc. _

— Mon préféré... Moins que William cependant. Il le caressa une dernière fois, inspirant son odeur mielleuse.

Sherlock grogna et s'avança vers Arthur Winston qui recula automatiquement, maintenant une distance plus respectable avec Mycroft. Daiyu relâcha un souffle longtemps retenu.

— Je vois que tu n'es pas seul cette fois-ci. Un Alpha de famille, toi? Je te croyais plus indépendant avec l'âge. Mais on ne va pas contre sa nature. Non, non... surtout pas toi. A Oméga parfait, éducation des plus traditionnelles. Mais William... Le gendre idéal, le mari attentionné, beau, grand, doux, populaire, orateur, charismatique. C'était lui le séducteur. Et toi, tu trainais à sa suite, timide, calme, un peu téméraire pour un A Oméga néanmoins. Tu étais son ombre, il était flamboyant. Il était posé, tu étais émotionnel. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as bien changé. Tu es presque devenu celui que tu admirais, n'est-ce pas? Je te préférais avant. Plus... humain. Maintenant j'ai droit à un morceau de glace au miel qui ne fond pas. Quelle déception. Arthur haussa des épaules soupirant théâtralement.

Sherlock s'approcha davantage avant que John ne l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

— Oh! Et je vois que l'Alpha de famille s'énerve. Ai-je touché un point sensible? Personne ici à part Daiyu et Kalyn ne semblent connaître le Mycroft d'avant. Mais je peux le dire, il était si touchant et naïf. Il me rendait tendre. Là, j'ai juste envie de le briser.

Mycroft affichait toujours une impassibilité de glace, silencieux et inamovible. Daiyu inspira un grand coup. Elle ferma les yeux.

— J'ai grimpé les échelons du gouvernement britannique jusqu'à atteindre ton niveau, pouvoir enfin te revoir de nouveau. Mais non, tu n'as même pas daigné me recevoir en personne. Tu as envoyé ta protégée m'espionner avec sa personne plutôt que me parler. J'étais déçu, trahi... Je pensais que tu voudrais me voir, chercher à me parler, à te venger. J'ETAIS JUSTE LÀ! Mais tu as fais comme si je n'existais pas, comme si je n'étais qu'un simple collègue...

Arthur Winston se calma progressivement laissant place au silence.

— Le passé est derrière nous, inutile de le rappeler, prononça à mi-voix Daiyu en se rapprochant de Mycroft. Elle lui effleura le bras avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Elle haïssait Winston. Elle le répugnait. Elle voulait le déchirer vivant pour toutes les horreurs qu'il leur avait fait subir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie des autres ainsi, plus comme avant. Elle ferma les poings et resserra son emprise sur Mycroft. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son geste.

— Pas pour vous, votre altesse. Vous vous culpabilisez toujours, tout comme Kalyn Keller que j'ai pu observer à ma guise ces derniers jours. Mais Mycroft, tu tiens ta réputation. Bravo.

Sherlock repoussa John avant de se précipiter vers Arthur Winton.

— Un Alpha de famille est bien plus agressif avec un parent Oméga non lié, surtout s'il est A Oméga. Quelle belle illustration des forces de la nature. Regardez bien l'interaction entre les deux frères. Je suis surpris.

Sherlock se jeta sur lui. Des tirs fusèrent. John couru vers son Alpha, faisant fis des coups de feu.

Daiyu repoussa violemment Mycroft derrière elle dans un élan émotionnel. NON! Elle ne voulait pas une reproduction du passé. Elle couru vers Sherlock pour tenter de le calmer. Il ne leur fallait surtout pas perdre la raison. Surtout avec une armée de gardes prêts à intervenir.

Et tout se passa en un éclair. Sherlock envoya Arthur contre un mur avant que des gardes ne jaillissent de toutes parts et tentèrent de l'immobiliser. Sans résultat puisque l'A Alpha se débarrassa d'eux à mains nues. Les tirs fusèrent en direction du détective. John l'avait rejoint.

Et là, elle vit avec horreur les tirs se concentrer sur John et Sherlock. Elle accéléra et poussa Sherlock à terre. Mais trop tard, John avait été plus rapide. Il s'était interposé entre les tirs et son Alpha.

La scène se déroula au ralenti. Un cri se fit entendre... Anna.

Des corps tombèrent à terre. Daiyu se couvrit la tête et s'accroupit devant la violence des tirs. Elle vit, impuissante, Gregory se précipiter vers John, sauter sur ce dernier et le plaquer au sol. Mais inutile, tous les tirs étaient concentrés sur eux. Sherlock était à terre, agonisant, atteint. John rampait vers son Alpha, inconscient du danger, se battait avec Lestrade même. Rien ne l'apeurait à présent lorsque la vie de celui qu'il aimait était en jeu. Gregory avait décidé de servir de bouclier humain à l'Oméga. Il s'agrippa à la jambe du médecin. Il se releva à la hâte, et alla de nouveau s'interposer devant John.

Une détonation assourdissante eut lieu.

Un homme tomba à terre. Anna recommença à crier.

La terreur précipitée fit place à un silence assourdissant mis à part les sanglots d'Anna.

Daiyu osa relever de nouveau les yeux.

_NON!_

Elle couru vers l'homme à terre, repoussa Gregory et Kalyn au loin.

_Non... Non... Non... S'il te plait, non._

Elle s'agenouilla à terre et le prit dans ses bras. On la repoussa, on la traina plus loin mais elle refusa, elle se débâtit. On la gifla.

— Daiyu, calme toi!

On l'embrassa. Elle rouvrit les yeux. On lui essuya les larmes. _Kalyn._

— Oui, c'est moi. Ca va aller. John et Gregory s'occupent de lui.

— Kalyn... murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva précipitamment pour se jeter de nouveau vers Mycroft. _Myc, Myc, non..._

On la retint de nouveau. Elle tomba à genoux. Puis une autre main se posa sur son épaule, plus frêle, plus fine. Daiyu regarda par-dessus son épaule. Anna était agenouillée derrière elle.

— Mycroft, parvint-elle enfin à murmurer.

Des gardes les entourèrent rapidement. Daiyu referma les yeux.

— Quelle folie, se mettre devant des tirs pour protéger des amis. Je te croyais au-dessus de cela, Homme de Glace. La voix d'Arthur Winston retentissait dans la pièce silencieuse.

Daiyu se releva de dépit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Des gardes les entouraient. Sherlock était assis à terre, une main agrippant son bras meurtri. Anna et Kalyn se tenaient près d'elle, prêtes à la retenir de faire une autre folie. John et Gregory... Tous deux étaient couverts de sangs. Tous deux étaient penchés sur un corps inerte. John s'affairait avec du matériel médical sorti de son sac. Gregory appuyait de toutes ses forces sur des plaies trop nombreuses pour pouvoir les énumérer. Elle entendait des paroles réconfortantes de John en direction des autres membres du groupe.

La vision se fit plus claire. Elle osa enfin regarder le visage de l'homme à terre. _Mycroft. _

Ils étaient entourés de gardes. L'un d'entre eux pointa une arme sur Gregory. Daiyu se retint de respirer.

— Ça... va... aller... murmura enfin la voix si familière de son meilleur ami.

Elle pleura.

— Oh, comme c'est émouvant! Quelle belle démonstration d'amitié. Dommage que je dois malheureusement vous quitter. Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec vous. Autant raccourcir vos souffrances.

Daiyu regarda perdue le groupe affairé derrière elle entre Mycroft et Sherlock. Le dernier souffrait d'une blessure par balles peu profonde au bras. Anna s'occupait des premiers soins. Kalyn était complètement non opérationnelle, avec ses plaies anciennes ouvertes et des éraflures nombreuses sur le visage et le corps. Sa jupe était fichue, sa veste trouée, elle était pieds nus.

_Mycroft, tiens bon._

Elle voyait clair, finalement. John et Gregory continuaient à contenir ce qui devenait une hémorragie sans fin. Le temps était plus que compté.

Daiyu analysa rapidement la situation. Chacun avait une arme pointée sur lui, attendant la directive finale. Il fallait faire vite donc.

_Peut-être que tu peux réellement faire quelque chose cette fois-ci._

Durant plus de dix ans, elle avait parcouru la planète en quête de vérité. Les innombrables thèses farfelues sur les dynamiques n'avaient presque plus de secrets pour elle. Le Circus faisait la même chose de son côté. Elle avait agi en parallèle de leurs recherches, se concentrant sur leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses. Ils étaient une armée de scientifiques. Elle était une mythologue solitaire. Ils avaient des moyens colossaux et le pouvoir politique. Elle avait perdu sa fortune et sa position, la Déshéritée. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à suivre leur rythme, les dépassant même.

Elle connaissait le prix qu'il lui fallait payer. Mais elle avait peur.

_"— S'il se passe quelque chose, serais-tu prêt à te sacrifier?_

— _Oui... si je peux vous épargner la souffrance, dit-il. _

_Il lui prit la main tendrement et l'embrassa avant de sourire. Mycroft l'imita suivi de Kalyn. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement. Elle suivit finalement le mouvement avant d'attraper un morceau de gâteau."_

Qui aurait cru que deux mois après cette question idiote, Will fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit?

_Pourquoi? Qu'avons-nous de si important à tes yeux? Nous n'étions que des corps doués de pensée. Nous ne sommes pas irremplaçables. Même les présidents et rois ne le sont pas... Alors regarde-nous. Nous n'étions qu'une bande de bras cassés. Un apprenti diplomate, une agent triple en formation, une héritière déchue de son titre... Et toi. Mais tu l'as fait, au nom de l'amitié._

Elle sentait des larmes tomber à terre, le goût salé hydrater ses lèvres sèches de poussières. Avait-elle le choix?

Oui, elle pouvait fuir et tout recommencer. Mais avait-elle l'envie?

Elle regarda de nouveau les gardes, Arthur Winston, le groupe d'amis qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine.

Puis elle regarda Mycroft et Kalyn. Les deux seuls individus qui avaient fait l'effort de l'accepter telle qu'elle était, aussi folle et instable qu'on pouvait l'être à la sortie de l'adolescence. _Avec toi, Will._ Elle pensa à sa vie d'avant, les balades, les voyages, les sorties, les rires et disputes. Elle avait été vivante alors, si vivante qu'elle n'avait plus rien à expérimenter désormais. Ils avaient tout vu, vécu, testé. Ils n'avaient juste pas eu le temps de se poser enfin et de profiter.

_Mais était-ce dans leurs projets que de demeurer installés dans une routine sécurisée?_

Elle referma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois, ravalant ses larmes.

Elle entendit Sherlock parler à John précipitamment et ce dernier continuer de donner des ordres à Gregory et à Anna. Ils tentaient toujours de contenir l'hémorragie sans tenir compte des armes pointées sur eux.

_Ils n'ont pas conscience, ni l'expérience de ce genre de situation. Ils ont tellement à apprendre. Je n'ai pas le droit de les exposer à des problèmes centenaires sans préparation. Ils ont le droit de savoir, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait. _

— Daiyu...

Elle entendit la voix de Kalyn et se retourna vers celle qu'elle avait blessé si souvent. La pensée lui abîma une nouvelle fois le coeur.

— Je suis désolée, désolée..., répondit Daiyu.

Kalyn continuait de l'observer, inquiète.

_Tu n'arrives toujours pas à cacher tes émotions. Prends exemple sur Myc..._

Elle releva la tête et fixa Arthur Winston. _Tu ne gagneras pas, cette fois-ci. _

— J'ai un marché à vous proposer, fit-elle dans une voix posée.

— J'avais entendu parlé de vos prédispositions à la diplomatie. On vous disait suffisamment douée pour faire plier les généraux les plus tenaces avec les mots, répondit Arthur un rictus aux lèvres. Il mit les mains dans les poches et se pencha en arrière.

— Le Circus n'est pas qu'une organisation politique. J'ai accumulé assez de preuves ces dernières années. Vous financez les fonds les plus importants de la recherche médicale. Les dynamiques sont une spécialité.

— Un marché... Votre expertise de mythologue et historienne contre la vie de vos camarades? Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

— Mon expertise et ma participation aux recherches actives dans ces domaines contre la vie et la tranquillité de mes camarades.

— Vous êtes gourmande. Qu'avez-vous a offrir? Vous n'avez ni argent, ni pouvoir politique. Une chercheuse connue certes et princesse. Mais vous êtes déshéritée et le Dragon Blanc ne veut pas vous aider. J'ai suivi votre trace ces dix dernières années. Vous auriez dû rentrer dans les services de renseignements. Ils ont raté un bon élément en vous.

— J'ai eu de bons mentors. J'ai mon intelligence et mon expérience à offrir...

Arthur Winston éclata de rire.

— J'ai assez d'experts à mon service. Pensez-vous vraiment le Circus si petit?

— Je ne suis pas une simple chercheuse. Je suis la seule spécialisée dans le domaine des dynamiques réputé tabou... Je suis une Alpha-Oméga et je sais que vous faites des recherches dessus.

Le B Alpha leva les sourcils, surpris.

— Je ne l'ai jamais caché. On ne me l'a jamais demandé, alors je ne le dis pas. Les Alpha-Omégas ne sont pas un mythe, loin de là. J'en suis une, une vraie. Avec les réactions physiologiques B Omégas et une répulsion naturelle pour les Alphas. J'ai appris à contrôler mes instincts A Alphas. Pas de quoi tout en faire un plat.

Elle croisa les bras et campa sur ses positions, le regard sévère. Il se mordit la lèvre. _Il pose le pour et contre. Je suis une des seules Alphas-Omégas sur la planète. Ils ne se déclarent jamais, sinon comme B Omégas. _

— Le droit de faire des expérimentations, lâcha-t-il enfin après plusieurs minutes.

— Mon expertise et ma participation et le droit de regard sur mon corps. Pas d'expérimentations sans mon consentement. En échange, vous les relâchez et les laissez tranquilles. Pas de tentatives d'assassinats déguisés.

— Vos mouvements seront scrutés. Pas le droit de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

— La preuve que vous ne faites rien contre les Omégas et Alphas de ce monde.

— La preuve que nos recherches ne mettent pas en danger leurs vies, rien de plus. Mais vous devez concéder sur les expérimentations faites sur vous.

— Dans ce cas, pas d'expérimentations meurtrières sur les autres spécimens humains, la liberté et la vie sauve pour mes camarades et le droit de connaissance sur tout ce que vous faites dans votre organisation. En échange le droit d'expérimenter sur moi avec mon accord et ma participation. Je suis une femme de parole. Je sais de source sûre que vous l'êtes également.

Elle demeura immobile et calme, attendant le verdict. Il fit les cent pas.

— Bien, dit-il enfin. Vous pouvez les relâcher. Daiyu Li, bienvenue chez nous.

Elle savait que c'était une voie sans issue. Mais elle avait réussi son coup. De toute manière, elle ne valait pas grand chose, seule sa dynamique la distinguait des autres. Elle referma les yeux de soulagement.

— Non... murmura une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et trouva le regard hypnotique et implorant de Mycroft.

— Promets-moi de ne pas oublier notre promesse... dit-elle enfin, avant de se retourner et de suivre les pas d'Arthur Winston.

Elle regarda droit devant elle et oublia le reste.

* * *

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année! :)

Un petit réconfort avant la nouvelle année!

Merci à toutes et à tous encore et encore!

Aastel


	22. 19

— **19 —**

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_15 Février_

_**Jour 108**_

Gregory Lestrade attrapa le café commandé dans la machine. Il en but goulûment le contenu avant de se réchauffer les mains contre le gobelet. Il soupira. Il se frotta les yeux de fatigue.

— Viens te reposer, tu ne dors jamais, dit la voix familière de John.

Il acquiesça et suivit le médecin vers la salle de repos. Kalyn avait arrangé pour eux une pièce VIP où ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Personne ne voulait quitter le chevet de Sherlock, Mycroft et auparavant, Kalyn et Anna. Ils n'avaient pas confiance aux équipes médicales et malgré le marché conclu par Daiyu Li, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de quitter l'hôpital.

John et Ethan se relayaient aux chevets des différents malades. Kalyn avait retrouvé il y a deux jours sa pleine forme et servait de liaison avec la SSA qu'elle commandait à distance. Elle avait également repris ses habitudes et était constamment scotchée à son BlackBerry. Gregory se souvint l'avoir entendue se plaindre d'avoir perdu quelques millions durant sa captivité. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle les retrouverait rapidement avec son addiction aux chiffres.

Il s'installa dans la salle près de John et souffla longuement avant de finir son café. John l'observait d'une manière trop sherlockienne à son goût.

— Je vais bien, John.

Ce dernier se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant telle situation. Gregory était conscient que sa dépression avait refait surface mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était inutile dans le groupe et ses sentiments pour John l'avaient encore poussé à faire une folie.

Il savait bien que John ne l'aimait pas d'amour. L'Oméga le lui avait faire comprendre à maintes reprises et même Sherlock s'était énervé à force. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de protéger l'Oméga qu'il rêvait de posséder. Son amour était intarissable et il était prêt à tout pour assurer à John une vie heureuse et paisible. Quitte à se sacrifier lui-même.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Mycroft Holmes, l'homme de glace, se serait jeté entre lui et les tirs.

Gregory se prit la tête entre les mains et referma les yeux. Il avait honte de ses actes. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir causé tout cela.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant de son esprit, il entendit cependant la porte se refermer. Peu de temps après, la présence chaleureuse de John disparut. Son ami l'avait laissé tranquille, seul.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_15 Février_

_**Jour 108**_

Kalyn Keller, "Anthea", observa son ami à travers la vitre de la chambre. L'A oméga était si frêle dans le lit froid de l'hôpital. Lui, qui, d'habitude était si imposant, mince et grand, tout en muscles fins et distingué. Là, il était fragile.

Elle tourna les talons, ignorant les larmes qui menaçaient de faire surface. Daiyu s'était sacrifiée pour eux. Kalyn connaissait bien son amie, et ne lui en voulait pas. Merry avait toujours été altruiste malgré sa prédisposition à la psychose. Elle était toujours présente au moment propice. Kalyn espérait seulement que Daiyu savait encore se sortir de situations comme auparavant. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans penser sa bien-aimée parcourant le monde, intraçable et libre.

La B Alpha se dirigea vers la salle de repos qu'elle avait fait arranger pour ses camarades qu'elle pouvait maintenant considérer comme des amis. Ethan et John s'occupaient alternativement de Sherlock et Mycroft. Le premier était assigné à sa chambre de manière forcée et boudait comme à son habitude, le second était toujours inconscient. Quant à Anna Ulanov, elle restait dans son coin, timide. Kalyn pouvait la comprendre. Elle avait vécu exactement la même chose il y avait plus de quinze ans. Jamais, cependant, elle ne regrettait son choix d'avoir choisi de suivre William et ses amis. Elle avait trouvé une famille, un but dans la vie.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_15 Février_

_**Jour 108**_

Gregory releva les yeux et vit s'installer à ses côté la B Alpha qu'il venait de délivrer des mains d'Arthur Winston. Elle le dévisageait d'une manière trop habituelle pour l'inspecteur. Il se vautra davantage sur lui et détourna le regard, gêné d'être à découvert devant un des cerveaux les plus puissants et capables de la planète, à l'exception des frères Holmes.

— Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plus de quinze ans. J'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque, jeune, insouciante et vagabonde.

Gregory se taisait toujours mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se défaire des mots prononcés par Kalyn.

— C'était lors d'une circonstance imprévue. J'étais serveuse dans un café à New York, sans le sou et rêvait d'une vie passée sur les plateaux à danser. J'écumais les auditions sans résultats. Je n'étais pas assez gracieuse, pas assez belle, trop Alpha à leur goûts. Ils voulaient toujours une oméga voire une bêta blanche de peau, blonde aux yeux bleus. Je suis brune, aux yeux bruns verts, assez matte de peau. Je n'étais pas éduquée, venais d'une famille pauvre et sans géniteur. Mes parents étaient tous deux des bêtas, mon père avait quitté la famille laissant ma mère et moi seules dans la misère. Nous vivions dans des caravanes. Je n'étais pas allée au lycée. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de vivre dans la misère en espérant sortir du cycle infernal par le travail et la volonté. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Le jour où je les avais rencontrés, je portais une robe fluide aux couleurs flamboyantes. J'étais coquette malgré tout, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs... Je me souviens ne jamais avoir vu de personne aussi distinguée et bon que William Rothschild. Il était vêtu d'un polo bleu marine, un short beige clair, des mocassins marines également. Tout chez lui criait le fils à papa, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui hypnotisait les gens. Je pense que c'était cela qui m'avait attirée, à première vue. Je leur servais un café, et ils parlaient, tous les deux, lui et Mycroft Holmes. Il était vraiment différent à l'époque, très timide et gentil. La discrétion était un art chez lui. Je me souviens leur avoir servi deux cafés blancs. Ils parlaient longuement avec camaraderie et sans gêne. Je savais qu'ils étaient très proches, mais amis cependant. Je savais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas ordinaires, trop intelligents. Et puis, une détonation retentit... Je ne me rappelle plus tellement de tout cela. Juste que le temps semblait s'être figé. William s'était jeté sur moi et m'avait protégé. Après la détonation, tout le monde s'est figé et beaucoup ont pleuré de peur et de choc. Je n'arrivais ni à voir clair, ni à penser. J'aspirais à une vie calme, pas à... cela.

Gregory la regardait maintenant avec intérêt. Il n'osait pas intervenir de peur de la déranger. Il resta silencieux.

— Et puis tous s'est passé à une vitesse folle. Des hommes sont arrivés dans le restaurant désormais vide. Nous étions seuls, Will, Mycroft et moi. J'ai vu les hommes se jeter sur eux. Je les ai vu s'en débarrasser facilement. Will était un expert des arts martiaux et Mycroft portait déjà son parapluie fétiche. En quelques coups, ils avaient réussi à mettre tout le monde à terre. J'étais pétrifiée. Mais un homme s'était approché de derrière Will. Je l'ai vu, et j'ai couru. Je me demande encore où j'ai pu trouver le courage de faire cela. J'ai envoyé un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme en question au moment même où William s'est baissé. Plus tard, il m'a avoué s'être délibérément agenouillé devant mon acte. J'étais danseuse... de hip hop et de danse moderne, appris seule. J'étais assez habile de mes mains et mon coup de pied avait envoyé l'homme valser contre un mur. C'était un mouvement de danse que j'avais souvent répété. C'était venu tout seul. Par la suite, Will m'a tendu la main et m'a proposé de les rencontrer davantage le soir même, chez eux. Je ne les ai plus jamais quitté par la suite.

Kalyn releva les yeux et croisa le regard compréhensif de Greg.

— Ils se connaissaient déjà bien à mon arrivée. Rapidement, j'ai été prise sous l'aile d'Heleen et Sven. Ils m'ont tout appris, notamment à me servir de mes talents de danseuse dans les combats. Et puis, Mycroft s'est un jour enquis de mes projets. Je lui ai clairement dit que mon souhait le plus cher était d'étudier, enfin. Il m'envoya étudier à New York, à Columbia pour être plus précise. Peu de temps après, mes professeurs m'ont conseillés de prendre des cours en mathématiques et finances. J'étais trop douée avec les chiffres pour rester à croupir en politique internationale selon eux. Et un jour, lors d'une balade avec Will qui étudiait à Harvard, j'ai croisé Mycroft accompagné d'une jeune femme.

— Daiyu Li.

— Merry comme elle aimait se nommer. Ce fut le coup de foudre pour moi. Elle avait bientôt vingt-trois ans, longs cheveux flottants dans le dos, t-shirt blanc et jean noir. Elle s'accrochait aux bras de Mycroft et riait aux éclats. Elle était resplendissante. Et Mycroft était aux anges. Je pensais qu'ils formaient un couple. Ça n'a pas duré heureusement. Elle s'est rapidement présentée comme étant la presque soeur de Holmes...

— Je ne vous savais pas amantes, déduisit rapidement Greg.

— Nous sommes restées deux ans ensembles. Et puis elle est partie avec Will.

— Je suis désolé.

— C'est difficile à comprendre pour ceux qui ne nous connaissaient pas. Mais il n'y avait pas d'amertume entre nous. Ca n'a pas marché, c'est tout. C'était Mycroft et ce sera toujours Mycroft dans le coeur de Daiyu. Je pense qu'il est celui qu'elle aime le plus. C'est plus fort que l'amour même. Je ne sais pas, même Will n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qui se passait entre eux. Ils allaient juste... si bien ensembles. On ne pouvait pas imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient encore plus opposés que aujourd'hui. Le Myc que tu connais est un homme puissant, riche, imposant, et craint de ses pairs. Il est sans émotions, de glace. Le Mycroft que Daiyu et moi connaissons est si différent. C'est l'homme, avec Will, le plus généreux qui existe en ce monde, d'après moi. Il était très timide, effacé mais gentil. Il était gentil avec tout le monde, trop même. On se demandait parfois comment il arrivait à survivre dans son travail, entouré de bêtes politiques. Mais il était très compétent déjà, et surtout, un vrai génie. Plus que William. Il était un génie dans tous les domaines. Même en combats, il était indubitablement meilleur que William et même moi. C'est un tireur hors pair. Il est aussi superbe acteur. Et...

— Nous ne le connaissons pas ainsi.

— Non, et je sais que tu te sens mal après ce qui s'est passé.

— Je suis désolé.

Gregory se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était un idiot fini. Mycroft et Daiyu étaient bien plus importants que lui, un simple DI du MET. Daiyu était une intellectuelle de renom, à la dynamique unique. Même sa filiation était unique. Elle était l'unique héritière d'une dynastie ancestrale. Quant à Mycroft... l'homme grandissait de jour en jour, d'heure en heure dans son estime. L'homme de glace n'était pas si froid. Il était véritablement capable d'émotions. Et ce qui s'était passé en était la preuve vivante. Gregory rageait.

La porte s'ouvrit discrètement, et Gregory sentit la présence chocolatée de John. Il referma les yeux et ignora le médecin qui s'assit en face d'eux.

— _Protèges-les. Je m'occuperais du reste. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mais toi, oui toi... Tu es indispensable. Ton intelligence fait des merveilles et mise au profit de l'humanité, tu pourras éviter les guerres, sauver des peuples et empêcher ton frère de s'auto-détruire. Car contrairement à moi, il te reste une famille aimante. Alors bats-toi, reste vivant et promets moi. Promets-moi de ne jamais abandonner. Parce que tout ce que Will avait fait jusqu'à ce jour était pour nous, humains. Il te faudra continuer son oeuvre tandis que moi j'irais découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ce cirque. Non, ne dis rien. Oublies-moi, ne me cherches pas. Grimpes les échelons, soit le plus puissant pour moi, pour notre amitié et pour ton frère. Il aura besoin de protection et toi seul pourra le lui accorder. Tu es le seul capable de protéger ce monde et de l'en faire meilleur pour toutes les dynamiques. Je ne compte pas, Will non plus. Toi, par contre, tu es utile. Tu feras de grandes choses et tu resteras en vie. Promets-moi, jure le moi. Adieux Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Adieux Myc, mon bien-aimé, mon ami, mon frère. Je t'aime, mais adieux..._

Kalyn avait prononcé ces mots impassibles, dignes, ignorant Gregory et John, mais sa voix tremblait.

— Voilà comment Daiyu et Mycroft se sont séparés. Jamais Mycroft n'aura failli à sa promesse. Même Reichenbach n'aura été qu'un subterfuge mis au point par les deux frères. Mycroft avait juré de protéger Sherlock, et surtout le monde... Quittes à y laisser son coeur.

— Quittes à y laisser leur vie! Comment peut-on être aussi utopiste? s'exclama John en se levant.

— Pour la vérité, pour l'amitié et au nom de l'humanité... Comme le disait William. Pour éviter ce qu'on voit aujourd'hui: les bêtas au pouvoir tandis que les A Alphas et A Omégas et même les B Alphas et Omégas sont reniés de la société. Les trois s'étaient entendus sur ce leitmotiv, la charnière de leur lien si particulier.

Gregory leva les yeux sur John qui serrait les poings.

_Que penser après cette révélation? _Une promesse aussi vieille et puissante ne pouvait être rompue. Une amitié aussi fusionnelle et vitale était unique. Quatre êtres opposés mais si ressemblant l'étaient encore plus: un A Oméga, une Alpha-Oméga, un A Bêta au tempérament Alpha, une B Alpha aimante comme une Oméga.

Gregory s'agrippait les pans de son pantalon.

— Nous avons fait beaucoup de mauvais choix que je regrette de tout mon coeur. Mycroft également. Mais il n'a jamais dénié son rôle et encore moins failli à sa promesse. Même dernièrement, il a juste pensé vous protéger, tous, parce que vous êtes chers à son frère. Il avait promis de prendre soin de Sherlock. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie autrement. Il avait promis de rester en vie. Mais je pense que le choix entre la sienne et la vôtre a toujours été claire pour lui.

— Je suis désolé, refit Gregory.

— Moi aussi... ajouta John, enfin conscient de la profondeur des sentiments éprouvés par Mycroft envers Sherlock. Il baissa le regard.

— Je ne sais pas si tu le pardonneras un jour, John. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, on vit avec. Mycroft plus que tous vit avec les siennes. Je l'ai vu prendre des décisions que personne n'oserait. Mais il ne faisait jamais de choix sans avoir étudié toutes les possibilités auparavant. C'est son travail et son objectif. Il vit pour cela... Vous comprendrez au fil du temps, au fil des rencontres... Ce qui se passe actuellement est inhabituel, alors il faut se préparer à tout. Et lorsque vous aurez vécu cela, vous comprendrez enfin la portée des actions et des décisions de Myc.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_17 Février_

_**Jour 110**_

— Tiens, il te faut manger si tu veux rester opérationnelle, dit Kalyn en tendant un sandwich à Gregory qui affichait toujours une mine lugubre.

— Je suis dés...

Kalyn l'arrêta d'un geste. Et insista pour qu'il mangea son sandwich. Il se plia à sa volonté, malgré son tempérament borné typiquement A Alpha.

— Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce qui est passé est passé. Il te faut avancer et apprendre de tes erreurs.

— J'ai agit comme un idiot.

— Tu as agit parce que tu craignais pour la vie de John et par extension pour celle de Sherlock.

— Je...

— Tu l'aimes et tu agis en conséquence. Personne ne t'en veut pour cela, même Sherlock.

— En tout cas, le poing dans ma figure atteste du contraire.

— Greg... Sherlock est encore sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est son frère qui est allongé dans le coma dans un lit stérile. Quant à John, il s'en mord assez les doigts, mais il garde le cap. Toi par contre... Tu deviens encore plus dépressif. A force, je vais devoir te forcer à quitter le navire et rentrer à Londres. Mais tu ne veux pas cela, hein? Alors ressaisis-toi et finis ton sandwich.

— Comment fait-il?

— Qui... Mycroft? Il endure c'est tout. C'est sa spécialité. Il endure, il encaisse, il va de l'avant.

— Il respecte la promesse à la lettre.

— Il l'a juré. Comme Merry, c'est un homme de parole.

— Mais comment? Comment fait-il pour rester si impassible et froid et foncer ensuite tête baissée dans les tirs des gardes?

— Parce qu'il sait que de lui dépendent la vie de beaucoup. Il ne peut pas se permettre de tomber en dépression, encore moins de montrer ses sentiments.

— Tu avais dit qu'il arrivait à gagner des échelons en étant gentil.

— Son attitude glaciale n'est pas apparue sans raison. Elle s'est développée rapidement certes, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé durant la fameuse nuit où Will avait été tué. Mais je sais que les évènements de cette nuit l'ont changés à jamais. Daiyu et Mycroft. Les deux ont changé de manière drastique. Je ne connaitrais peut-être jamais la cause.

Kalyn soupira et esquissa un sourire mélancolique.

— Il est vivant, c'est déjà ça... continua la B Alpha.

— Et pour Merry?

— Espérons juste qu'elle continue de faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux: survivre. Mycroft est aussi un expert dans ce domaine.

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je n'arriverais jamais à faire comme lui, à mettre de côté mes sentiments.

— Chacun agit dans la mesure de ses capacités et de sa volonté. Mycroft est peut-être bon pour cacher les sentiments mais il a un grand point faible.

Gregory leva les sourcils entre deux bouchées.

— Il est conscient de sa faiblesse mais je ne sais pas comment il va manager cela. Je compte sur ton aide dans la suite, Greg.

— Pardon?

— Il est bon, aimant et sincère. Vraiment sincère. Mais il se braque lorsque les sentiments sont en ligne de compte. Il est excellent dans ce domaine: dissimuler les sentiments. Il est tellement bon qu'on le surnomme l'homme de glace. Pas de sentiments, pas d'émotions, un visage et des actions glaciales. Mais sous les couches épaisses d'impassibilité, il reste le même, toujours gentil et bon. J'espère que tu prendras soin de cela.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

— Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'un autre lit d'hôpital dit Ethan essoufflé.

— Excuse-moi? demanda Kalyn.

— John vient de faire une réaction violente à je ne sais quoi, il est très nauséeux.

— En bref, il a attrapé un truc à l'estomac, dit Greg.

— Je soupçonne autre chose. Je pense qu'il devrait partager la chambre de Sherlock.

— ... Gregory resta bouche bée.

— J'arrive, fit Kalyn en se levant précipitamment.

_Mais que se passe-t-il finalement?_


	23. 20

— **20 —**

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_20 Février_

_**Jour 113**_

Anna Ulanov reposa l'ordinateur portable non localisable. Elle avait terminé la lecture quotidienne des nouvelles internationales. Rien de bien nouveau... Juste des meurtres, des violences, des manifestations, des émeutes dans différents coins du monde en Occident. Et un article sur la mystérieuse disparition d'un certain Sherlock Holmes.

Cachés en Suisse, dans une clinique privée appartenant à la SSA, le groupe était à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais Anna avait l'inconfortable sentiment d'être constamment épiée et attendue au tournant. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds platines.

Elle se leva, arrangea sa jupe en laine grise et remit son cardigan beige. Les tons pastels lui allaient à ravir et elle commençait à prendre des conseils régulièrement auprès de Kalyn, experte en art de l'habillement. Cette dernière ne supportait plus les robes pulls de la brésilienne et lui avait refait une partie de sa garde robe. Simple, décontractée, très oméga, elle avait juste la caractéristique de comprendre toutes les pièces utiles à une journaliste. Anna la remerciait vivement mais campait néanmoins sur ses positions.

Elle hésitait encore à accorder toute sa confiance à l'équipe. Elle commençait tout juste à les connaitre. Anna se passa la main dans les cheveux une énième fois avant de soupirer longuement. Elle but une autre gorgée de son thé.

_Mais dans quoi me suis-je fourrée?_

Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle avait atteint un point de non retour qui la déstabilisait. Et pourtant, elle était excitée. Sa vie avait toujours été banale, jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver par la suite?

Elle espéra rester en vie.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade regarda au travers de la vitre de la chambre occupée par John et Sherlock.

Le couple lié se prélassait tranquillement, oublieux des soucis quotidiens et du coma de Mycroft. Ils étaient heureux. Finalement.

Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. L'inspecteur déglutit avant de détourner le regard. C'était terminé pour lui. John avait offert son corps et son âme à Sherlock Holmes.

L'oméga se retourna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Alpha. Le cadet Holmes jouait avec une de ses mèches, profitant de l'instant de quiétude qui s'offraient à eux, une main posée sur le ventre de l'oméga.

_Ils vont être parents, heureux, avec un but dans la vie. _

Gregory Lestrade tourna sur ses talons et se précipita hors de l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air loin des tumultes autour de lui.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_22 Février_

_**Jour 115**_

Une lueur chaleureuse éclaira peu à peu le large couloir qui traversait la clinique privée. Les bruits feutrés réveillaient la matinée naissante de la ville suisse. Quelques infirmiers s'affairaient dans la chambre de Mycroft Holmes tandis que John surveillait le tout d'un oeil alerte. Il était accompagné de son alpha et père de l'enfant qu'il portait. La surprise avait été accueillie avec joie et Kalyn prononça un discours bienveillant pour fêter la nouvelle.

Cette dernière reposa son livre et reposa ses yeux fatigués par les dernières veillées. Depuis la fameuse crise intestinale de John Watson, Sherlock était enfin sorti de son silence et avait pris en main l'affaire avec Ethan. Cela laissait à Kalyn et Anna le temps de se reposer. La première parce que les derniers évènements la choquaient toujours et la dernière qui avait encore du mal à s'intégrer au groupe. Ils formaient un drôle d'ensemble, entre des dynamiques uniques, des personnalités rares et un sens aiguë du devoir. De plus, Anna demeurait toujours sceptique. Kalyn tentait de la rassurer mais en vain. Elle se reconnaissait dans la jeune journaliste, ballotée du jour au lendemain dans une des entreprises les plus secrètes et anciennes du monde.

Kalyn Keller se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier reposait toujours immobile dans le blanc d'une chambre trop froide. John et Ethan avaient été clairs. Les chances de réveil n'étaient pas assez solides pour le déplacer ailleurs. Il fallait donc attendre.

Attendre... C'était ce que la B Alpha faisait de mieux. Elle avait attendu auprès de Mycroft lors de ses réunions. Elle avait attendu avoir des nouvelles du Circus. Elle avait attendu le fameux jour où la SSA serait assez forte pour s'immiscer auprès d'Arthur Winston. Enfin, elle avait attendu le retour inespéré de Daiyu Li.

Et elle avait pleuré. Elle avait pleuré la mort de sa mère. Elle avait pleuré les résultats des castings. Elle avait pleuré de douleur lors des années de formation auprès des Banaart. Elle avait pleuré sa séparation avec Daiyu. Elle s'était effondrée de chagrin le jour où Will les avait quitté. Elle pleurait avec Mycroft.

Kalyn s'essuya une larme inexistante et constata amère ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.

Elle rit sans joie avant d'entendre une personne toussoter derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

*xXx*

Anna Ulanov se promenait dans les couloirs. Le groupe devait rester dans les locaux en attendant le réveil possible de Mycroft ou son rapatriement dans les quartiers de la SSA en Chine. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air mais à part le parc privé, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du périmètre de sécurité.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la chambre de Mycroft Holmes et s'étira avec plaisir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle tomba sur trois personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

— Mais que faites-vous là? elle entendit la voix de Sherlock Holmes.

— Sherlock, quel plaisir! dit l'un des inconnu, un homme plutôt grand, châtain et une bouille sympathique. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau et dégageait un air de confiance que la russe reconnaissait chez les hommes de pouvoir.

— Dimmock. Je ne vous savais pas aussi incompétent pour venir en Suisse me demander des conseils.

— Sherlock! Ils sont venus ici nous voir. Nous devons en être reconnaissant. Désolé Paul, il est sur les nerfs depuis l'hospitalisation de son frère, fit John qui surgit derrière Sherlock.

L'Alpha se retourna et l'attrapa par la taille d'un geste possessif. Anna roula des yeux exaspérée par les démonstrations d'amour des deux tourtereaux.

— Molly, Donovan, ravi de vous voir également. Comment nous avez-vous trouvés? continua John en s'avançant vers les trois nouveaux venus.

— Paul, Molly, Donovan! Quelle surprise! Anna entendit Gregory Lestrade se précipiter vers les personnes concernées. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si enthousiaste.

— Greg! Content de voir que tu n'as presque plus que la peau sur les os. Continue sur ta lancée et on t'appellera Sherlock, répondit Paul Dimmock en donnant une frappe amicale à l'inspecteur.

— Anna, Kalyn, Ethan. Je vous présente des amis de Londres. Voici DI Paul Dimmock, Dr. Molly Hooper et mon acolyte, Sergent Sally Donovan, énonça dans un grand sourire Greg.

Anna hocha de la tête. Les trois nouveaux venus semblaient inoffensifs et étaient connus des autres membres du groupe. Ils étaient cependant plus proches de Greg que de Kalyn. La journaliste commençait à connaitre les relations qui liaient ces deux groupes. D'un côté, on avait Kalyn Keller, Mycroft Holmes et Daiyu Li. D'un autre, on avait Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Ethan Miller et Gregory Lestrade. Les frères Holmes constituaient le lien qui unissait les deux groupes et cimentait leur amitié naissante malgré les tensions ressenties.

Et puis, son regard croisa celui de Paul Dimmock. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement, sentant un sentiment inconnu prendre possession de ses entrailles. _Mon dieu! Je rougis!_

Elle releva les yeux une nouvelle fois et inspecta DI Dimmock du coin de l'oeil. Lui-même s'était détourné, engagé dans une vive discussion avec son homologue.

_C'est un bêta, aucun doute là-dessus. Sally est une Alpha et Molly est... une bêta également. _

*xXx*

John Watson cligna des yeux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout d'abord, il portait l'enfant de Sherlock.

_Quel choc!_

Et quel bonheur! Il sentait ses hormones bouillonner, des larmes de joies lui montaient infatigables aux yeux, et un sourire éclatant paralysait son visage rougi par la joie.

Puis, il y avait son amour, son Alpha, son amant, et maintenant, le père de son enfant qui le couvrait de tendresse.

Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, John se leva du lit de médecin de garde que l'hôpital lui avait attribué au vue de son état et de ses fonctions. Il était dans une chambre lumineuse, plutôt luxueuse pour un médecin de garde.

_Sans doute celle d'un chirurgien..._

L'Oméga s'étira et posa ses mains doucement sur son ventre encore plat. Dans quelques mois, il ressemblerait à un de ces hommes au ventre arrondi, fatigué par le poids d'un enfant et heureux comme tout. Il espérait seulement que tout irait pour le mieux lorsque l'enfant serait né, et que la vie reprendrait son cours normal.

_Comment ces trois personnes avaient-elles pu mener ce style de vie toute leur vie?_

Mycroft se cachait depuis presque sa petite enfance, Daiyu et Kalhyn le suivait comme aveuglées par son charisme et leur sens du devoir. Toute une vie... Toute une vie tandis que John avait vécu une enfance et une vie étudiante somme toute normal. Ce n'était que l'Afghanistan... Et puis il y avait eu Sherlock. Mais même sa vie avec Sherlock n'était qu'un long fleuve tranquille en comparaison de l'existence tumultueuse des agents de la SSA.

Chassant les pensées lugubres de son esprit, John se leva et s'habilla à la hâte avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_Et bien voilà qu'on a de la compagnie! Ca promet d'avance..._

John Watson éclata de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Merci, merci, merci pour tous vos messages, vos pm et autres signes d'encouragement! Je ne savais pas que cette petite histoire attire autant de lecteurs de plus en plus passionnés par les tribulations de nos personnages préférés! J'ai lu tous vos messages et je vous remercie de tout mon coeur. Ils m'ont poussé à me remettre au boulot rapidement pour ne pas vous décevoir haha!

Je suis désolée par la longueur de mon absence du site. J'étais juste partie en échange académique dans un pays magnifique à la charnière de l'Europe et de l'Asie dont je suis originaire (pour ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas remarqué!).

Voici donc un petit avant goût de ce qui va se passer par la suite. Comme vous le voyez, le chapitre est un peu court. La raison est simple, je suis encore en train de me remettre dans le bain et ce n'est pas aussi évident qu'en apparence. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre comme les autres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et je promets un autre chapitre la semaine qui vient! (et oui, le rythme reprend son cours haha)

Et je n'ai pas oublié Bêta ou Bêta, pas de crainte là-dessus.

Aastel


	24. 20 Bis

— **20 bis —**

_Le ciel s'éclaircissait au rythme de ses pas, badam, badam, badam. Quelques rayons timides s'aventuraient hors de leur cocon nuageux pour se découvrir au monde terrestre. Quelques gouttes tombaient encore, se faisant de plus en plus rares et laissaient place à une brume douce. La vie reprenait son cours, réveillée par le soleil triomphant._

_Il grimpa le pont arrondi, cherchant du regard ses amis venus le rejoindre. Un sourire indescriptible se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines et rosies par le froid matinal._

_Il avait appris l'heureuse nouvelle par téléphone la veille. _

*xXx*

Sept ans plus tard...

_Sherlock avait encore fait des siennes! Il reposa le combiné et alla s'habiller à la hâte._

_Il sortit précipitamment de sa demeure londonienne et s'engouffra d'une traite dans la limousine de service. Il jeta furtivement un regard au dehors de la fenêtre. Il se rappela quelques souvenirs lointains et heureux. _

_Des larmes lui coulèrent aux yeux._

_..._

— _Je suis vraiment désolée, Mycroft. J'ai essayé de le sortir de là sans faire appel à vous comme d'habitude, mais..._

_Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré mais elle ne broncha pas. Ce n'était pas son assistante malgré tout!_

— _Il faut dire que pour une fois, votre frère n'est pas tombé sur un officier véreux. Il est plutôt tombé sur le plus passionné et têtu des spécimen._

_Mycroft se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué. Badam, badam, badam. Ses pas se mêlaient aux cris et insultes incessantes. C'était donc à cela que ressemblaient les cellules pour drogués et autres rebuts de la société!_

_Il s'arrêta devant un rire sarcastique._

— _Sherlock! _

_Il soupira d'aise à l'idée de voir son frère toujours aussi faible et amaigri mais sans traces de violences physiques. Ce dernier semblait cependant lancer des regards assassins vers une autre direction que la sienne. Une première en soi._

_Mycroft se tourna vers la source d'intérêt._

_Un A Alpha. _

— _DS Gregory Lestrade, vous devez être le frère._

_Mycroft le défia du regard. _

— _Bon, un autre têtu dans la famille, cela ne s'arrange pas. _

— _Laissez-le sortir de là..._

— _Sinon je perds mon job? J'y suis habitué à ce genre de menaces._

_Mycroft se tut. Le silence parla pour lui._

— _Bon, vous semblez différent. Mais je ne peux pas le relâcher. Remerciez-moi, ici au moins il ne mourra pas d'overdose!_

_Et Lestrade s'en alla en sifflotant._

_Il avait battu Mycroft Alexander Holmes, chef des services spéciaux et fier confident de sa Majesté la Reine ainsi que son Eminence l'Empereur. Et étrangement, un sourire indescriptible se dessinait sur ses lèvres toujours aussi fines et rosies par la course récente. _


	25. 21

— **21 —**

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_25 Février_

_**Jour 118**_

Paul Dimmock recueilla son gobelet de café noir et arpenta le couloir menant vers son nouveau QG: les bancs situés face de la chambre de Mycroft Holmes.

— C'est le lieux le plus sécurisé que nous ayons trouvé, fit Greg en le rejoignant dans un mouvement ample de manteau.

— Je ne pense pas qu'une clinique privée soit la meilleure idée de cachette et de QG que Sherlock Holmes ait eu.

— Disons que nous n'avions pas eu le choix...

— Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de tous rester ici! Ils savent très bien que Mycroft et son frère étaient blessés, interrompit Paul.

— Sauf que personne ne connait cet endroit caché aux yeux des citoyens lambdas.

— Il est vrai que la façade laisse à désirer... Qui aurait cru que ce vieux bâtiment serait si luxueux?

— Hmm...

Paul Dimmock observa son voisin et ancien collègue pensif. _Comme il a maigri! Il n'a presque plus que la peau sur les os. _

Il regarda ensuite droit devant lui, sans point précis.

_Nous les avons cherché pendant des semaines, et voilà. Greg n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Sherlock est un futur père heureux mais préoccupé, John est comblé. J'apprends que Mycroft Holmes est un agent secret et conseiller des puissants de ce monde aussi têtu et intrépide que son frère. Il a une meilleure amie disparue on ne sait où, l'héritière unique d'un vaste empire en Asie. Son assistante est en réalité une experte des arts martiaux et de la finance B Alpha bisexuelle qui porte un nom américain. Et enfin deux nouveaux amis sortis de nuls part... N'empêche la jeune oméga est particulièrement mignonne..._

Il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans une situation pareille. Certes, il avait toujours désiré vivre une existence trépignante, ce qui expliquait son entrée dans la criminelle. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il se serait cru au milieu d'une vaste opération secrète englobant des crimes, des services secrets, des familles royales, des gros sous et même des problématiques scientifiques. L'homme normal Bêta de surcroit qu'il était, était un peu déconcerté et perdu.

— Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous ferait pas de mal non plus.

Paul sursauta à la voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il vit Ethan s'asseoir à sa droite.

— Je pense que Greg n'a pas eu besoin de votre conseil pour l'appliquer.

Effectivement, Gregory Lestrade s'était assoupi à sa gauche.

— Le pauvre homme n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours... fit Ethan en se mettant à l'aise.

— Vous non plus d'ailleurs.

— J'y suis habitué, les aléas de la vie de soldat et de médecin de garde. On prend l'habitude de dormir à intervalles. Vous les policiers, vous profitez d'une vie relativement équilibrée en comparaison, ajouta Ethan dans une voix moqueuse.

— Pas toujours, nous avons parfois des horaires difficiles. Surtout lorsqu'un certain Sherlock Holmes est dans les parages.

— Hmm, je vous l'accorde, il est invivable depuis l'annonce du bébé. Il est constamment sur le qui-vive.

— Il sera un bon père.

— Un papa poule oui! John n'en peut plus, il l'a définitivement chassé de sa chambre. Depuis, Sherlock marmonne dans un coin des insultes à tout va.

— Je pensais que la paternité lui donnerait de la maturité.

— Il est encore plus enfant qu'avant, dit Paul.

Puis le silence reprit place. Les deux homme s'étant tut se concentrant devant eux, le regard vide.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_26 Février_

_**Jour 119**_

Une table ronde, quatre chaises, et deux femmes constituaient le décor d'une des scènes les plus tristes jamais vécues par Anna. Si son périple chez l'ennemi était rocambolesque, ses derniers jours passés dans la clinique devenaient insoutenable devant l'immobilité subie.

L'atmosphère lourde et grise affectait peu à peu tout le groupe, y compris Sherlock qui se trouvait terrassé entre la joie et le doute. Si John était préoccupé comme jamais entre sa grossesse et le bien-être des autres, son A Alpha devenait presque bipolaire. C'était ironique, un sociopathe bipolaire. Mais il fallait croire que plus rien ne surprenait désormais chez le détective génie.

— Installez-vous, fit Sally Donovan en lui proposant la place à ses côtés.

Anna prit sa tasse de café et alla rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes encore fraiches des péripéties récentes.

— Hmm... ajouta Molly.

L'arrivée des deux femmes fut accueillie comme une bouffée d'air frais. Un regard féminin était définitivement différent. Et puis... rien qu'une Oméga pour comprendre les ressentis d'une autre Oméga. Molly et Anna s'étaient découvertes une amitié naissante qui ajoutait un brin de luminosité dans la pénombre qui les frappait tous. Et la volonté de fer de la B Alpha Donovan leur redonnait espoir. Non pas que les autres membres de la bande étaient déprimés, à l'exception de Gregory Lestrade. Mais les derniers évènements avaient jeté le doute au sein du groupe.

— Pauvre Mycroft Holmes... Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, dit faiblement Molly.

— Il l'a souhaité. Rien ne le poussait à agir de la sorte, rétorqua la B Alpha.

— Hmm... Anna préférait ne pas s'exprimer sur ce dernier. Elle ne le comprenait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_27 Février_

_**Jour 120**_

— Ne me lâche pas, s'il te plait. Tu me l'as promis... Tu le lui a promis, n'oublie pas. Ne fais pas comme Will. Restes...

Kalyn ne lâchait toujours pas la main de son ami et confident. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder malgré les bonnes nouvelles données par les médecins. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus les croire.

— J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Je t'aime Myc.

Une larme coula. Elle resserra son étreinte. La main demeurait inerte.

*xXx*

_Quelque part dans le monde_

_27 Février_

_**Jour 120**_

Elle s'y était faite à son destin. Quelle ironie du sort! Comme si toutes les fautes passées de sa famille retombaient sur elle, l'unique et dernière Li.

Cheveux lâchés, vêtements débraillés, maquillage défait presque disparu, elle s'écroula lentement sur le sol, contre le mur de la cellule luxueuse dans laquelle elle vivait désormais.

Elle ne manquait de rien. Une garde robe sur mesure des plus grands couturiers, un lit luxueux aux proportions scandaleuses, un majordome Oméga à sa disposition, des mets raffinés.

Mais aucune ouverture sur le monde.

La maison de poupée rêvée en taille réelle sensée la protéger du monde extérieur lui servait de prison dorée. Décadence et désespoir.

Elle avait quarante-huit heures pour donner sa réponse.

Vivre ou... vivre.

Le choix était difficile. Mais elle connaissait déjà l'issue. Sauf que son instinct de survie ne la laissait pas tomber.

Daiyu éclata de rire.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_1er Mars_

_**Jour 122**_

John Watson se caressa le ventre lentement, un sourire béas aux lèvres. Il était comblé pour un Oméga.

Il vit Sherlock se rapprocher doucement du bureau derrière lequel il s'était attablé. Le médecin accordait à son amant quelques heures de visites par jour dans sa chambré réaménagée, constatant qu'il avait besoin de calme et de solitude. L'A Alpha avait la fâcheuse habitude de se faire envahissant et enthousiaste. Non pas que cela embêtait John, mais il avait besoin de repos. Et puis, il lui fallait aider le plus possible l'équipe médicale et Ethan dans la guérison de Mycroft. Si les pronostiques étaient corrects, ce dernier pourrait se réveiller dans les prochaines heures. John croisait les doigts pour que cela se réalise sans complications.

Il fallait que tout le monde soit de nouveau sur pied. Pour Daiyu. Pour le monde occidental. Et pour la mémoire de Will.

— Tu sens si bon, huma le détective reniflant la nuque de son oméga adoré.

John ronronna avant de se retourner. Sherlock lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains avant de poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. L'oméga s'accrocha aux bras de son Alpha et désespérément, il prit possession de sa bouche.

L'Alpha lui rendit le geste. D'un geste fluide, il souleva John de son fauteuil et l'emporta avec lui. S'écroulant dans un fracas de draps et coussins, les amants prirent place dans le lit immaculé de l'Oméga.

— Je t'aime...

— Shh...

Alors Sherlock l'effeuilla délicatement, toujours le couvrant de tendre baisers et caresses. Il l'aima, il l'aimait comme au premier jour, comme la première fois. Désespérément.

Sherlock laissa éclater un sanglot étouffé.

— Je t'aime...

John continuait ses caresses douces, empreintes d'amour et d'hormones Oméga. Entre deux murmures doux, entre deux mots timides, il rassurait son amant abandonné aux larmes et aux effleurements dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Sherlock continuait de défaire les vêtements de son bien-aimé, dégageant toujours un peu plus de peau nue.

Souffle rauque, regards embrasés, chuchotements timides. Les amants s'unirent dans la pénombre naissante d'une nouvelle fin de journée.

En attendant des jours meilleurs, dans l'espoir d'un retournement de situation.

Mais pour le moment, ils profitèrent de ce qui leur restait, leur désir et amour intarissable.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Lausanne,_

_2 Mars_

_**Jour 123**_

Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté son chevet, travaillant et vivant sur le fauteuil auquel elle s'y était cramponnée désespérément. Ses mains tremblaient de peur, son corps amaigri était tourné tout entier vers l'objet de son inquiétude.

— Mycroft Holmes, reviens vite, j'ai besoin de toi.

C'était étrange comme tout paraissait futile dès l'instant où un être aimé et admiré se trouvait si loin et si près. Les chiffres, les résultats financiers, les problèmes politiques et tout le reste ne devenaient plus que de lointaines préoccupations vaines et futiles.

Que restait-il? Toujours et encore les mêmes scènes lui venaient à l'esprit.

Le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Une senteur délicate. Harvard et ses couloirs interminables, un pantalon beige et des mocassins. Une chevelure de jais et un regard hypnotisant, le coup de foudre. Le jour où il lui avait témoigné sa reconnaissance, entre deux séances de karaté. Un matin d'été au bord du lac, dans la demeure du Hampshire, calme ambiant avant la tempête. Un baiser échangé sous l'arbre entre robe colorée et jean brut, deux voix féminines se déclaraient leur amour. Un éclat de rire de l'A Oméga timide mais enfin épanoui. La révélation de sa dynamique, secret toujours jalousement gardé. La rupture inévitable et tragique sur fond de Sinatra. Un soir d'hiver devant la cheminée, tous blottis les uns contre les autres. Les pleurs de Mycroft lors de l'enterrement, en cachette, loin de tous. Un coup de feu. Son premier tailleur Vivienne Westwood. Une nomination accordée par la Reine en personne. Un bronzage plus subtil. Son premier flacon de parfum Shalimar. Un gâteau d'anniversaire. La rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes. Puis avec Gregory Lestrade. Les retrouvailles, le pardon, une nouvelle séparation.

Une larme coula sur ses joue. Elle avait arrêté de compter.

Et un doigt frêle qui captura cette larme solitaire.

— Hey...

Elle releva son regard et un sourire indescriptible se dessina sur son visage éteint.

— Je t'ai manqué?

— Oui, oui... Oui, fit-elle entre deux éclats de sanglots.

Le jour où il s'était enfin réveillé.

* * *

Cela a pris du temps, toutes mes excuses. J'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre! En attendant, voici un petit peu de mélancolie. Je pense que la météo lugubre y est pour beaucoup! :P

Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos commentaires. Je les lis assidûment et j'en suis toujours plus émue à chaque relecture.


End file.
